Just one week
by Tania Hylian
Summary: The day Anna's older sister, Elvira (based on evil!Elsa), suffers a car accident after getting drunk at a party, she needs a kidney transplant. Luckily, her parents were rich and wise enough to have a clone of their daughter made as soon as she was born for cases like this. It's a shame she took this opportunity to escape... taking Anna with her. Clone!Elsa. Mostly Elsanna.
1. The accident

**Chapter 1: The accident.**

It was almost six in the morning when Anna had woken up to the anguished voice of her parents and the sobs of her mother. Alarmed, she had gotten out of her bed and, still in a half-asleep state, she had stumbled to the hallway, where her mother was crying and her father was talking over the cellphone.

"I-is something wrong?" She'd asked very worried.

"Anna!" Her mother hugged her tightly still crying. "Oh, Anna, it's your sister." Anna had looked to her sister's bedroom door and had seen it open, the bed neatly done. She had sighed; she knew where she was.

"Don't worry, you know her. She wasn't kidnapped; she must be at some silly party." She had said, slightly upset for being woken up for something so trivial during summer break.

"No, Anna. She suffered a car accident." Her mother had sobbed in her shoulder.

"W-what?!" Anna had exclaimed, this time truly surprised and concerned.

"Don't worry, she's fine." Her father had said after hanging up. "I called and they told me the ambulance arrived just in time. She's suffered blood lose and one of her kidneys got damaged, but she'll survive."

"Oh, thank god." Anna's mother had said relieved letting go of her. "Where is she?"

"She's in the hospital. You should be heading there if you want to see her; I will go to Arendelle's Clone Center to get everything ready for the kidney transplant."

"Wait, so you're going to use the clone?" Anna had asked incredulous. "Isn't it just for life or death situations?"

"Yes, but I can pay for another to be made in case something else happens in the future. Besides, living with only one kidney would affect the overall health of your sister over time."

"Oh. Okay, then." She answered, not wanting to argue with her father, even though she still didn't like the idea.

"Come on, Anna." Her mother had urged her. "Let's go see your sister."

That had been at six in the morning. Now, ten in the morning, Anna was sitting at the waiting room with her mother, hoping everything would be fine.

* * *

Clone S-E-134 had woken up around seven, as It had every morning. Then a nurse had come in, checked It's vitals and led It to the showers, where It was cleaned by the usual staff. Around half-past seven It was at the dining room eating some nutritive dough, as It did every day, with the rest of the clones. All with absent stares. All doing as they were told. None of them talking.

It was just like any other day. Until a group of security men showed up. No other clone seemed to notice; just S-E-134. It's curious ice-blue eyes looked up as it heard their voices. Unlike the others, this particular clone knew what it meant; one of them would be taken by these people… and never come back. It was always the same, since It could remember, but It had never been It's turn, so there was no reason to be alarmed now. It just had to pretend that It didn't know what was going on and everything would be fine.

Clone S-E-134 got up with the rest when the bell sounded, signaling it was the end of breakfast, and started to walk to the exit. However, just as It was about to go past the door, It was stopped by a doctor and Its heart began racing. It, however, didn't dare protesting when the security men grabbed her arms and, together with the doctor, started leading her though a different hallway than usual.

"Today is your big day, S-E-134." Doctor Hans Westergard, the head doctor of the center said with a sinister smirk, confirming the clone's fears. "You'll be getting out of here, as you always wanted."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." The clone said, scowling at his ugly sideburns, and startling the security men.

"It's alright guys." Hans tranquilized them. "She's the special case." Then he turned to look at the clone, still with that little mocking smirk of his. "You should be glad, you know? Your pathetic life finally has some meaning."

"What meaning?" It said. "To die so other people can have my organs? Am I just that, a walking bunch of spare parts for others to use?" A few anger tears felt from Its eyes. It felt so much fear and frustration, It didn't want to take even one more step, but the guards were dragging It.

"I couldn't have said it any better." He answered cynically. "Now shut up before someone else hears you talking. You know you're not supposed to do that." They arrived to a door and, pressing a few buttons, the doctor made it open. "Get in. In a few minutes the staff will come here to collect you."

S-E-134 did what It was told and, as soon as the door shut behind It, It collapsed on the chair that was inside, crying. It was just so unfair; all Its life It had been inside that building, that _prison_, not having a chance to see the real world or even be Its true self, and now that It was finally going out, it was just going to die so others could live. The clone would never be able to feel the fresh air on Its skin, or to touch the snow, feel the grass under Its feet, listen to the song of a bird or smell the delicious fragrance of a flower. No. In a few hours, It would be dead.

Oh, what It would give to just spend _one week_, just one, on the outside world! Was it really that much to ask? Yes, it was. Because clones don't have that luxury; they serve only one purpose, and being in the outside world could damage their precious organs, which were the only valuable thing about them.

In that moment the door opened, and S-E-134 quickly wiped its tears, terrified, but as a familiar tall muscular man with blonde hair entered, It was able to relax.

"Kristoff!" It exclaimed relieved and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, blondie." He answered with a sad voice, caressing Its hair. "Is it true, then? You're leaving?" The clone just nodded and he sighed. "I wished I could help you escape. You deserve so much more." He pressed It more firmly into his body. "You are not like the others."

"Yes, I am. I was created just like them." She sobbed.

"But you can feel, and think. You are a human being, not some animal to be sent to the slaughterhouse."

"But what can I do? It's my destiny."

"You could escape; the hospital won't have as much security as this place, and you'll be dressed as any other patient."

"I… I don't know, Kristoff." She got away from him just enough to look at his eyes. "The person I was created to save must be in danger; her death would be in my hands."

"But she's already had a life, unlike you. Besides, it could be something not life threatening."

"I… will think about it." It said hesitantly, biting Its lip.

"Okay. I understand it's not an easy decision."

"It's not."

"Come on, wipe your tears; no one should know you've been crying. I have to escort you to the helicopter that will take you to the hospital."

"This is a goodbye, then?" It asked.

"I hope not." He wiped the tear that fell from Its eyes. "But the next time, I hope I'll see you as a free person."

"Thanks, Kris. You are the only friend I've ever had. I'll miss you." The clone let go of him and wiped its tears, swallowing its pain and concealing its emotions at the same time. When it looked at Kristoff again, it seemed like any other clone; cold and distant. The man sighed.

"Come, S-E-134." He grabbed her arm and led her to the exit. "It's time. Just don't forget… You are not _just_ a clone."

* * *

The trip to the hospital wasn't nearly as exciting as S-E-134 had expected; the clone wasn't allowed to sit with the other people and enjoy the view, no, instead it was put in a small cage made of a material that was supposed to resist explosions and falls from great heights, that way it wouldn't be damaged even if something happened to the helicopter.

Then, the clone was led trough the hallways, very similar to the ones of Its prison, to a small room where It was given some clothes. Then they'd extracted a few liters of her blood and done some medical tests to see if surgery could be started immediately or not. After that, S-E-134 was left alone, and so It started walking around to see if It could find something useful or, at least, entertaining. Soon, It found a folder on a metal drawer; a file of the girl she was made from, Elvira Summers.

As she saw her picture, she couldn't help feeling the sensation of looking straight into a mirror, which was very disconcerting. Then, there were some medical records, but nothing serious until the accident that had just occurred that day. Severe blood lose (_Oh, so that's why they took some blood as soon as I entered_), a few contusions and one damaged kidney.

_What?! This is not life threatening! She could survive without me! _

It turned out, S-E-134 knew a few things about medicine since Kristoff sometimes told it what he learned at college (he was studying to be a doctor), and it was a relief to know It could escape without really affecting anyone. But It was angered at the same time that this woman's family had decided that it was worth taking Its life just so she could have two kidneys.

_Calm down S.E., They don't know you. They think you can't feel or think, it's not their fault. Besides, you need to be calm for what you are about to do now._

The clone quickly put the files where they were, closed the drawer, and casually walked out of the room, trying to act normal. Fortunately, there was no one and it could get away easily, however, It soon found that It had no idea where the exit was and that It was going in circles. In that exact moment, someone shouted behind It:

"Hey! You should be in your room" S-E-134 panicked as she turned around and saw a nurse, so It started running without thinking it'd only make It look more suspicious. The nurse, of course, started running after It, and the clone had no other option than to take the stairs and descend hoping to lose him, but this just delayed him a little. When It had already gained some distance, It turned a corner hoping to escape, but It collided with a redhead girl standing beside a vending machine.

* * *

Anna was tired of waiting to hear news of her sister's state; the nerves were killing her. Last she knew, she was stable, but waiting for more blood and about to be prepared for the operation. According to her father, the clone must've already arrived.

Anna shuddered at the thought of the clone. It wasn't precisely that she was disgusted by the concept, as many were, but it always gave her chills to know that there was someone - something - out there identical to her sister… there was another one identical to herself too actually, but that was even more unnerving. The clones didn't have a brain larger than the brain of a frog, and so they possessed about the same intelligence, but still, they were almost the same as the humans they were created from.

Not wanting to dwell on it anymore, and hearing her stomach growling loudly, she told her mother she'd be going to buy some food, so she got up from her chair and went to find the nearest vending machine. Of course, she got lost and ended up climbing stairs unnecessarily a couple of times, but finally, after around ten minutes, she found one. She was about to put the money in it when suddenly someone came out of the corner and collided with her. Because of the surprise the collision provoked on her, she tried to scream, but her voice was muffled by a hand.

Whoever had captured her (Anna couldn't see them clearly because they positioned at her back soon after their encounter) held her tight and dragged her behind the vending machine, clearly trying to hide from someone who was searching for them. Panicked, knowing that this person was probably some criminal hiding from the police, Anna fought against their grip, even going as far as trying to bite their hand (without success, it was pressed _way_ to tightly into her face), but it was useless. They didn't let her go until, after at least one minute of struggling, Anna was finally able of digging into their ribs with her elbow, which resulted in her capturer falling to the ground and the redhead breaking free.

She was about to run without sparing that person a second glance, but curiosity won over and she turned just to peek a look. However, what she saw left her astonished. It was a woman, about a few years older than herself, with smooth and long platinum blonde hair (her older sister also had that hair color, but she'd never liked to wear it long), beautiful (and scared) blue eyes, and was dressed like a patient of the hospital, but even that plain gown couldn't hide her long perfect legs, hips to die for, waist smaller than one would think possible, and a pair of soft mounds in her chest that were just the right size. Anna felt herself salivating… and it wasn't for food.

_No, Anna, she attacked you! Remember that?_

Suddenly Anna didn't feel that much attraction for the gorgeous… er… the _mad_ woman.

"What the fuck was all that about?" She asked furrowing her brows and trying to keep a stern face, which was really difficult since the blonde had a pained expression and was rubbing soothingly her ribs (clearly she was still affected by Anna's jostle), which made Anna want to get on her knees and apologize even if she knew it wasn't her fault at all. There was something about that woman that just made her want to protect her, maybe the stunning resemblance to her sister combined at the same time with vulnerability and helplessness Anna had never seen in her own sibling. "Look, I'm sorry for hitting you, but you really left me no option." Anna said instead.

"No, no, it's fine." She answered with a pained but beautiful voice trying to get up, but failing because she was still tightly clutching her ribs. Anna, then, took her and helped her get up, blushing madly when she felt the woman's curves under the thin material of the hospital gown. "I shouldn't have done that, but you were about to scream and I panicked." She gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry." Her look was so genuine that Anna found herself relaxing.

"Oh, in that case it is fine. I'm glad you weren't some criminal trying to steal my money or something" Anna smiled and the woman giggled softly behind her hand, a gesture that Anna found utterly cute. "So, who were you hiding from?" Anna asked curious, instantly making a despaired look appear on the other woman's face. Anna almost kicked herself. "Sorry, I shouldn't… I… That's not my business." She quickly apologized.

"It is." She sighed. "I almost got you involved." Seeing the worried look on her face, Anna tried to put her at ease.

"Oh, come one, drop that face, I'm sure it's not something serious. What? Did you run out of the OR?" She teased pointing at her clothes.

"Yes." She answered, looking down and rubbing her arm.

"Oh." Anna simply stared, not expecting that answer; the woman seemed perfectly healthy, and she didn't appear to be in any kind of pain, what would she need surgery for? "Why?" She asked even if she knew it was impolite.

"There are… people who want to kill me." Anna gasped at hearing her words. Who could even think on killing such a beautiful and harmless girl?

"So… they were about to make you undergo an unnecessary surgery that would get you killed in the process?"

"You could say that." She nodded.

"Well… that sucks." Anna gave her a concerned glance. She couldn't let those people find her. "Do you have somewhere to hide?" When the woman shook her head, she instantly knew what had to be done. "You can come with me… if you want. My home isn't that far away, and I could let you stay there for a few days until we can figure out an escape plan."

"A-are you sure?" She asked with uncertainty and also… hope.

"Yeah, I mean, I can't just let them find you and kill you, right? What kind of person would that make me?" She eyed her for a moment, probably trying to discern if she was being honest.

"Thank you." She finally said, giving her a radiant smile that made Anna's legs weaken.

"Y-your welcome." Anna stuttered, nervously pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. "Come, you can hide in the restroom while I go find some clothes at my car… er… " In that moment, Anna realized she hadn't asked the woman's name.

"Uhm… E." She answered after a few moments of hesitation. "For now, you can call me E."

"Uh… alright." Anna was confused and a little hurt that she wouldn't tell her her name, but she knew she'd probably had some traumatic experiences and so she didn't pressure; she figured she'd tell her eventually. "You can call me Anna." She gave her a smile and then led her to the restrooms.

* * *

Everything went just as Anna said and, after E was already dressed and with Anna's cap covering her face completely, they could get out of the building without any problems. Anna then took her to her house, (after telling her mom she had some things to do and assuring her she'd be coming back in the afternoon) and helped installing her in a spare room next to hers. The redhead was just really glad to be doing something useful for a change and it was a plus that the woman she was helping was such a beautiful one.

Once it was all done, however, something happened. Something that'd change the growing relationship of the two women forever: the telephone rang.

"Hello? Mom?" Anna answered after she saw the calling number.

"Anna, something happened." Her mother said sounding very alarmed, which made Anna's heart skip a beat.

"What is it? Is Elvira... ?" Anna swallowed. She didn't dare finishing that phrase.

"She was about to enter to the OR; she was already sedated and her clone had arrived. However, when they went go search for It at Its assigned room, It had disappeared."

"How? Did It escape?"

"Come on, Anna don't be silly. A brainless clone couldn't have made it far, it obviously got out of the room by accident and someone took it."

"So it was stolen? Why would someone do that?"

"For it's organs. Not everyone can afford a clone of their own."

"Well, that's unfortunate. But Elvira will still live, right? Even if they don't find it?"

"Yes, but her life will be shortened." She sighed. "Anyways, we'll be there in the afternoon; Elvira will be able to stay at home until they find the clone."

"You sound too sure."

"The Clone Center itself apologized and offered to hire the best detectives to find it. There's no way it won't appear."

"Uh... Okay then. See you."

"See you. Don't eat junk."

"Ugh. Fine."

Anna hung up the phone and turned to E, but in that moment her eyes widened. She couldn't understand how she hadn't seen it before; her face was an exact copy of her sister's, just paler and with less freckles, and her eyes, her hair, her nose... Everything was just the same (Well, except her body... not that Anna was paying attention to it). Even her strange attitude at the hospital suddenly made sense. If she'd known the clone had disappeared before, she would've had no problem making the connection. There was no doubt; E was Elvira's clone.

She had been gawking at _her sister's_ clone.

"Anna? Is something wrong?" E asked after seeing her strange expression.

"You are a clone, aren't you?!" Anna exclaimed. The woman backed away and seemed to be scared for a moment before covering it up with a cold mask.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't lie to me. You look just like me sister." The redhead said confidently.

"Your sister?" She seemed to think for a moment. "Elvira Summers?"

"How do you know her name?"

"I... Well... I mean... " She stammered nervously. Anna frowned. A normal answer would have been 'You are obviously the daughter of president Summers' but of course clones wouldn't have that information; they were kept at the Center without any sort of contact with the exterior. But it made sense she knew the name of the person she'd been created from.

"Don't lie to me." She said furious. "I helped you escape, I think I deserve the truth."

The blonde gulped and looked down as she nervously played with her hair. Then she murmured with a scared voice:

"F-fine... Yes I... I am a clone… But please don't let them find me. They'll kill me."

Again, there was that fear and vulnerability that broke Anna's heart and made her want to hug that woman. She, however shook that feeling reminding herself that it was probably just because she resembled Elvira.

However, if she was really a clone, there was something off.

"Wait. If you are a clone, how can you speak?... And think? And _feel_?" Anna asked.

_Please don't tell me I've been lied all my life and that clones are actual people like us._

"I don't know. I don't think the scientists knew either, but sometimes errors like myself happen. However, it's very strange. As far as I know I was the only one in the Center with this condition, but there could be others around the world."

"Oh." Anna let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Okay then."

"So… will you hide me?"

"I don't know." Anna bit her lip. "It's complicated." Very complicated actually; she could maybe hide her for a couple of days, weeks even, but eventually her parents would find out and they wouldn't be happy. Besides, maybe her sister wouldn't die in that moment, but her life would be shortened. Was the life of a stranger really worth risking Elvira's health? Looking at those beautiful and scared eyes, Anna knew that yes, it was.

_Wait, but it wouldn't have to cost her life. If Elvira can live without a kidney, surely her clone can too?_

"Hey, don't worry." Anna said giggling. "They won't kill you; my sister only needs a kidney, and you can still live without one of those." Anna expected her to relax at her words, but she just hugged herself, looking even more distressed.

"You don't know how it works, do you?" She asked and, when Anna just gave her a confused look, she sighed. "Taking a kidney out of me surely wouldn't kill me, but toxins would accumulate in my body at a greater rate, and my organs or blood would be useless in a shorter amount of time. No, if they take a kidney out of me, they'd more likely see if your sister needs something more. If not, the rest of my organs would be sold and the money would be used to make another clone for your sister."

Anna's eyes widened when she understood the implications. Clones were seen just as sacks of organs, and organs were just products to be sold... but…

"Wait, aren't you like… Elvira's property? If we ask them to let you live, then…"

"No." She interrupted. "It's impossible, even if you did that, the Clone Center would never allow it; they don't want the world to know that sentient clones like myself exist. Cloning may even be prohibited."

"Oh… well, then what do you suggest?!" Anna almost shouted, her voice getting desperate. She wanted to help E, she really did, but there didn't seem to be a solution. "That I run with you? That we live the rest of our lives in hiding? That I leave my friends, family, school and everything I know just for _you_?" E took a step back and shrank. Anna regretted her outburst immediately and was about to apologize when the blonde spoke.

"No." Her voice sounded like she was about to cry, and she wiped her tears just before they fell from her eyes. "Sorry, that was selfish. You're right, I can't ask that from you."

"No, listen I…"

"No, Anna, you listen." E finally looked up and their gazes locked. "When I escaped, I just wanted to know what life really is, to experience it as every human does… But, to do that, I don't really need a lifetime." Anna was about to protest again, but the stern gaze of this woman soon shut her mouth. "One week, that's all I ask. Make the next seven days the best days of my life and I'll leave this world satisfied. Surely that's not out of your hands?"

Anna bit her lip. Yes, what E asked seemed reasonable, and since she was on summer break and had plenty of money, she could fulfill almost every wish she asked. However it still unnerved her to know that she'd have to die after the week ended. She promised herself that, as this week progressed, she'd find a solution. She wouldn't be letting her die so easily.

"Okay, then. It's a deal."

"Thanks." She answered, but there was still sadness on her eyes. Anna thought of something to cheer her up a little and suddenly she remembered that the girl hadn't told her her name. Actually, did clones even have a name?

"Uhm, do you have a name or should I keep calling you E?"

"Well… actually I don't have a name. In the center I was Clone S-E-134."

"Oh, then can I give you a name?" Anna asked hopeful.

"You want to give me a name?" the clone asked, happily surprised. Anna nodded enthusiastically.

"What about Elsa? That's the name my parents were originally going to give me, but they decided it was too similar to Elvira. I think it suits you."

"Because I'm similar to Elvira too?"

"No, because it sounds softer and gentler… and beautifuller, just like you." Elsa giggled and tried to hide her blush, but Anna noticed it anyways, and she promised herself that she'd make the next days of Elsa's life like a dream come true. But they hopefully wouldn't be the end, just the beginning of their journey together. Yes, she liked the sound of that much better.

* * *

**A/N: This was originally a one-shot made for the elsanna week, so forgive me if it's a little bit rushed and doesn't make that much sense. But the rest of the chapters are better, I swear!**


	2. Chocolate cake

**Chapter 2: Chocolate cake.**

As her mother had said earlier, Anna's family arrived late in the afternoon, just in time for dinner. Her sister was even walking on her own, which would've been impressive if not for how complacent they had become to the benefits of modern medicine.

Of course, as soon as Anna heard them coming in, she rushed to the ground floor to greet them, where she saw three figures walking towards the dining room, and wasted no time getting to the dark-clothed person with short black hair (she had dyed it a few years ago) and hugging her tightly.

"Elvira!" She shouted exited, almost crying from happiness seeing she was almost unharmed (aside from a few bruises and cuts, that is). "I was so worried about you. I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah… ugh, I'm fine, everything is fine… whatever." The older girl sighed exasperated as she pushed Anna away, not looking at her and instead opting to glance at the walls or the floor, which made the redhead's heart clench in pain. "Except for that stupid clone that ran away because of the useless hospital security."

"It didn't run away." Their mother correct her. "Someone stole it."

"_Whatever_" Elvira remarked, clearly not in the mood of being bothered by something so trivial. "I'm gonna change; I have another party tonight."

"Oh no, little missy." Their father intervened. "You are not going anywhere tonight… or the rest of the month for that matter. You're grounded."

"What?!" She shrieked "That's…" The stern look of their father told her it'd be an awful long discussion where she wouldn't achieve anything. Even if she normally would've enjoyed getting the 'old man' mad as hell, she now felt even more down casted than usual, and didn't have the energy to argue, so she just shrugged nonchalantly. "Fine. I guess I'll just watch cheap bondage porn on my computer. Goodnight." She turned around to retire, but her mother's voice stopped her.

"Elvira!" She shouted indignant, making a smirk appear on the young woman's lips. "That's no way to talk to your parents."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot. Let me rephrase it, then: I will self-pleasure myself while watching videos of people submitting to their carnal desires on the expensive computer you bought me and that I'm very thankful for." Her voice was all poised and with such a sweet tone that actually made Anna want to burst into laughter, but she refrained herself. "Is that better, mother?" Elvira asked batting her eyelids.

"Go to your room!" Her father yelled, clearly very angry, which just made the insolent daughter smirk even wider.

"Gladly." She said and started walking away.

"I'll go with her, to make sure she's fine." Anna said to her parents before sprinting towards her sister and starting to walk by her side.

"I don't need a babysitter. Go away." Elvira said without even turning to look at her once they were out of their parent's sight.

"Why are you being such a bitch?" Anna asked frowning, only for Elvira to stop suddenly and look at her in disbelief.

"Well, maybe just because yesterday I was taking this beautiful girl to a motel when some asshole appeared in front of my car and everything went to hell!"

"You were drunk, you hit a parked car, and the girl you were with wasn't even pretty." Anna said raising an eyebrow.

"Same thing." She answered, shrugging and continued walking, however, Anna wasn't going to let her go so easily.

"Elvira, I'm worried about you…" Anna started.

"Not you." She whined in exasperation. "I've already heard this you're-being-too-reckless shit at least three times now."

"Please, just let me…"

"No!" She yelled, this time truly angry, with a gaze so threatening that Anna actually took a step back. "Just… stop. I-I don't want to hear what you want to say." Suddenly Elvira's eyes actually filled with tears she fought to contain and her throat became swollen with sobs she wouldn't let go. "Just… leave me alone!" Saying that she ran the rest of the way towards her bedroom and shut the door.

Anna sighed, shocked and more worried than she had ever been; it had been a long time since she last saw Elvira at the edge of tears, and it was rather disturbing that she wasn't accepting her help. Her gut twisted at the thought of something happening to her sister, something not even having a clone could fix. Suddenly, having dinner with her parents didn't sound so pleasant. She needed to be alone.

_But Elsa hasn't eaten anything, and I'm sure she _is_ hungry. I think I'll just steal something for her and retire._

* * *

Elsa was inside her new room (which was basically a room filled with everything that Anna hadn't been able to accommodate on her own), looking around her at everything with wonder in her eyes. Being in the Center all her life, she had never as much as seen (not in person, at least) such colorful clothes as Anna's, or felt the softness of a mattress like hers (clones slept on hard mattress because it was good for your back, or something like that), or admire colorful pictures like those that hung on her walls. It was all new to her but, even if she was dying to touch it all, to explore, to see how a computer worked…, she restrained herself. She knew she was just a temporary guest and that Anna was already doing too much for her as it was, so she didn't have any right to poke about her things.

She sighed as she sat down on a chair. She wished she could go out of that room and, at least, explore the house, but Anna wouldn't let her, fearing someone could see her. It was as if she was still a prisoner.

_Not for long. Anna promised. I'll have one week, one week to see the world… one week to live._

Her stomach twisted at the thought. True, she had more time, and she'd get to experience how the real world was before dying, which was more than she ever thought she'd get, but she still didn't want to die. She was too young, she knew it; there were a lot of things she could do, so many places she could visit, so much knowledge to acquire, so many people to meet… It was all just _there_, ready for anyone that wanted it. Except her. She was just getting a little taste, and she'd have to settle with it. It was so unfair.

In that moment, the door opened and the girl who had been her salvation walked in, carrying a tray with something that smelled really good, or rather various somethings scattered on several plates. Her stomach growled and she blushed as Anna raised an eyebrow at her reaction.

"Here." She said and she placed the tray on Elsa's lap. "Eat, I'll just go to my room." She turned to leave, but Elsa's voice stopped her.

"Wait." She said before thinking. "Eat with me?" The girl tentatively asked. The truth is that she was sick of being alone and didn't want to be left with her somewhat unpleasant thoughts for company.

"I-I don't know." Anna bit her lip, glancing briefly to the door, as if wanting to escape, before turning her gaze to her own feet. It was obvious she didn't want to be in the clone's presence. She hadn't even looked at her face since she'd enter the room.

"Oh. Okay." Elsa said defeated. In that very moment she learned that rejection hurt. A lot.

"Hey, look." Anna started as she turned around to face her. "It's nothing personal. I-I just want to be alone." She explained.

Elsa was glad it wasn't her who was causing her discomfort, but as she studied her expression carefully, she noticed Anna wasn't happy; her eyebrows were frowned, her jaw was clenched, her lips were pressed tight and her shoulders were hanged. She looked… angry? No… she didn't look sad either. Worried? Maybe.

"Uhm… is everything alright?" Elsa knew the girl's life was none of her business, but she didn't want the person who had helped her so much to suffer or being troubled. She'd do anything in her hands to make her feel better.

"Yeah… I just." Anna closed her eyes and clenched her fists. "It's nothing. Eat your food." Saying this, Anna made a motion to leave, but Elsa quickly got up, put the tray on the chair and ran to her side.

"Anna, wait." She again stopped her. The redhead had a hand on the doorknob and was about to leave, but she actually waited to hear what she had to say, even if she still didn't look at her. "I just…" She sighed. "I know we are strangers, but… you can count on me." As soon as she said it, she realized how ridiculous it sounded, but she persisted anyways. "I-if you need someone to talk to, or do stuff, or whatever… I'm here for you."

"You don't need to do this, Elsa." Anna's voice sounded sour, but also sad, and Elsa knew she was suffering. "I'll still fulfill our agreement."

"I know. But this is not about our deal." Elsa placed her hand on the younger girl's shoulder without thinking, but, to her surprise (and relief) she didn't protest or pull away. "I see you're not okay, and I thought that maybe you needed someone…" Before she could finish what she was going to say, Elsa found herself being squished by a pair of slim arms and, a second later, her mind registered that Anna was holding her. Knowing she should hug her back, even if the circumstances were strange, she placed her hands around her head and pulled her close against her neck. That was when she noticed that her body was trembling slightly and tiny whimpers could be heard. Anna was crying.

Elsa didn't know why Anna was crying or why she had chosen to do it on her shoulder, but she wasn't going to ask. For some reason, Anna had come into her room stressed and sad and now she had chosen to search for comfort in her embrace. All she could do, until Anna had calmed down, was hold her.

* * *

Minutes passed, maybe even an hour, but in all that time Elsa didn't even think about letting go of Anna, who just kept crying on her, soaking her shirt with tears. Finally, her sobs started to subdue and, eventually, became only quiet sniffs before Anna separated herself from Elsa and wiped her tears and nose with a tissue.

Elsa kept looking at her with a concerned expression.

"Are you okay?" She asked once Anna seemed to be able to talk.

"I'm sorry." Anna answered, still with a cracked voice. "I shouldn't have…"

"No, it's okay." Elsa interrupted her. "I said I'm here for you and I meant it." Anna looked at her, first with surprise, then relief and finally gratitude. A small smile even appeared on her lips.

"Thank you." She said sincerely, which made Elsa smile.

"No problem." The blonde then sat on the bed and patted her side to indicate Anna to sit down, to which she complied. "Are you feeling better now?"

"A little." She said, looking at the ground. "I-it's just…" She cut herself off and sighed. "Nothing."

"Hey, it's okay. You can tell me anything." The blonde assured her, placing a hand on the other girl's hand. She didn't know why, but something was prompting her to have as much physical contact with her as possible.

"Really?" She asked hopeful, searching in the clone's gaze for something that told her she was really there for her. Elsa nodded as she smiled warmly, and this was enough for Anna to hug her again. "Thank you." She whispered at her ear before releasing her. Then, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, preparing herself to speak. When she lifted her eyelids again, her gaze was sad. "It's my sister." She admitted, looking down.

"Elvira?" Elsa asked worried. Anna nodded, and the blonde's heart almost stopped, what if she had gotten worse and the only way to save her was if she surrendered herself? "Is she okay? I-if she's gotten worse I…"

"No." Anna cut her off. "She's not okay, but…" She sighed. "There's nothing you can do; it's not physical."

Elsa frowned at her answer. She was relieved that she didn't have to die yet to save Anna's sister, but she wondered then what had caused Anna to say Elvira wasn't alright.

"I'm worried about her." Anna continued. "The accident that caused her to lose one kidney was a result of her drunken state. And that wasn't the first time she'd drank too much and tried to drive her car." Anna clenched her fists tight, and Elsa could see she was struggling not to cry again. "It's the same every weekend, a-and every time I hear her go… I-I'm afraid I'll lose her." Two tears escaped from Anna's eyes, but she quickly wiped them. Elsa started to feel sorry herself at the sight; she didn't like seeing her savior suffering.

"Does she know that what she's doing is dangerous?" Elsa asked, trying to think on a solution to Anna's problem, maybe that way she'd stop crying.

"Yes, of course, but she does it on purpose. Sometimes I think she's searching for her death." After admitting this, some more tears fell from her eyes, but she didn't bother to wipe them; it was useless.

"I'm sure that's not true. Why would someone want to die?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know." Anna admitted. "But her behavior these past years has made me think that; she stopped talking to my parents in a friendly manner when she became an adolescent. We all thought it was just a phase, but it just got worse over time; soon after she entered to high school, she also distanced herself from me, and she spent most of her time inside her room… sometimes she didn't even bother to eat. And three years ago she also started bringing girls home, one-night stands, after getting drunk at parties."

"One-night stands?" Elsa interrupted.

"Yeah, like… she just wanted them to have sex one time and that was all." Anna sighed. "She never got romantically involved with any of them."

"That doesn't sound so nice." Elsa commented. She didn't know much about love, but she did know that people usually had sex when they were a couple, meaning they loved each other, because it was a way of showing affection, otherwise it was an empty action. She wondered what kind of person Anna's sister was.

"It isn't, but I thought she was just trying to replace affection with sex, and that everything else was to get attention, from the media and from our parents, but… as months passed she became more reckless. One day the police caught her carrying a large amount of drugs, which landed her in jail for a couple of days before my father got her out. And another time she was involved in some street fight… got her a black eye and several broken ribs. That was when I knew she wasn't just trying to get attention; she was hurting herself." As Anna finished her explanation, her shoulders slumped and her eyes closed. She looked worried and stressed, like the weight of the world was on her shoulders, and Elsa didn't have any idea of what to do, or what to say, so she just remained quiet, until Anna's voice broke the silence. "I'm sorry I'm venting my frustrations with you. I don't have anyone else to talk to about this."

"It's okay, I did say you can count on me." Elsa assured her. "But, what do you mean you have no one else? Don't you have friends?"

"Of course I do, but… it's too personal. I know I can trust my friends with secrets, but this is something I wouldn't tell anybody."

"You told me." Elsa pointed out.

"Yeah… " Anna blinked, clearly wondering why she had done that. "I-I… I trust you. I don't know why, but I do. Maybe because you look like my sister, I don't know." She shrugged.

Elsa felt pain in her heart. She knew she should be happy that Anna trusted her, but she didn't want to be seen by the redhead just as her sister's temporary replacement. However, she decided not to mention that at the moment; Anna had too many things to worry about as it was.

"Well, I'm here to listen, whenever you want to talk." Anna turned to look at her and nodded in acknowledgment, but she was still sad. "And if there's something I can do to make you feel better…" She trailed off, expecting her answer. Anna turned and opened her mouth to say something when she saw the tray with food on the chair.

"Your food!" She exclaimed suddenly getting up and going to retrieve it. "I'm sorry, now it's cold, do you want me to warm it?" She asked. Elsa knew she was doing that only to avoid the subject, but she didn't want to make her uncomfortable, plus, she _was_ hungry, so she nodded and Anna quickly exited the room only to return a few minutes later. "Here" She said, placing the tray on Elsa's lap again. "I hope you like it. It's hot chocolate, sandwiches and chocolate cake."

Elsa nodded in thanks and grabbed the fork to eat the sandwiches, when she noticed Anna was just there, at her side, watching her.

"Uhm… don't you want some food?" She asked.

"I'm not hungry." She shrugged.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Eat, I'll just keep you company."

"Okay." She said as she cut her sandwich in small pieces with the fork (Anna raised an eyebrow but said nothing) before taking one with and placing it into her mouth. Her eyes widened as she savored the food. She'd never thought real food could taste _so_ good, it was just so different from the sweet (in a disgusting way) and soupy dough from the Center, that for a brief moment she wondered how she had been able to swallow that horrible thing for twenty one years.

Suddenly, she heard a beautiful sound beside her and turned to find Anna giggling cutely. She didn't know why, but the sight made her blush. Anna really looked beautiful when she was happy.

"Why are you laughing?" Elsa asked, amused.

"You should've seen your face. It was as if you'd never eaten a sandwich." She continued laughing, this time holding her ribs. Then, when Elsa just stared at her, confused, she realized what she had said. "Wait… was that the actual _first time_ you tasted a sandwich?"

"If this is a sandwich, then yes." Elsa said looking at her plate of food.

"Wait what?!" Anna's mouth hanged opened because of the surprise. "What have you been eating all this time?"

"A nutritional dough. It tastes horrible." Elsa admitted making a face.

"Well, now _that_ is torture." Anna said indignant.

"The others didn't seem to mind." Elsa shrugged as she took another piece of sandwich and closed her eyes to savor it better.

"They are brainless! Of course they didn't mind."

"They are not brainless. Their brains are just incapable of fully maturing into that of a normal human being." She said as she kept devouring the delicious food. "It's supposed to be… uh… because of the action of…" She frowned trying to remember what her friend had told her about the subject. "I think it's an… an enz… an enzyme." She smiled, relieved that she hadn't forget it.

"It's the same." Anna said, not wanting to admit she was wrong. "But, how do you know that?"

"A doctor who works on the Center told me. He's my friend."

"Oh, great." Anna smiled, knowing the blonde at least hadn't been alone all those years. "But if it's because of the action of some enzyme, why _can_ you actually think?"

"They don't know." Elsa sighed. "I told you that." She then took a gulp of the hot chocolate and her eyes widen even more than when she had eaten the sandwich. The hot beverage was so delicious there were no words to describe it. "Oh, Anna! What is this? It's delicious!" She took another sip and moaned loudly at the taste. The redhead blushed and averted her gaze.

"It's hot chocolate. And yes, it's the most delicious beverage you can find." At her words, Elsa nodded in agreement and took another sip. "But, don't the scientists have any clue of what provoked your condition?" She asked, finding herself curious about the subject. Elsa shrugged.

"They all have theories, but none of them have been proven." She answered after she placed the empty mug on the tray and wiped her lips with her hand (she didn't know about the napkins). "Many of them think I have a natural resistance to the enzyme, that my body produces a substance that is capable of degrading it or counteracting its effects, or something like that." She shrugged. "I really don't know. What they all agree though, is that it must be something genetic."

"Wow, that's interesting." Anna said, paying attention closely to what the blonde was saying, for the first time in her life wanting to know more about the clones and how it all worked.

"I guess." Elsa answered vaguely, not wanting to remember the times when the scientists' conversations were the most interesting thing in her life, as she took a forkful of cake into her mouth. This time, her eyes became the size of saucers. "What. IS. _THIS?_" She asked as she looked at the delicious food on her plate, not believing it was real.

"Chocolate cake." Anna answered, smiling at the child-like wonder expressed in Elsa's eyes.

"Can I only eat this for the rest of my life?" Elsa asked as she enthusiastically took another forkful of the delight. Anna laughed.

"You could, but you'd become fat." She said in a teasing tone.

"In one week? I don't think so." Elsa wanted to say it as a joke, but the weight of the words soon made Anna's laugh die and soured the mood of both girls. She was about to apologize to Anna for bringing up the subject, when the girl suddenly got up and ran out of the room. Elsa wanted to kick herself; she had made Anna upset with that stupid comment.

As she took another bite of cake, she noticed it didn't taste quite as good without Anna by her side.

Just when she was finishing the now-not-so-delicious food, the door of her room opened and the redhead came in, carrying a whole half of one big chocolate cake. Elsa looked at her, happily surprised, as the redhead kneeled in front of her and offered her the whole cake (well, what was left of it) with watery eyes and a sad but gentle smile.

Elsa placed the tray on her bed and took the cake from Anna's hands. She knew what the girl wanted to tell her with this; she may just have one week of life, but she'd make sure it was the best week possible. She'd do anything to make her happy, not because she was obligated… but because she cared. She actually cared. Elsa felt her own eyes watering. No one had ever expressed such a feeling for her in her life, not even Kristoff, and her heart warmed with overwhelming happiness and gratitude.

"Share?" She asked, her voice swollen, because she was on the edge of tears. Happy tears. Anna nodded, equally overwhelmed with feelings, and both girls started eating the chocolaty food, relishing its taste but, mostly, each other's company.

* * *

Two hours later, both girls lied on the bed, not having the ability to move because of the great amount of chocolate cake they had consumed. Even if they had shared, it was too much for their bodies, but at least they had enjoyed it and were happy now.

"Ooofff! I think I'm gonna explode." Anna said as she rubbed her now-not-completely-flat stomach.

"Tell me about it. There's a very heavy head resting on my stomach." Elsa said ticking Anna with her ribs. "If it doesn't move, I'm afraid I'm going to throw up on you." She teased.

"You wouldn't dare." Anna said turning to look at her with a bright smile. "Who would take you to see the world then?"

"True." Elsa answered smiling back.

"Talking about that, I think we should leave tomorrow morning, to take advantage of the week as much as possible."

"Sounds good."

"Okay, then where do you want to go first?"

Elsa thought for a moment about the answer. She certainly didn't know much about places she could visit or things she could do. Of course she had an idea, but she decided it was better to let Anna, who had much more experience than her, decide.

"I don't know. Why don't you decide? Take me where you consider I definitely should go before dying."

"R-right." Anna felt her stomach twisting at Elsa's words, and not precisely because of the cake. "Okay then." She got up from bed (with great difficulty). "I'll go tell my parents and make the reservations, you go sleep." She reached into the closet and handed her a night gown. "Change and wash your teeth before you go to bed, I assume you know how to do that?"

"I have an idea." She nodded.

"Good." Anna said, relieved that she didn't have to teach her. "I'll come to get you early, like five in the morning, so you better sleep now." Saying that, Anna took the cake's pan and the tray with the dishes before heading to the door of the room. "Goodnight!" She said as she exited.

"Goodnight." Elsa answered as the door closed.

As Anna headed to the kitchen carrying the dirty dishes, she couldn't help thinking it was unfair for her to leave on vacations when her sister needed her most. But, she reasoned, Elvira wouldn't let her help anyways, and it wasn't as if she were leaving just because; she _had_ promised Elsa she'd take her to see the world after all, and promises can't be broken. She just hoped Elvira didn't do something stupid while she was out... Actually, she could ask her to come with them. It would be difficult to explain but Anna was sure she wouldn't mind, and that way Anna could keep her in check.

Deciding it was the best, after sneaking into the kitchen and leaving the dishes there, Anna went to her sister's room. She knocked but got no answer, as usual. However, she didn't let it defeat her this time; the prospect of going on vacations with her sister and the most beautiful girl she'd ever met was giving her the strength and resolve necessary.

"Elvira?" She asked tentatively. "May I come in?" When she again got no answer she decided to keep talking. "I uh... I came to ask you to come on vacation with me a-and and a friend." Getting again silence as response. "I know it's a little sudden, but if you let me in, I'll explain it to you." She paused. Nothing. "Please?" She asked in one last, desperate attempt. Again, no answer. Getting frustrated, Anna grabbed the doorknob and opened the door... only to find an empty room.

_I should have known it! She always sneaks out when father grounds her. I can't believe her!_

She shut the door and angrily walked to her room.

_Oh well. At least I know she wasn't ignoring me. I guess it'll have to do with Elsa. Going with me on vacations. The most beautiful girl and I. Together. In a hotel. Alone._

_No! I can't do that! She's my sister's clone! It'd be like having relations with my own sister. But... even if she does look like Elvira, those two are very different, I mean, Elsa is just so sweet! And caring, and funny. So, no, I'm not attracted to my sister in that way. Only to her clone._

_Wait what?! No. I'm not attracted to my sister, _nor_ to her clone. Okay? Okay._

_Gosh, it's gonna be a difficult week. Wonderful, but difficult._


	3. The beach

**Chapter 3: The beach.**

It was finally morning and Elsa and Anna were on their way to the latter's family's private plane. Both were half asleep in the redhead's car back seat while the driver took care of transporting them to their destination. Anna's parents had been informed of her plans, but they thought she was going with a friend from school (a.k.a. a girl she really liked and wanted to impress), and they didn't have a problem with paying for the whole trip and providing them with comfortable and luxurious transportation… However, when they had insisted about meeting her friend first, Anna had told them she was busy at the moment and promised to present her to them as soon as they came back. To make sure they didn't go to bid her goodbye when she left, they had been on their way about five. But this only delayed the encounter.

Anna wasn't sure what to think about her parents meeting Elsa. Sure, maybe with their influences they could be able to help Elsa but… The Clone Industries were one of her father's most important sponsors. It was partially thanks to them that he had won last year's elections, but just as they were able to easily put him on the presidency, they could as easily remove him of the charge. After all, that little weasel that was the CEO practically ruled over Arendelle, more than Anna's father even. He owned many important public services and probably a third of the country.

So Anna wasn't sure if her parents would be willing to risk everything (their career, their position, their stability) just to save a girl who shouldn't be able to think in the first place. Because Elsa was just an error, one in thousands, so insignificant that they shouldn't even be worried about her. However, Anna knew she was more; she was a human being, a very nice and beautiful one at that, and she didn't deserve to die… But she wasn't sure her parents would agree with her. They were not bad people, she knew that, but they were always obsessed with what was _supposed_ to be, not what really _was_. And Elsa was _supposed_ to be brainless… she was _supposed_ to die to save Elvira… The Clone Industries were _supposed _to have everything perfectly sort out… errors weren't supposed to exist. And Elsa could prove this was wrong, and their world could collapse.

Anna pressed her palms in her scalp and groaned. All this thinking at this early hour was giving her a headache. They were supposed to be going on vacation, having fun, she'd worry about the future later… though she certainly should start thinking about a plan to save Elsa.

_Not now. When I'm more awake._

"Ms. Summers, we're here." The driver's voice saved Anna from herself and she sighed relieved.

"Thanks." Anna said and then turned to Elsa, shaking her slightly to make her wake up. "Elsa, come on, we've arrived."

Elsa slowly opened her eyes and blinked several times, obviously not yet completely awake. She yawned and looked at Anna with sleepy eyes, which, together with her messy hair were an adorable sight to the younger girl. The redhead giggled, took her hand and led her out of the car (well, maybe _dragged_ is a more precise word), then left her reclining on it while she fetched their bags from the trunk and handed them to the staff that'd put them on the airplane. When she went back to Elsa, she found her already sleeping with her head pressed on her hand and a little strand of saliva slowly falling out of her open mouth. Anna couldn't help it when she giggled and took a photo of her. She looked ridiculous… just like her when she woke up. Then, she took Elsa in her arms (she was surprisingly light) and climbed the plane's stairs before putting her in a comfortable seat and taking another for herself next to the sleeping blonde.

"Ms. Summers, I'm your pilot, Mr. Andersen." Said a man with a blue uniform that appeared in front of her. "Where do I have the pleasure to take you today?"

"To the most beautiful beach ever in this country: St. Olaf!" Anna exclaimed enthusiastically. She'd always liked going to that particular beach with her family when she was younger, and the idea of going with Elsa really exited her.

"Very well. We'll be leaving soon. Please, ask to the flight attendant here, Jane, if you need anything." He said as he turned around and pointed to said attendant.

"Hi, I'm Jane. Can I help you with something?" The girl introduced herself. Anna thought for a moment before deciding she'd like to wake up before the plane was in the air, in case anything happened.

"Can I have a cup of coffee?" She asked.

"Of course." The attendant smiled and left to retrieve the cup. She returned a few minutes later and gave it to Anna. "Here you are. Would you like milk and sugar?" Anna nodded and the woman gave her some sugar packets and milk powder before politely retiring. Anna started putting the sugar on the coffee, but she was very clumsy, even more when she wasn't completely awake and, when she realized she had dropped the other packet of sugar and tried to fetch it, the cup slipped from her hands and landed on Elsa's pants, making her wake up with a scream.

"Ooouuch! What the…?" Elsa looked at Anna first with pain and confusion and then with an accusatory gaze as she rubbed her leg soothingly. All traces of sleep were gone.

"S-sorry." Anna said feeling nervous and guilty. "I accidently dropped my coffee on you."

"C-coffee?" Elsa asked eying at Anna's cup with interest.

"You wouldn't like it. Not this one anyway; I'll take you somewhere to get a good one if you want in the future." Anna said, hoping to make it up for her with this. The blonde nodded and the looked around as if she didn't know how had she gotten there.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"My family's plane. We'll soon be leaving to our first destination."

"Oh." Elsa looked around and her gaze stopped in the small window. A smile appeared on her lips. "Great. I've never been in a plane before."

"I hope you like it." Anna said just when a voice sounded from the speakers telling them to put on the seatbelts and turn off any electric device. Anna turned off her cellphone and was just grabbing the seatbelt when she found Elsa was looking her, clearly trying to copy her movements. "Here, let me help you." Anna said letting go of her belt to grab Elsa's instead and fastening it around her hips. Then, she was about to retreat when she looked up and found herself very close to Elsa. Both girls blushed and Anna quickly backed up, almost falling from her seat. Elsa giggled softly, to Anna's embarrassment, and then, obviously noticing the redhead's discomfort, turned to look at the window, hiding her smile, but unable to hide her blush.

_Oh… she's so beautiful. Kinda reminds me of my sister when she was younger. She has that same flawless skin, same bright blue eyes, and same perfect blonde hair. Her breasts are larger and her waist smaller, of course, and I never saw my sister blush like that when I touched her, but that's what I like about her… Like a friend. I like her like a friend. Nothing more. Nop. Not at all._

Anna could lie to herself all she wanted, but she was certainly developing a crush on the clone. If she had paid more attention to herself she'd found that her body felt warmer than usual, her hands were sweating and a small silly smile was plastered on her face, but of course she was busy looking at the object of her fantasies. It was weird though; she usually didn't fall that easily.

In that moment, the girl she was shamelessly ogling turned to look at her and moved her lips as if speaking, but Anna just kept looking at those wonderfully pink and wet lips that seemed to be extremely kissable wondering how they tasted. Until Elsa waved her hand in front of her eyes to catch her attention.

"Anna?" She asked.

"Uh… sorry, what?" She said blinking and looking down nervously, pretending she wasn't considering kissing her just seconds ago. Elsa giggled.

"I asked you if you've traveled by plane before."

"Yes!" She answered a little too loudly due to the anxiety she felt and wasn't sure why. "I mean… yes." She repeated it less loudly when she saw Elsa jump a little at her unexpected yell. "Tons of times, but it excites me every time."

"I can see that." Elsa smiled at her, but as soon as it had appeared, the little grin was gone. "But… I-I… I'm scared." She admitted, looking down and blushing in shame. "I-I mean, I'm excited and all but… the last time I was on a metallic machine at hundreds of feet from the ground I was in a special cage that would protect me even if it fell. This is the first time I'm exposed to a real death risk and…"

"Elsa." Anna interrupted her looking at her with amused but sympathetic eyes. "It's highly unlikely that this falls. I was afraid the first time I traveled on one of these, of course, but you really have nothing to worry about. Okay?" Anna took her hand hoping this would relax her.

Elsa looked at their intertwined fingers for a moment before looking up and answering with a smile:

"Okay. Just… don't let go." The last part she pronounced it nervously before turning back to look through the window just when the plane started moving.

Elsa was so tense that she clenched Anna's hand extra hard to the point of almost hurting her, but fortunately for the redhead, as soon as the plane was on the air, Elsa slowly relaxed and started looking at the clouds in amazement. It was really funny to see her jaw hanging opened in delight and Anna had to bite her lip in order to keep her laughter in. She couldn't blame her though; the sight was a beautiful one with all those cotton-like clouds contrasting with the intense blue sky due to their pure white color. But the sight of Elsa's smiling face, so full of happiness and wonder and lacking the usual traces of stress, fear and worry that didn't suit her quite well, was an even better one.

Anna just wished to be able to keep that expression on her face the rest of the week.

* * *

Anna decided that, before going to the beach, they needed to go shopping, so they just left Anna's luggage at the hotel and headed straight to the mall (Of course it was a beach hotel, so Anna had to leave Elsa in the car with a blindfold covering her eyes, arguing the first time she saw the ocean had to be special).

Before exiting the car Anna gave Elsa sunglasses and a blue cap in case it was true that there was a bunch of professional detectives (hired by the Clone Center) looking for her. She also combed her hair in a french braid so she was more presentable.

Once both girls were ready, they entered the mall… but Elsa felt like they had entered to another word. It was really loud and crowded, full of bright advertisements, stores that sold all kinds of things, people who carried around lots of bags, kids either playing or crying… it was all so different from what Elsa had known until then.

She couldn't help it when she went out running after the first thing that got her attention and then another and another while Anna tried to catch her.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted, almost out of breath. "Elsa, don't… don't run. No! Don't go to the food area now! Great. Fuck, I'm tired." With great difficulty Anna kept following the very fast blonde until she finally caught up with her at the food area, ordering an ice-cream.

"That'd be $6.50" The vendor said as he handed Elsa the cone.

"6.50 what?" She asked confused. She'd never paid for anything in her life.

"Uh… " The vendor looked at her clearly wondering if she was just kidding or playing innocent to leave without paying.

"I'll pay." Anna said out of breath as she deposited a couple of bills on the counter. "And I'll have one too. Chocolate." The vendor nodded and Anna turned to Elsa with an angry face. "Fuck, Elsa don't do that again!"

"Ask for an ice-cream?"

"No! Running away like that!"

"Oh. Sorry." She blushed. "I wasn't thinking. I just got excited."

"It's okay, just don't do it again." Anna said relaxing her expression and her tone of voice. Blushing Elsa was so cute she couldn't stay mad at her. "And don't ask for anything if you don't have money."

"Okay. I don't know what money is, but okay." She joked, giggling. Anna giggled too and, after getting her own ice-cream, took Elsa's hand and led her to the clothing store.

First of all, according to Anna, Elsa needed a swim suit. And not a one-piece one, as Elsa wanted, but a bikini that barely covered anything, in the blonde's opinion, and that she didn't see the point on buying. She literally said it would be easier to go to the beach without clothes… which of course made Anna's mind imagine it (it didn't help that when Elsa said it she was coming out of the changing room wearing said bikini that left little to the imagination) and she ended up running to the bathroom to get some paper for her bloody nose.

Once Anna had returned from the bathroom, Elsa had changed into her clothes again and the redhead had paid for the bikini, they went to buy some more essential clothes (Again, according to Anna) that Elsa would need on the beach. Like shorts. Really, _really_ tiny shorts. And tight. Elsa again protested, but Anna bought them anyways, together with a couple of sleeveless shirts (white and almost transparent) that Elsa, of course, was opposed to, using the argument that they barely had any cloth compared to other thicker shirts.

Finally, and to compensate for her controlling attitude, Anna let Elsa decide her PJ's and the clothes she'd be using the next few days. Elsa decided for mostly blue, green or violet shirts that, Anna thought, looked really good on her, jeans, a couple of sweaters and jackets and tennis shoes. Perfect for any occasion.

Then, once it was all paid, they headed to the beach.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Anna asked excitedly as she positioned Elsa where she deemed more appropriate for her to see the sea for the first time.

"Uh… I think so?" Elsa said, more concentrated on the intense light that was filtering through the blindfold and the overwhelming heat she felt. She briefly wondered if they were in front of a giant fire.

"Great!" Anna removed the blindfold in one swift movement and Elsa had to blink a couple of times to adjust her eyes to the intense luminosity she was presented with.

The first thing she noticed was white; the sunlight reflected on the sand in such way that was almost blinding. Then, once her eyes stopped hurting, she noticed the blue ocean. It was a beautiful greenish blue, like Anna's eyes, and it went on forever, past the horizon and beyond Elsa's line of sight. Elsa had never seen such a massive amount of water in one place, and she had to admit it was certainly breathtaking, even more if she paid attention to the waves, not too tall but not too small either, that were topped with white foam. She wondered why the water made those forms when approaching to the shore.

The sight was even more perfect than the many photos she'd seen of different beaches, at least in Elsa's opinion. There were many people around, messing with the otherwise smooth sand, and lots of giant colorful umbrellas, towels and chairs where people were enjoying cold drinks, reading magazines or just laying around. It felt more real. More natural.

"Well, what do you think?" Anna asked her with a happy attitude.

"It's… wonderful." Elsa said, eyes wide, as a huge smile graced her features. "I never thought the ocean was so large."

"Yeah, it's pretty shocking the first time, isn't it? It makes you feel… small." Elsa nodded at Anna's words.

"Oh, Anna, I really like this." She said turning to look at the redhead with a great amount of gratitude showing on her face. "But… it's too crowded here, do you think we could go somewhere… calmer. I'm just not used to being with so many people and someone could recognize me."

"You are right. Besides, someone could recognize _me_ and that would be worse. Stupid paparazzis."

Elsa raised an eyebrow at Anna's use of that strange word but said nothing as the younger girl put the sunglasses again on her nose (She'd taken them off to put the blindfold), took her hand and led her away.

* * *

They walked by the shore, just where the sand was barely wet and not burning hot (Elsa had ran like crazy towards the water when her feet had been burned, and chastised Anna about how she hadn't warn her), just watching the sight silently. It was somewhat peaceful, aside from some kids who asked them to hand them a ball, a few teens that passed running in front of them towards the sea and the great amount of whistles directed to them that Anna recommended to ignore.

"Why are they whistling?" Elsa asked, eying at a gang of guys with smiling faces sitting near the shore.

"They want to have sex with you. Us." Anna answered.

"But they don't even know us."

"I know." She sighed. "Just… don't look at them, alright?"

They kept walking as Anna reprimanded herself for making Elsa wear those tiny shorts and transparent shirt just because her libido wanted to see her wearing them. It wasn't long before a pair of assholes appeared in front of them keeping the girls from walking. Anna tried moving past them, but they wouldn't let her.

"Can you move?" She asked without looking them at the eyes.

"You're being a little rude, aren't you?" Asked one of them. Anna sighed.

"Not as rude as you are." Anna answered looking up with her best furious look.

"Hey, look we just wanted to invite you to our party." Said the other guy, trying to calm down the feisty redhead.

"Not interested." Anna quickly replied, trying to push past the guys but, again, they blocked their way.

"Come on, why not?" He insisted. "You could be our dates."

"Because I know you just want to get laid."

"What kind of people do you think we are?" Asked the other one, feigning to be offended, but Anna could see through his mask.

"Don't play innocent with me. I know your kind." She retorted.

"Well, why don't you let your friend speak? She's more gorgeous than you anyways. Do you wanna come with us, babe?" He said the last part looking at Elsa.

For a moment Elsa seemed hesitant. A party was supposed to be fun, as far as she knew, and she wanted to experience life as much as she could, but she didn't like those guys attitude, and she trusted Anna's judgment better.

"N-no, I don't." Still, her voice sounded insecure when she answered.

"Really? I think you do." The other intervened "Come on, we promise you'll have a good time. Forget about your boring friend here." Elsa just shook her head, not trusting her voice. This situation was making her feel unease. "I'll give you a kiss if you accept." He winked as he said the last part… and then he fell to the ground clutching his private parts.

"Hey! Are you crazy?!" His friend yelled at Anna, who was still looking at the fallen boy with disgust.

"It's not nice to hit on other people's girlfriends!" She shouted before taking Elsa's hand and running away as fast as she could.

"Girlfriend?" Elsa asked as they were running.

"I just said it so they don't get any ideas with you." Anna answered, still with a murderous expression.

"I think the kick was more than enough." Elsa answered with an accusatory look in her eyes.

"Uh… Oh, look! This section of the beach is beautiful!" Anna stopped running and forced Elsa to look in the direction of the sea. She knew it was just a distraction technique, but she let it slip. "We should swim here."

Before Elsa could say something, Anna took off her own shirt and shorts, tossed them to the ground and got into the water. The blonde looked around, noticed there was no one near and decided to do the same, after all, she had never swam in the sea… or any other place for that matter. So, forgetting about Anna's aggressive behavior towards those random guys, she stripped until she was just wearing her bikini and went to the enthusiastic girl who was shouting her to join her.

Elsa carefully stepped into the water and stayed there for a moment, enjoying how the sand moved under her feet due to the motion of the waves, causing a pleasant sensation to appear on her body, making her relax. Then she kept walking until the water reached her waist and she was in front of Anna, who smiled at her happily and mischievously at the same time. Elsa had to admit she looked beautiful… and that that stupid bikini that, she had thought, barely covered enough, suddenly was covering too much of her. Even if the green color really complemented the redhead.

Suddenly, a splash of water in her face made Elsa close her eyes, stopping her unconscious leering of the other girl. When she looked again, she saw Anna laughing like crazy, clutching her sides, and she knew what had to be done; she splashed as much water towards Anna as she could. The redhead, however, wasn't one to let the other have the final word, or splash, in this case, and so she counterattacked (after wiping the salty water off her eyes). Elsa screamed and backed off, but ended off tripping and falling into the sea, and her giggles made water enter her mouth, which made her cough and try to get up.

"Oh my god, Elsa are you alright?" Anna said approaching to her, worrying she might be drowning, but when she was just in front of her, she noticed too late Elsa's playful grin and was met with yet another splash of water on her face.

They kept playing in the water until Elsa's skin was almost completely pink and Anna's freckles had doubled. There was a lot of swallowing salt water, pushing each other into the waves, and (Anna made sure of that) touching, mainly to make each other trip, but still, the redhead really liked having the opportunity to feel Elsa's bare waist under her fingers. Elsa, on the other hand, was more concentrated on her first experience in the sea, but she still thought Anna's closeness was nice. She almost wanted to spend the rest of her week at the beach.

* * *

After going to the hotel and taking a shower to get rid of the salt in their skin, Anna took Elsa to a pizzeria that was on the beach to have dinner. Both girls were literally starving, so when the pizza finally came, they both practically inhaled their first piece. Then, with their hunger dulled, they were able to relax and watch the last rays of light disappearing under the sea.

As Elsa was taking another piece of the delicious food (not as delicious as chocolate though), Anna asked her:

"So… did you like this day?"

"Absolutely." Elsa said without a doubt. "It was nice. And fun." She smirked. "Specially making you swallow all that salty water."

"Oh, come on! I'm sure I made you swallow half of the ocean!" She retorted pouting and Elsa giggled.

"That's true." She admitted. "But still, it was fun." She then reclined on her chair, but flinched as soon as her back touched the backrest. "But… maybe we should go somewhere uh… _colder_ tomorrow."

"Don't worry, I have an ointment that will heal your sunburns sooner than you'd think possible." Anna said smiling. "But sure, we can go somewhere colder. Actually, I think I have the perfect place."

"Where?" Anna rolled her eyes at Elsa's curiosity.

"It's a surprise."

"Alright, but it better be fun."

"You have no idea." The redhead smirked.

After that, the girls kept talking about silly things, like how many new freckles they'd gotten, as the sky became darker and darker and the stars appeared like bright points, which prompted Anna to suggest that they lied on the sand and saw how many figures they could imagine. This way they spent a few more hours until Elsa finally fell asleep thinking this had definitely been the best day of her life.

She didn't notice when a pair of arms lifted her up or when they deposited her on her bed after the owner of said arms kissed her goodnight, but she went to sleep with a smile on her lips.


	4. The Ice Palace

**Chapter 4: The ice palace.**

The next day Elsa woke up in the airplane, and Anna explained her that she'd carried her there while she was asleep because she figured out she needed some rest. But because the north mountain was at the other end of the country they really had to leave really early. Elsa nodded as she rubbed her eyes, then yawned tiredly and stretched a little before resting her back on the seat and wincing in pain; she still had some sunburns.

"Are you alright?" Anna asked her before remembering that she had forgotten to apply the ointment the previous day. "Damn, I forgot about your sunburns!" She exclaimed getting up. "I'll apply the ointment on your back now."

"It's alright, Anna, I can handle it." Elsa assured her still yawning.

"But I want this day to be perfect! No day is perfect if you're all sore." She protested. "Come on, take off your shirt and lay down on the seats."

"Okay." Elsa complied, taking off her shirt as Anna had instructed but, since she was in her pajamas, she wasn't wearing a bra. She was used to people seeing her naked, so she thought nothing of it. However, the same couldn't be said of Anna.

It was only for a second that Anna was presented with the sight of two glorious white mounds in the center of which rested firm pink nipples before Elsa laid down on the seat. But it was enough for her face to turn impossibly red and her lowers parts ache with arousal. That sight along with her imminent contact with Elsa's naked back caused her body temperature to spike. Anna tried to control her urges in order to get the ointment out of her handbag, pour it on her hands and press them into Elsa's body. Surprisingly, for being half-naked in a plane with air conditioning, her skin felt really warm. And soft, too soft. And it looked great, despite the pink (almost red) color it had acquired due to the great amount of time it had been exposed to the burning sun.

Anna couldn't help it when she kept staring for more than five minutes.

"Anna?" Elsa finally asked, unsure as to what was going on. "That isn't the only part of my back that is burned."

"R-right" The redhead fought to get out of her trance and started dispersing the ointment all over Elsa's exposed skin, fighting the urge to get her hands on less appropriate parts. It was ridiculous how much her attraction towards the clone had grown to impossible levels in a matter of seconds.

Elsa, on the other hand, was enjoying it very much. The sensation of Anna's hands pressed on her back was a very special one. In the center, there were people who washed the clones, so she wasn't unused to people touching her bare body, but Anna's hands were gentle, soft and tender, more like a caress. Elsa let out a soft moan and closed her eyes, enjoying this wonderful sensation.

Anna let out a relived sigh when she finished applying it without incident and then went to fetch the clothes she had picked for Elsa to wear that day: a long-sleeved t-shirt, jeans and a thick jacket. She threw them at the blond (trying not to stare at her chest) and said:

"H-here, dress up. I'll be… over there." And with that she ran to the other end of the plane just to avoid looking at Elsa changing.

Elsa thought Anna was acting funny, but she shrugged it off and reasoned she was probably just tired. After a few minutes, when she was already changed, Anna went back to sit at her side and told her they were almost there.

* * *

The first thing Elsa felt as she descended from the airplane was cold. Even with her jacket on, she still felt like her fingers and nose were freezing, and she shivered strongly. Even so, she was curious of this new sensation (In the Center there was always the same temperature) and thought she definitely preferred it over the suffocating heat of the beach.

"Don't worry." Anna told her as she took her hand and started rubbing it to warm it up. "I'll buy you gloves and a scarf, but first, let's go leave our things at the hotel."

Elsa nodded, because her clattering teeth wouldn't let her speak, and they both got into the car.

The car drove them to the north mountain, a huge peak, protruding over the other mountains on the range, completely covered by snow. A highway ascended until the slope was too steep and there, almost at the top of the mountain was a huge construction, made entirely of blue ice. Elsa was already impressed by the magnificent summit, but nothing could compare to the beauty and majesty of that ice building. Her jaw even hung wide opened.

"You like it?" Anna asked as the car stopped and she opened the door. Meanwhile, the hotel employees came to fetch their bags and carry them to their room.

"It's amazing!" Elsa exclaimed still looking at it with awe. "I'd like to live here."

Anna giggled at Elsa's child-like wonder. She couldn't blame her though, she was pretty sure she made the same face when she had first gone there.

"You're not the only one." Anna said smiling and offering her a hand to get her out of the car. Elsa reluctantly tore her eyes off the ice hotel only to keep watching it once she was outside. "However, it's impossible due to the great snowstorms that happen here during winter. Actually, each year the 'Ice Palace' gets completely destroyed by the same storms, so it has to be rebuilt each spring."

"Wait… so, how long does it last?" Elsa turned to see her with a somewhat sad expression, probably because of the thought of something that beautiful being only temporary.

"It depends." Anna answered shrugging. "If spring comes early, they start constructing it in April, bringing huge blocks of ice from an ice factory in the city all the way up here, and then placing them with huge cranes. This takes around three weeks. Then, the most detailed ornamentation is made by hand, which takes around two to three weeks. Once the palace is complete, it stays opened until the first days of September, when all the furniture is taken out and it's abandoned. But it still stays intact until the first storm, usually around October, so, to answer your question, it lasts around four to six months."

"It's so little time." Elsa protested. "Why do they make something so beautiful if it won't last?"

"I asked the same question thousands of times, and my father always answered 'Because it's worth it'. And I actually agree with him. Sometimes, the most wonderful things are only temporary, like happiness."

"And life." Elsa commented sighing, her gaze now truly saddened. Anna took her hand.

"Yes, but maybe yours will be longer than you think, I don't know." Anna gave her a reassuring smile. "At least we have today, who knows what'll happen in the future? We better enjoy what we get."

"Wise words." Elsa said smiling and now feeling a little better, but of course, the fear of dying wouldn't leave her until she was sure she didn't have to perish at the OR anymore. Still, she'd try to enjoy her last days.

"My sister always says that when my parents question her about what she is going to do with her life." Anna answered giggling. "She can be very good with words when she needs to." At this, Elsa giggled too. "Come on, let's get some gloves and scarfs at the store before we go to the attractions."

* * *

Protected from the cold by her jacket, a pair of gloves, a bonnet, a scarf and snow boots, Elsa was able to enjoy everything a lot better (At least she wasn't shivering now) and the freezing wind caressing her cheeks didn't seem so bad.

It turned out the ice hotel was even more astounding from the inside, and had many attractions for the tourists to enjoy, mainly inside a great courtyard surrounded by ice walls. There was an ice-rink, a great ice-slide, a small clearing covered completely by white snow for snowball fights and another one provided with carrots and coal to make snowmen. They were going to try them all.

First, the ice-rink. Even though Elsa told Anna she didn't know how to skate, the girl still insisted that she had it in her, something about Elvira being a natural since she was young, and Elsa probably being it too as she was her clone. The blonde wasn't sure it worked that way, but she still complied.

After having asked for two pairs of ice-skates, each girl put their pair on and walked into the rink, which was almost empty except for a couple and their two kids.

Elsa almost slipped as soon as she put her feet on the slippery ice and had to take hold on the (equally slippery) ice-bard. What really saved her from ending up falling on her ass was Anna taking hold of her arms and stabilizing her.

"Take it easy." Anna recommended. "It may take a while to get used to, but the key is the equilibrium."

"E-equilibrium?" Elsa asked fighting to stay upright, her feet continuously moving against her will due to the slippery surface she was standing on.

"First, you have to separate your legs." Elsa tried to do as Anna said and now she didn't feel _so_ unstable, but she still kept slipping. "Good, now try to distribute your weight equally between your feet, making sure your legs are completely straight." Again, Elsa did it successfully and Anna slowly let go of her, now both of them facing each other and standing still. "I told you you were a natural!" Anna exclaimed smiling. "I swear I fell countless times before I managed to remain in a stable position for more than two seconds." Elsa giggled at this.

"Well, I have a good teacher." She answered with a sweet smile, which made Anna blush. "But… doesn't ice-skating involve… movement?"

"Yes, of course, but it'll take you thousands of failures before you're able to move freely in your skates." The redhead smirked. "For now you can only watch and learn."

Anna started skating around the rink just as her sister had taught her, taking her lessons to heart. The last time she had skated felt like ages ago, when her family still had time to travel for vacations. She concentrated on going faster and faster, the rink being large enough to allow her to go at any speed she pleased without fearing colliding with anything. Speed had always been her favorite part, the feeling of the cold air biting her skin, the view of the snow-covered scenery passing so incredibly fast she could only see it if she slowed down a little, the sensation of being free…

Elsa watched intently as Anna started skating, paying special attention to how her legs moved... until her eyes moved a little upwards and she felt heat burning her cold cheeks. After that, she had to take a few deep breaths to regain concentration before attempting to do as she'd seen Anna doing. As soon as she slid one feet forward, however, she almost fell, avoiding it by miracle. She then looked Anna again, whose rear now was more notorious due to how her knees bended and her back arched, presumably to gain more speed. Fighting to get Anna's bottom out of her mind, she bend slightly her knees and tried again, this time managing to move forward a little without slipping at all. Elsa smiled at her accomplishment and tried again, now being a little bolder. Again, she didn't slip, and her smile widened.

Now with a boost of confidence, Elsa started sliding one feet after another, surprising herself when she noticed she actually seemed to have a very good sense of balance; she just needed some time to get used to this new form of moving. After a while, Elsa was skating almost at the same speed as Anna, laughing and enjoying the wind passing fast at her sides. When the redhead noticed it, she gave her a thumbs up.

"I knew you were a natural!" She shouted from the other side, to which Elsa answered waving a little and going even faster.

In a matter of seconds, the clone had reached Anna and, without thinking it twice, she hugged her from behind, making both of them to lose the balance and fall into the frozen ground, Elsa over Anna.

"Ooof!" Anna exclaimed as the air was knocked out of her lounges. As she heard a beautiful laughter and felt a body pressed into her, she knew what had happened. "Very funny, Elsa." She turned around, getting the blonde off of her, who laughed even more seeing her pouting face. "I just lost my record of being seven years without falling on an ice-rink."

"Sorry" Elsa said, but the fact that she was still laughing wasn't helping. "I assure you that wasn't my intention."

Seeing Elsa's laughing face, cheeks of a wonderful shade of pink because of the cold, and so close to her, Anna sighed knowing she couldn't stay mad at her just for a little fall.

"It's okay, just don't do it again."

"Alright, but only if we skate together." Elsa agreed wanting (For some unknown reason) to spend every waking hour as close to Anna as possible.

"It's fine for me." Anna shrugged like it wasn't a big deal but really she was thrilled to be close to the gorgeous girl. Then, she got up and tended her hand for Elsa to take. "Shall we?" Anna asked gallantly, as a knight would ask a queen for a dance, to which Elsa answered just taking her hand and getting up; of course, the clone knew nothing about knights and dances.

So they started skating, this time holding hands, around the rink in a slow pace, just enjoying the feel of each other's proximity.

* * *

After a while both girls noticed they'd spent too much time in the ice-rink and decided to go to the snowball fights; they sure looked fun. This attraction in particular was more crowded than the others, but that was not a problem since the space was quite large.

Before starting to senselessly throw snowballs at Elsa, Anna showed her how to take the snow and mold it into a spherical shape so it wasn't too compact but not too lose either. It was easy enough and soon both girls were ready to fight, each one hiding behind a blue barrier of ice and snow, looking from side to side and waiting for the other to show up.

Anna was the most impatient, and so, the first one to attack; as soon as she distinguished a mane of blonde hair hurriedly hiding behind a block of ice, she ran quickly through the snow terrain and, once she arrived, threw the snowball so it crashed into the person who was hiding there. When said person got up and turned to look at Anna, however, the redhead noticed she wasn't Elsa at all, and almost cursed herself for not realizing the woman's hair wasn't the same shade of the clone's.

"Sorry, sorry." She said backing off with her hands up as a way of surrender. "I thought you were someone el-" She couldn't finish saying that phrase because suddenly something cold hit the back of her head as the most melodic laughter was heard. When Anna turned around to glare at Elsa (That amazing voice could be no one else's), however, another snowball impacted her, this time in her face making her fall backwards. Anna shook her head to get the snow off, then cleaned her eyes with the back of her hand and peeked around to see if she could find the responsible of such a vile act.

Behind a barrier, a few feet away from her, she distinguished a lock of platinum blonde hair. She was sure this time; it was definitely Elsa.

Anna got up, brushed the white powder off her clothes and bent down to collect a little bit of snow to make another snowball. Armed with her cold ammunition, she walked as stealthily as she could (The crunching of the snow underneath her wasn't helping) towards the clone and, when she arrived at the barrier, she circled it with a jump, snowball ready to launch.

"Gotcha!" She screamed with a big triumphant smile in her face… until she noticed there was no one there. Confused, she looked at the ground and noticed a trail, as if someone had crawled away from the hiding. Grinning, Anna followed said trail until it stopped beside another ice block, however, once she turned to see if someone was hiding behind it, she just managed to get a brief glance of Elsa's smiling face before everything became white and freezing cold and she realized she'd (again) been stricken in the face by a snowball, to Elsa's obvious amusement.

Anna wiped her face and glared at Elsa for less than a second before jumping over her and trapping the girl against the snow. This, however, did nothing to stop Elsa's rather loud laugh.

"You were right, Anna." Elsa said almost out of breath. "_This_ is fun."

"Yeah, yeah, very funny." Anna rolled her eyes. It was no secret; since she was a little girl, she was a sore loser, mostly in what concerned to snowball fights, because she considered herself a professional. And yet, she had already been hit by, not one, not two, but _three _snowballs, launched by a girl who had zero experience, no less. There was no way she was leaving things as they were; she needed revenge.

Anna got off of Elsa, who instantly missed the intimate contact and the warmth the body of the other girl provided her, and extended her hand. Elsa took it and got up, but as soon as she was on her feet, a bunch of snow plastered her face, reducing the heat that (For some reason) had appeared on her cheeks, and blinding her for a moment. She heard the strident laughter of the redhead as she got away to hide behind another ice-barrier, and a mischievous smile appeared on her face.

* * *

After that, Elsa and Anna kept throwing snowballs at each other, until they lost count of who had received more impacts and, finally, collapsed in the snow next to each other, exhausted but happy.

"That was the most fun I've ever had." Elsa said looking at Anna with a grateful gaze.

"Yes, it was pretty amazing." Anna answered turning to look at Elsa and, almost instantly, her heart started racing and her voice died in her throat. She swore the blonde was even more beautiful than the previous day at the beach, if possible. Before her mind could start wandering on places it shouldn't, however, she decided to take handful of snow and, hitting Elsa's face with it, she exclaimed: "See you at the slide!" Then she got up and ran towards said attraction while Elsa shook her head and, laughing, ran after her.

The slide was very tall one, around 40 feet, and it was completely made of ice, which made the descent a lot faster. The patrons, who'd wait in line for a chance to use the slide, used a tire to avoid direct contact with the ice and landed in an area where the tires were pulled to not-made-of-ice ground by the staff so they could descend safely. Everyone seemed to be having so much fun that Elsa decided she couldn't wait to try it, Anna's comments about how great this particular attraction was only encouraging her further.

The redhead insisted on going first, so she could wait for Elsa at the bottom. The clone agreed and watched with an amused expression as Anna descended while screaming excitedly and laughing. When the girl had finally reached the bottom, she turned up to look at Elsa and gave her a thumbs up, which made her giggle before the employee indicated her to sit on the tire. She did as she was told, but, once she was settled, the slide's pendent suddenly looked too much sharp and tall. And scary. Elsa went pale and was about to get off when the tire was pushed and she found herself falling at an impossible speed. 40 feet seemed like 80 to the poor clone who had never even tried a regular slide and, when she (finally) came to stop, she was pretty sure she was going to die because of how fast her heart was beating and how her gut kept twisting painfully even now that she wasn't falling anymore.

"Elsa!" Anna went to greet her with a huge smile on her lips, which instantly disappeared as soon as she saw the pale and unsmiling face of Elsa, who seemed to be completely and utterly terrified. "Are you okay?" She asked concerned as the staff helped Elsa out of the tire.

"No." Elsa answered looking to the ground and clutching her gut that had finally stopped hurting so much. "A-are you sure that thing isn't a torture device?" She asked her, still getting support from the employees because her legs apparently couldn't stop trembling, and not precisely from cold.

"No, it isn't." Anna walked towards Elsa until she was mere inches away from her and offered Elsa her hands to hold into instead of the employees'. Elsa ignored her offer and pulled Anna into a tight hug, squeezing her like her life depended of it, trying to get comfort after how much fear she'd felt. Anna could feel her whole body trembling and she soothingly rubbed her back, feeling a little guilty. Just a little though, she knew Elsa's reaction was rather exaggerated; she just needed more practice and then she'd liked it. "Maybe you should try it again? To see if this time…"

"No." Elsa interrupted her with a firm and scared voice. "I'd preferred something more… relaxing. That doesn't involve falling from great highs at full speed."

Deciding it was better not to stress Elsa more than she already was, Anna complained. She had the perfect idea of how to spend the rest of the day anyways.

"Well, then… do you wanna build a snowman?"

* * *

Once Anna explained to Elsa what a snowman was, the girl had no problem agreeing to build one with her; it was the last attraction they had left to try at the hotel anyways.

"Okay, my dear disciple." Anna said once they were both at the section where there was a lot of soft and amazingly white snow. "The art of building snowmen is a very delicate one; there are many complicated steps that have to be made with the utmost perfection." Elsa raised her eyebrow, but said nothing. Anna was tempted to burst out laughing as she saw her confused face, but refrained herself from laughing. "You will do as I say and, hopefully, in a few hours we'll have the perfect snowman."

"Alright, tell me what to do." Elsa answered with a tiny smile, which Anna promptly answered with a wider one of her own. Building snowmen had been, after all, one of her favorite activities as a child.

"First, we have to make two snowballs of different size, one larger than the other, then…" Anna explained Elsa the whole procedure and, as Elsa listened intently, they were soon working hard to make the perfect snowman. They both had huge smiles on their faces and often made jokes to each other or threw small amounts of snow at each other's faces, laughing the whole of time they were making the little snowman.

Once the body and funny-shaped head (Anna had accidently deformed it when she was trying to put it in the right position) of the snowman were made, the girls took coal, a carrot and a few sticks from the shelf, to use them as his eyes, buttons, nose, hair and arms respectively. His mouth was basically just a slit on his face with two prominent front teeth emerging from it.

At the end, the result was a goofy-looking snowman with his arms opened wide as if wanting to give someone a hug. Anna loved him instantly, and the position of his arms gave her an idea; she kneeled behind him and taking his arms, she said with the tone she imagined the snowman would use if he could talk:

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I love warm hugs."

Olaf was the name of the last snowman she had made. It wasn't as pretty as this one because she was just nine at the time, but she still had felt very proud of it because it was the first one she had made without help, and her father had taken plenty of photos of her with her creation. Her mother even gave the snowman her scarf 'so it didn't catch a cold'. Everything had been perfect… until Elvira had come and destroyed it saying she was a snow-monster who didn't like stupid and ugly snowmen in her territory. It was a very painful memory because that had been the first time her sister had been truly mean with her and not just passive-aggressive, but she was still fond of Olaf's name and wasn't going to let the past sour this beautiful moment.

"A snowman can't love anything warm." Elsa objected pulling Anna back to present and efficiently distracting her from that nightmare-like memory.

"What do you know? Are you a snowman perhaps?" Anna tried to defend her previous statement.

"No, but…"

"Well, Olaf is. And he likes warm hugs, and the sun and summer." She stated, not leaving room to arguing.

"Isn't snow supposed to melt during summer?" Elsa asked, putting on a confused face.

"Well… we're in summer, and there's plenty of snow." Anna countered.

"Yes, but…"

"Just shut up and give him a warm hug." The redhead prompted her as she knew she wasn't going to win a logical argument about the possibility of snowmen liking warm things.

"But…" Elsa tried to protest, but when she saw Anna's pouting face and puppy eyes, she couldn't find it in herself to deny her a single thing, so with a sigh she conceded. "Alright." Elsa kneeled down in front of the little 'guy' and, looking at Anna one more time to make sure there was no other option than to hug the snowman, she put her arms around it, conscious of how ridiculous she most look hugging a pile of snow (Because let's be honest, that's what 'Olaf' was).

Anna, however, smiled widely when she saw Elsa do as she'd requested and melted at the adorable sight: Elsa had hugged Olaf by his 'torso' and her cheek was in direct contact with the snowman's, while the other one, she noticed, was bright red, which made Elsa look even more cute than she already was with that tiny and insecure smile of hers, looking directly at Anna.

Anna couldn't help it when she pulled out her cellphone and took a picture of the blonde. She definitely wanted to remember this forever.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that surely was fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did and leave a review. Or favorite and follow if you haven't done it :)**

**Anyways, yesterday was the one year anniversary of my first fanfic! And I'm so happy I just thought I should tell you. It would mean a lot to me if you checked it (It's also Elsanna). Please?**

**As always, thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13 :)**


	5. The amusement park

**Chapter 5: The amusement park (Or Elsa's worst nightmare).**

That day they didn't have to wake up so early because their next destination (according to Anna) was just a couple of hours away from the North Mountain and opened around midday. However, getting up was still a problem because neither of them wanted to leave their warm blankets and face the cold exterior. Still, eventually (only when there was no other option), they finally got out of bed.

Now, they were just arriving to their destination; Arendelle's most famous amusement park. It had one of the biggest roller coasters in Europe and lots of other equally thrilling attractions. It was one of Anna's favorite places to go on vacations, and Elvira loved going there even more, so the redhead figured Elsa would like it too. Hopefully; the previous day's slide incident had made her dubious, but she was still determined to make this day as perfect as the others.

Elsa's first thought when they crossed the doors and stared at the impossibly highs, sharp drops of the multiple roller coasters as they heard the screams of the thousands of people who were there, was 'Where has Anna brought me to?', and at the same time, blood left her face, just thinking on getting into one of the attractions. Anna however, interpreted her open-mouthed expression as wonder.

"Awesome, right?" The redhead exclaimed with a big smile on her face. "We'll have lots of fun, I promise."

"I-I…" Elsa tried to tell her that she really didn't want to be there, when Anna took her hand and dragged her to the nearest attraction, jumping and laughing in excitement.

"Don't worry, we'll start with the smallest and slowest, so you can get used to them, like this one." Elsa looked at the attraction she was signaling and paled even more; it has a roller-coaster, supposedly for kids and teens, but bigger than the ones next to it (where only kids were allowed) and with taller drops. And, in her opinion, it wasn't going slowly _at all_.

"A-Anna… I don't know." She tried to convince her. "I don't really want to…"

"Relax, it's just the nerves. It always happens the first time, but you'll see that, as soon as you get used to it, you'll like it." Anna smiled at her reassuringly and, before she could protest, dragged her inside the wagon and made her fasten the safety belt. Elsa quickly tried to undo it and get out, but at that moment the ride started and they were propelled forward, slowly ascending the slope. She nervously looked to both sides, shaking slightly, and trying to contain the sweat on her hands and the butterflies on her stomach. Anna noticed this and took her hand. "Relax, It'll be fine." She assured, her, and Elsa just gave her a nervous smile before they both fell at an incredible speed (according to Elsa).

Elsa felt the same sensation as when she had descended that ice slide, just ten times worse. Her stomach made a painful turn, her ears buzzed, her eyes shut tightly and she felt like throwing up. Then the second ascent came and it got even worse. Then the third, then the second time around… and the entire time Elsa tightly clenched her jaw and hung onto the safety bar for dear life, experiencing what to her was one of the worse sensations in the world.

When the ride was over, Elsa sighed in relief and was going to run away from that torture device (she couldn't understand how could someone voluntary get into it for fun), when Anna took her hand.

"Again!" The redhead screamed with a cheery voice, dragging her back to the line.

"Anna, I don't think…" Elsa started, trying to pull them the opposite direction of the line.

"I know it felt awful. But I promise; it gets better."

"Wait, please…" But her pleas fell on deaf eyes, as Anna made her try that damn roller coaster again. And Again. And again. And every time Elsa screamed like crazy and concentrated on not throwing up. Fortunately it was a little less bad every time and, by the fifth ride, she distracted herself trying to figure out how it worked. She surprised herself when she discovered there were some kind of wheels down the tracks, rotating at great speed and propelling the car when it passed over them. After discovering this it became easier to brace herself for the changes in speed and then she wasn't so scared anymore.

When Anna noticed the blonde had finally gotten used to the attraction and had stopped acting like it was the some real and scary roller coaster (for her this was just child's play and she didn't even feel excited about it), she decided it was now time to try some other (bigger) attractions, like the famous Combo Tower, an enormous metal tower more than twenty floors tall with a platform that shot up and descended in mere seconds, but that (in Anna's opinion), was a lot less scary than the roller coaster.

But of course, Anna was a lot more used to adrenaline than a clone raised on a building where nothing remotely interesting ever happened.

On their way to said attraction, they passed another one that was similar to the 'Tea party' but much faster and with the floor having irregular depressions. Of course, Anna wanted to get in it and, since in the exterior it looked more inoffensive than the super high Combo Tower, Elsa accepted immediately.

Let's just say that when they got out of there, Elsa had the sense of balance of a drunk person, the paleness of a vampire and legs trembling like they were made of jelly. Anna wasn't in a much better condition, but at least she was high with adrenaline and so didn't feel sick or scared, unlike the blonde.

Elsa now really regretted her decision, thinking that maybe the Combo Tower would've been a better choice after all. Boy, how wrong she was! Sure, it didn't make her feel like everything was a senseless blur. But with every fall she experienced terror at its purest form. All her instincts told her she was in danger, that she was falling to her death, and it was going to be horrible. Fortunately after Anna noticed (_really_ noticed) how scared Elsa was, based on how tightly she was clutching the security bars and squeezing her eyes shut, she decided it was enough for now; that maybe it was a better idea to take a quick break before trying the most exciting attractions, like the great roller coaster. Because she still was planning on trying it; it _was_ the best attraction of the park after all.

* * *

When Anna offered Elsa to go get something to eat (since they hadn't have time to have breakfast) and maybe try some games to win prizes, the clone accepted with a smile; this day have been far from delightful till that moment, very different from the previous ones, but she thought playing a little could be relaxing and fun.

For once, she was right.

After eating a couple of hotdogs and some nachos, they went to see the games. Elsa decided she wanted to try shooting at some metal ducks, and Anna agreed, but it was more difficult than it seemed… for Anna mostly. After three attempts, the blonde was shooting down ducks like some crazy expert hunter, but no matter what Anna did, she always ended up somehow shooting the floor, the ceiling or the button that made a water gun shoot you in the face. Elsa laughed every time and Anna glared at her like a wet and adorable pouty puppy. However, after spending several minutes there (and after Elsa had won half of the prizes), when Anna suspected the blonde was just enjoying seeing her being humiliated even by seven-years-olds, the redhead decided to take her to 'The hammer game' (after calling for her driver and asking him to get all of Elsa's prizes to the car, that is), where she won at her first try, something that really impressed Elsa, since she was barely able to lift the thing, much less to swing it with any strength.

After that, Anna decided to get into the bumper cars, which was one of Elvira's favorite attractions as a kid (when she still wasn't allowed to get in the most exciting attractions), but this only confirmed further that Elsa and Elvira were not completely alike; while Elvira enjoyed bumping into the other cars and getting into a fight with whoever dared bump with hers, Elsa insisted Anna (who was the one driving) that it wasn't nice to crash into other people's cars… though after Anna explained her that was the point of the attraction and a lot of people started bumping into them, she loosened up a bit and after a while she was laughing like crazy every time they crashed. Thankfully it wasn't like the evil laugh Elvira always preferred, but a melodious giggling that only meant she found the attraction funny. Anna thought this was really interesting.

However, Elsa's laughter wouldn't last much longer since as soon as they got off the bumper cars Anna excitedly dragged Elsa to the line for the roller coaster. There, the blonde saw the unbelievable height, the sharp slopes, the cart descending at a vertiginous speed, the people screaming… and she had the urge to run away as fast as possible and never come back, but even if she could free her wrist from Anna's firm grip, she was pretty sure the redhead was probably faster than her. Besides, she'd probably get upset if she did that, so she decided it was better to try and talk to her.

"Uh… Anna?" She called, her voice trembling slightly from fear.

"Yes?" The redhead asked turning to look at her with an oblivious smile.

"I-I really don't think we should…"

"Come on, don't be a chicken!" Anna teased, immediately guessing correctly what this was all about. "You'll like it, I promise."

"That's what you said about the other attractions." Elsa pointed out.

"And you loved the bumper cars!" Anna replied.

"Well, yes, they were fun" Elsa admitted trying to hide her smile. "But…"

"And the small roller coaster!" Anna insisted.

"Well… I didn't _hate_ it…" Elsa answered trying to be diplomatic, but Anna interrupted her again.

"See? That's a start!" She exclaimed enthusiastically. "You'll love it, I promise. It's Elvira's and I favorite attraction."

"But…"

"Elsa, please?" Anna asked pouting and making puppy-dog eyes that made it very hard for the blond to say no. "It would really mean a lot to me."

"Well…" Elsa bit her lip. Anna was doing her a great favor by taking her to explore the world before she died, and had been incredibly sweet, caring and understanding up until that day, and this 'roller coaster' thing seemed to be very important for her… surely she could do her this little favor? It certainly wouldn't kill her, right? "Fine." Elsa sighed resigned. "Let's do it."

"Great!" Anna exclaimed jumping excitedly as she surrounded her neck with her arms and gave her a tight hug, something that caught her off guard but she still reciprocated, deeply inhaling the younger girl's scent. "Thanks." Anna said smiling after she broke the embrace. "You won't regret it, I promise." And for a moment, staring into those turquoise eyes, Elsa truly believed it.

* * *

Half an hour later, stuck into a cart and clutching the safety bar for dear life, Elsa was regretting her decision. They were just ascending the first coaster, but the blonde already knew that a fall from that height could never be pleasant, at least not for her, and she was trembling and sweating cold in anticipation. Anna seemed to be unfazed, grinning excitedly and with a mischievous glint in her eyes, and from time to time she'd turn to give her a reassuring smile, but nothing would've been able to calm the clone at that very moment.

When they started descending, the ground approaching them at an unbelievable speed, it was just like in the small rollercoaster… just a few thousand times worse. The blonde had to close her eyes tightly, clutch at the safety bar like her life depended on it, and scream until she was sure she was spiting her lungs out. The rest of the ride was hell for her, and it was really unfair (she thought), because Anna was actually enjoying it all, not even noticing the state of her companion… that is, until they got out of it.

Anna descended from the cart laughing and smiling like she hadn't since she last time she went there and, once she was on firm ground, she said:

"Wasn't that the best experience of your entire life?!" However, once she finished saying this, she turned, expecting to see Elsa getting out of the cart, but she didn't spot her until she searched for her in the crowd and found her bending over the nearest trash can and empting her stomach. Immediately, she worried. "Elsa!" Anna quickly ran towards her and, not being really able to do anything to help her, started rubbing soothing circles on her back, procuring not to feel sick when she saw Elsa's vomit. She felt really guilty; she had been so caught up in her own desire to try the roller coaster that she hadn't heard Elsa's pleas. And now, the day was ruined. She had to make it up for this somehow.

Finally, Elsa had emptied completely her stomach and was about to wipe her lips with the back of her hand, when Anna noticed this and stopped her in time clutching her wrist.

"Wait. Let's get to the bathroom." Anna said and Elsa nodded weakly, following her through the crowd to the restrooms. When they arrived, Anna positioned her in front of a sink and indicated her to wash her mouth while she went searching for some mints. Again, Elsa only nodded and Anna left. After running to the nearest candy stand and buying what she was looking for, Anna returned, finding a livid-pale Elsa clutching firmly to the sink as if it were the only thing that was keeping her up. Felling really bad about what she'd done, the redhead approached her and handed her the mints. "Here, these will hopefully get rid of the taste." She said with an apologetic tone. Elsa took the package and placed one mint inside her mouth.

"Thanks." She said giving her a tiny unenthusiastic smile. "I don't know what happened to me… there was this sudden horrible sensation in my stomach and then…"

"You threw up." Anna completed.

"That's what it was?" Elsa asked surprised; it was something new for her. "Does that mean I am sick or something?" She vaguely remembered Kristoff telling her that when people had some illness of the digestive system, they usually threw up.

"No, it usually happens when you get onto a very extreme fair attraction." The younger girl answered. "You weren't ready for the roller coaster and I'm sorry I forced you to try it. It won't happen again; I will always ask you first before making any decisions for the both of us, I promise." Elsa only nodded, still feeling too sick to talk much. This only made Anna feel even worse. "Uhm… maybe I can make you feel better somehow?" She asked, but Elsa's only response was to shrug.

"I really don't feel like doing anything anymore." She said after a few moments of silence. "I just want to sit and relax."

"We can do that." Anna agreed giving her a little smile hoping to make her feel better. "Would you like to go see the dolphin's show?"

"As long as it doesn't involve falling at maximum speed." She said giggling softly, finally starting to feel a little better. Anna smiled at this.

"It doesn't, I promise." She said giggling as well. "But we better get going now or we'll miss it." At this, she took the girl's hand and led her to where the spectacle was going to take place.

* * *

They'd been sitting at the bench waiting for the show to begin for around fifteen minutes, and Anna had the sensation that something was wrong with Elsa. It was not that she wasn't talking. After all, Elsa was usually quieter than Anna, but the redhead knew that the clone was holding something back; that she wanted to say something, but wouldn't.

"Okay, spill it." Anna said when the curiosity was about to kill her.

"W-what?" Elsa asked like she didn't know what she was talking about.

"I know something's bothering you."

"Well…" Elsa started but then just sighed. "It's nothing." She said, but it clearly wasn't nothing.

"Come on, I can see it's something. Don't worry; I won't laugh."

"Uhm… Okay." Elsa finally agreed. "But promise me you won't get mad either."

"Promised." Anna answered smiling.

"Well… I… I was just thinking... that it's unfair." She paused, apparently getting her ideas in order. "You know, that clones like me have to exist so you can have 'fun'."

"Uh… what do you mean?" Anna asked confused.

"I mean that the fact that so many people enjoy coming to the fair and trying the biggest attractions…" She continued gesturing to the roller coaster. "Means that they love danger."

"Danger? Fair attractions are not dangerous." Anna protested.

"No, but your body tells you they are… when you listen to it." She paused, thinking with a sad expression. "If people can enjoy falling on a roller coaster, they surely would enjoy too doing something more dangerous, like jumping off a cliff, or driving at maximum speed… And it's only a matter of time before something goes wrong. And then, if they survive, they need body parts… therefore, a clone is killed."

"Well, yes, but not everyone want to do something dangerous after going to the fair." Anna protested, since she herself had never tried anything beyond the attractions.

"That's true." Elsa agreed. "But it takes only one reckless person addicted to danger, to end a clone's life". After hearing those words, pronounced with so much sadness and resentment, Anna knew what this was about.

"You're talking about Elvira." She assumed. "About how she absolutely loved coming to the fair and then ended up crashing her car while driving insanely fast."

"That's one reason, yes." She answered with a sad voce. "It's like you all think dying is funny." Her voice wavered at the last part and a few tears fell from her eyes. It was the first time Anna had seen her cry since they'd begun their trip, and just then she realized that, if the blonde had seemed absolutely happy the past few days, it was because she had been trying to ignore the fact that she would be dying by the end of the week. But deep inside the thought was still there, bothering her and threatening to darken her mood any second.

"Oh, Elsa." Anna said as she rushed to hug her tightly, feeling a bad for her when she noticed her body was trembling and heard her soft whimpers. Fortunately, however, the blonde hugged her back, apparently searching for comfort. "You don't have to worry about that; this trip is supposed to be relaxing and…"

"But I'm just _so_ scared." The blonde protested. "I don't want to die Anna. Not yet."

"I know." The redhead sighed. "I don't want you to die either, and I promise I've been thinking of a solution… but every time an idea comes to my mind, it's crazier than the last, and has a lot of flaws." Anna paused, fighting to contain her own tears. "I'm sorry I can't give you a solution right now. But as soon as I find one, I'll let you know, I promise… just… try to enjoy the rest of the trip, okay?"

"Okay." Elsa nodded.

* * *

After crying for a few minutes on Anna's shoulder, Elsa had been able to finally calm down enough to enjoy the show, though the redhead was still able to detect a faint air of sadness in her. Much like hers, actually. However, it all went relatively fine; Elsa absolutely adored the dolphins and at the end they even got a picture with them. Now, they were just eating some cotton candy, walking around the fair looking for something to do. It was almost sunset, and they had to go sleep early if they wanted to get up in the morning, so the next thing they did would be the last before heading back to the hotel. They had to chose wisely.

"This thing is delicious." Elsa commented while savoring her blue cotton candy. "What is it made of?"

"Sugar. Mainly." The redhead answered licking her fingers clean and watching how they had now turned bright pink because of the colorant. Then, given she'd just now finished it, she tossed the stick a the trashcan, Elsa following suit soon after, getting into her mouth what remained of the treat "What do you wanna do next?" Anna inquired.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "What do you suggest?"

"Uhm… well, we could keep searching for things to eat, or try some game to see if we can win some more prices, or…" Suddenly, she looked up and an idea struck her. "Oh! We could go to the Ferris wheel!" he exclaimed excitedly, pointing to said attraction.

"I-Isn't that a little… tall?" Elsa asked after gulping loudly.

"Relax, it goes _super_ slow. You won't even feel the descent, I promise."

"Uh… Okay. I guess it can't be worse than the roller coaster." Elsa said trying to sound optimistic.

"Great!" Anna then proceeded to take her hand and drag her to said attraction, bouncing excitedly.

Elsa was actually a little nervous, since her experiences in the fair hadn't been exactly pleasant, but since she saw that the Ferris wheel was actually going very slow, as Anna had said, she decided to give it a try.

The ascent was as pleasant as it could be… when you're watching the ever growing distance between you and the ground and thinking 'I just hope this doesn't fall', but by the time they had reached the top, the blonde had already calmed down. Actually, listening to Anna's silly babbling and giggling really helped Elsa to relax and enjoy the ride. She couldn't deny the view was amazing; the whole city could be seen from there, bathed in the orangey light of the sunset, giving it a peaceful air that made Elsa want to breathe deeply the chilly air and just relax, forgetting about all her worries, and maybe even fall asleep.

But what was more beautiful there was definitely Anna; the orangey light stood out the girl's red hair, as well as her beautifully tanned skin and pink cheeks, and since she was smiling, carefree and happy, she looked all the more astounding. She just wanted to get closer to her, even if that was impossible since they were sitting right next to another in the tiny space of the cabin.

"Elsa?" Anna asked and just then the blonde realized she had been talking to her, asking her a question.

"Uh… sorry, I didn't hear you. I was thinking about… something." Surprisingly, instead of getting offended that Elsa hadn't been paying attention, the girl just laughed.

"Don't worry, I understand; it happens." She brushed it off. "I asked you if you think the view is amazing."

"Definitely." Elsa sighed looking directly at Anna without even thinking, however, when the redhead blushed, the clone realized what she said hadn't been what was expected from her. Instantly she tried to correct it. "I-I mean… the view… you know... sunset, city, horizon…" For the first time, she found herself stumbling with words, like she didn't know how to speak, but Anna's gaze on hers was making her fairly nervous for some reason. "N-not you." She finished lamely, however, soon she realized it hadn't sound quite well. "I mean… you're beautiful, actually the most beautiful thing here, but… that's not…" A soft finger placed on her lips as soft giggling was heard.

"It seems rambling and being awkward are qualities that run in the family." Anna said playfully as she took off her finger from her lips. "You have no idea how much trouble father had to go through to be able to make decent speeches." Elsa blushed at this; she didn't want to be embarrassed in front of Anna. "But I have to disagree with you; there's one thing beautifuller than me: you." And now Elsa blushed harder, having no idea why, but at the same time she smiled shyly and a pleasant sensation settled into her body; like warmth, but more comforting. Then, not even knowing what she was doing, the blonde started to lean in, looking directly at the other girl's lips.

Anna was surprised at the bluntness of her own words, but then again, Elsa had started it, and it was no secret the redhead had a crush on her, so it just felt natural; as always, she'd talked before thinking. However, one thing was having a crush on your sister's clone, an innocent infatuation that would never be something else, and it was another thing, far different and _far_ worse, to kiss her.

It's not like Anna didn't want to kiss Elsa, it's just… it was a lot more complicated than it seemed. For instance, she was afraid that she had been starving for her sister's love for so many years, that she had tried to compensate it by developing feelings for her clone. That and there was also the fact that she didn't know if Elsa even knew what 'love', or 'kissing', or 'being in a relationship' truly meant. However, the thing that definitely made her pull away and reject the kiss was that Elsa's eyes… were Elvira's. No matter how different they were, when Anna saw her eyes, she saw her older sister's, and she remembered the times they used to play together as kids, how she always took care of her and did her best to be the best sister ever. She saw Elvira before she was mean, and when she saw that, she truly felt like she was committing incest. And so, Anna turned away and settled on looking at the horizon, trying not to think how she now felt full of regret.

Elsa, on the other hand, when she saw Anna get away from her and look at the opposite direction, felt a sharp pain where her heart was. For a moment she thought she was having a heart attack, until she realized the pain wasn't physical. She didn't even know what had caused it, but was a horrible sensation. She felt her advances had been rejected, although she didn't know what she had been trying to do in the first place. And this somehow hurt even more than knowing she'd be dying in a few days.

* * *

**A/N: OK, I'm very sure you all will hate me for this, but I have to say it: I'm putting this fanfic on hiatus. I know, I know, it's a horrible thing to do, but seriously, I won't have time to write it now that I'm back to school, and I'm sorry for that. However, it will only be a 3-4 months hiatus; I'll start updating again once the semester is over or I finish my other fanfic "An unexpected inheritance", whatever happens first. To compensate, however, I have some good news; I plan on making this fanfic around 20 chapters long, instead of the 10 I'd originally planned :)**

**Well, now, after giving you the bad news and the good news, I ask you, did you like this chapter? Please leave a review, I love reviews! :D (And favorites and follow too n.n).**

**Thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13 :)**


	6. The safari

**Chapter 6: The safari.**

Elsa couldn't sleep that night; Anna's rejection had left her restless and sad. That's why, when the redhead woke up that morning, Elsa was already awake. She heard her dress and call for the chauffeur, but didn't open her eyes, not wanting to face her yet. However, soon enough she called for her and she didn't have another option but to obey.

She greeted Anna with a little smile and quickly dressed herself before following her to the car. They went to have breakfast in a nearby coffee shop, and Elsa had the opportunity to taste coffee for the first time, as well as have another piece of chocolate cake. However, nothing tasted as good as it should, and Anna's conversation wasn't as pleasant as usual. There was a tense atmosphere between them, and it was affecting their relationship. However, Elsa didn't know how to break it and, without her cooperation, Anna's efforts for making things less awkward (mainly by filling the silence with lots and lots of words) were failing miserably.

"So…" Anna said after a particularly long silence. "I was thinking we should go to a safari today!" She tried to sound enthusiastic about it, but Elsa's attitude that morning wasn't helping. "There's a very awesome one in this city. It'll take around two hours by car to get there, but I think it's worth it.

"Sounds good." Elsa shrugged, not caring about what Anna was saying. The redhead sighed.

"Really? Do you even know what a safari is?" When Elsa shook her head Anna wanted to kill her. She wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying! But she tried to calm down and be polite, not wanting to make things worse. "It's a place with lots of wild animals from all around the world. And you can watch them up close in their natural habitat. What do you say?

"Seems interesting." The blonde shrugged again making Anna get really mad. Seriously, in that moment, Elsa was practically identical to Elvira.

"Okay, then let's go." She said getting up from the table and walking outside (not before paying). Elsa realized she was left behind a second later and followed her.

* * *

They were put on a Jeep with a bunch of other tourists to make the trip around the safari. The schedule had them visiting a forest, then the jungle, the desert, and finally the aviary. At the end, they'd be entering the great butterfly garden, which was really famous, according to Anna, and then, they'd return to the entrance, from where they could explore the rest of the zoo, like the herpetarium and insectary.

It sounded fun enough, and for most people it would be an unforgettable experience, but Elsa wasn't seeing the animals at all. Not because there weren't any; they had been lucky enough to already spot two deer munching carrots next to their food bin. However, the blonde was distracted. Suddenly everything seemed dull to her, as if someone had extinguished the last little spark of light in her life and suddenly her whole word was hostile and dark.

She was no fool; it was Anna's rejection that had caused her so much pain and made her wished she died already, instead of suffering with the knowledge that Anna hadn't wanted to… what? What had she intended? She had wanted to press her lips on Anna's, but why? And why did it hurt so much that Anna had pulled away? Nothing made sense now, her head was a mess and her heart was broken. She just wanted to go to her white room at the clone center and cry her lungs out. At least there she had some privacy; here she couldn't cry without Anna seeing her, and she didn't want that because she'd realize it was because of her, and it'd be unfair. She sighed. This wasn't something she had wanted to experience before dying.

"Elsa." Anna's concerned voice pulled her out of her thoughts as she turn to see her redhead companion, and instantly her heart ached with longing. "Are you alright? You've been acting weird all day."

"It's… nothing." Elsa sighed as she returned her gaze out of the bars meant to keep the animals from attacking them, knowing she shouldn't talk to Anna about her feelings after what had happened the day before, even if she knew she was the only one who could answer her questions.

"Elsa, please, you can talk to me. I just want to help." Anna pleaded. "Please don't shut me out." There was a certain vulnerability on her voice that made Elsa look up and meet her gaze, full of worry and sadness, and she decided she wasn't being fair with Anna. It hadn't been Anna's fault and yet she was taking her frustration out on her. It had been her fault, and she deserved to suffer the consequences, even if she still didn't know exactly what she had done to cause herself so much pain.

"I'm sorry, Anna." She apologized. "I think I just got up in a bad mood today." It wasn't entirely true, but it wasn't a lie either.

"Is this because of what happened yesterday? After the… uhm… the rollercoaster?" Anna chickened out, not wanting to mention their almost kiss. "You know, your breakdown and everything."

"No." Elsa quickly answered, because really it had nothing to do with it. "But… actually I was thinking… do you think we could just…" Her throat clenched at the thought of what she was going to say next, and her eyes filled with tears, but she swallowed them. She had to get what she was thinking off her chest; she really didn't feel like exploring the world right now, she wouldn't enjoy it anyways. "… go back?" She finished, her voice cracking a little at the end.

"Get back? To where?" Anna asked, confused. "To the entrance? Are you alright? Are you feeling sick?" She placed her hand on her forehead to check if she had a fever, but everything seemed normal.

"No… I-I…" Elsa swallowed. "I meant to Arendelle City." She finally uttered, retuning her gaze to Anna's eyes.

"But… Why do you want to go there? The Clone industries are looking for you; If we go back…"

"I know." She interrupted her, closing her eyes. "I just… I don't want to be here anymore. Maybe it's best for all of us if I just di-..."

"Don't." Anna interrupted, barely concealing the anger she felt for hearing Elsa say such things. "Please, just… don't."

"But listen, I…"

"No, Elsa! How can you even think that?" She said upset. "You only have _one week_, one fucking _week _to live and you… just want to throw it away? To shorten it? And why?! I don't understand anything! I mean, yesterday you were crying because you didn't want to die, and now you just want to… accelerate the process?!" She screamed in disbelief, but fortunately, no one heard because in that moment they were all watching the noisy monkeys trying to get inside the jeep (yes, they had already arrived to the jungle without even realizing it). Elsa, however, just shrugged as an answer.

"I don't know what I was thinking. One week isn't enough to get what I want."

"And what is it that you want?" Anna asked, this time scream-whispering, since the monkeys weren't being so loud now and someone could hear them. "I told you I'd do my best to make every single wish you have come true before you die. Please, tell me." She begged, and Elsa couldn't really resist to that pleading gaze, not when she was looking at her as if it was of the utmost importance that she told her about the desire of her heart.

"I want…" she started, but then stopped, not having the courage to complete the sentence and have her heart crushed one more time in less than 24 hours. "I-I want to apologize." She finally said instead.

"What? About what?" The redhead answered utterly confused.

"About… what I did, or _tried_ to do, yesterday at the Ferris wheel. I honestly don't have any idea what came over me. I suddenly wanted to place my lips on yours… and that's just weird and gross if you think about it." She laughed it off. "I'm sorry, I must've still been a little dizzy from the roller coaster."

"Oh." Anna said, and in her expression could be seen a hint of disappointment together with confusion. "Don't worry, it's fine." She assured her. "But are you sure that's really what you wanted to say?"

"Yeah, I just… I noticed things became a little awkward between us after that, and I was worried that I had ruined it all."

"Well, if that was all, I think you were being overly dramatic." Anna chuckled, even if she still didn't believe her. She guessed she had to wait a little before prying answers out of her. "Yes, things got a little awkward, but it wasn't that bad."

"Still, I'm glad we solved it. Can we put it in the past?" Elsa asked hopeful.

"Only if you promise not to say anything about dying again and to try to enjoy the trip." Anna said and Elsa answered her with a smile.

"I promise."

"Great, then let's get up and see what wild animals are out there." Anna said, taking Elsa's hand and pulling her up so they could gather with the rest of the crowd at the back of the jeep where they were watching a pack of pink-faced monkeys that were either eating fruits or nit picking each other's bodies.

"What are those?" Elsa asked. "They look like hairy and ugly humans."

"I know." Anna laughed. "I think the same, that's why I never liked monkeys."

"Monkeys? I heard of those. They are so intelligent they are used in some neurological experiments."

"At the clone lab?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, for, you know… testing the enzymes they use on clones to damage their brain."

"Wow, that's horrible." Anna frowned. "I mean, I don't like monkeys, but I don't approve of animal cruelty either." Elsa nodded in agreement, but she didn't really hear the last part, as a couple of monkeys had caught her attention.

"Uh… Anna? What are they doing?" Elsa pointed to a male monkey that was clutching a female one by its waist and was repeatedly slamming their hips together with fast movements as the female let out loud cries. At the sight Anna's face became bright red.

"They… uh… well, they…" Anna stuttered, before clearing her throat. It was a simple question and she was not a little girl anymore; she had to answer like an adult. "They are… procreating."

"Pro… what?" Elsa asked confused, having never heard that word in her life. Realizing this, Anna decided she had to use a word she knew Elsa understood.

"Having sex." Anna finally uttered, and now even her ears were red.

"Oh." Elsa said, also blushing, now understanding that no, the male monkey wasn't hurting the female one as she had first thought. "That means… they love each other?"

"Not really." Anna answered, a little relieved as she noticed the monkeys had finally separated and were eating again with the rest of their pack, but her cheeks still felt hot. "Only humans love. I think. I mean, looking at a dog with its owner you'd think it can love. Just, not romantic love. Friendly love. Like how I love you. As friends. Definitely." She rambled, completely flustered.

"You… love me?" Elsa asked blushing, and Anna blushed even harder, until she thought she was about to explode, her heart doing nervous jumps inside her chest.

"As friends." She repeated. "Just friends. And friends don't have sex. Most of the time."

"Uh… okay?" Elsa said, though she felt a little disappointed, and the pain on her chest was beginning to come back even if she was trying not to pay attention to it.

"Well, now, why don't we keep looking at the animals?" Anna said and awkwardly turned around, her eyes glued to the road where the monkeys became smaller by the second as the jeep kept rolling away. All of her thoughts were concentrated on reducing her blush and not putting the words 'sex' and 'Elsa' in the same sentence.

* * *

Next thing they knew, they had arrived to the place's greatest attraction; the desert, with all its lions and zebras and cheetahs, not to mention the great elephants and giraffes. Elsa tried to enjoy the sight, since she had promised Anna, and though her mood was still a little sore, she found herself gaping in awe at the enormous animals. She had never even seen a _dog_ anywhere but in photos, and now she was amazed that such big animals even existed. She almost wanted to get out of the jeep and touch them, but Anna told her it was ill advised, and when she saw the lion's large fangs, she believed her. She also liked when they fed an elephant (one that was in an special area where they were fed by tourists), even if then she had to wash her hands in the bathroom a thousand times since Anna insisted she wouldn't even let her touch her if she still had elephant mucus on her hand (It was an exaggeration, but Elsa didn't protest because she actually found it gross).

The last stop was the aviary, where they actually got out of the jeep and entered a big crystal dome with some plants and earthen paths on the ground and ropes and other things hanging from the ceiling for the birds to perch on. Elsa marveled at all of this, and asked Anna how the birds could fly. Unfortunately, the redhead didn't have an answer to that. Anna wished she had paid attention in her biology class… or had she seen that in physics? She didn't remember at all. She sucked at science.

However, they didn't stay long, since some kid kicked a big pheasant, which had a really bad temper and started to chase him, trying to peck him furiously. At the end, it lost its prey and tried to attack every single visitor, which resulted in an evacuation. Elsa was very disappointed, since she hadn't had the opportunity to see any of the larger birds up close (except for the pheasant, that is), but she still thought it was funny to run from the angry bird, and Anna had to agree with her on that, even if at the end they were both sweaty and out of breath, but at least unharmed, the same as most people. To compensate, the safari enterprise gave them free entrances to the aviary for the next time they went back. However, Elsa thought bitterly, she'd never be able to use hers.

Anna cheered up her mood though, when she suggested they bought drinks and candies before going to the Butterfly Garden. Their little trip to the grocery store, however, soon turned into a visit to the restaurant, where they ended up ordering hamburgers (again, Elsa liked them, but she _still_ preferred chocolate) and milkshakes (which Elsa liked very much only because they were _chocolate_ milkshakes).

Finally, awkwardness forgotten and stomachs full, they went to the Butterfly Garden, which was a large greenhouse full of flowers and fruit trees, as well as some marble containers filled with sweet and juicy fruits for the butterflies to eat, and of course, there were also butterflies, hundreds and hundreds of butterflies, all with different colors, shapes and sizes. It was the most beautiful thing Elsa had ever seen, and the artificial fall at the other end gave it a natural touch that left her breathless.

"Hey, close your mouth, or else you'll end up eating one of these" Anna teased pointing to the multiple winged insects that surrounded them. Elsa teared her eyes from the magnificent sight for a moment to give Anna a worried look, but the redhead just laughed. "I'm kidding!" She said. "Come on, let's explore this whole thing." Taking Elsa's hand on her own, Anna tugged her towards the nearest fruit-container so they could appreciate up close and unmoving all the eating butterflies.

"They are really beautiful." Elsa commented, eying a green one with red and white patterns in its wings. "And this place is… I couldn't have ever imagined something like this existed."

"I know what you mean, I was pretty amazed the first time I came here with my family." Anna chuckled, also enjoying the view. "I remember Elvira left here knowing each and every butterfly name. She didn't want to leave even after two full hours!" Anna shook her head, smiling at the memory. "It's a funny thing because you wouldn't believe she's a butterfly person, but apparently she also has a soft spot." She paused, frowning. "Of course she preferred the tarantulas and scorpions at the insectary, and the spiders at the herpetarium, but… you get the idea." Elsa giggled in response.

"You know? Your sister sounds like an interesting person."

"You may meet her when we get back." Anna answered. "And really, lately she's more bitchy than interesting."

"Come on, I bet she's not that bad. You seem to care about her a lot."

"She's… funny, when she wants to." Anna admitted. "But… I don't know much more about the woman that she is now." Sensing this was a sore subject, Elsa decided to leave it alone, even if the melancholic tone Anna had been using whenever she talked about Elvira always left her wondering what had come between them.

"So… do you know these creatures' names?" Elsa said to change the subject.

"Haha. No, Elvira is the smart one." Anna chuckled. "But if you're interested, the names are on that wall." She pointed to one of the walls of the greenhouse, completely covered in photos of the butterflies, which had their names underneath (both common and scientific).

Elsa got close and peeked at the pictures, eying them in awe until she found one that was more beautiful than the rest. It was a blue one, of the bluest blue she had ever seen, and very large compared to some others (it read it was about 5 inches). Its name was Pedacito de Cielo (_Morpho sp_.) and it apparently came from South America. She knew she needed to touch it the moment her eyes landed on the photo.

In that moment, however, an employee from the zoo came and spoke to them.

"Excuse me, I want to inform you the butterfly releasing will begin soon, if you want to participate in…"

"Oh! Elsa, we have to go!" Anna said not even letting the man finish and dragging the blonde towards the place where she remembered the new butterflies were freed into the garden. Elsa had never seen her eyes light up with such enthusiasm and child-like happiness, so she didn't dare to complain about all the times they almost ran into someone before finally arriving to the place and shoving kids aside to get to the front of the line, where a young man with an explorer vest with a safari logo was holding a plastic container and explaining something to the kids.

"Once the larvae has grown enough, it constructs a cocoon, where it stays until it has developed wings and eventually emerges as a butterfly." He was saying. "These are the ones that emerged today." He pointed to the twenty plastic containers in front of him. "And you're going to release them." He paused. "Now I'll tell you a secret, legend says that if you tell a butterfly a wish and then free it, it'll tell it to to the spirit of the forest and your wish will come true! Now, who wants to free a butterfly?"

Around him, all the kids started screaming 'Me! Me!', trying to get one of the containers, but luckily Anna had suspected this would happen and quickly lunged forward and took one before returning to Elsa.

"Here." She said. "It's yours."

"A-are you sure?" Elsa asked, since it was Anna who had got the container.

"Of course! I already had my wish ten years ago." She assured her.

"And did it come true?"

"I'm sure it will." Anna said giving her a loving stare that made Elsa blush and look down to the small (about an inch and a half) green cocoon hanging from the container's lid. Then, her eyes dropped to the bottom of the container, where she found a great blue butterfly, like the one she had seen in the picture. Forgetting a moment about how Anna had made her heart race and brain forget how to breathe, she turned to the redhead with an excited expression.

"It's the blue one!" She exclaimed, since she couldn't remember neither its common nor its scientific name.

"I know." Anna chuckled. "That's why I picked it for you."

"Thank you." Elsa said and, gazing into Anna's gentle eyes, she again felt the strange urge to lean in and press her lips against hers. Suddenly there was a strange tension between them, like something was pulling them closer to each other, making them both hold their breaths in anticipation. However, just as Elsa was about to close the few inches that separated their faces, the man spoke again.

"Now, open the lid and wait for the butterfly to get out. Don't touch its wings or you could hurt them." He instructed. "But remember to tell them your wish before they get out."

"Uhm… you should… do it." Anna said awkwardly, her voice a few tones higher than usual, taking a step back and getting out of Elsa's personal space.

"What? Oh, the butterfly… yeah, I should." Elsa answered, proceeding to do as the man had told them, but completely forgetting about her wish.

"Wait, you wish!" Anna said, but it was too late, the butterfly was already out and giving its first clumsy flapping. Elsa's gaze turned sad for a moment, but then the blue insect came to her and perched itself on Elsa's nose, surprising her, but it was a good kind of surprise. "Your wish, Elsa! It's your chance!"

In that moment, Elsa closed her eyes and concentrated, before quietly whispering her wish to the butterfly, so only it could hear it. Then it flew away and became lost in the flower-filled garden.

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the delay, I was having a little writer's block with this fic, and besides I wanted to finish An unexpected inheritance before writing anything else (Also, I got obsessed with this book, The school of good and evil, and I kinda forhgot about writing for three days XD).**

**Anyways, excuses aside, I hope you liked this chapter, and expect monthly updates from now on and until I finish The One and Light in the darkness, after that you should probably expect an update every two weeks :)**

**Please leave a review if you liked this chapter, and favorite and follow if you want to :)**

**Thank you for reading and also thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13 :)**


	7. The nightclub

**Chapter 7: The nightclub.**

That day Elsa had asked Anna to take her to a museum, since she wanted to know more things about the human civilization and stuff before she died, and the redhead agreed reluctantly (she really wasn't a museum person). So Anna took her to Arendelle's Museum of Anthropology and History, the largest one in the country that wasn't at the capital. However, Anna had insisted that during the night they went to a club and, even if Elsa was hesitant at first, Anna had managed to convince her.

They got out of the car and walked towards the renowned museum, a white building that had been constructed about two hundred years before and that obviously tried to imitate the roman style of architecture. It was nice enough and had a little park in front of it, with multiple people walking their dogs, some other doing Tai Chi, a few jogging… and a couple kissing on one of the benches. Anna didn't notice, or didn't care, and continued walking, but Elsa stayed glued on the spot, staring at them and wondering why were they doing such an odd activity. It took Anna a few seconds to register that Elsa wasn't walking with her anymore, and when she did she turned around and asked:

"Elsa? Why did you stop?" Then she turn to see what the girl was so obviously staring at.

"Anna… what are they doing?" The blonde asked, and Anna blushed as she searched for words to explain this to the clone.

"They… uhm… they are…" She swallowed and looked to anywhere but Elsa before finally answering. "Making out." When she risked a glance at the blonde and looked her face of confusion, however, she clarified. "Kissing."

"Oh." Elsa nodded in understanding. "So that's how it is." Kristoff had once explained her that couples usually kissed to demonstrate the love they felt for each other, but he had refused to describe the act, just as he had refused to describe sex.

"Yeah." Anna said awkwardly. "Now, let's go to the museum." The redhead took Elsa's hand and quickly dragged her to the entrance, even as the blonde kept stealing glances at the two kissing people.

Once they'd paid for their entrance passes, the two girls made their way to the interior of the building, a wide-open space with high ceilings and several gigantic columns. Anna had been there once before, on her mother's insistence, but that had been ages ago, so she really didn't remember anything, however that may have been a good thing, since right now she was almost as impressed as Elsa.

They hired a guide and visited the dozens of rooms filled with objects, paintings and sculptures that had been made centuries or even millennia ago. To see the whole museum, they needed at least five hours, and Elsa had to admit the redhead had been rather patient and endured it all with a stoic face, probably not really paying attention to anything and just lost in her own thoughts. The clone, on the other hand, had tried to pay attention and learn everything she could… but her mind kept drifting to the kiss she had seen.

Now she knew that what she had tried to do that day at the amusement park was to kiss Anna, and she knew that the reason she had attempted to do something like that was because she loved the girl… like in a romantic way, and that's why Anna's rejection had hurt so much. She knew all of that now; it was as if she had found a vital piece of the puzzle that was her life. Everything suddenly made sense, but she didn't know what to do with that knowledge. Of course she could try to win Anna's heart in the few days that she still had to live, but that would be useless if she died afterwards… or maybe not, because if she actually _won_ Anna's heart, then the redhead surely wouldn't want her to die and maybe they could escape together or something. And if she didn't win her heart… well, she didn't see the point of living if she didn't, so…

Finally she decided, after pondering about it for a while, that she would try with all her might to make Anna love her. After all, she had nothing to lose, right? She had to start that day. Anna's heart would be hers, but she'd have to work hard for it.

* * *

"So…" Anna started as they got out of the museum. "Which was your favorite part?" The redhead was obviously trying hard to sound enthusiastic about it, but she was doing a poor job hiding just how tired she really was.

"I don't know…" Elsa trailed off, since most of the time she had been staring at the girl who was at her side rather than seeing the museum. She decided to be honest; after all, this may be good if she was trying to woo her. "Being with you." She finally answered with a sweet smile and a light blush on her cheeks. At this, Anna's face reddened like a tomato as she looked to the ground and nervously pulled a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh, um… I-I…" She stuttered, obviously surprised at Elsa's statement, as well as nervous, before she was able to regain some composure and talk, still not looking at the clone. "Uh… I meant… from the museum."

"Nothing in particular." The blonde admitted. "Though it was nice learning something new."

"So… you liked it?" Anna asked, a little unsure, given the lack of enthusiasm with which Elsa had answered.

"I liked it." She smiled. "But I didn't _love_ it, you know?" When Anna's face fell at this, however, the clone decided to rectify her answer. "It was still better than the amusement park though." She gave Anna a little smirk that the redhead soon mirrored.

"Maybe history is just not your thing." Anna shrugged.

"Maybe." Elsa agreed and they both continued walking in silence for a while, until Elsa noticed the car wasn't parked in front of the museum and they were walking towards a different direction than where the hotel was. "Uh… where are we going?"

"I told you that we'd be going to a club later, right?" Anna answered with a mischievous grin.

"Well, yeah, but… I thought that'd be at night." Elsa clarified, because really she had no intention of going anywhere at the moment; she was _really_ tired.

"Yes, but we can't just go wearing these clothes, can we? We have to buy some dresses. And besides, I thought we could use a little visit to a nearby spa first before we also go to a beauty salon to get our hair done."

"Isn't that a little too much for a club?" She asked unsure, because while she obviously had never been in a club, she figured people normally didn't go through so much trouble just to go to one.

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun!" Anna answered as she took her hand and excitedly brought her to the subway entrance.

* * *

First they were shopping and, after buying two dresses (nothing extravagant, just casual dresses), one dark blue and the other the color of wine, as well as a pair of heeled blue shoes for Elsa (Anna had insisted), they finally went to the spa. It was a large building, ultra-modern and with crystal doors, and both women found that it smelled amazing. A young woman at the counter gave them a brochure containing the information of all the services they offered, which was very useful because of course Elsa didn't have any idea of what people do in a spa.

It was a funny thing, because at the end they both decided to take the chocolatherapy, which proved to be a bad idea since the two girls were dying to just lick the substance off of each other's faces… but they managed to control themselves. Almost. Elsa _did_ lick Anna's cheek when the woman who was attending them went to fetch something. The blonde couldn't see Anna's blush behind all that chocolate, but she could very well imagine it when the redhead's eyes widened as she stuttered, searching for something to say, but was obviously at a loss of words. It had been hilarious, really… until Anna sought vengeance and also licked Elsa's face. A war had been about to start for a moment, until someone from the spa's staff had told them that the chocolate was not for eating and that they should not disrupt the other clients.

Resigned, both girls had remained quiet the rest of the time they were there, even if from time to time they shot playful glances at each other.

Then they went to the beauty parlor, where they cut and painted their nails, Elsa's blue with swirling patterns and Anna's a pinkish purple that gradually transformed into black. They looked pretty good, Elsa had to admit that much, even if she hadn't liked the smell of the substance they had used _at all_.

The most problematic thing, however, was getting their hair done; in Anna's case because as soon as she got it out of her pigtails, it became such a tangled mess that the stylist had major problems putting it into a descent bun (he had first tried to let it loose, but at the end he had to comb it). In Elsa's case however, it was because she didn't like it when her hair got tangled with the brush and the tug hurt her scalp. However, after several minutes of both the stylist and Anna trying to convince her, she resigned herself and let him do whatever he wanted with her hair. The result was that Anna had a very complicated and pretty bun that really suited her very well, and Elsa had her hair loose in wavy curves that, Anna said, looked very desirable on her.

Then they had their makeup done and, though it looked very professional at the end, Elsa couldn't help thinking she wished Anna had done her makeup instead, since that way their faces would've been very close and she could've tried to kiss her again…even if she didn't know if kissing her by surprise was the best way to go.

* * *

After that they went to the hotel and changed into their dresses (Elsa really enjoyed the view when Anna asked her to help her with the zipper) and then headed to the club. It wasn't that big of a club, but it was a very nice one, though a little too crowded for Elsa's taste, and the music was a little loud too… okay, maybe too loud, to the point she just wanted to escape and run as far away as she could. She was pretty sure the next day she'd be deaf. However, she endured it for Anna.

They went to the bar, avoiding bumping into drunk or dancing people, and instantly Anna ordered two shots of tequila before Elsa could say a thing.

"But Anna… alcohol is bad for your health." The blonde objected, practically shouting so the other girl could hear her.

"I know." The redhead answered, also shouting. "But a little bit once in a while can't do much damage, right?"

"Anna, I don't…" Before Elsa could finish what she wanted to say, the bartender came and gave Anna their drinks, and the redhead practically tossed one of the cups to Elsa, who barely managed to hold it without dropping it's contents.

"Come on, don't be a baby." The redhead teased before holding up her cup, as if to make a toast. "For a fun night." She grinned and drank the liquid in one single gulp, then looking expectantly at Elsa, as if expecting her to do the same now.

The clone eyed at the liquid for a moment, thinking it looked innocent enough, surely this little amount wouldn't be too bad for her, right? She slowly leaned in to smell it, and it smelled… funny, not good, not bad; just a little odd. Carefully, she sipped it and coughed at the burning sensation it produced in her throat, instantly leaving the cup at the counter and swallowing to get rid of the awful sensation.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked concerned, softly touching her shoulder.

"It burns." Elsa choked out.

"Oh." The redhead blinked as if realizing something. "Maybe we should've started with something softer." At this, she called to the waiter and asked for another tequila shot for her and a beer for Elsa. The blonde eyed at the bottle suspiciously before daring taking a sip from it, almost instantly spiting it because of how awful that thing tasted.

"That thing is horrible." Elsa said making faces and unsuccessfully trying to get rid of the taste. "Too bitter." The redhead couldn't help laughing at this, even if the clone glared at her for it.

"Sorry." She said between laughter. "Your face was too funny not to laugh." Then she tried to calm down a little and, after a few seconds, she managed to do it. "You know? Now that I think about it, I probably made the same face when I tasted beer for the first time."

"And you still made me taste it?!" Elsa asked incredulously.

"Hey, I'm sorry, it's just… it's softer than tequila and, besides, Elvira never minded the taste, so I just assumed…"

"Well, I'm not Elvira, and I certainly don't like beer, or any other alcoholic beverage." Elsa cut her off and frowning at her, slightly upset.

"Okay, okay." Anna said in a placating tone. "I know, I just… I don't know, I thought it was genetic or something." She shrugged. "Maybe you'd like something sweeter?"

"I don't kn…" Before Elsa could deny another drink, Anna was already ordering two to the bartender, who soon gave them two cups filled with a transparent blue liquid that actually looked better than the previous two beverages. Plus, it had a little umbrella in it, so…

"It's a sweet beverage; it has a fruity taste." Anna explained. "It's too soft though, that's why I almost never drink it, but it may be perfect for you."

Elsa raised an eyebrow at her, not truly trusting the redhead after the two previous disastrous drinks, but she guessed she may as well give it a try, so she approached the cup to her lips and slowly drank it, her eyes opening wide at just how good it tasted, compared to the other. She quickly discovered that it didn't cause a burning sensation in her throat, just a warm feeling on the inside, like when it's too cold at night and you put on a blanket. Before she knew it, she had emptied the cup.

"Whoa! Take it easy." Anna warned. "You've never had alcohol before, which means you could get drunk pretty quickly."

"But… it's delicious!" Elsa grinned. "I want another."

"Uh… maybe later." The redhead answered, taking Elsa's cup from her hands and placing it in the table. "How about we dance a little?"

"But… I don't know how to dance." Elsa protested, eyeing at all the other people, who were doing strange movements with their bodies at the beat of the music.

"Oh, come on! Me neither!" Anna admitted. "Just move, and follow the music." And before Elsa could even open her mouth she was dragged by an overly enthusiastic redhead to the dance floor, where suddenly all seemed a confusing maze of bodies, bright lights, and intoxicating alcohol smell. Elsa didn't move immediately, trying to make sense of what was going on, until the redhead took her by her waist and left hand and started moving with her.

Even though Elsa wasn't drunk, she tripped several times before regaining her equilibrium, due to the high heels she was wearing, which she wasn't used to _at all_. But surprisingly enough, after just a few minutes she got used to them and started actually trying to dance, following Anna's movements. At first, all was a matter of following the rhythm, constantly looking at her feet to make sure she didn't trample on Anna, but then, once she had somewhat gotten used to the sensation, she started contemplating Anna instead, and gosh she looked beautiful! That dress really hugged her curves nicely, and through Elsa noticed her own were even more accentuated, she found herself thinking she liked Anna's a lot more. And her neckline! It was deep, and her breasts looked so deliciously tempting that they were like magnets to Elsa's eyes (and the eyes of other people too, to the clone's dismay).

The blonde decided, however, that it probably wasn't polite to stare at her friend like a piece of meat, and so after a few moments blatantly ogling her, she forced herself to look up to her face. Even in the faint light of the club, she could tell that Anna's cheeks were a little red, though she couldn't tell if it was from the makeup or if it was a natural blush; nevertheless, it looked adorable on her. Her lips also drew her attention soon enough; they were curved up in a little smile and covered in pink lip gloss that made them shine even in the relative darkness of the club, and they looked so soft and delicate, she just wanted to kiss them, to taste them… but no, she couldn't just do that without the redhead's consent, so instead she turned her gaze to her eyes. And her eyes, surrounded by her long eyelashes and highlighted by the pink eye shadow and eyeliner, were like two bright stars that didn't fail to get Elsa completely hypnotized; she couldn't tear her gaze from those beautiful teal orbs that were looking at her with an expression that could be adoration or simple playfulness, she wasn't really sure, but she hoped it was the former.

After a while, however, Anna decided to end the blissful moment by asking Elsa if they could get to drink something, since she was thirsty from the exercise. The blonde let go of her amazing body and said goodbye to their intimate position reluctantly, instead following the redhead to the bar and getting another soft beverage, this time green and green apple-favored, before tasting a red one that apparently tasted like cinnamon. Her favorite, however, was still the blue one.

Soon after she had sat down, however, she noticed that many people, men and women, were staring at her and Anna predatorily, and it wasn't long before a few came and asked them to dance. At first both the redhead and herself declined politely every offer, but after a few more tequila shots, some whisky and a beer, Anna was practically ripping everyone's throat out if they even dared to look at Elsa the wrong way, a behavior that actually worried the blonde.

Then, when the redhead had drank some more alcohol, they returned to the dance floor, where, with clumsy movements, she danced with her, pulling her closer and whispering meaningless sentences to her ear with slurred words. But as much as Elsa enjoyed the closeness they had in that moment, she was also getting tired of having to support practically all of Anna's weight, and so, decided they should get out of there for a while to freshen up.

Carrying Anna outside wasn't easy, especially since she was constantly protesting and resisting, but she soon managed and they sat on the sidewalk, Elsa trying to clear her head and Anna attempting to say something understandable. The later was the first to achieve her commitment.

"Elsa?" She asked, though the blonde was barely able to recognize her name said in a drunken voice. "Why did you bring me out here? If you wanted to get me alone we should've gone to the car." She raised her eyebrows at her in a suggestive way that only served to confuse Elsa.

"Uh… no, I actually…" The clone tried to explain why she had dragged her out of the club, but Anna didn't let her continue.

"Look, Elsa, I know you like me lot; I've seen the way you look at me." At this, Elsa blushed hard, making Anna smirk. "No worries, truth to be told, I like you too. I mean, have you seen your hips?!" She said, pointing to the object of her lust. "Or those full and round breasts of yours, they look sooooooo soft." She smiled goofily before boldly reaching out with her hand and grabbing one of the plump mounds, squeezing it slightly and making Elsa's brain instantly shut down in pleasure. The blonde, however, knew in the back of her mind that Anna was drunk, which, as Kristoff had once explained, meant she wasn't entirely conscious of her surroundings, meaning that she could regret what she was doing when she sobered up, and Elsa really didn't want that. She didn't want to get her hopes up only to face a rejection later, so she stopped her (not without hesitating first).

"Anna wait." She said, taking her hand. "You're drunk, I think it's best if we return to the hotel now."

"Oh, wanna get me in your bed already?" She answered, leaning in and almost kissing her on the lips. "Well, I won't complain." She added, eyes half-lidded and dark with lust, before attempting to close the distance between them, only to be stopped once again by the blonde.

"Anna, I'm serious." She said more sternly, even if she was fighting hard against herself to let out those words. "I don't want you to regret this in the morning."

"I won't." Anna pouted. "Kiss me." The redhead attempted to kiss her once again, only to be stopped by Elsa one more time, even if this time she came so close their lips actually touched for a second.

"Anna please." The blonde pleaded, since she knew she wouldn't be able to refuse her again. "I _do_ want to kiss you, okay? Just… not while you're drunk."

"Really? Is that what it is, or did someone else already catch your eye?" Anna asked, obviously upset, and finally distancing herself from the clone.

"Uh… what?"

"Maybe that tall and all muscular guy who was looking at you all the time?" The redhead continued, not noticing Elsa's confused expression. "Or that hot D- cup brunette?"

"No, I…"

"Forget it." Anna cut her, already getting up on wobbly legs. "I don't care." That said, the redhead disappeared inside of the club, leaving Elsa outside trying to make sense of what had just happened.

* * *

When Elsa decided to go back into the club, not even fifteen minutes after Anna, she couldn't find the redhead anywhere. She would have worried that she'd gotten out and left without her, except that she had been at the exit the whole time and she hadn't seen her, not even once. With nothing else to do, and not wanting to dance or chat with anyone, the blonde decided to wait for Anna at the bar, drinking more soft beverages and hoping she'd show up eventually.

About an hour later and about to fall asleep, Elsa finally spotted Anna walking towards her, emerging from the mass of people. The clone was obviously happy and relieved at first, but then she felt her blood boil at the sight of her loved one's arm firmly clutching some girl's waist.

"Elsa!" Anna called with a drunken smile. "Look this is… what was your name again?" She addressed the girl, but before she could answer, she continued. "Well, it doesn't matter. The point is, she _does_ want to sleep with me, and _I_ want to sleep with her too, so I'm going to her place. I already called the driver, so you should find him when you head out. See you." The redhead attempted to walk away, probably towards the exit, but was soon stopped by Elsa's hand clasping hers.

"Anna wait." Elsa pleaded. "You can't just go with some stranger and…"

"What do you know?! Nothing!" Anna angrily remarked. "You're just jealous, but you know what? You should be! She's better than you; she knows a one-night-stand once in a while doesn't hurt anyone, she isn't all 'alcohol is bad for you', she knows how to have fun and she definitely won't die in a few days and leave me devastated!"

"I don't want to die!" Elsa answered exasperated, Anna's hurtful words getting the best of her. "And if you loved me you wouldn't want that either!" When Anna didn't say anything and just stayed there staring at her with furrowed eyebrows and pursed lips, the blonde couldn't stand it anymore and actually snapped. "And if you really think all of that… then you don't deserve me." She finished before exiting the club and running away as tears fell down her eyes.

She ran and ran, not caring where she went and almost getting ran over by several cars. She wasn't just running from Anna, she was trying to run from the hurtful words and the possibility they were true, but most of all, she was trying to run away from the pain of her heart, only to realize it was impossible; It was far too real, and too intense, even worse than the pain she felt when Anna had rejected her at the amusement park. A part of her told her than the redhead probably hadn't meant that, that it was just the alcohol talking, but the thing is that Anna had also said that she liked her and wanted the kiss her while she was drunk, so one of those things had to be true and the other a lie… she just didn't know which, and part of her wished to never know, in case she didn't like the answer.

And so Elsa ran until her legs gave in and she collapsed from exhaustion in a park's bench, and sat there waiting for the morning to come, wondering if it'd bring her the answers she needed, or maybe even a new start.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review if you did :D. I also would like to see which are your predictions for the next few chapters.**

**Thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13 :)**


	8. Lost

**Chapter 8: Lost.**

Anna opened her eyes with great difficulty and scanned her surroundings, noting everything was dark because the curtains were closed, which was a blessing. Because if the few rays that managed to pass through them could considerably worsen her headache and make her want to bury herself between the sheets again, she was sure that facing direct sunlight would make her head explode in pain.

She was hungover, that was very clear, if the smell of alcohol and the intense thirst she felt, combined with the headache were any indication… but why was she hungover? She had promised herself not to drink that much, since she usually did stupid things when she got drunk. What had happened last night anyways? She couldn't remember anything beyond entering the club with Elsa…

_Wait, where is Elsa?_

As Anna searched with her eyes trough the hotel room, she couldn't find her, and surely the girl wouldn't be up before her after spending all night awake, right? An intense panic started to rise in her chest as she tried to remember where she had left Elsa the previous night. Her head hurt when she tried to pull her memories out of her sore neurons, but she finally managed to slowly recount the events. First, they drank, then danced, then more drinking, then they had scared off anyone who had tried to hit on them, then they had gone out and… Anna blushed at the memory of her flirting (more like molesting) attempts, and groaned when she thought about having to explain her behavior to Elsa… who wasn't there of course, because she had stupidly decided to drink more and use some random girl to make the blonde jealous.

Panicked, Anna looked down at herself and discovered, much to her surprise and relief that she was still dressed with the same clothes of the night before. That and, as she had already noticed, she was alone in her hotel room. But why was she alone? She recalled having tried to follow Elsa after she had realized how stupid she was being… but she couldn't remember much more. How had she gotten to the hotel? Had she managed to catch Elsa? If so, why wasn't she with her? And if not… why had she gone to the hotel without the blonde? Surely she wasn't that selfish and irresponsible to just abandon the clone in a city she didn't know, right? ... Right?

Feeling utterly guilty and consumed with fear of what could've happened to Elsa, Anna got up from bed and quickly searched for a glass of water, which was conveniently placed at the bedside table, together with a couple of aspirins. Just what she needed.

After having somewhat calmed her headache (even if she still felt a drum inside her head, just smaller than the one before), washed off her makeup, changed into more comfortable clothes and put on a pair of sunglasses, the redhead grabbed her purse, made sure that her phone was still charged (it wasn't, but she had a spare battery for cases like this one) and headed out of the hotel, ignoring the throbbing pain generated with each step. When she arrived to her car, she found her driver already waiting for her, black circles under his eyes, so she assumed it was the same driver from last night.

"Hi." Anna greeted him.

"Good morning, Miss Arendelle." He replied politely.

"Are you the one who brought me to the hotel last night?"

"Yes, it was me. I hope that was okay." He answered, as if fearing a reprisal.

"Yes, perfect. Thank you." Anna assured him, because she was pretty sure if he hadn't taken her to the hotel, bad things would have happened to her. "But… uh… do you remember the other girl that was with me? A blonde one?"

"Yes." He answered after thinking for a moment. "But she wasn't with you when you came out of the club." Anna's heart skipped a beat in fear when she heard that response.

"D-did I say something about where she was?" Anna asked, trying to keep herself from trembling in anxiety.

"No, I'm sorry." He said apologetic. "You passed out as soon as you came through the exit." Anna sighed and ran a hand through her bangs, trying to think about what to do now, about how would she find Elsa in this immense city she didn't know all that well. "But…" He added, after he remembered something. "Now that I think about it, you did wake up at some point on the way here. You said you had to find someone called… Elsa?" At this, Anna's eyes widened in hope.

"Did I say where she was?"

"You did mumble something about… Flagendorf street." He frowned. "But there's no street with such a name."

"Flagendorf?" Anna said, deep in thought. That word did sound like something she should know, but it was nothing she could point in that moment; it was like a distant memory. Maybe from where she'd been there with her parents? After the museum she remembered she had gone to some place, a bakery with some strange name she hadn't been able to pronounce and that she had end up calling… yes, she had called it Fagendorfer's bakery! And, now that she remembered, the street where that bakery was, was only two blocks down the club. "I think I know where she is." Anna said, hope and relief returning to her, even if she was still afraid for Elsa. "Take me to the club and I'll guide you from there."

* * *

Elsa woke up to the sound of a car horn. Startled, she looked around her and discovered she was in a park bench, near a street where some impatient jerk was constantly making sound his horn. But what was she doing in a park? She didn't remember at first, but soon her memories of the night before came racing back.

The blonde groaned and ran a hand through her bangs. What had she been thinking? Sure, what Anna had said wasn't nice at all, but she could've just went to the car and let the driver take her to the hotel, instead of just running away like that. She didn't know where she was, she was tired, had a slight headache, her feet were sore and she was hungry. All she wanted to do was go to the hotel and lie down… but she didn't remember the name of the hotel, nor the direction in which it was. She was completely lost and unable to contact Anna.

She weighed her options. She could stay there and hope the redhead would find her… but the girl had been completely wasted the night before, and probably by now didn't even remember their fight, much less to where she had run off.

_If she even cares about finding me._

She didn't want to think of Anna as a bad person, but since yesterday's incident there were voices in her head telling her bad things about the redhead, and much to her displeasure, she found herself believing them, at least partially. However, she decided she had to stay positive.

Her other option was to try and find the hotel… somehow… not even having it's name… or direction. She could also ask around to see if someone had seen Anna, but she was pretty sure her friend wasn't the only redheaded girl with freckles all over her face around there… Maybe she should try both. It _had_ to be better than to just sit there and wait, right? Even if her feet protested as soon as she got up.

And so, with the little hop she had left, she started walking (with her heels on her hand) towards the nearest place she thought could give her some directions; a small bakery. As she got in, the amazing smell made her stomach protest, growling loudly to make her aware of her hunger. However, she tried to remind herself that her priority was to find Anna; she could eat later.

"Hello." A man behind the counter greeted her. "What will it be?"

"Uhm… actually…I was hoping you could tell me if there's a nightclub around here." She tried giving him a smile, hoping he'd answer.

"A nightclub?" He seemed to think for a moment before responding. "Oh, yes! There's one not so far away from here. Just follow this street two more blocks and turn to the left. From there walk three more blocks, turn to the right and you'll find it."

"Thank you very much." Elsa said relived and was about to turn away and exit the bakery when the man spoke.

"Wait. Are you sure you don't want to taste my famous chocolate cake? It's the best around here, of I do say so myself." He stated proudly.

"I'd love to, but…" Elsa tried to refuse, remembering that strange thing people used as some sort of exchange material for other goods. What was it called? Money? Was it used everywhere? Where could she get some? If she was really hungry and desperately needed food she still had to give him money? She hoped she had asked Anna more about all of this.

"Please, I insist." The man said, getting out a big tray with a delicious-looking chocolate cake, and how could Elsa resist chocolate? Plus, he wasn't asking her for money, so maybe she could just have it? He was offering it to her after all.

"I-I guess I could eat one piece." She relented, stepped forwards and took one of the pieces wrapped in a cellophane paper, before taking it into her mouth and devouring it. It tasted so good! And to her starving body it felt like heaven, and so she decided to take another one… and another one. Only when she was truly full and sure not even one more bite could fit into her swollen stomach, she gave the owner of the bakery a radiant smile. "Thank you. You were right; this cake is delicious."

"I'm glad you liked it." The man said, still smiling proudly. "Now, for three pieces of cake that'll be… thirty."

"T-thirty what?" Elsa said nervously, realizing he must have been referring to money… but she didn't have any.

"Thirty crowns." He said frowning, like he was upset at her for even asking. Gulping, Elsa tried to calm herself enough to answer.

"Is that… some kind of money? B-because I don't have any."

"Then you should've said that before eating my cake!" He yelled, enraged, making Elsa flinch. "Now, you either pay me now or I'll call the police and make them take you to jail."

_Jail? Wasn't that a prison? I don't want to be locked again! I can't wait for the police to arrive, I have to get out of here!_

Not even bothering to answer, Elsa bolted out of the bakery, noting the owner kept following her. Panicked, Elsa made a few turns, not even caring to watch were she was going, and finally, when she thought she was going to die of exhaustion, she discovered she had managed to lose him. It was a good thing he wasn't exactly fit.

Trying to catch her breath, Elsa sat down with her back against a wall and just stared ahead until her heart wasn't trying to get out of her chest anymore. However, once she started to take in her surroundings, she discovered she didn't have any idea of where she was. Again.

* * *

Anna arrived at the bakery without having spotted Elsa even once. Still, she decided it was best to just go in; if the blonde had entered the building she'd just have to ask around, and if not… she'd think of something.

The first thing Anna noticed once she entered the bakery was that there were two police men inside, talking with the owner. That, on its own, was rather strange, but the fact that he was giving them a description matching someone Anna knew all too well, brought the redhead's hopes up.

"So, you're saying she had… _platinum_ blonde hair?" One pf the cops asked, taking notes in a small note book.

"Yes, it was almost white." The baker answered. "She also had light blue eyes and way too pale skin."

"Uh… excuse me." Anna interrupted, making three pair of eyes instantly turn to look at her. "Was she also about my age and wearing a blue dress?"

"Do you know her?" The owner of the shop frowned, obviously about to yell at her.

"I-I'm searching for her." Anna admitted.

"Well, then I think you should know she came here earlier today and stole three pieces of chocolate cake!" He said, utterly upset.

"Stole?" Anna asked, confused. "No, Elsa wouldn't steal anything. She probably just didn't know she had to pay." She deduced, remembering the time they went to the mall and she didn't even have a clue of what money was.

"Yeah, that's what she tried to make me believe. But come on, she was a grown woman! What, did she think it was for free?" He answered, still not believing Anna's story.

"Look, if you tell me where she went, I'm going to pay you for what she took, deal?" Anna said, not wanting to waste more time. The baker seemed to consider it, but at the end sighed in resignation.

"Alright. She wanted to find a nightclub near here and I told her where it was, but then she took off running. I followed her till Roseburg Avenue and lost her there. She'll probably still try to find the nightclub though."

"Oh! Alright, thank you very much!" Anna answered with a huge grin, took out her wallet and handed him a fifty crown bill. "I hope that's enough." She said and then, without bothering to say anything else, took off running.

* * *

Elsa had been walking for quite some time now, and she still had no idea where she was. She would've tried asking around, but unfortunately those streets were mostly empty, and the few people she encountered seemed rather busy. Besides, her throat felt so dry she was pretty sure no words would come out of her mouth. She needed to drink some water urgently, and to rest in a place where the burning sun of midday couldn't reach her.

She decided to sit under a tree, in front of a small shop she was pretty sure she'd passed at least three times now. She had been walking in circles despite trying to take different routes each time, and now she felt it was all useless; she wouldn't be able to find Anna at the end and the police would capture her… or worst, the people from the clone center that, no doubt, were looking for her at that exact moment. Maybe they had already figured out where she was and were on their way to kidnap her. Maybe it was best to just give up.

Elsa closed her eyes, and to her it seemed like just a few seconds had passed when someone gently shook her awake. However, when she opened her eyes, she noticed the sun was bit lower in the horizon, indicating that she had been asleep for at least an hour. The one who had woken her up was a young woman, probably the same one that worked at the shop.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked.

"No…" Elsa tried to answer as she tried to fully wake up, but her mouth felt like sand, and so she couldn't say anything clearly.

"Oh! You need water." The woman exclaimed. "Please, wait a minute." That said, she went into the shop and exited a moment later holding a bottle of water. "Here." She said, handing her the bottle. "Drink, it'll make you feel better."

Elsa took the bottle, but remembering what had happened at the bakery and realizing she couldn't run away this time if she asked her for money, she reluctantly tried to return the bottle to the woman.

"No, it's yours, really." She assured her, but seeing that the blonde wouldn't take it, she kept insisting. "Please, I can tell you need it quite a lot. Actually, judging from your attire, you probably went to a party last night, and you drank." At this, Elsa stared at her, surprised she had deduced all that. "Maybe not to the point of getting hung-over, but the alcohol still dehydrated you." She continued, eyeing the heels she had in one hand. "And then, for some reason, you got lost and walked in circles under the sun, which made you more thirsty, passing my shop three times and eventually falling sleep under the three. Is that right?" Elsa nodded, amazed at this woman's deductive abilities.

"H-how…?" She tried to ask, but obviously couldn't.

"It's happened to me a few times." She answered with a chuckle. "And I know you must really need some water, so please accept it. It's free, I promise."

"F-free?"

"Yeah, you don't need to pay me anything, I just want to help you." Seeing the woman's gentle smile, Elsa decided to believe her. Without thinking twice she opened the bottle and emptied it in just a few gulps, savoring the refreshing sensation it brought to her. Almost instantaneously she felt a lot better.

"Thank you." She said once she'd finished the water and handed the bottle to the woman with a huge smile. "Seriously, I think you just saved my life."

"Hey, it's fine, I know what it feels like." She shrugged.

"Well… I should get going now." Elsa said getting up and shaking the dirt off her dress. "But thank you, really." She gave her another grateful smile that the woman answered with one of her own.

"Where are you going? I recall you were lost so…"

"Oh, that's right!" Elsa had almost forgotten she had no idea where she was. "Uhm... I was trying to return to the nightclub and see if I can find my way from there."

"You mean the one that's at Crowton street?"

"I-I guess… it has to be near here." She answered, because really she had no idea what was the name of the street.

"Well, it's the only nightclub around here, at least the only one I know of." She said. "Just walk in that direction and you'll get to a big avenue, turn to the right and keep walking until you find a pedestrian bridge, cross it to the other end of the avenue and keep waking straight until you're meet with a dead end. There you'll find the nightclub."

"Thanks." Elsa said, memorizing the instructions and hoping she didn't get lost again.

"Alright, goodbye then. I hope you find it." The woman said with a smile.

"Goodbye." Elsa said, returning the smile and starting to walk to where she had told her, albeit with some uncertainty, after all, she didn't remember having crossed any avenues… but then again, she wasn't looking where she was going the night before, so it was possible. She just hoped she was going in the right direction.

* * *

Anna had been waking for hours, searching for Elsa (she had convinced her driver that it was better to go by foot when you're searching for someone). She had asked every person she could find, but most hadn't seen anyone fitting her description or hadn't given her precise instructions of where the blonde was.

She was starting to lose hope of ever finding her, but she knew she had to keep going. She couldn't' let Elsa to fend on her own, after all, the girl didn't know anything about life in a big city. What if she got hit by a car? What if she got in trouble for stealing something again? Or what if she was kidnapped or something worse? Or what if (and Anna really didn't want to think of the possibility) she was found by The Clone corporations? That'd be disastrous to say the least.

So no, she couldn't give up on Elsa. She had to keep searching for her, no matter if it took days, or weeks, or even months, she'd find her. This was her fault after all, and she couldn't live with herself if something happened to the clone because of her. She had to amend her mistakes. She _had to_ find Elsa.

And so, the redhead walked into a small shop to ask if someone had seen the blonde, but as she did so, she braced herself to her the same negative response most people had given her.

"Hi." She greeted the shop owner, a brunette woman in her thirties with a friendly face.

"Hi, how can I help you?" She replied with a smile.

"Uh... I'm looking for someone, and I was wondering if you've seen her?" Anna paused, trying to describe Elsa accurately (She had learned after her first few intents that 'dreamy eyes' and 'hips to die for' were not very helpful descriptions in this situation). "She's young, about my age, tall, has very light blonde hair, pale skin and blue eyes."

"Was she wearing a blue dress and had high heels?" The woman asked, making Anna's eyes widen in shock.

"Yes! Did you see her?!" She exclaimed ecstatic. "Did you talk to her? Do you know where she went? Is she still here?... wait, she didn't steal anything, did she? Because I'll pay if she..." Anna finally shut up when the woman held up a hand to silently ask for her to pause. "Sorry." Anna blushed. "I tend to ramble when I'm excited."

"It's alright." The woman answered chuckling. "But to answer your questions, yes, I saw her, she sat under that tree and slept for a while." She pointed to the tree outside the shop. "But she didn't steal anything, I just gave her some water and then she left."

"Do you know where she went?" Anna asked eagerly.

"Yes, she said she was looking for a night club, so I gave her instructions to get to the one that's at Crowton street."

"Crowton street?" Anna repeated, confused, because she didn't think that was the name of the street where the club they had gone to the previous night was.

"Yes, it's actually quite near here. You just have to walk down this street til you get to a big avenue, turn to the right and keep walking until you find a pedestrian bridge, cross it and keep waking straight until you find a dead end. There you'll see the club."

"Alright. Thank you very much!" That said, Anna practically bounced in happiness all the way to the pedestrian bridge. She just hoped she'd find Elsa at the club. That had been the most precise information she'd gotten of her location, after all.

* * *

Elsa sat in front of the ocean, watching the sun slowly descending on the horizon, waiting for the time that'll come when it'll inevitably touch the water and disappear, leaving the world in complete darkness. It'd still take a while, maybe a few hours, but she'd decided to wait there until that happened. Why? Because she was lost, she was tired and she was hungry, and she had lost all hope of ever seeing Anna again.

After having talked with the shop keeper, she _had_ found the nightclub... just, not the right one. And when she'd asked if there was another one near there, people had given her confusing instructions until she'd come again to the same club, then had wandered around a few blocks and ended up at a stone pier, where she'd sat to wait and see what destiny would bring.

She was dozing off when a voice suddenly rang out behind her, starting her.

"I think you're a little lost." She knew that voice, she was sure of that. It was the voice she had been hoping to hear all day. Once she turned around, her eyes confirmed what her ears had already told her; it was Anna. She wanted to get up and hug her, but her stunned body couldn't even move a finger. "But then again, I think I'm lost too." The redhead chuckled. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" Not waiting for her to answer, the redhead did just that and stared at the horizon, while the blonde looked at her. "You know? It took me a while to find you, but the thing is... I've been watching you for some time now, just wondering how I could approach to you... after what I did last night, I have no right." She sighed. "But then again, I was drunk. I'm not saying that's justification enough, but... I wasn't thinking clearly. I shouldn't have molested you, and I shouldn't have gotten mad when you rejected my advances. I shouldn't have tried to make you jealous by picking up a random girl and saying she was better than you. I'm sorry." She sighed again and hang her head low in shame. She looked truly sorry.

"Anna..." Elsa tried to speak.

"Wait, let me finish. I had all this speech prepared and I don't want to forget it." The redhead chuckled. "I'm sorry, but I can't change what happened last night. I understand if you don't want to see me again, or something, and I will accept any punishment you want to give me. Even if you want to hit me, or yell at me, or just give me the cold shoulder." She hung her head low. "But I want you to know... that I'll make it up to you. I promise. I will have a surprise prepared for you tomorrow, and it'll be a lovely and unforgettable experience..." She paused, biting her lip. "That's only if you want to, of course. If you don't, I can do anything you ask of me, including disappearing from your life. Just..."

At this, Anna finally turned to look at Elsa, and gave her a sad and fearful look, like she was already expecting to be rejected. "Please tell me you forgive me... o-or that at least you understand that I didn't want to hurt you." She pleaded, almost at the point of crying, and Elsa could see in her eyes that she really regretted what had happened the night before. It was clear that Anna hadn't intended it, and this, together with her heartfelt speech, spoke a lot of how Anna felt about what she'd done.

But truth to be told, though Elsa appreciated knowing that Anna hadn't meant all the awful things she'd said, she discovered she had already forgiven her. It wasn't like she wasn't still a little mad and resentful with the girl... but she had forgiven her the moment she'd seen her.

She was so glad and relieved to see her again, and besides, due to her unkempt state and sweaty forehead it was obvious the redhead had been searching for her all day. Which for itself spoke a lot of how much she cared for her. If all the things Anna had said the previous night had been true, she wouldn't be there at that moment.

"I forgive you, Anna." Elsa said, giving her a little smile.

"Really? Just like that?!" Anna asked, utterly surprised. She had thought it'd take a lot more to earn her forgiveness.

"Just like that? Anna, you came all the way here to find me. I think that was enough punishment for what you did." Elsa answered giggling.

"Uhm... well, if you say so." Anna shrugged. "You're the judge in this case."

"And about the surprise... as long as it doesn't involve going to an amusement park or something like that... I'd love to see it." She said smiling.

"Of course!" Anna exclaimed, finally smiling and looking somewhat relieved. "But I think we should go to the hotel first." At this, the redhead tried to get up, but she ended up falling beside Elsa when her legs refused to support her weight any longer. "Ugh. I guess I _should_ call the driver before I attempt to get up again. I'm sooooo tired."

"I know, I'm tired too." Elsa chuckled.

"But you know what the good part about all this is?" Anna asked in playful tone. "You got a new experience: getting lost in a big city. That's something you couldn't have done at the clone center." She laughed.

"I guess you're right." Elsa said giggling a little.

And then Anna leaned in until her head rested on Elsa's shoulder, humming in content as she got up her phone and texted the driver. For the first time that day she finally felt at peace. Because she was finally with Elsa.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I've been really busy lately :P. Despite that, I hope you like this chapter and review/favorite/follow if you did. I also would like to know what you would think this surprise Anna is planning will be ;)**

**Anyways, see you soon (Hopefully XD).**

**Thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13 **


	9. The big surprise

**Chapter 9: The big surprise.**

Elsa and Anna were completely and utterly tired because of the previous day, so they slept in and pretty much spent the morning just watching movies and eating chocolate. By the afternoon they regained enough energy to spend several hours swimming in the hotel's pool. However, around six Anna told the blonde that they should get dressed, having to practically drag her out of the pool because she loved the water so much she didn't want to leave, no matter how good Anna insisted the surprise was.

When they arrived to their room Elsa noticed something lying in her bed; a blue dress, but not the one she had worn to the nightclub. This one was longer, had a bodice that seemed to be made of sparkling diamonds and had beautiful snowflake patterns on the sleeves. It was so beautiful that Elsa couldn't hold back the surprised gasp, nor the happy smile that appeared on her face as she thanked Anna over and over again. The redhead on her part gave her a radiant smile, showing how happy she was that Elsa had liked the present, and assured her it was really nothing. In fact, it wasn't the real surprise.

Curious as to why Anna had bought her such a nice dress and asked her to change into it (and hoping they weren't going to another club), Elsa started dressing herself, before braiding her hair as usual. After that, Anna came in, dressed in a deep green suit and wearing her hair in an intricate bun. She looked… pretty handsome really, and when Elsa questioned her about it, the redhead blushed and said her suit matched Elsa's dress better than if she were to be wearing a dress too. The blonde had to agree wholeheartedly, though she didn't know why was it important that they matched.

After Anna helped her put on some make up (something that Elsa enjoyed a little too much) they made their way out of the hotel and climbed into a car. A short 15-minute drive later found them at a port, where dozens of ships were stationed. Elsa had never seen a ship up close in person (obviously), so she was quite surprised that they were so _massive_.

"Uh… Anna?" She asked as they were exciting their car.

"Yeah?" The redhead replied, smiling.

"Those are… ships, right?"

"That's correct."

"Then I guess they're supposed to float, yes? But They're just… _so big_! And they're metallic!" Elsa answered, eying a particularly large one that to her it looked more like a building laying in the water.

"_And_ they're not empty." Anna grinned. "They're packed with supplies and, most of them, transport large amounts of products, like cars, shoes, and things like that. Others, like that one," She pointed to a cruiser. "Are for people to travel, but they still carry entire pools, gyms, dining rooms and the like."

"How is that even possible?" Elsa asked, deeply intrigued.

"Don't know, something about density." Anna shrugged. "You know, volume, mass… stuff. I really don't remember. You should ask Elvira about that; as I've said before, she's the smart one." Elsa nodded but looked down as a little pain settled in her heart, reminding her that she probably would never meet Elvira, much less ask her anything. She only had one day left after all.

"Oh, look!" Anna said excitedly, pulling Elsa out of her depressing thoughts as she took her hand and started running (something the blonde found to be extremely difficult while wearing heels) before finally stopping in front of a light-blue yacht that had beautiful paintings of sunflowers on it's sides.

"Look, Elsa, this is our ship, The ElsAnna." She said, grinning proudly as she waited for her companion's reaction.

"Wait… _Our_ ship?!" Elsa asked, thinking she hadn't understood well.

"Yep. I bought it especially for this occasion. I also renamed it, I hope you don't' mind."

"I don't mind." Elsa assured her. "But don't you think that…uh…"

"What?" Anna asked, her smile not leaving her face.

_That it'll be a sad memory once I'm gone._

"Nevermind." The blonde chickened out, not wanting to ruin the mood. "I like it." She said, managing a genuine smile, because she _did_ like it. "Even if it's a little too much for an apology."

"It occurred to me that you'd like to see the ocean more closely, since you were contemplating it deep in thought yesterday." She shrugged. "Plus, I only had to sell the yacht father gave me for my sixteen birthday, which I never use, and buy a better one without exceeding the maximum amount of money I'm allowed to spend, so really it wasn't that of a big deal."

"You know, even though I don't' know much about social interactions, I _can_ tell this is a big deal, right?" Elsa answered raising an eyebrow.

"Hush. I wanted to do it, so get inside of it already." The redhead said with a playful grin and a deep blush.

"Alright." Elsa surrendered as she gave her a grin of her own and approached to the man in a blue suit at the stairs who welcomed them aboard.

* * *

First, it was dinner; salmon, lobster and other sea delights. The dining room had huge windows from which Elsa was able to see the sun disappearing under the blue waves and painting them with red and orange, as she talked with Anna and enjoyed the meal. The music was also wonderful, even though it came from Anna's i-pod and not from some group of musicians as the redhead had first made her believe.

Through all of it they laughed and chatted and made bets about who could eat more chocolate (at the end Anna stuffed her mouth with the contents of an entire package and won), and for the first time that week Elsa was able to truly forget about the fact that her death was fast approaching.

Anna told her funny stories about her childhood and Elsa listened and laughed, before telling her the stories she invented to keep her mind busy when she had nothing else to do, to which Anna answered saying she should consider writing them, because they were quite good.

At the end, when the sun had been gone for hours and the moon was already high in the sky, Anna rose and asked Elsa to go outside with her. They walked to the upper deck, where the last part of the surprise would take place.

Truth to be told, Elsa was a little dizzy after spending so much time in the ship, but at least she still managed to walk in a straight line without having to try and find some support on the walls… unlike Anna, who almost fell every time she tried to take a step, to the point Elsa had to take her waist and practically carry her out, much to the redhead's embarrassment.

Fortunately no one threw up (even if Anna was about to a couple of times).

Once they were at the upper deck, Elsa smiled widely as she saw the stars. The night skies in the cities had been mostly empty, but now there were no lights to ruin their view, and the sky was full of stars. She could try and count them if she wanted, even though she'd have preferred to count Anna's freckles instead and imagine constellations of them. She blushed at the thought but said nothing as the redhead asked her to take her to the middle of the wooden floor and she complied.

Once they reached the spot, soft piano music started sounding as Anna, as graceful as she could, took a hesitant step back and, looking at Elsa, made a clumsy bow and asked:

"May I have this dance?" She almost managed to fall in the process, to which Elsa laughed, covering her mouth with a hand before answering.

"Of course." She said, earning a radiant smile from the younger girl. "As long as you manage to stay firm on your feet enough to dance." She added, feeling playful, to which Anna responded to by blowing her a raspberry before carefully taking her waist with her left hand and her hand with her right one, pulling her close.

"Mean." She said playfully. "That's not a proper way to treat the one who just bought you a freaking yacht."

"Maybe." Elsa shrugged, trying to hide the nervousness she was feeling at having Anna so close. "But then again, I'm not well versed in the proper way to interact with people."

"Fair enough." Anna agreed and started moving at the slow pace of the music, glad that she hadn't picked anything faster because then she'd be throwing up or at least falling. Also, she really liked how close to Elsa this pace allowed her to be.

At first Elsa didn't dare looking Anna in the eye, because she was afraid of the effect doing so would have in her, but then she risked a peek before quickly deviating her eyes and biting her lip as she felt heat rising to her cheeks. Her heart was thrumming inside her chest and her hands were getting sweaty, plus she had a strange sensation in her stomach. Yet, strangely, she'd never felt more at peace, more comfortable, in her life. She felt like she didn't want to ever let go of Anna's hand, to ever be at a greater distance from her as she was now. She wanted to be in her arms forever, to hold her close and feel her warmth, to caress her soft skin and trace her delicate features. To be able to gaze in those turquoise eyes as much as she wished to.

Finally, Elsa dared looking at the teal orbs and hold her gaze there, and her breathe was taken away. It wasn't even remotely as all the other times she'd seen those eyes, not at all. Something had changed even if apparently nothing had. Maybe it was the music, or the romantic air of it all, but she found herself feeling pleasant shivers as she struggled to keep up with the music and not stopping to gaze adoringly at the redhead. She was hypnotized. She couldn't look away, nor did she want to. Soon, she found herself following Anna's lead without even thinking about it, making a little turn when she knew the redhead wanted her to, pausing, getting even closer when it seemed necessary, smiling with the other girl like there were no worries, like it was just the two of them and no one else in the world.

She found herself sighing with longing and grinning like a fool, and somehow she knew in that instant that she had irredeemably fallen in love with Anna. And somewhat that was a comforting thought.

Suddenly, the music paused, not really ending, but slowing the pace and diminishing the volume, and for a moment, Elsa let the lyrics reach to her, not realizing her mistake until she actually understood them and felt her heart break.

"Oh how could I face the faceless days if I should lose you now?" The singer sang, describing quite accurately Elsa's feelings in that moment. She was going to lose Anna the next day, and even though she wouldn't live to mourn the loss, she'd probably still regret not having had the opportunity to experience a true romance with her.

"We're so close to reaching that famous happy end, almost believing this one's not pretend." The music kept playing, breaking Elsa's already bleeding heart with each word. Yes, they were too close. So close that it hurt. It hurt to know their love wasn't possible; she'd be dying soon and Anna surely wouldn't want to try and love her when this could only end in tragedy. Even if maybe there was already something between them, it could never be something more than a dream, a wish that'd never come true.

"So close. So close… and still so far." The song concluded and, as if on cue, tears started falling from Elsa's eyes.

"E-Elsa?" Anna asked, stopping altogether and staring at the girl with concern. "What's wrong?" When the blonde just shook her head Anna decided to take her face in her hands and wipe her tears as she kept asking. "Please, tell me. Did I do something wrong?"

"N-no." Elsa said between sobs. "It's not... It's nothing." She assured her trying to give her a smile, but it was way too forced and didn't express happiness.

"Elsa, please. You can tell me anything." The redhead insisted, caressing her soft cheeks.

"I-It's silly."

"Well, then tell me. The worse thing that could happen is that I laugh." Anna reasoned. "But I promise I won't." She gave her a reassuring smile, to which Elsa sighed in defeat realizing that she wouldn't be able to keep this from Anna.

"I-It's just... The usual, you know?" Anna titled her head, not understanding what Elsa was referring to. "I don't want to die." The clone concluded with trembling voice as tears started falling out of her eyes again.

"Oh! Elsa I'm so sorry!" The redhead hastily apologized. "I-I... I mean... I should have tell you before, but I wanted to leave it at the end because I wanted to surprise you! But I should have thought that trough! Oh, I'm so stupid!" At this, Anna started pulling her bangs with a frustrated expression much to Elsa's confusion.

"What... are you talking about?" The blonde asked.

"I-I... This ship is sailing to Arendelle capital, and as soon as we arrive I'll talk to my parents, and sister I guess, about you. I'm hoping they'll help me protect you, so that you don't have to die." Anna explained.

"And you think they'll agree?" Elsa asked doubtful.

"I hope so." Anna shrugged. "I've been trying to think of another better solution, but I always end up concluding this one is the best." When the redhead noticed Elsa still looked quite uncertain, she took her hands. "Hey, listen. Even if they don't want to help you, I promise I will find another way, okay? I will do everything in my power to keep you alive, even if I have to run away with you to some other country." As soon as she said it, Anna knew she really meant those words. Elsa had come to be an important part of her life in just one week and she couldn't just do nothing as someone tried to kill her. She couldn't live with herself if she did that.

"Y-you really mean it?" Elsa asked hopeful.

"Of course I do!" Anna assured her smiling. "I really care about you. I couldn't bear losing you."

"Oh, Anna!" Elsa beamed, feeling an intense sensation of warmth spreading trough her chest and filling her with a sense of calm and relief. She'd never felt better in all her life, more... _loved._ And maybe that's what made her do what she did next. She pressed her lips against Anna's.

Anna's soft lips were the most perfect thing she had ever touched. They were soft and warm, slightly wet and oh so sweet! She didn't want to pull away ever… until she realized she had just kissed Anna without asking for permission and reluctantly tried to take a step back, but was promptly stopped by a pair of strong arms surrounding her shoulders and keeping her firmly in place as the lips returned to her own, this time moving slowly, caressing her almost hesitantly, like they were afraid of something.

Not wanting to disappoint Anna or make her think she didn't want to kiss her, Elsa answered by taking her waist and pulling her closer, pressing her lips more firmly against hers, inviting them to join her in this wonderful dance. As Elsa expected, she was not disappointed, and soon the kiss that started almost shyly became more intense and confident (mostly on Anna's part) as the redhead's lips practically devoured hers, suckling slightly here and there, way too eager to explore beyond the exterior of her mouth.

That's when the clone pulled away, panting profusely and all too conscious of the ache in her lower parts and her rapidly beating heart, as well as the blush that had no doubt spread on her cheeks. However, when she saw Anna she discovered the girl was in a similar state as hers, she felt better, especially when she noticed the hungry way the redhead kept staring at her lips.

"Elsa." Anna sexily panted her name, her voice denoting a needy tone that turned Elsa on even more. "I want you."

"Y-you do?" Elsa asked, equally breathless.

"Yes, I've been denying it all this time, but I really,_ truly_ need you." She admitted as her pupils dilated with lust even more than before.

"How?" The clone asked, not sure if she was understanding correctly or her lustful mind was just playing tricks in her.

"I want to kiss you." Anna answered, approaching her with half-lidded eyes and quickly giving her a peck in the lips that just made her wish for more.

"All over your body." She clarified, this time leaning into the blonde's neck and teasingly running her lips through it, not really kissing, only touching and making Elsa shiver with desire. "I want to see your naked skin, to feel it." She whispered into her ear as she ran one hand over her cloth-covered back, making Elsa wish she was naked.

"I want to make you experience things you've never felt." She continued, her hand now dangerously close to Elsa's thighs. "And to experience them with you." She concluded, pressing all her body against the blonde's. "If you want too, of course." She added after a long pause, as if coming out of a trance and finally pulling slightly away with a guilty smile, giving Elsa enough room to breathe and finally think, process what Anna had just said and done.

"I-I…" Elsa stammered, still putting her ideas in order so she could answer the girl that was expectantly looking at her. "You mean… you want to have… sex?" She finally clarified, suddenly very nervous, because honestly sex was something she had never done nor had any idea _how_ was it done.

"Only if you want to!" Anna quickly reassured her, her face becoming as red ad her hair. "And I totally understand if you don't, I mean… we barely know each other, and we just had our first kiss… which was probably you first kiss _ever_… and I probably shouldn't have proposed such a thing just after it, but I got really excited because honestly I've wanted to do that ever since I first saw you and…" Anna was interrupted from her nervous rambling as a finger was pressed on her lips.

"Anna, you're rambling." Elsa said playfully.

"Sorry." She answered blushing and lowering her gaze, looking like a totally different person than the confident one that had just teased her and proposed her to go and submit to their passionate desires. "I do that when I'm nervous."

"I know." The blonde giggled affectionately looking at her.

"And I'm also sorry to have asked you to have sex so suddenly. That was impulsive. And probably a bad idea." She gave her a tight smile, clearly trying to hide her disappointment at Elsa's lack of answer. "Come on, it's late and you're probably tired. Let's go to sleep." She said as she turned around, but before she could walk away, Elsa took her hand.

"Anna, wait." Elsa stopped her, biting her lip as she thought about what she was going to say. When the redhead turned to look at her, her nervousness increased tenfold, but still somewhat managed to get the words out of her mouth. "I-I didn't say I didn't _want_ to have… s-sex." She said, hesitating at the last word. When Anna just opened her eyes wide in surprise, she decided she'd have to explain further. "I-I know is sudden, and impulsive, but… the past few days have taught me to enjoy life while I still have it, and even if it's true that you'll help me escape death, the future is still uncertain, and I think we should enjoy life as we have it, not letting fear keep us from doing what we want to do… And I want to have sex with you, Anna. I love you." She confessed, feeling her cheeks so hot she almost swore they were on fire.

"Oh, Elsa!" Anna sighed happily as she practically jumped in her arms and kissed her enthusiastically, the huge smile feeling clearly in the kiss.

"Anna…" Elsa answered between kisses, gasping as the redhead took this opportunity to enter her mouth with her tongue, which was an… interesting sensation. Good, but also quite strange. It didn't matter, because it still made Elsa wish for more, pulling Anna closer and closer until she found herself trapped against the wall, the redhead all over her, kissing her mouth and then her jaw, nipping at her neck, the sensations making her make the most erotic sounds neither girl had ever heard.

When the blonde decided that enough was enough, however, and started trying to get her hands under Anna's shirt, the youngest girl pulled away and, between pants, somehow managed to say:

"Room. Now." To which Elsa could just nod before she found herself lifted off the ground by a pair of strong arms under her legs as she was carried towards their room.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, the Elsanna now has truly started. In the Elsanna ship, how appropriate XD**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a review if you did. See you next time :D**

**Thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13 :)**


	10. The deal

**Chapter 10: The deal.**

Anna woke up wrapped in a soft and warm blanket… wait, no, it wasn't a blanket at all. It felt like naked skin, and it smelled heavenly, just like Elsa. She peeled her eyes open and saw platinum blonde hair haphazardly draped all around her, prompting her to move her hand towards it and marvel at how soft it felt. She started running her fingers through it, thinking about just how perfect it was, while also enjoying the sound of Elsa's steady breathing that told her the blonde was still sleeping.

Normally, it would've worried Anna that Elsa hadn't woken up at such late hour of the day, but when she remembered all the exerting things they'd done the previous night, she thought it was no wonder the clone was still sleeping.

Anna started caressing her cheeks, smiling when she leaned in to her touch, before descending to her shoulders and her back, pushing down the blanket to reveal her wonderful hips and her flat stomach that made Anna want to run her tongue through all that perfectly white skin… again. She couldn't believe she was so lucky to have laid in such an intimate way with a perfect creature as Elsa, (And to be her first time!). She wasn't talking just about just looks; she was sure that there were other women as perfect as Elsa, at least for other people's eyes, in that regard. She was also referring to how sweet Elsa was, how caring, how funny, and how shy. It was her perfect match, she knew that. And she didn't care one bit that she was her sister's clone.

Suddenly the blonde's bright blue eyes opened, and stared at her sleepily for a moment before a smile spreaded in her lips.

"Hi." Anna said as she reached to stroke her bangs.

"Hi." She murmured before snuggling into the redhead's chest and trying to go back to sleep, and though Anna would very much like that… well, it was almost time to disembark and she preferred to get off the ship before someone told the paparazzis she was home.

"Elsa, we have to get up."

"Why?" She whined, as she tightened her hold around her lover's torso, making her giggle at her cuteness.

"Because I think it's time you meet my parents." Elsa tensed at her words and sighed in defeat, but still pulled away. Anna gave her an apologetic smile and got up from the bed saying: "I'll go wash myself, and I think you should too." Suddenly, an idea came to her mind and she smiled, turning to look at her. "Unless you want to join me?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at the blonde, who blushed deeply and smiled shyly.

"I'd love that very much." She replied, now fully awake, as she climbed out of the bed and followed the redhead.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Anna shouted as she entered trough the main gate of the mansion, expecting them to be there since it was still pretty early. Elsa followed her close behind, firmly clutching her arm and trying to keep herself from shaking, though she wasn't making a very good job at that.

Ever since the clone had woken up that morning she had been terribly nervous... Well not really; waking up to see Anna's beautiful teal eyes staring lovingly at her as she felt the warmth of her naked body against her had been one of the best experiences of her life... But then they'd had to leave the comfort of the bed to head to Anna's house and talk to her parents, which surely wouldn't be fun _at all_.

However, since the redhead's parents had so far failed to show up, Elsa started to relax, thinking they probably weren't there and she'd have a little more time to prepare herself... But just when she was about to sigh in relief, a young woman came walking from a door. A woman very similar to Elsa. The clone instantly tried to hide herself behind Anna.

"Hey, Anna." Elvira's voice sounded a little to loud in the empty house. "Back from your little trip already?" She didn't sound particularly interested, nor polite when she asked. It felt more like she was annoyed at Anna for arriving so soon.

"Elvira." Anna greeted her politely but curtly. "Where are mom and dad?"

"Out." Elvira shrugged. "Went to a business trip or something, won't be back until next week." At her words, Elsa sighed in relief, but tensed up once more when Anna's sister spoke again. "Why don't you introduce me your friend? Or should I say girlfriend?" Her words made Anna blush madly. "She looks oddly scared of me."

"Uhm... Well..." Anna chewed her lip, trying to figure out what to do, after all she _was_ planning to tell her parents about Elsa, meaning Elvira would find out anyways, so... "She's... Uh... You better see for yourself." At this the redhead forcefully made Elsa come out from behind her, despite the blonde's protests. Elvira's eyes widened until they were the size of plates.

"You… went to a vacation with my clone?" Much to Elsa's relief, Anna's sister spoke with more surprise than anger. "Wow, I knew you always wanted to hang out with me, but to go with my brainless copy…"

"She's not brainless!" Anna protested, and at Elvira's confused face she added "It's a long story."

"I see." Elvira nodded before placing herself in Elsa's personal space and looking intently at her, much to the clone's discomfort. When Elvira took Elsa's chin and started examining her face, Elsa gulped nervously and tried to look away, no knowing what was happening, even if the urge to also examine Anna's sister and see their similarities and differences was also quite strong. She just… considered it'd be creepy, which was silly since Elvira was being creepy in that very moment.

"Uh… could you not…?" Elsa tried to ask the woman to stop looking at her like that, but her malicious gaze shut her up, before Anna went and tried to defend her.

"Elvira, release her, this is weird." Anna pouted, embarrassed at her sister's impoliteness, but also oddly jealous over her being so close to Elsa, which was stupid because she knew Elvira wouldn't try anything with her own clone, but… In that moment, the unthinkable happened; Elvira smirked mischievously and without even a warning, leaned in and kissed Elsa full on the lips, much to the astonishment of the two girls. Elsa struggled, trying to push her away, but Elvira was obviously stronger, so it wasn't until Anna interfered, pulling Elvira away, that she could free herself from her grip.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Anna spat at her sister, glaring at her as she assumed a protective position in front of Elsa, to which her sister answered by wiping her mouth with her sleeve and smirking as she tried to take a step closer. "Stay away from her!" The redhead snarled, glaring at her.

"I just wanted to test a theory, and given your reaction, I'm assuming I was right."

"You… what?" Anna asked, confused but still quite angry.

"So tell me, Anna, how long have you been sleeping with my clone?" At Anna's reddening cheeks and mouth opening and closing unable to utter a sound, Elvira laughed, while Elsa looked confused between to two, wondering what was going on.

"Uh… we just had sex yesterday." Elsa intervened, making both girls look at her surprised. "But… I don't understand, why didn't you just ask?"

"You can't simply ask your sibling if she just had sex with your clone." Elvira rolled her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because that's pretty much incest, and it's prohibited in our society." Elvira shrugged. "A pretty silly rule, if you ask me."

"For you all rules are silly." Anna said, frowning.

"True." Elvira admitted. "But anyways, now that we've established you're an incestuous freak…" Anna was about to protest, but Elvira smiled, making sure her sister knew she was just joking and she didn't have problems with her being in a romantic relationship with her clone, which was the most considerate thing her sister had done for her in years. "Tell me about this clone of mine."

"I'm not yours." Elsa glared at her. "And my name is Elsa."

"Elsa? I thought it was S-E-134. At least, that's what they said at the hospital."

"I gave her a real name." Anna explained. "After I found out she wasn't like the other clones."

"How is that possible?" Elvira asked directly to Elsa, who even though she didn't like that woman, she figured she'd have to give her some sort of explanation. Though she wasn't going to bother hiding her growing dislike.

"In the Center I heard the doctors say it's genetic. Something about me having a gene capable of suppressing the enzyme they inject us."

"Wait… enzyme? What enzyme?" Elvira asked, obviously confused.

"The one they use to stop the development of the clone's brains." Anna said, like it was obvious. "I thought you knew this stuff, studying biotechnology and all."

"Uh… right." Elvira said nervously, obviously trying to hide something, but before Elsa could question her about it, she cleared her throat and kept asking. "So, you gave her a name. I suppose you also helped her escape the hospital?" Anna nodded as answer. "And then… why the hell did you go on vacation with her?" She asked, frowning.

"I just wanted her to see the world before dying!" Anna said, defensibly, but when she noticed Elsa's cringe she clarified. "I was scared of what I'd have to do to protect her and keeping the Clone Center from finding her, but then I got to know her and…" She blushed. "I fell in love with her." At this, she turned and gave Elsa a loving smile, which she returned. "And now I won't let her die, not matter what." She glared at Elvira, as if expecting her to demand her to kill Elsa then and there and give her a kidney, but the raven-haired girl only stared at her, almost amused.

"And let me guess, you were going to ask our parents for help."

"That's the plan." Anna nodded, trying to ignore how her sister chuckled at her answer.

"If you do that, she'll end up dead by the end of the week."

"How do you know?" Anna pouted.

"Because I know them and am not blinded by some idealized image of them like you are." When Anna frowned, Elvira clarified. "They'll never go against Weaseltown, no even if there's a life at stake."

"It's not like a have another option." Anna said, biting her lip, since she knew her sister was probably right.

"Oh, yes you do." When both girls looked at her quizzically, she smirked. "Me, of course. I could help you."

"And why would you do that?" Elsa asked, frowning since she didn't think Anna's sister to be the kind of person who was eager to help others, not even her own family.

"I wouldn't do it for free, it that's what you're asking." Her smile widened even more as she saw her little sister considering her words.

"Do you really have the means to help us?" Anna asked hesitantly.

"I have some contacts at the Clone Center, and I'm one of the best hackers around here. I could use some information to blackmail Weaseltown into leaving her alone."

"Very well." Anna sighed, knowing everything she said was probably true. "What's your price?"

"What? No! I don't trust her, we can't just…!" Elsa started to argue, but she shut her mouth at Anna's glare.

"You don't know her. She may be weird, and a little mean, but she's _not_ dishonest." At this, Elsa decided not to protest more, even if she still had her doubts about the change of plans.

"Anna's right, I never lie more than your average rebellious teenager." Elvira assured her. "And about my price…" Her smile grew as she looked directly into Anna's eyes. "It's you."

For a few moments no one said anything. Elsa because she didn't understand Elvira's request, Elvira because she was waiting an answer, and Anna because she was in shock.

Five seconds passed before the redhead shook her head to clear her thoughts and finally exclaimed:

"Wait, what?!"

"Yeah, you heard well, my little sister." Elvira said devilishly. "I've been in love with you for quite some time, but I never thought I had a chance… that is, until today, when you admitted you'd had sex with my clone."

"But Elsa is not you!" Anna protested, clearly scandalized about the fact that her sister loved her in a very not-sisterly way… though it was still comforting to know she didn't _hate_ her, as she'd thought all those past years.

"Oh, I know that. But I also think that you may have suppressed your feelings towards me and redirected them to my clone, in order to not feel like you're a freak who wants to fuck their sister. "

"That's not…!"

"A week." Elvira cut off her protests. "That's all I ask. Let me court you for a week, and if by then you still don't love me… well, you can go back to my copy." She said, looking at Elsa with distaste.

"You're crazy if you think we're going to agree to your conditions!" Elsa protested, truly irritated.

"Okay." Elvira shrugged. "Then I guess you'd better die and give me your organs, that's a much better offer than giving me the opportunity to compete for your girlfriend, right?"

"I-I…" Elsa hesitated. She didn't trust Elvira and she didn't like this plan, but… if what she had said about Anna's parents were true, then she didn't really have another option. Still, this was not only her decision to make. "Anna… what do you think?" She turned to the redhead.

"Can you let us discuss it in private?" Anna asked her sister with pleading eyes.

"I'll be in my room." She nodded as she started walking away with a triumphant smile. Once she was out of earshot, Anna sighed in frustration, went and kicked the first thing she found, which in this case was the wall, before crying in pain.

"Ouch! Stupid, stupid Elvira!" She yelled, as Elsa watched her confused and a little worried. "She can't just drop a bomb on me like that and demand me to go out with her! We're sisters for fuck's sake!" At this, she tried to punch the wall, but was stopped by Elsa's hands.

"Hey, calm down." The clone tried to placate her. "Hurting yourself isn't going to help anyone."

"But I can't go and punch Elvira, not if we want her to help us." Anna reasoned, but she still relaxed and stopped trying to take the wall down with her bare hands.

"You know her better than I do." Elsa sighed. "Do you really think she's a better option than your parents?"

"As much as I'd like to say no… she is." Anna's shoulders slumped. "Our parents probably wouldn't help you; they'd try, realize Weselton is in the way and hand you over to him."

"And Elvira won't?" Elsa raised an eyebrow, skeptical.

"No, she doesn't like when people tell her what to do, and she's never liked Weselton. So she'd probably do her best to harm him, or at least piss him off, which in this case benefits us." Anna sighed. "Plus, she's the most intelligent person I know, and if she _does_ have friends at the Clone Center… well, then there's only one obvious solution." She grimaced at the thought of going on a romantic date with her _sister_.

"But you can't!" Elsa protested. "We… we're together, right? You shouldn't…"

"Yes, but what option do I have?!" Anna snapped. "I like this deal as much as you do, but…" She shook her head. "I promise I won't cheat on you. Even if I go on the dates with her and humor her a little, I don't think I'll end up falling for my own sister."

"You fell for me." Elsa pointed out.

"It's… it's different. I fell for you because of who you are, not because you look like her." Anna assured her, taking her face in her hands and caressing her soft cheeks reassuringly.

"You mean it?" She asked, searching for reassurance.

"I do." Anna smiled, before kissing her sweetly and lovingly, trying to communicate in that kiss all the feelings she had for her. Then, she pulled away and gave her a comforting smile. "I will agree to her deal, but only because I don't want to lose you. I won't stop loving you, I promise."

"Okay…" Elsa sighed, even if she still didn't like this _at all_.

"Well then, let's go tell her." Anna said, taking her hand and trying to appear cheerful, but they both knew it; this wasn't going to be easy for neither of them, and the weight of their decision was already making them feel a little down casted.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is a little short, but as you can see, it's very important. I hope you liked this little twist and review telling me your opinions and thoughts about how Elvira will help them (I threw a clue in this chapter). Thanks for reading and see you soon :)**

**Thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13 :)**


	11. I hate you

**Chapter 11: I hate you.**

"Elvira? May I come in?" Anna asked as she knocked on her sister door, a hesitating and uncomfortable Elsa behind her.

"Sure sis." She answered for the first time in forever, taking Anna aback slightly; she wasn't used to being treated so… civilly by her. Still, she managed to open the door, gesture Elsa to come inside, and follow her soon after.

The clone couldn't help being surprised when she saw the room. Considering Elvira's personality, she expected something resembling a medieval dungeon, or for it at least to be covered in nude-chick's posters and underwear scattered all over the floor… but maybe she had let her imagination run wild. Maybe, just maybe, she had judged Elvira wrong.

"Uh… what happened to your room?" Anna asked, clearly as surprised as Elsa.

"W-what are you talking about?" Elvira turned away from her computer and gave her a nervous smile as she blushed slightly.

"Oh, come on, I was here last week and it was a complete mess!" Anna almost shouted. Sure, it wasn't all tidy, with video games and movies scattered here and there, but it wasn't like she'd seen it last.

"You entered without permission?!" Elvira all but yelled, clearly upset.

"I thought you were here, but you didn't respond!" Anna retorted. "But you haven't answered, where's all your… stuff?" Anna blushed, remembering having seen porn movies scattered around the floor, plus some _exotic_ lingerie between all her sister's clothes and shoes.

"I cleaned it." She replied, earning a raised eyebrow from Anna. "What? I _am_ capable of cleaning my room." She pouted, something that actually reminded the clone of Anna… she was actually starting to think Elvira was more similar to Anna than to herself.

_No, I shouldn't compare them. Anna is kind, and thoughtful, and sweet. Elvira is a complete jerk._

Not saying anything, Anna crossed the room, opened a wardrobe and found herself almost buried in a mountain of trash, dirty clothes, posters of almost nude models and… yeah, porn movies. Mostly of redheads, now that she thought about it. She fought the urge to vomit.

"Y-you shouldn't have seen any of that." Elvira said, rushing to push all that stuff back into the wardrobe and shutting the door, looking anxiously at Anna, then realizing she was showing her emotions and adopting an arrogant and cold attitude again. However, Elsa swore she actually saw some pain in her eyes when the redhead refused to look her in the eye.

_It's nothing. I'm probably just imagining things._

"Whatever." Anna sighed. "I don't want to know about any of this."

"Alright." Elvira nodded before returning to her computer and adopting a self-satisfied smile, like she already knew the answer to what she was about to ask. "So… have you considered my generous offer?"

"Yeah, and as much as the decision disgusts me… we have a deal." Elsa said in resignation.

"I knew you were smart." Elvira smirked.

"And how exactly are you going to help us?" Anna asked, putting herself behind Elvira and looking at the screen, to which the older girl just chuckled.

"If you had paid _any_ attention to your science classes you would already know it and probably wouldn't even need my help."

"What are you talking about?" Sha asked, as confused as Elsa.

"Here." Elvira pointed at the screen, prompting both girls to peer at it. It was an online version of Arendelle's constitution. "Article 113. Every human born within Arendelle's territory, it being over land, sea or sky, is considered a citizen of this country and has all such rights established in this document."

"Except clones." Anna pointed at the sentence at the bottom of the page.

"Yes, now let's look at the definition of clones, shall we?" Elvira asked as she opened another document, this one containing legal definitions. "A clone, as established by the law, is a genetically modified human being, product of a cloning process, whose brain can't develop a cortex due to said genetic modifications."

"But… the Clone Center uses an enzyme." Elsa pointed out. "Not… genetic modifications."

"Exactly." Elvira nodded. "Which means Weaseltown either lied about his procedures or bribed the politicians into lying for him. Either way, what he's doing is highly illegal."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Anna exclaimed. "I don't understand. Why does it matter how clones are made?"

"Because the way Weaseltown is making them now, they're born as citizens of Arendelle, and therefore, have rights. Rights like, for example, not having their brains illegally and permanently modified by some chemical substance." Anna's eyes widened when she finally understood the implications. Weselton could go to jail (or better, get a death sentence) for purposely damaging the brains of hundreds, no, _thousands_ of babies!

"But… why would he lie about this? Why not say the truth? Then everything would be legal, right?" Elsa asked just what Anna was thinking.

"Well, you see, when you genetically modify something, it's less probable that errors like you occur." Elvira explained. "Plus, an enzyme like the one he's using could be used for war or terrorism purposes if it fell in the wrong hands, and no one wants that. It would have been _way_ more difficult for clones to be accepted than it already was. Public opinion is hard to sway at the best of times."

"So… he lied because he hasn't found a way to genetically modify humans successfully, so he uses the enzyme to alter their brains?" Anna asked.

"Exactly." Elvira nodded.

"Okay, so now we know that. What should we do with this information?" Elsa asked, sounding a little bit rude, but she didn't care. It didn't matter how much Elvira helped her, she was still the jerk trying to steal Anna from her.

"Well… we need more proof. Records of how many clones are resistant to the enzyme, and of course, the procedure to make it. If we have it all in paper, it'll be easier to prohibit clones, or at least stop their production." Elvira reasoned, sounding oddly condescending, like she was explaining all this to an impatient child.

"But… Isn't Elsa proof enough?" Anna asked.

"I don't think you want everyone to know you're in a relationship with your sister's clone, do you?" Elvira rolled her eyes.

"No… I guess not." Anna admitted, turning red. "So we're going to pretend she's only _way_ too similar to you and that's all?"

"Why not? Things like that happen." Elvira shrugged.

"I-I thought you were confident you'd win Anna from me." Elsa said confused. "So then why does it matter to you if people know I'm your clone?"

"Because I can take advantage of that. You know, pretend _you_ are Anna's sister, and _I_'m just some girl who looks like you. I'd have to alter my wardrobe and hairstyle, but… it's worth it." She winked at Anna, and the redhead just rolled her eyes.

"You're too selfish for your own good." Elsa chastised.

"So they say." Elvira shrugged. "Now, let's start the plan, shall we?"

"Sure, but… what's the plan?" Anna asked her sister, curious as to how she planned on reveling one of Arendelle's more powerful enterprises' deepest secrets.

"Well, I've entered Weaseltown's system plenty of times, using many different strategies, hoping to find some dirty secret I could expose… but I've never found a thing about the enzyme _my clone_ mentioned." She made emphasis on the clone part and smirked when the blonde frowned at her words. "So my guess is that they either used paper to write down those things, which is highly unlikely, or that they have a super anti-hacking software, which is just as unlikely. The only thing that is even vaguely possible is that Weselton has a computer that's exclusive for that sort of information. No internet or wired connection, of any kind, to any other computer. If that's the case, he probably has it buried somewhere, with the map guarded by a bunch of ninjas…"

"You watch too much TV." Anna shook her head.

"Or in a vault somewhere." Elvira concluded, chuckling slightly, which made a little smile appear on Anna's face, even if it was obvious the redhead was trying to hide it.

"And… how are we going to find the information then?" Elsa asked the obvious thing.

"Easy. Infiltrating his lab." Elvira said like a matter-of-factly. When the other girls just looked at her questioningly, she explained. "Fortunately for you, I met a guy the other day… tall, muscular, blonde, nothing special." She shrugged. "_But_ he's a med student, and he's currently working at the Clone center. Plus, he's so attracted to me that he gave me his number. I bet he'll do anything I ask."

"What's his name?" Elsa asked, having a little suspicion about his identity.

"Cristian… or was it Christopher?" Elvira tried to remember.

"Kristoff?"

"Oh, right! Kristoff!" Elvira nodded. "You know him?" She asked confused.

"He was my only friend." Elsa confirmed. "He only started working there a couple of years ago though, I don't think he has access to that kind of information."

"But maybe he has an idea of where it can be, or can _at least_ get us into the Center." She reasoned. "It's worth a shot. I'll call him latter and arrange a little _meeting_ with him, if you know what I mean. He'll spill everything he knows by the time I'm done with him." The way she said this made Elsa realize she was talking about something more than just a friendly visit and it gave her chills. But... there was something she didn't quite understand.

"But… I thought you liked girls?"

"Don't try to make sense out of Elvira's sexuality." Anna warned her. "You'll only end up more confused."

"My sexuality is quite simple, my little sister. You." She seductively winked at her, and Anna couldn't help finding the situation revolting, even if she tried not to show it. "Though a girls gotta have fun, right? I usually pick up girls because they remind me of you, but also because they're more easily dominated. Men… I only try with them when it's obvious they don't have a problem about a woman being the one taking the lead."

"Okaaay." Elsa said, still confused. "But, I think it's better if I'm the one who talks to Kristoff. There's no need for you to seduce him if I know for a fact that he'll help us willingly if we tell him it's for me."

"What's the fun in that?" Elvira pouted, again, looking strikingly similar to her younger sister.

"What's the fun on breaking some poor boy's heart?!" Elsa countered, angry at the girl she was made of for having such evil ideas.

"I agree with Elsa. You shouldn't just lead people in and then let them down." Anna crossed her arms around her chest in a bossy gesture, which made her sister sigh in resignation.

"Geez, you're such killjoys!" She complained. "But fine, I won't seduce him into telling us what he knows."

"You should invite him to lunch tomorrow, that way we can all explain everything to him." Anna suggested.

"Okay, fine. I'll do that." Elvira agreed. "But now that I've fulfilled the first part of the deal… I think it's your turn to fulfill yours, little sister." She added maliciously. "Get ready, I'm taking you to dinner in four hours."

"W-what? But… you haven't yet saved Elsa."

"But I _am_ helping you." She protested. "That was the deal, and you accepted, now stop protesting and go get ready."

"Fine." Anna snarled and stormed out of the room, Elsa following close behind, not without giving Elvira her best death glare that the girl answered with a confident smirk before the blonde slammed the door. She really wanted to kill her now, and she was sure Anna did too… but unfortunately they still needed her. Maybe once they had Kristoff they could get rid of her. Oh, how she'd like that!

* * *

Anna sighed from the tenth time as she got out of her room and walked down the stairs towards the main door. She spent the past hours with Elsa, talking about what Elvira had told them and discussing if it was worth it to keep their deal with her. Neither girl really wanted to, of course, but they didn't really have a choice. If only Elsa had a way to contact Kristoff… No, even if she did, they wouldn't be able to think of a proper plan as quickly and accurately as Elvira. They needed her, and so they would maintain the deal, even if they hated it with every fiber of their beings.

At least she only had to go on dates with her. No one said anything about kissing and other things. No, those things were for Elsa, and only Elsa. Anna smiled at the thought; yes, Elvira maybe had her in her hands, but at least she still could make out with her beautiful girlfriend. That was a comforting thought.

Another comforting thought was that… this is what she'd wanted for many years; to reconnect with her sister. However, she never expected it to be in these particular circumstances, that's why she shut down the thought. She didn't want to go with Elvira on any kind of date. Actually, after finding out about her incestuous feelings, she wasn't sure she wanted anything to do with her anymore… even if a part of her told her she was being selfish and hypocrite.

"You finally here?" Elvira asked smugly. She was wearing her usual black leather jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, and black worn-out jeans (which made Anna feel better about wearing only a plain pink shirt and jeans) however, she did look a little different… Was that makeup? Without all her freckles and with a little bit of blush applied she looked more similar to Elsa than Anna felt comfortable with, but she decided not to say anything.

"You're the one who always arrives late." Anna shrugged. "Come on, let's get this over with." At this, she started walking out of the house.

"You're being a little rude, don't you think? You were the one who was always begging to be with me." Elvira complained, but she still had a mischievous smile on her face.

"That's before I knew you had incestuous feelings towards me!" Anna scream-whispered as she got into her sister's car (well, what she assumed to be her car, since the old one had been completely destroyed), the only black one in the garage.

"I knew you'd react like this." Elvira rolled her eyes, getting into the driver's seat. "But I thought you'd be more understanding after "falling in love" with _my clone_."

"That's different!" Anna almost shouted, trying to convince herself more than she wanted to convince her sister.

"Whatever, I won't argue with you." She sighed. "I swear sometimes you're as stubborn and whiny as when you were three." Anna was about to protest again, but Elvira quickly turned on the radio. "Here, choose the music, hopefully it'll make you relax." At this, her sister started driving and the redhead sighed, knowing this discussion was over, before deciding on a song and letting it play. At least this way she didn't have to speak with Elvira, plus, as much as she hated to admit it, she was right; music never failed to calm her down, even back when she was a spoiled little brat, as Elvira had called her many times.

Not even twenty minutes later they arrived to their destination; a small restaurant simply named "Oaken's". Anna remembered this place very well; it held what was probably the last good memory she had with her sister. Elvira had been fourteen at that time, and Anna ten, and they had escaped from their parents to go eat something with the money Elvira had stolen. An act of pure rebelliousness, really, but at least they'd had fun… even if they were later punished with no TV for a week.

"I thought the best way to start was where we'd left it." Elvira said, giving her a smile that wasn't cold and mischievous for a change.

"Maybe." Anna shrugged, her mood turning sour as she realized something. "Tell me, did you wanted to ravish me back then or was it really an act of pure sisterly love?" Her words sounded harsher than she intended, but she didn't apologize, stubbornly refusing to turn and look at her sister. If she had, she would have noticed those clear blue eyes of her showing pain for an instant.

"Anna…" Elvira started, but Anna interrupted her.

"You know what? I prefer not to know. Come, let's go eat something and get out of here." At this, she got out of the car, slammed the door and began furiously walking towards the entrance. Elvira sighed and rubbed her temple. She knew Anna could be very difficult if she wanted to, but she never expected this kind of behavior. Then again, she had pushed her away for nearly eight years; they were basically strangers. And it was all her fault. Still, she was determined to make it up to her, then she'd probably forget about that stupid clone and they would be together. At least she hoped so.

As she entered the restaurant, she found her sister already sat at a table, looking at the menu with an angry frown and a little pout. Elvira couldn't help chuckling a little; Anna got angry way too easily. The older girl sat down in front of her and took the other menu without saying a word, knowing her sister couldn't stand silence and so would start the conversation sooner or later. She smirked when she noticed Anna's shoulders tense in discomfort.

When the waiter arrived though, Anna still hadn't said a word, and so Elvira decided to annoy her a little to see how she'd react.

"Hello. What can I get for you?" The waiter asked.

"Two extra-big sandwiches, with lots of cheese and peperoni, please… and, could you replace the salad with fried potatoes?" She asked, noticing her sister wanted to say something, so she kept talking. "Oh, and _we_ would like two chocolate milkshakes too."

"Very well, is that all?" he asked, looking at Anna, who for the moment was at a loss of words.

"Yes, thank you." Elvira replied before Anna could, and so the waiter took their menus and left. The black haired girl then proceeded to look smugly at Anna, who was trying to process what just happened. When she did though, she predictably exploded.

"What the hell was that!" She yelled, making all the people around them turn to look at them. Anna noticed, chuckled awkwardly and moderated her tone of voice, but she still kept glaring at her sister. "Answer me! What was that?"

"What was what?" Elvira asked playing dumb, which only served to enrage Anna even more. She knew well what she was talking about! And she just kept smirking with that cold and uncaring attitude she hated so much!

"You know what!" She replied, positively fuming. "Ordering for me!"

"Oh, _that_." Elvira smiled, like she'd done nothing wrong. "What's wrong? Weren't you going to order that, or at least something very similar?"

"I-I…" Anna didn't know what to answer, because yes, she was going to order exactly that, and it angered her that Elvira knew her so well even after not spending time together in almost eight years, but she didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing she was right. "What do you know? What if I was going to order a salad?" She answered stubbornly, but when her sister just kept smirking and raised an eyebrow, she sighed in defeat. "Okay… maybe I _was_ going to order something like that…" She muttered.

"So? What's the problem then?" Elvira kept insisting, even if she knew it'd only make Anna angry with her; she couldn't help it, not after it being their only form of interaction in years.

"I am perfectly capable of ordering myself!" She shouted, again making many heads turn at her outburst, only this time she didn't care.

"Tell me, if Elsa did something like this would you find it annoying?" Elvira asked calmly.

"Well…" Anna wanted to say yes, but she knew the truth. Maybe it'd surprise her a little, but she'd probably be touched at Elsa remembering her favorite foods. No, she wouldn't be angry at the clone for doing something like that, and Elvira seemed to sense her hesitation.

"I can't believe you." She chuckled bitterly. "All that time asking me to get out my room and just be with you, and when you get that chance you just blow up in my face every ten seconds without reason."

"You keep provoking me!" Anna protested.

"See? There you go again." Elvira said, pointing at her, before noticing the waiter had arrived with their milkshakes, waiting for him to put them on the table. She took a long sip, not saying a word. Anna sighed and took a sip of her beverage too. Maybe she _was_ acting a little bitchy, but so what? Elvira deserved that and more, after rejecting her for so long and then coming to her and revealing she was in love with her.

"Sometimes I hate you." Anna said after a very long and uncomfortable silence.

"No, you don't." Elvira, who had gotten out her cellphone and was staring boringly staring at the screen, answered nonchalantly. "You love me. Even more than you should. You just don't want to admit it."

"Here we go again." Anna rolled her eyes. "I'm in love with _Elsa_, not you."

"That's what you think." Elvira shrugged before taking a sip from her milkshake.

"_I_ _think_ that I know how I feel more than you do." Anna said, raising her voice again.

"Look, I really don't want to argue…" Elvira attempted to calm Anna down, but the fiery redhead would have nothing of it.

"I don't care if you don't, because I do!" She yelled. "I want to give you a piece of my mind." When Elvira just kept staring at her, clearly amused by her behavior, she got even angrier. "I want you to know that every single time you pushed me away, you broke my heart. Again, and again, and again." She fought back her tears, but her voice still sounded like she was crying, and this annoyed her; she didn't want to appear weak. "A-and then when you refused to talk to me… I just wanted to slap you until you said something. I wanted to hug you, to sleep in your bed like when we were kids, to be with my _sister_!" This time tears did start to fall down her cheeks, blurring her vision and keeping her from seeing the guilty look in Elvira's face. "But no! You… you just let me think you hated me! And then you started trying to kill yourself! You know how much that hurt me?!" She shouted, trembling as she was unable to hold back her sobs, pressing her palms on her eyes in a futile attempt to stop herself from crying.

"I-I…" Elvira didn't know what to do or what to say; she was never good at dealing with strong emotions, especially when they weren't hers. However, Anna didn't even let her say a word.

"And so I started hating you. I-I didn't want to, because you were my sister, b-but…" She closed her eyes tightly, now letting her tears flow freely. "I hate you." She clenched her teeth, not wanting to confess this, to make it real, even if she wasn't sure it was real in the first place, but she was so full of rage and sadness, she couldn't control herself. "It hurts me, but I do, and I don't think I could ever love you again." At this, she got up and walked out of the restaurant.

Elvira blinked, too shaken and surprised because of her sister's outburst to do anything else. She stood still for a few more seconds before pulling out her wallet, leaving a big enough bill to pay for the food, and chasing after Anna. When she got out, she noticed it had started to rain, but she didn't care; she needed to find her sister. She spotted her a few feet away, running under the rain, presumably towards their house, so she tried to reach her… only to find out, after running a couple of feet, that she couldn't; her right leg hurt too much when she ran. It hadn't bothered her before because she never ran, but now she cursed herself for having entered into that stupid fight a few days ago and not going to the doctor.

She then tried to scream Anna's name, but the redhead only ran faster, until she couldn't see her trough the rain. She didn't know if those droplets falling from the sky were a curse or a blessing, since they concealed her tears, merging with them.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, it's been a long time! But thanks for sticking with me. I hope you liked this chapter, and if you did please leave a review telling me your thoughts about what happened here, and about who will Anna ultimately choose. Please? :D**

**Anyways, for the ones reading my other stories, rest assured, I'm already working on them, but it may take a while. **

**Thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13 :)**


	12. Unhealed wounds

**Chapter 12: Unhealed wounds.**

"Elvira? Elvira, wake up. Kristoff will be arriving shortly." Anna said as she knocked at her sister's door. She still didn't want to see her and she was still very upset with her… but she needed her. _Elsa_ needed her, and so she had to fetch her to see Kristoff, even if she really didn't want to.

"Go away." A muffled voice sounded from inside the room.

"I can't do that. _You_ were the one who called Kristoff, and this is _your _plan, so get your ass out here now!" Anna demanded exasperatedly. She really hated when Elvira decided to stay in bed all day.

"What's the point? You hate me. I bet you don't even want to see me. You go and talk to Kristoff, let him help you and forget about me."

"Is this all about what I say yesterday? Because I'm not going to apologize." Anna could already feel her anger rising. She wanted to yell at her sister and hurt her even more than the previous day, even if she knew that wasn't a good idea and that she'd probably regret it later.

"No, I just want to be alone. I don't want to help you anymore, so fuck off." Elvira was obviously trying to sound angry and menacing, but to Anna she just sounded half-asleep.

"Is she ready yet?" Elsa startled Anna as she appeared behind her, having already dressed herself. She looked at the redhead with concern, since last night she hadn't told her anything about her "date" with Elvira, and had just cried her eyes out in her arms. Elsa had wanted to strangle the black-haired girl as soon as she found a cold and wet Anna at the doorframe, but she assured her it wasn't completely Elvira's fault, and so she'd let her live. For now.

"She won't come out." Anna sighed, glaring at the door. "I honestly should just barge in and slap her out of bed."

"That's probably not a bad idea. I'll help you with the slapping part." Elsa smirked, and though she said it like a joke, she actually meant it. She really hated that girl. Anna, however, just laughed and shook her head.

"I don't think I can just crash down her door."

"It's worth a shot though, right?" Elsa half joked.

"Okay… here we go." Anna apparently had taken Elsa's words a little too seriously, and so, before the blonde could stop her, was throwing herself against the piece of wood with all her strength… and it actually budged in a little. But just when she was going to throw herself at it again, a voice was heard from inside.

"Wait! I'm coming, geez!" At this Anna smirked and looked at Elsa, giving her a wink, which told her the redhead had probably planned for this all along.

There was a sound like Elvira had stumbled and cursed, then some ruffling, probably from her putting on some clothes, and then finally the door opened. Elvira stood there with her black hair terribly messed up, dark circles under her eyes and skin paler than usual, wearing a simple black t-shirt and baggy grey pants. Her clothes were wrinkled and covered with food stains. She looked terrible, and in other circumstances Anna would've probably worried about her, but she reminded herself that she was mad at her sister, and so didn't comment on her appearance.

"I'm going to take a bath." Elvira said with annoyance. "Don't bother me until I'm finished."

"But Kristoff is going to arrive soon and you haven't even had breakfast."

"Not hungry." Elvira shrugged and turned to close the door, but as she did so Elsa noticed she supported the majority of her body weight with her arms. She was tightly clutching the doorknob, and her right leg was slightly lifted up from the ground as she walked… like she was hurt.

"Wait!" She called her, startling both girls. "What happened to your leg?"

"Nothing." Elvira glared at her, clearly upset that she'd noticed, trying to cover up her injury.

"Then can you show us?" Elsa countered.

"I'm not showing you my leg." She practically snarled and tried to close the door, but Anna stopped her.

"Why? Are you hiding something?" She asked, narrowing her eyes, obviously having noticed the subtle clues Elsa had seen.

"N-No… I just don't want to waste time with this." She said, trying to appear angry, but obviously afraid they would find the truth.

"Really?" Anna raised an eyebrow as she pushed the door open, making Elvira let go of it and fall as her injured leg wouldn't support her.

"Fuck!" She cursed, trembling as she carefully brought her hands to the damaged limb, pulling it close in a futile attempt to ease the pain.

"Nothing, huh?" Anna crossed her arms as she eyed her lying in the ground, but Elvira just glared at her.

"Be more careful, you idiot!" She snapped, the pain making her even more aggressive than usual.

"Why? I thought your leg was just fine." Anna said, playing innocent, but in that moment she felt Elsa's hand of her shoulder and turned to her.

"Anna…" She chastised, not wanting to antagonize the girl any more in case she decided not to continue helping them.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes before going and helping Elvira up (even if the girl protested a little, saying she didn't need help) before placing her on the bed and, before she could utter a word, pulling down her pants, revealing… both girls gasped at the sight: it was a deep wound, not quite closed but clearly not recent, and the skin around it was purple-ish. It didn't look good at all. It appeared to be infected.

"W-what happened to you?!" Elsa almost screamed, obviously horrified by the sight.

"Got in a fight." Elvira shrugged and looked to the side, avoiding her sister's angry stare.

"You what?!" Anna shrieked, not because she hadn't been expecting that answer, but because she didn't like when Elvira put herself in danger like that. "Why didn't you go to the doctor?!" The older girl rolled her eyes at the question; it was quite obvious.

"I didn't want our parents to find out."

"But… it could get infected! What if you lose your leg?!" Anna chastised, clearly worried about her.

"Why do you even care?" Elvira spat, now more defensive than Elsa had ever seen her.

"Because I'm your sister! And sisters care for each other!" Anna yelled, angry and hurt. It was obvious this wound caused her more pain than it did Elvira, just not physical pain. It hurt her seeing her sister being so reckless, purposely putting herself in dangerous situations, probably because of the thrill of it. It made Elsa hate her even more, especially since she was putting her wonderful girlfriend through a lot of stress… but unfortunately she didn't have a chance to give her a piece of her mind, since in that moment the doorbell rang.

"Fuck! It must be Kristoff." Anna cursed. "Now I'll have to tell him to leave."

"No." Elsa stopped her as something occurred to her. "He's a med student. Maybe he can help Elvira?"

"I think it's better if we take her to a hospital." Anna protested.

"I prefer Kristoff, if you don't mind." Elvira said, just as Elsa thought she would, and Anna just sighed in defeat.

"Alright… I guess I can't change your mind, and I'm not going to drag you all the way to the hospital so… I'm gonna fetch Kristoff. Elsa, can you stay here and see that she doesn't hurt herself? Thanks." That said, Anna ran to answer the door, even if she knew the butler had probably opened already, leaving Elsa alone with her sister. That was perfect; she'd been wanting to ask a few questions.

"Elvira… what did you do to Anna yesterday?" Elsa asked as soon as Anna was out of the room, a stern expression clear on her face.

"Nothing." Elvira rolled her eyes. "She just overreacted, really."

"She came home soaking wet and crying, and she wouldn't talk about what happened. I spent hours hugging her and assuring her everything was alright before she fell asleep, so don't tell me it was nothing." She warned her, narrowing her eyes in a threatening way and crossing her arms over her chest. In that moment, she noticed Elvira's guilty expression.

"I didn't mean to upset her." She sighed, lowering her gaze, pretending to be examining her wound.

"But you did." Elsa chastised her. "And I warn you, if you make her cry again, I won't let you come near us ever again."

"You can't do that. She's my sister!" She protested.

"Yes, and she cares about you; she'd be miserable without you in her life. That's the only reason I'm not trying to kill you right now."

"You don't have the guts to kill." Elvira mumbled, her eyes darkening for a second, giving Elsa chills.

"And you do?" Elsa asked despite her brain telling her not to. Elvira's lack of answer just made it worse, and she considered for a moment just asking Anna to run away with her, if only to get away from the Clone Center without having to deal with her psychopath sister. But she knew she couldn't ask Anna to give up on her family for her… a family that unfortunately included Elvira. She was obviously a difficult person, and probably had some mental issues and an astounding capacity to get herself in trouble, but Anna wouldn't be so distressed if she didn't love her. Not romantically, Elsa was almost sure about that, but Anna _did_ love her in a sisterly way, and that made this all worse for all of them.

She remembered how Anna was always remembering all the things she'd done with her sister in the week she'd spent with her. How worried she was about her getting in trouble and hurting herself, and how upset she was when she found out about her incestuous feelings. So upset in fact that she'd ranted about how unfair it was of her to ignore her for so many years and then come out with something like this expecting her to just date her like nothing were wrong. She'd only calmed down when Elsa had started kissing her, but even then Elsa knew she was still upset.

Her suppositions had only been confirmed when Anna had came home at night and practically threw herself in her arms, crying desperately, mumbling something about Elvira being an idiot. She was hurt, and sad, and probably angry, and she said she hated her sister, but both of them knew that wasn't true. It was all wrong and complicated, but none of them could see a way around it… and Anna was the most affected by it, if her hostile attitude towards Elvira earlier was any indication. Elsa just hoped that by the end of the week it all would be sorted out.

* * *

Five minutes after getting out of the room and leaving Elsa and Elvira in uncomfortable silence, Anna returned with a confused Kristoff behind her. He had expected to see Elvira after all, not her little sister, but when she'd said Elvira needed help, he hadn't hesitated a moment before rushing upstairs to see her.

They entered to find Elsa sitting on a chair with an expression of total discomfort and Elvira still lying on the bed without pants, just looking at the ceiling. And Kristoff didn't know what he wanted to do most; keep ogling at Elvira's legs, go hug the clone and ask her what was she doing there, or rush to inspect Elvira's wound. Fortunately he didn't have to decide.

"Kristoff!" Elsa exclaimed as she got up and rushed to hug him, and action he promptly reciprocated, remembering the last time he'd hugged her.

"H-hey… what are you doing here? I mean… I'm happy to see you alive… but _how_?" He asked, breaking the hug to be able to look her in the eye and confirm she was indeed who he thought she was.

"It's a long story." Elsa said, still smiling, happy to have re-encountered her old friend.

"And we don't have time for it." Elvira's grumpy voice interrupted the happy reunion, making them all turn to look at her. "I'm wounded, remember?" She pointed to her leg, but before Kristoff could go and see it up-close, Anna stopped him.

"You've been wounded for god-knows how long. A few more minutes won't kill you." She said, and Elvira was about to protest again when she started narrating all what had happened with Elsa ever since she'd found her at the hospital (omitting certain _intimate_ moments, of course, even if she was tempted to mention them just to upset Elvira). Elsa just let her talk, only interrupting here and there to add some details, but talking really wasn't her thing.

Once she'd finished, requesting his help to bring down the Clone Center, he looked at them awkwardly. When he'd agreed to have lunch with the hot girl he'd met the other night he never expected to end up discovering that she was the person Elsa had been made of, nor to find out the real reason Elsa wasn't like the other clones (they'd only told him that there was an error while genetically modifying her), or to be expected to help them find proof. But then again, Elsa was her friend, and this could impress Elvira enough to accept to go out with him someday, so he really had nothing to lose, right? Oh wait, yes, his part-time job at the Center! Which, even if it wasn't well paid, it would help him to get a better job once he'd finished his career. But he had to risk it. If not to get a date, at least for his friend and all the other innocent clones that were like her. It was for the greater good.

"Alright." He sighed. "I'll help you."

"Yay!" Anna exclaimed excitedly and Elsa chuckled at this.

"But I have to warn you, I don't have access to all the archives of the company, so getting what you want will be difficult."

"Oh, don't worry about it. Whatever you can do will be helpful." Anna assured him with a smile, and he found himself liking Elvira's younger sister more than he expected (he usually found loud people annoying).

"Yes, like tending to my leg." Elvira's annoyed voice interrupted them.

"Oh, of course! Sorry." He said, quickly rushing to kneel at her side and looking at her wound… which was very difficult given she had pretty amazing legs. He had to resist the urge to run his hands through them, and blushed at the thought.

While he examined Elvira's wound, carefully touching it and cleaning it with water, Elsa noticed how he blushed, and instantly knew the boy was infatuated with Anna's sister. That wasn't good at all. She'd have to warn him later before he got his heart broken.

For now though, she and Anna decided to leave them alone, given he'd need some time to clean the wound, inject the antibiotic and stich it shut so it wouldn't open again.

So they decided to go to the living room and watch a movie while eating chocolate (Anna actually wanted to take her to the cinema, but Elvira argued that was a bad idea given the Clone Center was searching for her, and Elsa had to agree).

Anna had her head resting on Elsa's shoulder and her arms wrapped around her waist, her breath tickling her neck in the most pleasant way. It almost made Elsa forget all that had happened with Elvira. Almost. She was still worried about how easily she could make Anna angry or sad, but she just hoped she could somehow compensate for it and put her in a good mood.

At least she seemed more relaxed now.

"You're thinking." Anna pointed out suddenly, and Elsa looked down at her to see she was pouting.

"I-I'm not." She tried to lie, wanting to keep Anna happy.

"Yes, you're frowning. What's bothering you?"

"I-I…" Elsa sighed, knowing she had been discovered. "I'm worried about Elvira's influence on you. You always seem to be in a bad mood when she's around."

"Well, what were you expecting? She freaking asked me out and she's my sister!" Anna answered, obviously distressed and angry. "And she hasn't talked to me in _years_. I don't want anything to do with her and yet she's my only hope of saving you, did you think I'd be all happy about it?!" Elsa cringed at her outburst. This is why she didn't want to bring up the subject.

"Well… no, but… maybe you shouldn't antagonize her so much?" She said despite herself. After all, she didn't want Anna to start liking Elvira or something, but… she didn't think it was good for either of them if the redhead just exploded any time she saw her sister.

"I can't help it." Anna sighed. "I've always been a little feisty."

"But Anna, if we want her to help us then…"

"I know, I know. I shouldn't be so hostile with her." She rolled her eyes. "I'll try to at least treat her civilly, okay?" Elsa nodded, glad that the redhead had agreed. "Good, now less talking and more kissing, yeah?" She asked hopefully, but before the blonde could answer, she was pressing her lips against her and pushing her to lay on the couch beneath her, connecting their bodies intimately. Elsa was surprised at her advances, obviously, but she reciprocated gladly, wrapping her arms around her waist and hugging her close, wanting to gain even more contact.

"Anna…" She moaned as the redhead started kissing her neck, leaving little love bites on her way. She was enjoying herself very much. So much, in fact, that she forgot all about Elvira and Kristoff and the Center, and was able to concentrate solely on Anna's touch, just as the younger girl had intended. However, when a hand slipped under her shirt, she realized something, interrupting her little heated season.

"Wait… let's go to your room."

"But… we're alone." Anna protested as she kissed her jaw, not wanting to stop now that she was so turned on.

"What if someone sees us?" Elsa countered.

"Okay. Fine." Anna sighed after a brief pause, knowing Elsa wouldn't relent in this. "You're not fun." She complained, getting up as she took Elsa hand and running to her room at record speed.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I was busy with my other fics and the Elsanna week, but now that I only have two fics, updates should come sooner (I don't promise anything though, because I was having writer's block :P).**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13 :)**


	13. Facing the past

**Chapter 13: Facing the past.**

This morning Anna woke up in a far better mood, probably because it was the best sleep she'd had in a while. Between an exhausting love making session and falling asleep girlfriend's warm, loving arms, she wasn't sure she had ever slept better. She was confident nothing could let her down that day.

Just as she was entering the dining room together with Elsa, however, she saw Elvira sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal. She frowned, wary of what she knew could be a very awkward and tense encounter, especially with Elsa in the same room. Fortunately, the older girl just kept eating, not even glancing at them as she munched on her massive bowl of Cinnamon Crunchy Oats, and Anna sighed in relief. She could do that; ignoring each other was what they'd been doing the past few years after all.

"Hey Elsa, do you want eggs and some coffee? Or would you prefer something else?" Anna asked as she went to tell the servants to make their food.

"That's perfect. Thank you." Elsa answered with a little smile, but then gave her a questioning glance as she pointed with her head to Elvira, as if asking why she hadn't even said hello to her sister. Anna groaned and was about to just keep walking and pretend she hadn't seen Elsa's unspoken question, but then remembered she had promised she'd treat Elvira civilly. She let out a long, silent sigh before turning to her sister.

"Uhm… Elvira?" When the older girl didn't answer, Anna was very tempted to proceed to ignore her once more, but… no, she'd promised. "You want something?"

"Nah, I'm good." She answered as she kept eating her cereal, not even glancing at Anna.

"Oh. Okay." She said before going to the kitchen and ordering hers and Elsa's breakfast. When she came back she sat next to Elsa, who was opposite from Elvira. The room lapsed into a tense, uncomfortable silence… which Anna missed when Elsa started asking Elvira questions.

"So… how are you?" The blonde said awkwardly, but Elvira didn't answer and Anna decided she couldn't let her be so rude to Elsa.

"Elvira. Elsa asked you something." She chastised, making the older girl roll her eyes and finally look up to address the other girls.

"I'm fine, thank you. And you?" She said in a mocking tone, clearly not interested in the answer to her question.

"Don't do that!" Anna said angrily.

"Do what? I answered, didn't I?" Elvira retorted equally mad.

"Yes, but you didn't answer nicely!"

"Well, excuse me, if I don't use the tone you want!"

Elsa sighed. Both girls were too intense for their own good, and she had no idea how to appease them. Maybe she should just distract them? Ask them a question?

"H-hey, how about we forget about this?" She interfered, flinching a little when both girls' glares landed on her, but she didn't desist. "Elvira, what did you and Kristoff do when we left yesterday?"

"We had sex." She shrugged, like it was obvious. Elsa paled, fearing for her friend's poor heart that would be soon broken by Anna's sister, but Anna just groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"I didn't need to know that." The redhead complained.

"I was joking." Elvira rolled her eyes. "Even if it was obvious that the boy is infatuated with me, we did nothing like that yesterday; he said I was too weak and needed rest."

"But… you're alright now, aren't you?" Anna asked concerned.

"Yeah. The antibiotic and painkillers Kristoff gave me were very effective. It's down to a dull throb now."

"Oh… good."

"I'm glad you're feeling better now." Elsa said honestly.

"I'm sure you are." Elvira said in a monotonous tone. It made the blonde feel like she didn't believe her.

"So… what did you really do?" Anna asked, now curious about Elvira's relationship with Kristoff; he seemed like a nice enough guy and her sister sure needed someone with their feet on the ground. Not to mention, if she fell for him, she'd probably stop bothering her.

"We talked. Mostly about The Clone Center." Elvira said as she took a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"Really? Did he said something we could use?" Elsa asked eagerly and Anna eyed at her sister with a hopeful expression.

"Not much, but he said he'd investigate." At this, Anna's and Elsa's faces fell, but Elvira rushed to continue. "However, he did tell me something interesting; Weaseltown lets a few selected students enter his lab and see how it all works. The only requirement is at least one recommendation from an influential scientist or researcher. So I'm thinking about going to the university and maybe ask a favor from a couple of teachers."

"Great! Do you think that'll work?" Anna asked, beaming at what she obviously thought was a great idea.

"I don't know." Elvira shrugged. "Most of my teachers hate me, but I'll ask the ones that are more neutral."

"You know they wouldn't hate you if you weren't so damn stubborn, rebellious and actually went to their classes." Anna chastised her.

"Yes mom." Elvira answered in a sarcastic way that made clear she didn't care. Then, she stood up. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to the campus." She started walking to the exit, but was stopped by Anna.

"Wait! Don't you want us to go with you?"

"I can do this on my own." She answered dismissively.

"But... Maybe we could help you? I just really want this to work." Anna pleaded. Elvira looked at her for a moment, pondering if she should accept, and _of course_ Anna made her famous puppy dog eyes. With a sigh, she relented.

"Alright, you can come. But don't take long, I'm leaving in fifteen minutes." That said, she exited the room.

"Yay!" Anna jumped from her seat, grabbed some bread, stuffed it on her mouth and took Elsa's hand, trying to drag her upstairs as the blonde casted a longing glance towards the breakfast the servants were just bringing in.

"Wait, Anna, can't we at least have breakfast?" She asked, trying to stop her. "I'm really hungry."

"You heard her; she's leaving in fifteen minutes, and I'm pretty sure she won't wait for us." Anna argued. "We'll buy something at the campus." She added once she saw Elsa's pouty face. "They sell some chocolate doughnuts that are just _delicious_!" She added with a wink, knowing her girlfriend could never say no to chocolate.

"Okay, fine." She agreed and let Anna lead her towards their room so they could get presentable enough to show up at Elvira's school. She was pretty excited too, now that she thought about it; she'd never been to a university after all.

* * *

"Okay, so… rules." Elvira started as she drove towards the campus. "Elsa, you'll have to keep that cap and sunglasses on all the time. We don't want anyone recognizing you." Elsa nodded, knowing it really was of utmost importance for her survival to keep as low a profile as possible. "Also, don't talk to my friends… actually don't talk to anyone I know." She said as an afterthought.

"Why? Are you afraid they'll tell us your dirty little secrets?" Elsa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I just… I have a _reputation_ to maintain."

"And that reputation doesn't include taking your cute little sister to the university?" Anna asked in a teasing tone.

"That reputation doesn't include hanging out with pretty girls if I'm not going to bang them." Elvira said tensing up, like that reputation of hers didn't exactly make her proud.

"Well… technically you _are_ planning on banging Anna…" Elsa pointed out, even if she was sure she shouldn't, and earned a death glare from the older girl in return.

"Don't ever speak about my intentions with Anna like that." She snarled.

"Why?" The blonde asked defiantly, a scowl forming on her face too. "Isn't that why you want to take her from me? So she can be just another one of your little playthings?" She knew she was doing just what she'd made Anna promise not to do, but she couldn't help it; the thought of having to compete with Anna's _sister_ for her love was sometimes too much for her to handle.

"Listen, why don't you go f…"

"Oooookay!" Anna interrupted Elvira before she could say whatever nasty thing she was planning to say. "Why don't we all calm down and stop being hostile with each other?" At this Elvira just rolled her eyes, but Elsa casted her an apologetic glance. "As Elsa pointed out to me yesterday, this isn't helping anybody. I mean, I know you're angry with Elvira for trying to steal me, and that you, Elvira, are obviously jealous of Elsa… but look at me! I just discovered my sister has a crush on me, and the most powerful corporation of the country is trying to kill my girlfriend, who also happens to be my sister's clone. I should be on edge all the time! But I promised I'd control myself and I will, for the sake of all of us, and I want you to make that too." For a moment both girls just stared at her guiltily but then Anna prompted them to do them what she'd just asked. "Come on, promise."

Elsa sighed and looked briefly at Elvira, glancing down when she saw her staring back at her through the rearview mirror with a bored and resigned face. She knew Elvira also didn't like this agreement but had no choice. Neither of them could resist Anna.

"I promise." Elsa sighed.

"Yeah, me too." Elvira seconded. "Now, can we please stop talking about nonsense? We're here."

Elsa then looked out of the window and… the air literally escaped her lungs. Arendelle's University was massive! The entrance gate was open, but she could still see the great golden letters spelling the name on them, together with two golden crocuses at each extreme. Past them, many different buildings could be seen, as well as green areas and cafeterias where students, no doubt, usually hanged out. But of course, it was summer break, so almost no one was there. Elsa wished she could someday study at a place like that.

"Wow." She exclaimed unconsciously.

"You like it?" Anna giggled, smiling kindly at her. "I study here too."

"You wish." Elvira intervened with a teasing smirk. "You are only _about_ to start studying here. I, on the other hand, have been here almost four years." She stated proudly.

"It's amazing!" Elsa continued, marveling at all she saw. "What are you going to study?" She then asked turning to Anna.

"Uhm… " Anna deviated her gaze. "Law."

"Law? That's great." Elsa exclaimed, trying to appear excited, but when she kept seeing Anna's not-so-happy face, she added. "Right?"

"She wanted to study art." Elvira interfered. "But our parents didn't approve, and so she chose law to make them happy."

"Hey! It wasn't just to make them happy!" Anna argued. "You can't really make a career out of art." She pouted, upset and uncomfortable.

"Like you need money or a job." Elvira rolled her eyes. "We're rich! We can just live off our parents' money! You didn't have to comply, but you did because you've always been the perfect daughter." She said in a mocking tone.

"I thought we'd agreed not to be mean with each other." Elsa glared at Anna's sister.

"Whatever, I just said the truth." Elvira shrugged as she searched for a place to park the car.

"Are you okay?" Elsa whispered to Anna, noticing Elvira's words still seemed to affect her.

"I'm fine." She said defensively. "Let' just get out of here." That said, she got out of the car just as it stopped, Elsa following close behind with a worried expression on her face.

* * *

They decided to split, since the two girls couldn't really go with Elvira to talk with her professors. So, while the black-haired girl went to solve that, Anna thought it was best to take Elsa to the small cafeteria she'd went once and have a proper breakfast. She'd buy her all the chocolate doughnuts she could eat as an apology for having dragged her into this. Now that she thought about it, Elvira probably didn't need them that much.

"Is it much farther?" Elsa asked as she hugged her mid-section. "My stomach is growling." At this, a growl-like sound could be heard. Anna laughed.

"Don't worry. We're almost there." Anna assured her as she kept walking, her had holding Elsa's firmly.

"You know? I've never been to a university before." Elsa admitted as she smiled, looking around her.

"I know." Anna chuckled, and when Elsa understood it was pretty obvious, she followed suit.

"You think you could maybe, I don't know, show me around?" Elsa asked. "Only after we eat some doughnuts, of course."

"Sure." Anna smiled, that precious carefree smile that Elsa hadn't seen for the past two days because of the Elvira issue. She just hoped she'd see it more often now.

* * *

Elvira, on the other hand, wasn't having such a good time. She'd first talk with professor Milo, who was very young and didn't seem capable of hating anyone, and so she hoped he'd be understanding and give her a letter so she could get into the Clone Center. However, she had a feeling it wouldn't be easy, and since she had no idea of how to convince someone to do something without recurring to violent or corrupt methods, she was starting to become anxious. Not that she cared if this plan worked out or not, mind you, but she didn't like to accept defeat.

"Uhm… Hi, professor Milo." She said after she knocked on his office.

"Oh! Elvira, come in, come in." He answered tearing his gaze from the large collection of papers in his desk. He was a geologist, but he was more interested on philosophy, mythology and history, and he usually talked about them from the geological point of view. His discoveries so far were scarce but important enough for his signature to be able to get her into the Center, and so Elvira would talk to him even if she had hated every bit of the subject he taught. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, you see… I've been thinking a lot, and I came to the conclusion that I've been a bad student." She admitted, and though it was all part of the act to get a signature, she still felt bad about it, especially when with a teacher as kind and comprehensive as Milo. "And I want to correct that."

"That's good. Improvement should always be one of our main objectives." He commented in a way that made her think she had the recommendation letter on her hands. "How can I help you with that?"

"I heard the Clone Center lets some students enter their facilities and see how it all works if they are recommended by a scientist, so…"

"You want me to give you a paper so you can get in." He finished for her.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Will you?"

He looked to the side, took his glasses off and started cleaning them.

"Look, Elvira, you're a good kid. Despite what other professors may say, I think you're very intelligent and could be an excellent scientist."

"But?" She asked, anxious as she detected some doubt on his words.

"But I think it's not my place to give you that letter." He finally said, putting his glasses back on.

"Huh?" She asked confused. She didn't expect that answer.

"What I mean is that you were in my class only one semester, and you weren't even the top student. I don't know your true capabilities or your work ethic, so I can't in good conscience give you a letter or recommendation."

"I see." Elvira sighed disappointed.

"However." He added, making her look up with hope. "I think you should still ask your other teachers. Your thesis advisor would be the most appropriate." Elvira winced at his words; her thesis advisor and her didn't have the best of relations, especially after she abandoned her thesis for almost an entire semester. She'd prefer avoiding meeting with her if possible.

"Thank you for your time, professor Milo. I'll take your words into consideration." She said politely, hoping this way he would change his mind, but when she saw he didn't, she sighed and left.

* * *

"So, how did you find the doughnuts?" Anna asked.

"You were right; they're the best I've ever tasted." Elsa answered as she rubbed her swollen stomach. "Though, I probably shouldn't have eaten as many as I did." She added, wincing at the slight pain she felt on her abdomen.

"Probably." Anna chuckled, remembering how just minutes before they'd stuffed their faces with the sweets. "Now, where do you want to go next?"

"I want to see where you're going to study." Elsa answered, but regretted it when she saw Anna's smile disappear for a moment. "Only if it's okay with you." She added.

"It's fine." Anna sighed with a resigned expression before taking Elsa's hand and starting to lead her towards the building. "Come, it's over there." But Elsa still noticed the little frown and pout that told her Anna wasn't fine at all. She needed to discover why that was. She didn't like to see her girlfriend upset.

* * *

"Doctor Doppler?" Elvira said as she entered her teacher's office. He was a funny teacher; he usually dressed himself with brown suits, but from time to time, he'd use an all astronaut suit, claiming it was from when he worked for the NASA. No one ever believed him due to his slim complexion and terrible eyesight. His wife, however, now _she _was an astronaut and had actually been in one of the first manned missions to Mars… and that's partially why Elvira had picked him. In that mission a young man, Jim Hawkins, that had always dreamed to be an astronaut, was included once Dr. Doppler had revealed he had actually helped him discovered a new planet when he was only seventeen. Jim had been a rebel, but the professor had believed in him. She just hoped he'd do the same for her.

"Ah, miss Summers what can I do for you?" He asked, looking at her with his usual kind smile.

"Well, you see…" And so Elvira told him that she felt terrible for wasting her time in his class and she wanted a second chance, which would surely mean going to the Clone Center. If only there was someone kind enough to give her a recommendation letter. She thought she'd put a pretty good act, and besides, Dr. Doppler, as intelligent as he was, usually wasn't good at noticing when someone was lying to his face.

"Oh, I see." Dr. Doppler nodded thoughtful. "Well, I don't know many biologists or chemists, or anyone that studies something related to clones, really. But maybe I could contact some of my colleagues and ask around to see if someone can help you." He answered.

But when Elvira just kept looking at him with a confused expression, his eyes suddenly widened in understanding. "Oh! You want _me_ to give you a recommendation letter?" He asked surprised, and Elvira nodded, trying not to roll her eyes. "Well… I guess I could, but I'm not sure it would be of any use to you. I mean, I'm a doctor and a scientist, but… I'm not involved in that field of knowledge. I doubt they'd let you get in if you show up with an astrophysic's letter."

"I could try." Elvira shrugged, trying to appear confident even if she was having some doubts.

"I really don't think that's the best way to go about it." He said with an apologetic expression. "How about you ask your other teachers and if you don't find anyone willing to help you, you return to me?"

"But…"

"Please, you at least have to try." He insisted, his expression telling her he wouldn't relent.

"Fine." She sighed defeated. She'd have to keep searching.

* * *

"Here we are." Anna said, opening her arms in front of the building as if making a presentation, but she still seemed a bit desponded. "My future world of study."

"It's… big." Elsa said, eying at the normal-looking building.

"I guess." Anna shrugged.

"You don't seem very happy about the prospect of studying here." The blonde pointed out, worried about her girlfriend's down casted attitude ever since her career was mentioned.

"Arendelle University is great. I always wanted to study here." Anna answered defensively.

"But?"

"But…" Anna sighed. There was no point on keeping this a secret to the person that mattered most in her life. "I really wanted to study art, not law."

"Why didn't you just…do what you want? Even if it means not going along with your parents?" Elsa asked carefully, not wanting to upset her even more.

"I just couldn't." Anna hugged herself and looked to the side, uncomfortable about this subject.

"I mean, you told me Elvira rarely does as they say, so why couldn't you just do what you want for once?" She insisted.

"Because I'm not Elvira!" Anna exclaimed frustrated. "I never do as I want. I've always had to be the good daughter because there already was a rebellious one. I never did anything my parents didn't want me to do unless it was Elvira's idea." She sighed, a pained expression taking over her features. "I don't want to disappoint them. I don't want them to feel like both their daughters are failures." She concluded, trying not to cry, but it was pretty obvious she was holding back her tears.

"Come here." Elsa said, opening her arms so she could fall on them, sniffing slightly but still fighting hard to not crumble down completely while the blonde started caressing her back in an attempt to comfort her. "You're not a failure, and no matter what you chose, I'm sure your parents will understand. And if they don't, then they don't deserve to have such a wonderful daughter."

"Y-you think so?" Anna asked between sobs, wanting to believe in Elsa's words even if a part of her still clutched onto the ideas her parents had imposed on her ever since she was little.

"Yeah." She nodded as she pulled back and wiped the few tears that had managed to escape from Anna's eyes, noticing she looked quite cute with her red eyes and pouty mouth.

"Thank you." Anna managed to cast a little smile before leaning in and capturing Elsa's lips into a brief but meaningful kiss, trying to communicate through it all the love she felt for this beautiful woman that was trying to help her feel better even when her life was in danger.

"What are girlfriends for?" Elsa replied blushing at the intensity of the kiss and the adoring way Anna was looking at her.

"I'd guess for kissing, but yeah, also to comfort one another." Anna answered jokingly, but then glanced at the clock that was at the entrance of the building ad frowned. "I don't think we have much time for either though; we should get going to where we need to meet Elvira."

"Okay." Elsa sighed; she was really enjoying her time alone with Anna, but of course it wouldn't last. And so, they headed back from where they'd come.

* * *

"Professor Maleficent." Elvira said as she entered the office of her thesis advisor. She was a very important and scary woman; even _she_ would cower when seeing those stern eyes. That's why she'd been her last option; they weren't on the best of terms. But she'd already asked her five other teachers; she didn't have anyone else.

"Ah, Elvira. The word must be _ending_ if you finally decided to come here." She said eying at her in a disapproving way.

"I-I'm sorry. I've had a lot going on and…" She stared, but was promptly interrupted when Maleficent got up from her chair.

"Yes, I heard of the accident." She said with a glare that made goosebumps appear on Elvira's skin. "However, you were absent long before that." She continued, coming so close that Elvira gulped and had to take a step back. She wasn't invading her personal space, not really, but she had an aura that made you want to give her some distance.

"I-I know, and I swear I meant to come earlier, but…"

"I'm tired of your excuses!" She snarled and the black-haired girl gulped. "I want results. The subject you chose should be easy for a genius like you!"

"I-I…"

"You know why I decided to be your advisor? Because I thought you could be a great scientist, even though everyone said you were a complete idiot." Elvira felt a twinge of pain on her heart, and also anger at herself. She didn't know Maleficent's opinion meant that much to her. Maybe because she was the first person who ever believed in her, and yet she'd managed to disappoint her. "But congratulations, you've proven them right. Now get out of my office! I won't be your advisor anymore." She yelled, pointing to the door. Elvira was shaking, her hands clenched into fists wanting to do something, _anything_, to make her change her mind, even if she knew that was pretty much impossible. She'd screwed up and she'd ended up proving once more what everyone else thought; she was a failure and she'd never accomplish anything in her life. Her teachers had said it, her friends, her grandparents… her _parents_.

She hated it. She hated herself. Why couldn't she be more like Anna? So smart, kind, funny, beautiful, nice... perfect. Everyone loved Anna. Everyone thought she was the best at everything, and she… she was just the black ship. She knew that's why she started to hate Anna, and then that hate turned into love (because really, when you hate someone for being perfect, it's easy to fall in love with them), romantic love that made her feel more despicable than she already was, and that made her distance herself from the object of her twisted desires.

And now she'd never be able to rekindle her relationship with Anna, not even as sisters. She wouldn't save Elsa. She had failed as always.

"Elvira?" Maleficent's voice pulled her out of her thoughts, and just then she noticed her head hurt like someone was repeatedly hitting it with a hammer, her nails were digging into her skin because of how tight she was clenching her fists, and her cheeks were wet.

Her _cheeks _were _wet._ She was crying.

She angrily wiped her tears with her sleeve and, mumbling an apology, rushed to get out of there. However, a firm grip on her hand stopped her.

"Elvira, wait." Her teacher's concerned voice was heard over the thumping on her head. "Where are you going?"

"Out of here." She said through clenched teeth as she tried to hold back the stupid tears that were threatening to fall. Maleficent sighed.

"I can't let you go in this condition. Not knowing you'll probably do something stupid." At her words, Elvira felt the need to get out increase, but she knew she didn't have an option, so she let her guide her to a chair and reluctantly sat down, looking at Maleficent with what she hoped was an angry glare, but her red and wet eyes didn't help much.

"I'm fine." She protested, but even _she_ didn't believe that.

"Elvira, what I said wasn't to make you feel bad." Maleficent started as she sat at the table across from her and entwined her hands in front of her. "I want to see you reach your full potential. I don't want to sit and watch as you keep doing one reckless thing after another just because you know your father will be there to save you." Elvira finally looked up at her eyes, and this encouraged Maleficent to continue. "You are brilliant, Elvira, one of the best students I've ever had, but you just act like a rebellious kid, instead of the adult you are now. You live in your own world, but it's time you come down to reality and take some responsibility. I just want to make you see that."

"That's what I'm trying to do." Elvira finally seemed to find her voice. "I want to do something important, something that matters, but no one will give me a chance." She sniffed and wiped her tears, hating those damn liquid-producing glands. At this, Maleficent sighed.

"And what exactly do you want to do?"

"To bring down the Clone Center." Elvira admitted with a defeated tone of voice. She had nothing to lose now.

"Why?" Maleficent asked confused. "I thought you supported the production of clones as it's beneficial for the health of the people."

"I have proof. Not all clones are as brainless as they made us think." She found herself saying, even if she wasn't sure it was a good idea to trust her with something like that.

"And… which proof is it that you have?" She asked very intrigued, but also cautious; after all, she'd gone to the Center many times and never noticed anything abnormal. More so, one of her best students worked there and _he'd_ never said anything like that.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Elvira answered dismissively.

"Then show me."

* * *

**A/N: Hi, sorry for the delay. I meant to get this out much sooner but I was sick, I got back to school and I was having writer's block, but I hope you still like it nonetheless. And please fav/follow, and/or leave a review if you did. I'd specially like to know your opinions about Elvira; do you like her? Dislike her? Hate her? Would you like to know more about her in later chapters?**

**Anyways, that's all for now, see you soon :D (also, you could check my other fanfics if you want. Please?).**

**Thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13 :)**


	14. A clone's life

**Chapter 14: A clone's life.**

"… And so I think the three of us should go now to see Maleficent." Elvira concluded her explanation and looked at Elsa and Anna expectantly.

"Like… right now?!" Anna exclaimed. "Shouldn't we think more carefully about this or something?"

"Maleficent is our best, and probably _only_, chance to get into the Center. It doesn't matter how much we think about it, the facts won't change." She tried to reason.

"And… are you sure we can trust her?" Elsa asked, hesitant about this new plan. In her eyes, the less people knew about her being a clone, the better.

"That's a good point." Anna agreed. "How do we know she's not working for Weselton?"

"She's not." Elvira sighed exasperated. "She's one of the best teachers I've ever had, and a very respected scientific. I _know_ she's not working for the weasel."

"I still don't see why we can't think about this more calmly." Anna argued.

"Because…!" Elvira was about to say something, but stopped herself at the last second, not wanting to reveal too much about her recent change of heart. However, Anna knew her too well and soon detected she was holding back.

"Because…?" She prompted, and seeing she would have to trust her reasons to the girls even if she really didn't want to, Elvira sighed and spilled the truth.

"Because she's my thesis assessor, and if I impress her and do everything she says, maybe my career isn't over." She admitted, lowering her head.

"So that's it? You're willing to risk Elsa's life to get into the good side of your thesis assessor after you screwed up?" Anna chastised, frowning with clear disapproval of the idea.

"That's not…" Elvira tried to defend herself, but to her surprise, Elsa put a hand on Anna's shoulder in a placating manner and spoke.

"Anna, please. You're being too harsh with her." She said despite the fact she hated to agree with Elvira in anything.

"I know, but if something happened to you…"

"I know you're worried." Elsa interrupted her again with an understanding expression. "But maybe we should give this a chance. After all, it would be very difficult to get into the Center any other way." She tried to be the voice of reason, though she herself still wasn't so convinced about this.

"I guess you're right." Anna let herself be persuaded by the two girls. "But if I see something I don't like, we'll be getting the hell out of there." She gave Elvira a warning expression.

"Okay, okay." The older girl raised her hands in surrender at the intimidating, but cute, glare of her sister. "But believe it or not, I want this to work as much as you do."

"For the record, I don't believe that, but anyways. Lead the way." Elsa prompted and soon they were following Elvira to Maleficent's office.

"Okay, first of all, leave all the talking to me, I don't want you saying something stupid." Elvira said as she paced nervously outside Maleficent's office. Anna pouted, but Elsa just rolled her eyes, now used to the girl's attitude. "And don't do anything unless I tell you." She paused, trying to remember if she was missing something. "If she addresses you, don't talk too loudly; she doesn't like people raising their voice to her, and don't look her in the eyes."

"Or what? She'll turn us into stones?" Anna said with a mocking tone. "Just relax. You're being overly dramatic." Elvira glared at her.

"I'm not, and now get your sorry asses in there." She prompted, and both girls internally sighed in relief, not wanting to be outside with this crazy Elvira any longer. Then, the older girl knocked and the three of them walked inside once Maleficent told them to come in.

Anna wasn't sure what she'd been expecting Elvira's most respected teacher to be like. Maybe someone terrifying, with horns and wings and the like, but she couldn't help thinking this woman sitting at the desk look entirely too… normal. Like you would expect a teacher to look like. She was dressed in a brown skirt and brown jacket, both plain yet elegant. Her long black hair was undone, but it still managed to look pretty neat, like she'd spent hours brushing it. The only terrifying part of her, however, were her eyes. Yes, Elvira was right about the don't-look-her-in-the-eyes part; not because she turned you into stone, but because they froze you solid and made you want to sprint away at the same time. Even Elvira seemed to be affected by their power.

"Elvira. You're back." The woman acknowledged her with a curt tone. "I'm certainly impressed. I half expected you to be drugged out of your mind right now." Her words were clearly a way to say she disapproved of Elvira's practices, but still, they were pretty harsh and they even made Anna cringe. Elvira, on the other hand, had to clench her fists and try with all her might to keep her cool; after all, an outburst wouldn't do anyone any good.

"Yes, I'm back." She said a bit more harshly than she intended. "And I brought my sister…" She pointed to Anna, who gave a little nervous wave. "And Elsa, my clone." She pointed to said girl.

"H-hi." The blonde said, obviously nervous because of Maleficent's scary aura.

"So you did." The teacher said with curiosity on her voice as she got up and slowly walked towards them. "I just hope you're telling me the truth." She warned the black haired girl as she positioned herself in front of Elsa, making her gulp audibly because of how intimidating she looked up close.

"Take off your glasses and cap, child." She ordered, and Elsa couldn't even open her mouth to protest. She took her glasses off as quickly as possible, her cap following soon after.

Maleficent hummed, deep in thought. She took Elsa's chin in one well-manicured hand, much to the girl's discomfort, and moved her to one side and then the other. Her eyes roamed over Elsa's face, categorizing the similarities and differences between her and Elvira, trying to discern if she was really her clone or only looked too much like her. At the end she seemed satisfied, so she smiled and released Elsa, taking a step back.

"Well, she certainly looks a lot like you." She admitted, and the girls let out a simultaneous sigh of relief. "However, a DNA test is still required before I'm truly convinced." She added, pulling two plastic bags out of one of her desk drawers.

"Come on, both of you, give me a hair sample." Not hesitating for a second, the both pulled on their hairs and gave them to Maleficent, who put them on the bags, closed them and nodded in approval.

"Very well. Elvira, please take these samples to the Genetics Lab and tell them I want a full analysis done on both of them." She handed her the bag and Elvira nodded before practically flying out of there.

"Now, you…" She addressed Anna, who tried to hide her nervousness. "I need to speak with Elvira's clone, so please wait outside until we're finished."

"But…" Anna tried to protest, but Elsa took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." She said, trying to convince both herself and Anna, because even though she really didn't want to be left alone with the woman, she knew it was for the best.

"Okay… I'll be outside." She said, returning the squeeze and giving Elsa an encouraging smile before walking out of the office.

As soon as the door closed Maleficent's eyes landed on Elsa, who gulped and fought back her desire to run away. Maleficent's cold eyes were making it quite difficult to stay in the room, much less look her in the face.

"Please, take a seat." She instructed, pointing to the chair in front of her desk as she went to sit behind it. Hesitantly, Elsa did as she was told. "Now, even if the DNA test confirmed you and Elvira have the exact same genetic make-up, I have to make sure you're not a natural clone. Do you know what that is?"

"A… twin?" Elsa said like a question, not quite sure about the answer as she'd only heard something like that once.

"An identical twin, yes." She nodded in approval. "And to do that, I need to know everything about you, so please start speaking."

"A-about what?" Elsa asked dumbly, the anxiety not letting her think properly. She felt like she was being tested.

"About yourself, of course. From the beginning, I want to hear your story."

"Well… there's not much to tell, really. I spent almost my whole life at the Center." She answered sheepishly.

"Nonsense." She contradicted her. "If you're indeed a clone your story might be the most interesting tale I've ever heard. First of all, I want to know what your clone name was?"

"S-E-134."

"Alright, now tell me, what was a normal day for you?"

"Wake up, let the caregivers wash me, have breakfast that consisted of a nutritional but awful dough. Go back to my room, wait for Kristoff to examine me, talk a bit with him, have lunch. Return to my room again, bore myself to death, have dinner and go to sleep." She replied without missing a beat; after all, that had been her whole life for the past twenty-one years. She couldn't help feeling self-conscious about it; it sounded pretty boring. Maleficent, however, just nodded.

"And, how did they discover you were… special?" She asked, clearly more interested in this than her previous two questions.

"Uhm… well, I don't remember much about how they noticed, because I was very young." She admitted, trying to dig up some of her earlier memories. "But some of the nurses told me that when I was a year old, someone noticed I started repeating every word I heard. Soon enough I learned how to speak, something no other clone had done."

"I see." The woman seemed to be deep in thought. "And once they knew you were different, what did they do?"

"They designed a variety of tests. Most were meant to determine the rate of my mental development; if it was normal, accelerated, or slow. They drew my blood every few months, did some scans, etc." Elsa shrugged. "It was like that for a good part of my life."

"The lab was inside the Center or in a different building?"

"Inside. They'd never risked letting me leave."

"And they never experimented on you?" She kept prying, making Elsa uncomfortable; after all no one had ever her those kinds of things, not even Anna. Still, she did her best to answer.

"They… used a variety of substances." She forced herself to say, but the sole memory made her shudder in fear. Even if she was a small child back then, she knew what those substances would have done to her had they succeeded; make her a brainless clone. "But none of them worked, and at the end they just… gave up, I guess."

"That's very unlikely, knowing Weselton." She said, her look telling Elsa she was already formulating several hypothesizes. In the end, she only voiced one. "Perhaps they found another clone like you, one that they could experiment on more freely." The thought gave Elsa chills, but Maleficent seemed to notice and quickly reassured her. "Don't worry about this, though. If what you're saying is true, we will stop whatever that Weasel is doing by the end of the week."

"Won't it be too late by then?" Elsa asked unsure.

"It may already be too late by now." She said, her words bringing little comfort. "But if we work together we may be able to do something." Saying this, she got up and started walking towards the door. "Anyways, I think now it's time for you to go. Once I get the results of the DNA test, I'll e-mail you the recommendations."

"Recommendations? In plural?" She asked, confused.

"Of course. Elvira needs someone with her who knows her way around the center. Someone like you." She said, like it was obvious.

"… R-right." Elsa agreed, knowing her words to be true, but still not wanting to spend a whole day alone with Anna's insufferable sister. "In that case, maybe Anna should come too." When Maleficent just raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner, she rushed to explain herself. "It's just… we don't really get along very well, and without Anna there we may as well kill each other." She laughed nervously, waiting for the teacher's answer.

"I see…" She nodded, apparently thinking about the request carefully before coming to a resolution. "Okay then, I don't see why not. After all, Anna is known for being the perfect daughter any parent would want. I'm sure she won't get in any trouble."

"Thank you." Elsa sighed in relief.

"Well, you should go and inform them about this." Elsa nodded and got up as Maleficent opened the door… only for Anna and Elvira to both fall into the office, obviously having been eavesdropping. Anna looked up at the teacher with a guilty smile and Elvira just looked like she was waiting for Maleficent to turn into a dragon and eat her. Elsa couldn't help but find the situation hilarious.

Anna was the first to react, getting up and dusting off her clothes.

"Sorry." She said, alternating her gaze between Elsa and the scientist. "We were just curious, it's all."

"I-I… It was her idea." Elvira tried to defend herself as she too got up, feeling like a small child again, doing mischief with her little sister and not wanting to be punished. Maleficent, however, just sighed.

"I don't know why I'm not surprised." She shook her head. "But I guess there's no need to explain anything then. Please, just leave; you'll be hearing from me soon enough."

"Alright then. We'll go now. Thanks for everything." Elvira said nervously before getting out of there as quickly as possible, probably fearing Maleficent would change her mind if they hesitated for even a second. Elsa rolled her eyes and politely said goodbye to the scientist before walking out of the room as Anna did the same. Then, they both followed Elvira to the car.

* * *

"Anna, get ready. We're living in an hour." Elvira said as they entered the house, walking to her room immediately, not even waiting for an answer.

"Wait, what? Where are we going?" The redhead asked, making the older girl stop and turn around to look at her.

"To our second date." Elvira rolled her eyes.

"But…"

"No buts. That was the deal." She said crossing her arms over her chest and frowning, letting her know she wouldn't relent on this.

"Fine." Anna sighed in defeat, not wanting at all to go on a date with her sister that night, or never really. Especially after the first one was a complete disaster. "But promise me you'll be nice to me this time."

"What? But I was…" She started to protest, but a glare from Anna shut her up. "Fine. I'll be nice." She sighed, and Anna smiled in satisfaction. "See you in an hour." Saying this, the older girl ran upstairs, finally leaving Elsa and Anna alone.

"I hate her." Was the first thing Elsa said once Elvira was out of sight.

"Really? You don't seem like the kind of person who hates someone." Anna answered.

"Yeah, but… she's trying to steal you from me." Elsa pouted cutely.

"You look cute when you're worried." Anna answered, making Elsa blush. "But there's nothing to worry about, really. I'll never leave you for her, I promise." She assured her, taking her hands and looking at her eyes with all the love she could muster.

"I-I know." Elsa stuttered at the intensity at that gaze, smiling because she knew Anna's words to be true.

"Now, come on, there's something I want to talk to you about." Anna said before dragging her to the living room and sitting them both on the couch. Elsa, of course, had a worried expression. Normally when someone tells you they need to talk, it's never a good thing. But when Anna gave her a reassuring smile, she calmed down a little.

"So... what did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"About what I heard at Maleficent's office." She answered and Elsa raised an eyebrow She wasn't expecting that. "Hearing you I realized... I don't know much about you." She explained, clearly ashamed of that fact. "I mean, I know your favorite color, your favorite food, what you like and dislike, how you look like in the morning... and yet, I know next to nothing about your past. And I want to change that." She gave her a smile.

"But first I want to tell you that I didn't ask you before, not because I wasn't interested, but because I was afraid of what I would hear. I was afraid your life had been horrible and I didn't want to make you remember it, not now that you're finally free, so..."

"Anna, my life wasn't horrible." Elsa assured her, taking her hand. "I mean, it wasn't great either, but it wasn't that bad." She smiled, which apparently put Anna more at ease.

"Okay... how was it like then? Living at the Center."

"Mostly boring." She shrugged. "And lonely; I didn't have anyone to talk to, and when I was a child I was miserable." Her gaze turned sad for a second.

"Did you do something to distract yourself?"

"Mostly imagine what the outside word was like, based on some pictures the nurses gave me when I behaved well. I also drew and wrote some stories I invented on a small notebook they gave me." She smiled fondly at the memory, probably remembering some of those childish stories.

"Wait. How did you learn how to write?" Anna asked, wondering how she'd never before thought about making that question.

"They taught me." Elsa answered. "To know my mental capacity they had to test me, and most of them were written exams. That's also how I learned math and logic." She explained.

"I see..." Anna said, obviously quite surprised at hearing all of this. This wasn't how she'd imagined Elsa's life. "And what about Kristoff? When did you meet him?"

"A couple of years ago, actually. He'd been working for Weselton for over a year, and when they promoted the doctor that usually took care of me and the other clones, the responsibility was passed on to him. Of course, after making him promise he wouldn't say anything about my condition."

"But... He should have!" Anna exclaimed. "How could he just leave you there knowing you were a sentient human being?" She asked in disbelief.

"He said he was searching for a way to get me out." Elsa shrugged, like it didn't matter. But truth to be told, she had asked herself the same question a million times, and always came to the same answer; he didn't want to lose his job. It was a selfish reason, but an understandable one. After all, he had worked very hard to get into the Center. Still, it hurt.

"Well... at least he's helping now right?" Anna said, trying to comfort her as she saw her down cast expression.

"He is." Elsa agreed smiling. "I just hope Elvira doesn't break his heart."

"You should warn him." Anna suggested, also fearing for the poor boy. Even if after knowing he hadn't helped Elsa before, she wasn't very fond of him anymore.

"Tomorrow." Elsa said. "Right now there's something I want to do more." She smiled devilishly as she leaned towards Anna, eying her lips hungrily.

"Oh, yeah? And what is that?" Anna asked, smiling too, knowing full well what Elsa had in mind.

"Kiss you." She said huskily to her ear, making Anna shudder in anticipation before finally connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. She wanted to make Anna remember this moment during her date with Elvira. She wanted to leave her lips red and her neck covered with marks, to remind that infuriating girl that Anna was hers, and only hers.

And so she did. And of course, Anna didn't complain in the slightest.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! I hope you liked this little Elsa-centric chapter and you didn't find it boring or something. Also, I'm sorry for the delay, but it was because I was pretty busy the past couple of weeks and also… This chapter was originally like seven thousand words long, and so I decided to split it in two. And I'll publish the second half next week! :D**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, and please leave a review if you like this fic. See you soon :)**

**Thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13.**


	15. With friends like these

**Chapter 15: With friends like these...**

Anna was sitting at the passenger side of her sister's car, bored out of her mind. She passed the time by looking out of the window as they drove to whatever place Elvira was going to take her. She didn't like this; she'd prefer to be with Elsa, cuddled up on the sofa and drinking some hot chocolate. They'd talk about silly things for hours before finally retiring upstairs, where Anna could make sweet love to her until they fell asleep in each other's arms. But no, she had to be going somewhere unknown, with Elvira.

At least it was for only one week.

"Where are we going?" Anna tried asking again, but Elvira's answer was the same as it was five minutes earlier.

"It's a surprise." She said, smiling mischievously.

"This better not be one of those hell-holes you call clubs." She warned.

"I'd never take you there." Elvira answered honestly, which gave Anna pause. She seemed so serious, and determined, but also… there was another emotion Anna couldn't quite identify. Excited? Maybe, but not quite….perhaps nervous? She almost snorted at the thought. Of course not! Elvira was never nervous… well, except when talking to Maleficent, but damnit was that woman scary! Thinking about that terrifying woman made her wonder how long it would be until they got access to the clone lab. She really hoped to hear from Maleficent soon; after all, how long could it take to run a freaking DNA test?

"We're here." Elvira suddenly said as she started parking the car. Anna looked at the building they were in front of and read the sign hanging from it: BOWLING, but the 'I' was a pin. She knew that place. She had followed Elvira there once when she escaped… and then when the older girl had discovered Anna was there she'd basically kicked her out, saying she didn't want her to embarrass her in front of her friends.

"Seriously?!" Anna exclaimed, angry at Elvira for making her remember such a painful event.

"What? You don't like bowling? Or are you afraid you're gonna lose?" She said raising an eyebrow and smirking confidently, clearly challenging her. Anna wanted to stay mad at her, to demand to go anywhere else, but… then she'd think she really was afraid of losing and she wasn't going to give her that satisfaction.

"Of course not! You'll see, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Anna said before jumping out of the car and running towards the entrance. Elvira just smiled, glad that her plan had worked, and followed her.

* * *

After Elvira payed for both their entrances, they went to get their bowling shoes. Anna shoved her shoes on and ran towards the bowling area, Elivra lingering at the entrance as she took her time to tie the laces properly. Finally they got to their assigned alley and prepared themselves to bowl.

"You'll see, I'm gonna win." Anna said confidently as she stretched her arms and rotated them in circles.

"Have you even been bowling before?" Elvira raised an eyebrow as she took a pretty heavy black ball.

"No…" Anna admitted. "But how hard can it be?" She shrugged before choosing a white ball, a little bit larger than her sister's. "Just watch. I'm about to get my first strike." Saying this, she went to position herself at the front of the alley (with a bit of difficulty because of the heavy ball), and ungracefully used all the strength she had to launch the ball at the pins… only for it to bounce a couple of times and end up in the gutter, not even coming close to touching one of the pins. Anna's expression instantly fell. Her second shot went just as badly.

"This is not about strength or how heavy the ball is." Elvira explained, and Anna turned around, blushing in embarrassment. That had been exactly what she was thinking about when she chose a ball. "This is about patience and skill. Watch."

Anna stepped back to give her sister some space to throw, watching her movements carefully the whole time. Elvira positioned herself at the left edge of the lane, then moved the ball behind her in a careful and controlled movement. She walked forward gracefully, and let the ball fly just as she got to the front of the lane, right before she crossed the line. The ball landed in the aisle in a much smoother way than Anna's and then ran down towards the pins… only to deviate and end up knocking down only two of them.

"You were saying?" Anna chuckled, raising an eyebrow.

"S-shut up." Elvira said, blushing in embarrassment. "I haven't come here in a while." She tried to justify. "Plus, at least I hit the pins." Without another word Elvira retrieved her ball and took her second try, approaching and releasing in the same controlled manner. This time she managed to knock down six pins, easily putting her ahead of Anna's non-existent score of zero.

"Not bad." Anna said, before she went to take another ball, this one much smaller. "But this time I'll do it better." She was about to go bowl again when her sister put an arm in front of her, blocking her path. Anna looked up at her questioningly.

"I think I should explain it to you before you cause an accident here, or hurt yourself somehow." She said. "First, the ball. You have to put your middle and ring fingers inside these holes." Saying this, she took Anna's fingers and placed them at the entrance of said holes. Anna felt a little weird about being touched gently by her sister for the first time in what felt like forever. But she didn't say anything, nor did she protest because the sensation wasn't necessarily _unpleasant_.

"And your thumb goes in this other hole." She kept saying, oblivious of Anna's thoughts. "Now, you have to start your shot at the beginning of the lane. First you bring the ball back, take a few steps and let it go when you extend your arm. Like this." Anna tensed, thinking Elvira was going to take advantage of the situation and put her arms around her, guiding her movements… but to her surprise, she took another ball, prepared herself and the threw it down the lane, like she'd told Anna to do. This time, she knocked down five pins. "See?" She asked, turning back at her.

"Yeah… kind of." Anna said, still unsure she could do it, especially after her first disastrous experience just a few minutes prior.

"Just relax. You'll get it eventually." She tried to reassure her. "But by then it'll be too late because I will have already won." She smirked teasingly.

"Ha! I'd like to see that." Anna answered smiling. No one could defeat the great Anna Summers! Oh no, she wouldn't allow it. She loved challenges.

And so, she prepared herself and threw her third ball of the evening.

* * *

By the end of the game, Anna got like forty points… total. But she _did_ manage to get one strike, just on someone else's lane. Elvira, on the other hand, got seventy points, which wasn't great, but was still better than Anna.

But none of that mattered, because surprisingly enough, they ended up having a pretty good time, laughing at each other's errors and at their own too, and celebrating what little pins they managed to knock down. Anna couldn't remember being so happy with her sister since before they were little girls. And even then it wasn't like this, because this time they weren't with their parents. She felt happier, freer. She didn't have to pretend that she was perfect, she could just be herself, and so did Elvira.

They were laughing, reminiscing of the time Anna had slipped and almost slid all the way to the pins, as they excited the building and walked towards Elvira's car, however, just as the car came into view, the older girl's laughter died and her smile fell as she stared intently at the automobile.

Anna, noticing this strange change, went to look at the same direction of her sister and… she saw Elvira's gang. At least part of it. Two gorilla-like men and a huge girl that looked like a body builder, all with scowls on their faces and looking pretty scary. Anna unconsciously got closer to Elvira, who had stopped just a few feet away from her car and was looking at them with an angry expression.

"What do you want?" She spat, in a way Anna wouldn't expect anyone to treat their supposed friends.

"Well, that's rude." The girl said, crossing her arms over her chest. "We were passing by, saw your car and decided to pay you a visit."

"Like I'm going to believe that." Elvira rolled her eyes. "What are you _really_ doing here?"

"Well, we were hoping to recruit you for a job, but I see you're _occupied_." She eyed Anna, who gulped in fear and practically hid herself behind her sister.

"Yes, I am, so please leave." Elvira said curtly.

"Believe me, that's what I want. _However_, given you haven't paid your debt yet, and this job is really important, I think you don't really have an option." She insisted, smirking when Elvira tensed up.

"And what if I don't want to?" She said defiantly.

"Well, another thing you could do is lend us your friend for a couple of hours. I know some porn sites that would pay good money for a video of such a pretty girl." Elvira just wanted to jump over her and beat her to a bloody pulp after she made such comment, but she knew she couldn't put Anna in danger, and so she restrained herself.

"I think…" Elvira started, as she took Anna's hand in her own. In other circumstances the redhead would have probably protested, but right now she knew she needed to trust her sister. "I'd rather die." She snarled, before she turned around and started running like the devil himself was chasing them, dragging Anna with her. She did her best to keep up with Elvira's pace, but she was going too fast, and so she tripped a couple of times. Fortunately, their chasers weren't able to catch them. Yet.

Elvira made some sharp turns in a couple of alleys, trying to confuse them, but it didn't work, and Anna was getting tired, a fact made evident by how heavy was her breathing now. They wouldn't be able to keep this pace for long, and if that happened then those thugs would catch them, and probably do terrible things to the both of them. That wasn't an option, but what could she do?

In that moment, Elvira turned another corner and saw an opened dumpster, and didn't even pause to think for a second before picking Anna up in her arms, throwing her inside there and shutting the lid, telling her to stay hidden as she kept running. Soon, their chasers entered the alley, and Elvira turned to see if they had noticed Anna was inside the dumpster. Apparently they hadn't, since they kept running, but Elvira wasn't looking where she was going. Halfway out she tripped over an abandoned box and fell to the ground.

She quickly tried to get up and keep running, but before she could do that a hand grabbed her collar and pulled her up, slamming her against the wall as it tightened around her neck. When she focused enough to see her attacker's face, she noticed it was one of the gorillas. Great. He was too much for her, but she still tried to struggle.

"Well, well, Elvira. That wasn't so nice, was it? Running off like that." The enormous woman came into her field of view. "And if was pretty foolish of you to think you could escape from us."

"I had to try." Elvira was barely able to say, using the little air she was being able to inhale.

"And where is that hot friend of yours?"

"Far." Elvira smiled, satisficed now that she was sure they truly hadn't seen her hiding Anna.

"It's a shame. I mean, we could rape _you_ instead, but you're of more use to us in other ways." She sighed. "Plus, you probably have more STD's than a cheap prostitute." At this, the other two brutes laughed.

"Har di har har." Elvira mock-laughed. "Very funny, they should give you an award for your sense of humor."

"Shut up!" She yelled, angrily at Elvira's reckless attitude. "I think you still don't understand your situation. You need a little reminder." At this, she nodded at the man that has holding her, who smirked as he punched her in the stomach. The blow forced the air from her lungs. She tried not to make a sound, but still, a little whine escaped her lips.

"Not so cocky now, are you?" The woman mocked her before another fist landed on her face, hitting her so hard she tasted blood in her mouth.

It didn't matter, she was used to it, and so she just glared at her attackers with all the hate she could muster, hoping to look at least a little bit intimidating.

"Oh, drop the act." The woman spoke again. "You're coming with us no matter what." When Elvira just kept looking at her with anger, she sighed and smacker her. Hard enough to knock her head back so it collided with the wall and her nose to feel like it was now inside her skull. For a moment, there was a ringing on her head that made everything else feel dull.

"Was that enough or will you keep resisting?" Knowing she didn't really have a choice, not while being in such a state anyways, Elvira was about to nod in defeat when she heard a loud 'clank' and saw the other man fall.

"What the…?" The one that was holding her began to ask, but Elvira used the distraction to kick him in the balls and free herself from his grasp. She dropped to the ground, only to see Anna holding a metal bar and standing over the body of the other gorilla. She would have yelled at her for being a fool, but really, this wasn't the time to start arguing.

Seeing the woman was about to attack Anna, Elvira quickly jumped over her and put her arm around her neck, squeezing as tightly as she could and holding her until she felt her body go limp. Satisficed, she dropped her to the ground and turned to the guy she had left with his balls in his throat… only to see him struggling to take the metal bar out of Anna's hands. Soon enough, he got the improvised weapon from her and rose it over his head to strike Anna with it, but Elvira was faster.

Without thinking twice about it, she ran and pushed Anna to the ground, receiving the impact on her shoulder instead. At first it didn't hurt, but she would be feeling it in seconds, so she dropped to the ground and kicked his knees strongly, knocking him off balance before getting up and punching him right in the chin, knocking him to the ground.

Breathing heavily, Elvira wiped the sweat off her face… but then noticed her hand came away red; she was bleeding, but not alarmingly so, so it could wait.

"Anna? Are you alright?" She asked, turning to the redheaded girl, who was still lying in the ground, appearing in shock.

"I-I… what…? I mean…" She tried to articulate, but sensing she couldn't, she shook her head to clear her mind and focused on the most important thing. "You're bleeding!"

"It's nothing." Elvira tried to shrug, but when she moved her arm, her shoulder hurt like it was being stabbed again and again with a red hot knife. She clutched it tightly and tried to suppress a cry of pain.

"We need to go to the hospital. Now." Anna said, panicking as she got up and went to assist her sister.

"I'm fine." She insisted through clenched teeth, not wanting their parents to find out she'd endangered their precious daughter.

"If you're worried about being punished, I promise I'll tell our parents we were attacked by a bunch of criminals and you saved me. Please, you can't just go home like this!" She pleaded desperately, fearing for her sister's well-being.

"Fine." She reluctantly agreed, letting Anna lead her out of the alley. However, as they were passing beside the gang leader's body, she noticed a piece of paper lying on the ground next to her and picked it up before Anna could protest. It had just a few words written with horrible handwriting.

_Arendelle University. Laboratory of Genetics. Sabotage DNA test._

Elvira felt a chill run down her spine. She wasn't sure this was connected in any way to their visit to Maleficent's laboratory earlier, but it was too much of a coincidence. Which meant… someone already knew about Elsa.

* * *

**A/N: So… I wasn't planning on posting this chapter until Saturday, but today it's Mexico's Independence day! Well, actually it's tomorrow but we celebrate it today because the fifteen of September was Mexico's most hated dictator's birthday… which it's kind of weird, but that's how it is XD**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, even though it was a bit short and Elsa didn't appeared, and if you did please leave a review! I love to read what you think of this fic :)**

**Thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13.**


	16. A day off

**Chapter 16: A day off.**

Elsa woke up when she felt the bed move at her side. She didn't remember having fallen asleep the night before; she'd stayed awake pretty late waiting for Anna, even after the redhead had called her and informed her that she was going to take Elvira to the hospital since she suffered injuries after a bunch of thugs attacked them, or something like that. Still, Elsa would have imagined that a quick visit to the doctor wouldn't take so long, but… apparently that wasn't the case.

As she rolled to the side she saw her beautiful girlfriend, already clad in a nightgown, getting into bed. She couldn't see much since it was still pitch black outside, but at least she didn't appear to be injured; just tired.

"Hey." Elsa said with a sleepy voice.

"Sorry for waking you up." Anna answered quietly as she laid down at Elsa's side.

"It's okay. Where were you?" Elsa asked as she hugged Anna's midsection while resting her head on her shoulder, humming in approval when Anna pulled her closer.

"Elvira insisted that I tell the police about the delinquents, and they interrogated us for hours. Thankfully there was a ton of physical evidence, so they found the thugs pretty quickly. The thugs tried to get Elvira in trouble with the cops as well, but thankfully that backfired on them in the end. Elvira does have to pay for a lot of property damage she did, but it could have been a lot worse." She yawned rather loudly as she finished narrating the events.

"I see… " Elsa nodded as she inhaled Anna's scent and felt her whole body relax in response. "And how was your… date?" The word made her want to throw up, but asking the question also made her stomach twist painfully. She was nervous, though she was almost sure Anna would never fall for Elvira. Almost. She _was_ Elvira's clone after all.

"It was great!" Anna's happy voice immediately answered. An answer that made Elsa's insecurities resurface, making her imagine all the possible scenarios in one second, and her heart ached like it was being stabbed. Anna seemed to notice this, because she rushed to explain herself.

"Not in a romantic way!" She exclaimed. "Definitely not. Nothing romantic." She chuckled awkwardly, obviously not liking that idea. "Just… we were able to reconnect as sisters, you know? Laugh together, have fun together… that kind of stuff. Just like what you wanted us to do."

"Oh. I'm glad to hear that." Elsa said with a little smile, but her voice still sounded kind of forced to her ears. It wasn't like she wasn't glad for Anna, but… her jealousy didn't let her be completely happy about it. However, Anna didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, it was good… until that bunch of thugs showed up and wanted to recruit Elvira for some illegal job. And then they wanted to rape me. And then we ran and Elvira threw me into a dumpster. And they hurt her. And I tried to help her and almost got beaten to death in the process." Anna chuckled, not believing all that had happened just a few hours ago.

"That… sounds like a lot to go through in one night." Elsa commented, since she hadn't heard all of the sordid details before. "Are you sure you're alright?" She asked apprehensively.

"Yeah. As I told you by phone, thanks to Elvira nothing happened to me." Again, Elsa felt that nasty feeling burning up inside her. The disturbing part was, she _was_ glad that Anna had been saved but she didn't like that it was _Elvira_ who saved her. It should have been her, not that insufferable girl who only wanted to get into Anna's pants! Why? Why did she have to save Anna and look like a hero instead of the asshole she truly was? And why did Anna talked about her with such respect and fondness now?!

"Elsa? Is everything okay?" Anna asked, obviously noticing her inner turmoil.

"F-fine, I-I… Everything is fine." Elsa forced a smile, but when Anna scrunched her eyebrows, not believing her, she reached up and planted a little kiss on her lips. "Really, I just… I don't like thinking about how you could've been hurt." She said a partial truth because she wasn't good at lying, and added a little pout to appear cuter so Anna would hopefully just kiss her and drop the subject.

"Oh, Elsa." Anna smiled affectionately at her. "I understand, but nothing happened, see?"

"Kiss me?" Elsa asked making puppy dog eyes, and of course Anna didn't hesitate one second before complying, her lips soft and gentle. Elsa answered with fervor, pressing their lips harder together and taking Anna's waist to pull her body even closer, until she could feel almost every inch of it. Instantly, her body heated up and her heart rate accelerated as it always did when she was with Anna, more so when the redhead opened her mouth to let out a soft moan and Elsa used that opportunity to insert her tongue in Anna's mouth.

However, just as things were getting heated between them, Anna stopped her by gently pushing her shoulder away.

"Elsa… please, let's stop now. I'm really tired and need to sleep, but I promise we'll make love ten times tomorrow to compensate, okay?" She asked, her eyes pleading for Elsa not to be upset about it.

"Okay." Elsa tried to say it on a defeated tone, but a yawn interrupted her, reminding her of just how tired she was too.

"Well then, goodnight." Anna said as she laid down on her back again and Elsa nuzzled in the crook of her neck, preparing herself to sleep as well.

"Goodnight." Elsa said, and wished, as she fell asleep to the rhythmic sound of Anna's breathing, to never have to sleep apart from her.

* * *

When Elsa woke up the next morning, she found the other half of the bed was empty. For a moment she was anxious, thinking something might have happened to the redhead, but then she figured the girl had probably gone to the bathroom or to get some water. She thought about going back to sleep, but she was hungry and the sun was already brightly through the sky. So she figured it was best to get up now and eat something.

With a yawn she got up, changed into a pair of jeans and a white shirt, and walked out of her room. An empty stomach directed her towards the kitchen to see if she could have some breakfast. As soon as she entered the corridor though, she heard Anna's beautiful voice and loud laughter as she told someone a story about one time that she slipped on mud in front of her friends, and the blonde smiled fondly at the sound, hurrying up a bit to see the girl as soon as possible.

However, when she entered to the dining room, she noticed Anna wasn't talking with one of the servants, as she had assumed, but with _Elvira_. Just seeing that infuriating girl sitting in front of Anna with that smug smile on her face and eyes full of lust, probably wanting to take the redhead against the counter, made Elsa fume in rage. She wanted to go there and slap her, tell her to stay away from Anna but… she knew she couldn't do that. She was Anna's sister, after all. And she didn't really have any legitimate reason, except jealousy, to be mad at her. So she sighed, tried to swallow up her anger and went to sit at Anna's side, hoping her fake smile was believable.

"Good morning, Anna." She said as she sat down.

"Hey, Elsa!" The redhead answered enthusiastically. "I'm glad you're up now. We were just about to have breakfast."

"That's great. But before that, I think I deserve a good morning kiss." Elsa said mischievously as she leaned in. Anna made a half attempt to back down, obviously uncomfortable about kissing Elsa in front of her sister. But the blonde pretended not to take the hint and instead pressed her lips fully on Anna's, attacking her with so much passion Anna had to clutch her chair so she wouldn't fall over. However, when Elsa tried to deepen the kiss and use tongue, Anna gently pushed her away and gave Elvira an apologetic smile.

"Wow. Someone is eager." Anna said, blushing and breathless, obviously flustered from such an intense kiss.

"I'm hungry, Anna. Hungry for you." Elsa said into her ear, pitching her voice to ensure Elvira could hear her. "You _did_ leave me hanging last night." Saying this, she seductively kissed Anna's neck, and smirked when she felt her shudder in anticipation under her touch. "But maybe we could make up for that later?" She purred, giving Anna bedroom eyes, and the girl could only blush and stare at her with a mix of confusion and desire, unable to process where this confident and seductive Elsa had come from or what was happening to her. However, before she could even react, Elvira's cough interrupted them.

"If you're done trying to get me jealous, why don't we have breakfast?" Immediately various servants entered the room, carrying trays laden with sandwiches, juice, fruit and coffee. In moments the platters were placed on the table and the servants had departed the dining room. Elsa's mouth watered instantly and her stomach growled, almost making her forget completely about the arousal her intimate interactions with Anna had caused. Almost.

"Sorry sis. We got carried away." Anna said once the servants were gone with an embarrassed smile.

"Well, you almost made me lose my appetite." She commented as she took one sandwich and placed it on her plate. "Not that I had much of one to begin with."

"Are you not feeling well?" Anna asked, clearly worried. Just then Elsa observed (_truly_ observed) the older girl. Her left shoulder was bandaged, she had gauze on her nose and several large, purple bruises. Not to mention her tired face. She looked terrible.

"I'm… fine." She shrugged, but then paused and looked up to Anna. "Actually, maybe not? I'm not really feeling well. Maybe you could stay with me today?" She made puppy dog eyes, and even Elsa had to admit she looked kinda cute. Like how an extremely poisonous baby snake looks cute, but still. "You know, so you can make sure nothing happens to me?" She pouted and Anna bit her lip; it's not like she didn't want to stay and take care of her wounded sister (who by the way was only hurt because she tried to protect her), but… she didn't want Elsa to think she was getting too close to her. In the end, she came up with a solution, but first she had to convince the other girls to go along with it.

"I think it's a good idea. We should… spent the day together." At this Elvira smile and threw an 'I win' smile at Elsa, who frowned and was going to protest until Anna spoke again. "The three of us."

"What?!" Elsa exclaimed. She really didn't want to spend a whole day with Elvira, even if Anna was there too.

"Come on, it's a good idea." Anna tried to warm them up to the idea, but seeing Elvira's grimace and Elsa's frown, she thought she probably wouldn't succeed. "We could watch some movies, eat popcorn, play videogames… maybe even spend some time in the jacuzzi!" She said enthusiastically, and apparently the last activity she mentioned got the girls' attention.

"Okay, I'm in." Elvira said a little too eagerly, but then noticing how it sounded, she blushed and tried to excuse herself. "I mean… I could use some company." When they both looked at Elsa expectantly, she sighed and reluctantly agreed.

"Me too. I guess it _could_ be fun." She wasn't going to let Elvira spend any time alone with Anna. And if she even caught _one_ lewd glance directed at her girlfriend, there'd be hell to pay.

* * *

After breakfast Elvira convinced them to go to the jacuzzi first, saying it'd help them relax; though Elsa suspected it was really because she wanted to see Anna in a bikini. Still, they agreed because it was way too early to start watching any movies, and playing videogames could wait until later.

So the three of them went to their respective rooms and changed into their bikinis before meeting up at the jacuzzi. Of course, Elsa used the few minutes she got alone with Anna to make out with her. Or at least tried to, because the redhead stopped her after she'd gotten her bikini on, saying she didn't want it to end up drenched in her _fluids_, and unfortunately Elsa had to agree because she was right.

Elsa and Anna were the first ones to arrive to the huge room with a pretty large jacuzzi, where five people could fit comfortably. Elsa had never seen one before, so she was pretty impressed; the tiles were black and white marble, with a light blue ceiling, and the water was complimented by several wonderful smelling oils. Smiling at the amazing smell she followed Anna into the water, which was a little too hot for Elsa's tastes, but she quickly adjusted to the temperature and was soon relaxing as she felt Anna's almost naked body pressed against hers, the bubbling water massaging her muscles.

She had almost forgotten Elvira was supposed to join them when the door suddenly opened.

She opened her eyes, almost startled by the sound of the door closing after such a long period of peaceful silence, and saw her standing at the entrance. She was clad in a two-piece black swimsuit that covered most of her torso yet left her legs and arms practically bare. Elsa had to admit, despite herself, that Elvira had pretty nice legs. Very strong and muscular. And covered with freckles, unlike her own.

However, as the older girl approached, the blonde noticed her body was covered by multiple large and irregular scars; her upper body had many fresh bruises from the prior night's events, and the bandage on her shoulder was even more noticeable now that she was mostly naked.

Anna seemed to notice this too, because she asked with a concerned voice:

"Elvira, are you okay? You need some help?"

"No, I'm fine." She brushed it off as she carefully descended the slippery steps and lowered herself into the water (thankfully remaining at the other end of the jacuzzi), sighing in relief as it's warmth bathed her sore body. "Now _this_ is life." She commented as she closed her eyes and leaned on the wall of the Jacuzzi.

"You never seemed to like the jacuzzi this much." Anna giggled.

"Our parents were always there. It was no fun." Elvira answered, sinking further in the water before opening her eyes and looking intently at Anna. "You look very nice, by the way."

"T-thanks." Anna blushed and deviated her gaze, not knowing how to feel about the compliment; after all it wasn't like she said something lewd, but it didn't feel sisterly either. "You're not so bad yourself." She tried being polite despite everything.

"With this thing?" Elvira raised an eyebrow as she took her top and pulled on it. "I doubt it can even be considered a bathing suit. I should have tossed it to the trash can years ago."

"Nah, it looks nice. It suits your style." Anna complimented her.

"Thanks, I guess." Elvira shrugged before closing her eyes again and stretching her arms over her head as she yawned; she really was tired, and a good day of doing nothing was all she needed. She almost sighed in content… until she felt a hand pressing on her now bare stomach and almost jumped in shock. She opened her eyes and saw Anna kneeling in front of her, looking at her midsection as she gently caressed it. The older girl thought she might just faint because of how fast her heart was beating.

"Anna? What are you doing?!" She practically squeaked.

"Does it hurt?" Anna asked, looking concerned at her sister. Just then, Elvira realized that she was talking about the huge bruise on her stomach, product of the fight from the previous day.

"N-no… I mean yes!" She stuttered, feeling her face heat up at having her sister so close. "A little." She finished, trying to deviate her gaze, but instead her eyes focused on Anna's breasts, which were almost completely exposed in front of her. She had to clench her fists in order to not touch them.

"The painkillers help; I suppose?" Anna spoke again, making Elvira look up to those beautiful eyes that always made her legs weak. She had to kiss her! She _needed_ to kiss her. If only she could…

Before she could do anything, Anna suddenly wasn't in front of her anymore, instead having been dragged a few inches apart by Elsa, who was now hugging her waist as she glared at Elvira.

"Elsa what…?" Anna asked, obviously confused about having been separated from her sister so suddenly.

"I need hugs." Elsa said as she buried her nose in Anna's wet hair, inhaling her wonderful smell as she possessively pulled her closer and farther away from Elvira.

"You mean you're jealous." Elvira said with a smug smile, trying to conceal her disappointment. "What? Are you worried she might be falling for me?"

"Whoa! Hang on, I'm not falling for you." Anna protested.

"Maybe." She shrugged like she didn't care. "But it still bothers Elsa, doesn't it?" She addressed the blonde wearing a confident smirk on her face.

"_You_ bother me." Elsa almost growled. "You and your stupid attempts to steal Anna from me."

"I wasn't trying anything right now. She was just making sure I was feeling better." She argued.

"And you enjoyed it a little too much." Elsa retorted, pulling Anna even closer against herself, but not even the wonderful sensation of the redhead's bare skin against hers could make her calm down.

"It felt nice, okay? It wasn't my fault!"

"Okay, stop you two!" Anna interfered, and instantly they both fell silent. "Now, Elsa, you have to be nice to Elvira; don't think I haven't seen how you glare at her whenever she's near." Elsa frowned, but accepted nonetheless, which made Elvira smirk in amusement… until Anna looked at her with a stern expression.

"And you… please understand that what I feel for you is pure sisterly love, _nothing_ romantic. And all that I do for you is based on said feelings, so keep that in mind." Elvira sighed and nodded, but it was quite obvious she didn't like what she'd just heard.

"Good. Now, if you've stopped trying to murder each other, I'd like to take a good relaxing bubble bath."

"Uhm… there aren't any bubbles." Elsa pointed out hesitantly, not wanting to be scolded again.

"Not that there's a problem with that." Elvira rushed to say, since she was enjoying the beautiful view the clear waters provided her with.

"I think there might be if you keep looking at me like that." Anna glared at her. "My eyes are up here."

"I'll just add some liquid bubble bath." Elsa said and got up to do just that before she and Anna ended up murdering Elvira for looking at the redhead in less than appropriate ways.

"You're no fun." Elvira complained in such a way she made Elsa pause; she had sounded just like Anna. Like the time she wanted to have sex on the couch and Elsa had insisted they went to the bedroom. It made all the hatred she felt for her disappear for a moment, but then she shook her head and got rid of those ideas. Elvira and Anna were nothing alike, even if they were sisters. No, they were polar opposites; she was sure of that.

After Elsa poured more than enough bubble bath into the water, she got in and placed herself between Anna and Elvira. She glared fiercely at the latter, who blew a raspberry at her and then proceeded to pretend she didn't see her. Anna of course noticed this little interaction, but decided not to comment on it. Instead, she tried to distract them in order to light up the mood, so she submerged her face and emerged with a bubble beard.

"Hey, look. I grew a beard." She laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Elvira raised an eyebrow before practically slamming her face into a large mass of bubbles and then straightening up again.

"My beard is better." But her smug face was now dripping with bubbles and water, with no beard shape whatsoever. The sight was so ridiculous Anna burst out in laughter, while Elsa tried to hide her own laughter behind her hand, but failed as it was just too much.

"Hey, it's not easy." Elvira pouted, even though she'd made her failed bubble beard in an attempt to make Anna laugh.

"S-sorry." Anna said, but she was still laughing and so didn't look very apologetic. Elvira though, smiled fondly at her sister.

"You look _so_ ridiculous." Elsa commented, also laughing, and though she didn't say it to make Elvira feel bad or get angry, the older girl glared at her.

"Really? Well, now _you_ try to do it." She crossed her arms over her chest (or tried to; it wasn't easy with a bandaged arm).

"Yeah! Elsa, do it!" Anna chirped in, obviously wanting to get more laughter out of this.

"But…" She tried to protest.

"Please?" Anna asked with a huge grin, batting her eyelashes in the cutest way possible as she hugged Elsa's arm, so that the blonde's hand touched her bare waist.

"Fine." Elsa relented blushing, before she bent down so her face was just above the water's surface. Once she was like this, she prepared herself, wanting everything to be perfect, and then submerged her chin slightly and got up in one swift movement, holding her wet bangs with her hand so they wouldn't drip on her bubble beard.

Elvira and Anna stared at her in awe. She had the perfect bubble beard.

"Well?" She asked raising an eyebrow at the girls. Confident that her beard was impressive when she saw their awestruck faces.

"It's great Elsa!" Anna praised her, giving her a little smile.

"Yeah, you could even be mistaken for Santa Claus, if Christmas wasn't so far away." Elvira said in a teasing tone. It was the closest thing to a compliment Elsa had ever received from Elvira.

"And if she didn't have such a perfect body, am I right?" Anna winked at Elvira, nudging her ribs with her elbow. The older girl rolled her eyes, trying to appear like she wasn't looking at Elsa's barely clad body. Though now that Anna had mentioned it, was very hard not to notice. Especially since it was so similar, and yet so different from hers.

"I've seen better." She shrugged, but Elsa took offense on that. It's not like she'd expected a compliment from Elvira, but still, it was a rude thing to say. And so, she took revenge. She splashed water in her direction, but unfortunately, it also hit Anna.

"Did you just… splash me?" Anna said with feigned offense. Elsa gulped, recognizing Anna's look. It meant mischief.

"She totally did." Elvira grinned, looking at the blonde in amusement.

"Prepare for war!" She said playfully before she practically jumped onto Elsa, knocking her into the water with a partially amused and partially scared cry. Then she started splashing her face, even though the blonde tried to shield herself with her hands, laughing all the while.

"Anna! Stop!" Elsa commanded between laughs, trying not to swallow the water that managed to get into her mouth.

"Don't stop, Anna! Make her beg for mercy!" Elvira encouraged, amused at the sight and wanting to join in, but her injuries made it difficult to do anything besides sit back and watch.

"Say you're sorry." Anna said as she kept splashing water towards Elsa.

"Never." Elsa challenged her with a little grin, deciding to end Anna's assault by grabbing her waist and bringing her down into the water with her.

When Anna's face came out of the water, as she spit the soapy liquid out of her mouth, she tried to glare at Elsa, however, she came face to face with the girl, their noses almost touching. She looked up at her eyes and found them looking back at her, with such happiness and love that, combined with the amazing feeling of her bare skin against her, made her reach up and capture her lips with hers, their mouths melding in an erotic dance that made them both moan in pleasure.

The moment, however, was broken when they heard a splashing sound and separated to see Elvira getting out of the jacuzzi and walking towards where her towel lied.

"Elvira? Where are you going?" Anna asked, concerned. "Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm just tired." She lied, her voice sounding pained. "Don't worry, I'll meet you later in the living room." And, wrapping the towel around her body, she exited. Anna casted a worried and regretful look at her, but didn't dare to follow the girl; she knew when she wasn't feeling well, she preferred to be alone.

* * *

Elsa and Anna got out of the Jacuzzi soon after Elvira left, since Elsa noticed the redhead was worried about her sister and wanted to go find her as soon as possible. So she didn't make her wait, and after getting dressed they went to tell Elvira they'd be watching a movie. Thankfully they managed to convince her to join them (with the condition they ordered a pizza and ate tons of chocolate).

At first Elvira was her normal insufferable self, teasing Elsa for not having ever seen a superhero movie (she'd chosen to watch all x-men movies) and joking about wanting to fuck Mystique, but Anna noticed… she wasn't really watching the movie. No, she had a distant look like she was thinking of something else. Something that made her sad and angry, if her little frowns and clenched fists were any indication.

Anna thought it was probably because of how she'd kissed Elsa earlier, and she almost felt bad about it. Almost, because really, Elvira needed to understand that she loved Elsa, and she had the right to kiss her whenever she wanted, right? But it probably hadn't been such a great idea to do it in front of her sister. Oh well, Anna hoped Elvira's sour mood wouldn't last.

And she was right; it disappeared as soon as she said videogames.

"Hey girls, now that the movie is over, do you want to play some videogames?" Anna asked as she turned off the DVD.

"You bet!" Elvira exclaimed as she enthusiastically jumped off the couch. "Let me turn on my X-box."

"No, you won't!" The redhead glared at her. "We'll play with my Nintendo."

"Nintendo is for little kids." Elvira rolled her eyes.

"No, it's for people who doesn't like gory and violent games." She retorted as the turned on the console, and put in one of her games. Elvira sighed but didn't dare protest any further. Instead, she went to throw herself at the couch with a theatrical long sigh, and glared at Elsa when she laughed at her.

"So… I figured Mario Kart is a good introduction." She told Elsa as she handed her a control. "Just press the accelerator, move and throw things at the other cars." She pointed to the bottoms that did all those things.

"Okay?" Elsa said unsure.

"Relax, you'll get it in like two seconds." Anna tried to reassure her.

"You better, or else I'm gonna kick your ass." Elvira snickered as she readied herself to play. Anna just rolled her eyes and whispered to Elsa's ear.

"Don't listen to her. She always says she's really good at videogames, but when it comes to Nintendo she's as lost as you are." At this both girls giggled, but before Elvira could ask what was going on, Anna selected the game and each went to choose their character. Elsa selected Rosalina, because it was the one who looked more like her, Elvira selected Bowser, because she always preferred playing villains, and Anna selected baby Peach because she looked cute. Then, the redhead selected a course and they started playing.

Elsa ended up last in the first race because she kept falling into that damn river and couldn't seem to drive in a straight line. She spent most of her time scrunching up her eyebrows and making exaggerated movements with the controller, as if that would help her drive better. Anna found it adorably cute.

Elvira ended up in eighth place because she just kept driving over every banana all the others characters threw in her way, and ended up saying something about 'hoping bananas would go extinct'. Anna, unlike what she'd expected, ended up in second place, all thanks to a stupid blue shell Elvira threw at her when she'd almost arrived. But it didn't matter; she still had three chances to make up for it and win.

The problem was, Elvira chose Rainbow Road next.

Anna had to resist the urge to strangle her. Because really, it had been like that ever since they were kids; Elvira _knew_ she had never mastered Rainbow Road! (as ironic as that was) and so she always chose it to make her mad. But it didn't matter, Anna would still arrive in a better place than the other girls.

Except she didn't, because Elsa turned into a freaking bullet bill at least three times and knocked her off of the course every single time. And since the blonde kept falling to the abysm, Elvira won… by ending up in tenth place. Still, they laughed a lot every time one of them fell or got hit by a shell, so in the end it was a good choice.

Then it was Elsa's turn to choose, and Anna told her to choose a mountain that didn't look easy at all, while Elvira insisted she chose a track made entirely in a tunnel underwater that looked much easier. She even tried making puppy dog eyes at her, something Elsa thought was pretty weird, but then again, ever since they'd started playing Elvira didn't seem to dislike her that much. But Elsa didn't want to comply with Elvira's request, and Anna's choice seemed difficult as hell so… she chose another one, a castle that didn't look so bad.

Oh, she was wrong! There were giant black balls with enormous teeth at every turn. And of course she arrived last, and she ended up mentally kicking her pride for not having let her choose what Elvira had proposed. Still, seeing Anna's happy dance when she arrived first was worth it. Barely.

Then the last course was chosen randomly and it ended up being an icy mountain that, was too difficult for Elsa (but then again, they all were) because the ice was slippery and also because it kept reminding her of the time she went with Anna to that ice hotel in a mountain like that one, and they had a pretty good time. She then started fantasying what would have happened if they had been already dating then… probably would have thawed the ice.

That thought cost Elsa driving over a banana, getting hit by two cars and a shell and falling off the mountain.

But anyways, at the end, it was only Anna the one who won something, a bronze cup actually, which made her pout, because she was used to win _at least_ silver. But anyways, at least they'd had fun, right?

Next, they decided to play Smash Bros. Anna chose Link, Elsa picked Zelda, and Elvira went with Ganondorf for the first battle… and Anna won by like seven kills more than Elvira and ten than Elsa. Then, even though they switched characters, the redhead kept massacring them without mercy and celebrating her victory with happy dances, that is, until Elvira had an idea.

She sent Anna for chocolate, saying she was hungry, and then leaned towards Elsa, which freaked the blonde out a little until the girl whispered to her ear:

"Hey. Wanna make a deal?"

"A… deal?" She raised an eyebrow, thinking this must have been some kind of trap. Elvira, however, just nodded.

"You and I… against Anna." She pointed to the redhead.

"You want an alliance?" Elsa asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"Yes. Look, we both suck at this, but maybe if we work together we could win, right?" Elvira tried to reason.

"I don't know." She deviated her gaze, still uncomfortable to talking with the black haired girl.

"You don't trust me, and you don't like me. I get it. Neither do I, to be honest." Elvira said, not helping her case much. "But I hate losing as much as I hate you, so… Deal?" She looked at her with puppy dog eyes. At that moment she didn't look like the bitchy and cold-hearted spoiled girl Elsa thought her to be. She was quite the opposite of that to be honest, and Elsa couldn't help seeing a part of herself there as well. So when they heard Anna approaching, she took Elvira's hand and shook it.

"Deal." She agreed, and the other girl showed a mischievous smile before letting go of her hand, taking her controller again and pretending nothing had happened.

"I brought some truffles I had for a special occasion." Anna said smiling widely as she returned with a box of said sweets.

"Great!" Elvira exclaimed. "I love truffles."

"Yeah, me too. Especially the dark ones." Elsa agreed.

"Hey! Dark ones are _mine_." Elvira almost snarled at her, while Elsa glared back. They were about to start fighting again when Anna interrupted them.

"Half of the truffles are dark. There's no need to fight." Anna tried placating the girls.

"Of course there's need to fight." Elvira contradicted her. "But in the videogame." She pointed to the console. "Shall we?" Anna rolled her eyes at her eagerness, but placed the truffles in the table in front of them and sat down between the two girls.

"You know I'm gonna win no matter how many times we play, right?" Anna asked confidently.

"We'll see." Elsa giggled, amused at how competitive the redhead could be sometimes.

"I'm gonna make you eat your words!" Elvira added as she chewed on her truffle, making her voice sound funny. Elsa and Anna giggled discretely as the fight started.

Turns out… Anna was right; even if the two only attacked the redhead and not one another, she still won, though she found suspicious the fact the two girls weren't fighting each other. But when she tried to question them about it, they pretended nothing was happening.

After a few more fights, Anna was still winning and the truffles were long gone, so she proposed they went to bed, since it was getting late. Elvira said it was a good idea, since her arm was hurting because of so many hours playing, and also because Maleficent had just e-mailed her the recommendation letters for the three of them, so they'd have to get up early the next day to go to the Clone Center. She, however, proposed they fought one last time.

Elsa chose her favorite character so far, which was Zelda, Elvira chose Ike because she really liked his sword, and Anna chose Ness because he was cute. This time, however, Elsa and Elvira did their best to win, and though Anna kept killing them, they had each other's back, and by that point were very synchronized. Now, if Ness wasn't being hit by Zelda's powerful blasts of magic, he was being beaten by Ike's giant sword, and so by the end Elvira ended up in first place (by one kill, but still) and Elsa and Anna in second.

"We did it!" Elvira exclaimed as she jumped off the couch in excitement. "Hi five!" She told Elsa as she raised her hand. When the blonde just kept staring at her with a confused expression, she rolled her eyes and explained.

"You're supposed to hit it with your hand." When Elsa did so, but with a closed fist, she just laughed. "With your _open_ hand, you moron." At this, Elsa blushed and did as she'd been told. She would've protested for being called moron if Elvira hadn't said it in a non-offensive way.

"Wait, what's going on?" Anna asked, obviously confused by seeing the two girls acting somewhat friendly to each other.

"We made a deal to beat you." Elvira explained.

"You traitor!" Anna exclaimed, feigning to be offended at Elsa.

"I-I… I just…" The blonde tried to search for an excuse.

"No, don't even try. Your crime shall be punished." She said sternly as she raised her hand to indicate silence. "And your punishment will be… tickles!" At this she jumped over Elsa and started attacking her without mercy, the poor girl laughing and screaming as she was assaulted. She tried squirming out of Anna's grip, but the girl was too strong for her, and so she asked for mercy.

"Please… stop!" She said between laughs.

"You wish! I don't spare traitors." Anna answered as she kept up with the punishment.

"Help!" The blonde then yelled, though she didn't expect Elvira to try and help her.

"Sorry, but I'm a cripple." Elvira answered with an amused smile as she pointed to her bandaged arm. "See you tomorrow." And so she disappeared upstairs as she kept hearing Elsa's loud laughs and screams. But she kinda hoped it had been her the one Anna would have attacked, that way she'd be then feeling her perfect body pressed against hers.

Oh well. One more date, that's all she needed. One more date and Anna would be all hers.

Or at least that's what she tried to convince herself of as she went to sleep to the sound of Anna and Elsa still chatting enthusiastically downstairs.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, sorry for the delay, but as you see, this was a pretty long chapter, and also, I've had lots and lots of homework lately :P. But I hope you liked this fluffy chapter full of Elsanna, even if Elvira was there as well XD.**

**Anyways, thank you for reading, and please follow, favorite and/or leave a review if you want. I really appreciate all the support you give me. And if you want to see some art I made of this chapter (the jacuzzi scene), please check my DeviantArt, TaniaHylian :)**

**Thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13.**


	17. The Clone Center

**Chapter 17: The Clone Center.**

Anna rubbed her eyes as she got into Elvira's car, wishing the Clone Center was more than fifteen minutes away so she could get a bit more sleep. She almost regretted the hours spent with Elsa the night before… almost. Elsa, on the other hand, was also exhausted, but wide awake as she listened to Elvira giving her instructions.

"Okay, so it's very important that you don't take the wig off, or the contact lens, or the glasses, or…"

"Yeah, Elvira, I get it. I shall not mess with any part of the costume you so thoughtfully made for me." Elsa rolled her eyes, annoyed by Elvira's obsessive attitude, even if she knew it was important.

"Shut up and do what I say." Elvira said, upset for having to be the thoughtful one that morning, since that meant making sure the other two girls didn't get in trouble. "You know you could be easily recognized, and I don't what to think about what will happen to us if you get caught." She added as she got into the driver's sit.

"I _know_." Elsa retorted as she too got in. "Stop worrying."

"I will when this thing ends. I really don't want to get caught by Weaseltown. I bet he'd throw me into a dungeon or something." She sighed. "Now, do you remember what I told you?"

"Yes." She answered boringly.

"What's your name then?"

"Els…" She was going to answer, but she caught herself. "Jeanne De Blanch." Elvira nodded when she gave the right answer. "Even though Weselton doesn't know I go by Elsa now." She muttered.

"It's important that your name sounds french enough. Elsa is too… Arendellian. " The black haired girl explained as she caught Elsa's little remark. "Now, where are you from?"

"France."

"And why are you here?" Elvira asked again, trying to be patient.

"Because… I love… science?" Elsa said hesitantly obviously not remembering what the other girl had said to her only a few brief minutes ago. But hey, she had still been half asleep! It wasn't her fault.

"Because you are a brilliant biotechnology student who came here to see the foremost center on cloning research and technology in the entire world!" Elvira screamed in exasperation. She almost couldn't believe this was _her_ clone… except she was sure her parents sometimes felt the same way when she never listened, so… "Just… don't say anything, alright?" She sighed. "I'll answer for you. You… don't speak a lot of English. Yes, that will work. I hope."

"If you say so." Elsa sighed, pretending to be disappointed that she didn't have a bigger role in this. Currently her only job was guiding Elvira around while they investigated, but deep inside she was glad she didn't have to say anything; she was too nervous about the possibility of being recognized. She didn't want to go back to the Clone Center, at least not as one of the clones. Or, well… die.

But she really didn't want to think about it. Today was the first step in exposing Weselton's unethical practices and shutting down the Clone Center forever… at least that was what she hoped would be the end result of all this.

* * *

When the three girls entered the Clone Center the first thing they had to do was register and wait patiently for their turn to be given a tour. Even though they were early, there was already a lot of people in line. Some of them wanted to commission a clone for themselves or for a member of their family, and others to ask for a clone to be delivered to some hospital or another. Still others were there to inquire for a job, an internship or a tour to get to know more about the Center. That day, it looked the only ones there for a tour were the three of them.

"I hope they'll call us soon. I feel like I'll die of boredom." Anna complained as they waited.

"You've literally been here fifteen minutes." Elvira rolled her eyes. "Quit being a whiny baby." She teased her with a little mischievous smile.

"I'm not a baby." Anna pouted.

"But you _are_ whiny. Right, Joanne?" It took Elsa like five seconds to realize Elvira was talking to her. It was going to be difficult to get used to that name.

"Uh… ye… no, I mean…" The startled blonde tried to stutter out a coherent answer, but she was so nervous about voluntarily getting into the building she'd spent her whole life wishing to escape from, that she couldn't say anything. More so considering she didn't know what the sisters were talking about.

Just when she thought Elvira would start teasing her as well, however, a man stopped in front of them and eyed them from above. Elsa recognized him immediately and tried to cover her face a little with her bangs.

Hans, the head scientist of the Center.

"Elvira. What a surprise." He said, obviously not pleased to see the older girl there. "Somehow you're not in jail yet."

"Yes. I hope you're not too disappointed about that." She answered coldly, eyeing him with distrust.

"What are you doing here anyways? I hope you're not looking for an internship; Weselton only accepts top-quality students." He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"He clearly doesn't." Elvira remarked as she eyed him with disgust. "But I'm not here for an internship; I came to get a tour around the Center and see how things work."

When Hans looked at her with an unbelieving expression she added. "I didn't want to. Joanne here, who is a french foreign-exchange student and has a hard time with english, was given a recommendation and Maleficent forced me to accompany her." She pointed at Elsa, who gulped and waved nervously, hoping Hans wouldn't recognize her. The man just looked at her with disinterest before his gaze landed on Anna.

"Ah. I see the youngest daughter of our dear president came too." He said.

"W-what's up?" Anna greeted him as casual as possible, but her voice trembled a little. She wasn't good at lying, so she hopped she wouldn't have to say too much.

"Huh. I'd met you in person. You've certainly inherited the President's good looks." He complimented her.

"Thank you." Anna blushed even though she didn't like the way he has looking at her _at_ _all_.

"Did Maleficent gave you a recommendation letter too?" The youngest girl nodded as response. "I didn't know you were her student as well."

"I'm not. I just wanted to learn more about one of the most important enterprises in our country, and when I knew Elvira was coming, well…" Anna shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant. "It's my duty to learn all I can if I'm to follow in my parents' steps." She added to make the lie more convincing.

"I guess that's true." Hans agreed. "From what I've heard of you, I think you'd be a good president, so it'd be my pleasure to show you around personally." He gave her a flashing smile followed by a wink, making it obvious he was flirting with her.

"Uhm, actually I… uh…" She stuttered and blushed, not used to be courted by a man, since by high school everyone knew she was gay. Also, she didn't know what to do; she didn't have any interest in Hans, but this could be a good opportunity. Being escorted by a respected scientist in the Center might get her access to restricted areas or more vital information if she played her cards well… but she didn't trust her mouth much, and she didn't want to ruin everything.

Not knowing what to do, she turned to her sister, silently asking her how she should answer, to which the older girl answered with a subtle nod.

"… I think I'd like that." She finally said with a forced smile.

"Great! Follow me then." He offered her his arm to take and, after getting up, Anna hesitantly took it. He then looked briefly at the other two girls. "You two wait here. They'll probably send someone to be your guide soon." And with that he left, dragging an unsure-looking Anna with him.

As soon as they were out of sight Elsa glared at the other girl, hoping she could kill her with just her hate-filled imagination.

"What?" Elvira asked innocently. "It's not like Anna is going to become straight, not matter how much he flirts with her."

"That's not the problem! You have no idea who he is." Elsa scream-whispered.

"Of course I do. He's the head scientist here. And Weaseltown's nephew." Elvira answered, surprising the clone. "It's better if Anna is with him. That'll hopefully keep him occupied while we're here. Plus, she could learn some useful things." She reasoned.

"I don't like it." Elsa pouted, remembering the few interactions she'd had with him when she was still locked in the Center. "He's bad."

"I _know_." Elvira said. "Believe me, I hate him as much as you do, but I trust Anna to take care of herself. Plus, it's not like he's going to hurt the president's daughter, right?"

Elsa didn't say anything, because she knew Elvira was right. But she stubbornly kept frowning in disapproval at the other girl, until she sensed someone standing in front of them. She looked up and saw none other than her friend, the one who had kept her company when she was still at the Center; Kristoff.

"Kris…!" She exclaimed as she tried to get up and hug him, but was stopped by a firm hand on her arm. She turned to see Elvira had stopped her and was glaring at her. At first she was confused, but then she remembered she was supposed to be a french girl who knew no one here. Of course she couldn't just hug Kristoff! She gave Elvira a sheepish and apologetic smile, to which the other girl answered rolling her eyes.

"Hey." Kristoff greeted them both with a wave of his hand. "You made it."

"It wasn't that hard." Elvira shrugged. "Also, Kristoff, I'd like to introduce you to my friend Joanne, here. She's from France." Kristoff looked at Elsa for a moment, obviously recognizing her, but seemed to understand and quickly gave her his hand to shake.

"Hello, Joanne. My name is Kristoff, and I'll be your guide today."

"It's a pleasure." Elsa answered, keeping up the act.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go see the Center." Elvira said, getting up and starting to walk towards the door that lead inside of the Clone Center. With a long sigh, Elsa got up and followed her, while Kristoff hesitated a little before also going after the black haired girl.

* * *

"So, what do you study?" Hans tried to make some conversation with Anna as they looked around the great dining hall. So far the redhead had avoided personal questions by being super interested in everything, but there was only that much she could ask about the dining hall.

"Uhm… I just finished high school. I'm gonna start studying Law at Arendelle University in the fall." Anna said as she pretended to be examining a chair.

"Ah, I see. So you're hoping to become a renowned politician some day?"

"That's the current plan." Anna shrugged, not really wanting to explain that wasn't what _she_ wanted, but what _her parents_ wanted.

"I think you have potential."

"You've already said that." Anna rolled her eyes, but then remembered she should probably be nicer to him, and so added: "But thank you anyways."

"You're welcome." He acknowledged her with a polite nod. "But if you don't mind me asking… why did you come with Elvira? She's not exactly someone I'd like to be associated with."

"She's my sister." Anna answered with an angered expression. "Don't talk about her like that."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to sound offensive, but politics is all about how you sell yourself. And you wouldn't want to be associated with someone who's spent most of her life committing crimes." He tried to placate her. "I know she's your sister and that you must care about her, but my comment was said in a purely political context. I'm sorry."

"Right." Anna kept frowning and started walking around, just to avoid punching the guy in his ugly, stupid face.

"Okay. I screwed up. I'm sorry. Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure. Go ahead." Anna tried not to make a face of disgust.

"Your visit here doesn't have anything to do with the disappearance of your sister's clone, does it?"

"N-no… what makes you think that?" Anna asked, a little too defensively. She almost kicked herself for not being better at controlling her reactions.

"Oh, just saying." He shrugged like he wasn't interested in her answer. "Your sister's accident must have made you curious, right? That'd be completely normal."

"Oh." Anna blinked, sensing an opportunity to correct her mistake. "Well, now that you mention it… I _was_ curious, just not at first." She cleared her throat, preparing her lie. "I'd never really been interested in clones and all that stuff, but after my sister's accident, I just realized how important this industry is, and I wanted to learn more about it." She was almost surprised how natural the lie came out.

"That's what I thought." Hans nodded, deep in thought. "You have a clone too, right?"

"I think so?" Anna answered, but it sounded more like a question.

"Would you like to see it?" He asked with an almost sinister smile.

"Uhm… I don't think that's a good idea." Anna tried to back off.

"Nonsense! I'm sure you'll find the experience pretty _interesting_." He took her hand, although Anna tried to pull away. "Our next stop: The clone's chambers."

* * *

"And here's the lab, where egg cells are extracted and cultured before being used in the production of the clones." Kristoff said as they arrived to that place. Usually the visit would start with the bathrooms, the kitchens, and all that stuff, but Elvira insisted they visited the most interesting stuff first.

"Wow!" Elvira exclaimed as she entered, wearing a goofy and awestruck smile on her face that, even Elsa had to admit, was kinda cute. It's not like the black haired girl had never seen a lab with such technology, but she just hadn't seen it in such a large scale.

"Look how many microscopes there are! And… wait, is that a Transmission Electron Microscope? And it's of the highest quality! I've always wanted to use one of these!" And with that, she ran to see the thing before Kristoff could stop her, startling the scientists that were working in the lab. Kristoff sighed and was about to follow her, when he was suddenly stopped by Elsa.

"She's not gonna listen to you." She simply said.

"I still have to try." Kristoff shrugged and tried to go to the other girl, but Elsa's hand on his shoulder stopped him once again.

"I want to talk to you for a moment. Let her have some fun; I don't think she'll destroy the lab if you let her look around for a few minutes."

"Uh… okay?" Kristoff said unsure, but still stayed with Elsa.

"I just need to ask: do you like Elvira? Like... in a romantic way?" She said in a serious tone, keeping an eye on said girl, hoping she didn't return too soon. Fortunately, she was busy talking to one of the scientists.

"What?" Kristoff exclaimed as he blushed, obviously not expecting that line of questioning. "Well I…" He cleared his throat awkwardly, trying to compose himself. "I mean, Elvira is very beautiful, obviously. And intense. And the night I had with her was simply amazing." His face was now the color of a tomato. "But I really don't think she's girlfriend material."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked confused.

"I-I mean I'd like to spend another night with her, or maybe another couple of nights… but to make her my girlfriend? Come on! It's Elvira we're talking about!" He chuckled, like the thought of dating said girl was ridiculous.

Elsa frowned at his answer, suddenly (and rather unexpectedly) feeling the urge to defend the girl. She had wanted to warn Kristoff that Elvira would never love him; not because she thought the girl wasn't capable of love, or being in a serious relationship but because she was already in love with Anna (not that she would have mentioned that part).

She didn't think what her friend was saying was very nice, and that angered her. His answer had disappointed her; it was like he only thought of Elvira as a sexual object, not a person; as if he would use her to have some fun and then get rid of her when he got tired. Sure, that wasn't quite what he said, but his tone of voice had more than suggested it.

"Elsa?" He asked when she didn't say anything, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Uh… sorry. I was just thinking." She excused herself. "But it's a relief to know you don't like her." She said with a false smile, deciding not to voice her thoughts. After all, why should she defend Elvira? She wanted to steal her girlfriend! Also, didn't Elvira treat other people the same way to distract herself and forget about Anna? In that case, she deserved to be thought of the same by Kristoff. Right?

* * *

"Hans, please. I don't think this is a good idea." Anna pleaded for the tenth time as she was dragged down the corridor towards the clone's chambers (After they both had put on sterile suits, caps, coveralls and shoes, of course).

"Why not? I thought you wanted to learn about the Clone Center, and this is one of the most important places here." He feigned being oblivious to her obvious discomfort.

"But…" Anna was about to protest when they turned a corner and entered a hall with many doors at each side, each with a number and a small window. It looked almost like a prison, together with armed guards and all. It gave Anna chills, but as she tried to pull away, Hans dragged her forward.

"Here, look." He said, placing them both in front of one of the doors, and as much as Anna _really_ didn't want to see what was in there, she was curious by nature, and so, her eyes betrayed her. And there it was.

It was undoubtedly a person, dressed in a white robe, like patients in most hospitals. It's hair was messy, but clean, as well as it's body. It was male, and very young, probably no more than ten, and he was pacing around the small room that only contained one bed. His gaze was lost and bored, much like that of animals at the zoo.

Yes, it seemed like a person, a child. But, Anna had to remind herself, it wasn't. Not anymore.

"W-who is he?" Anna asked with a small voice.

"You mean who is it made from?" Hans asked. "A guy who started developing diabetes a few years ago. He's currently trying to regulate it with the conventional methods, but the hospital told us a week ago that he'll need a new pancreas soon."

"But… it's just a kid!" Anna exclaimed, completely horrified. "You can't kill him!"

"Of course we can. Its brain is just like that of any other animal: primitive." Hans reasoned. "These aren't people, Anna. They're mindless creatures."

_Not all of them._

"What?" Hans asked, and Anna realized she'd talked out loud. Instantly, all color drained from her face, realizing she had just committed a fatal mistake. Her stomach turned and she had to fight the urge to punch herself in the face. Instead, she tried to correct what she'd just done; hopefully Hans hadn't heard her correctly.

"Nothing." She said quickly. "I was just thinking how awful it would be to live like them."

"I don't think they mind much." Hans shrugged. "All their necessities are tended to, and they never get sick. That's all they really need."

Anna internally sighed in relief. Apparently he had believed what she said.

"Maybe. But I think it must be kinda boring." She commented with a saddened gaze, thinking about Elsa. It must have been awful spending all those years in practically solitary confinement.

"Your clone seems to think that too." Hans said casually, and his comment threw Anna out of the loop, making her heartbeat accelerate and her eyes widen like salad plates.

"What?! You mean she's like E…" She cut herself on time, and changed her sentence as quickly as possible, not wanting to reveal just how much she knew. "I-I mean… Is she like… always trying to get out or something?" She hoped her nervousness wasn't as noticeable as she feared.

"Yes. At every given opportunity." Hans sighed. "She even escaped from her room a couple of times."

"Can I… see her?" Anna asked, now curious because Hans' words didn't exactly reveal if she was a normal clone or she was like Elsa. She needed to know now.

"I thought you didn't want to?" Hans answered amused.

"I changed my mind." Anna defended herself.

"Alright. It's over there, come on." He chuckled before leading her down the corridor and stopping about ten feet later. There he pointed to a door that simply read: S-A-162. Anna gulped and looked in. A second later, she regretted her decision.

Her clone looked just like her; same face, same eyes, same mane of unruly red hair, same skin color, and same freckles (well, maybe a bit less). But at the same time, she looked quite different.

She was drawing circles in the ground with her finger, over and over again, with a distant expression. She didn't seem to be intelligent, but Anna thought maybe she was just too bored to show any signs. However, when the clone suddenly looked up and met her eyes, she quickly ran to the door and started softly throwing her body at it, making soft sounds, like a dog pleading to be let out of the house. That convinced Anna; her clone was like any other clone. She wasn't intelligent.

She didn't know if she should be relieved or not. All she knew was that she felt light headed and needed to get out of there as soon as possible. Meeting your own brainless clone wasn't exactly something to be taken lightly.

"Can we go now?" She asked Hans with a tired expression.

"Of course. Come on, I'd like to show you some other things." He answered, and reluctantly, Anna followed him.

* * *

"And this is the kitchen." Kristoff said as he guided them through said place. Elsa scrunched her nose in disgust; now that she'd tasted real food, the smell of the nutritional dough was just awful.

"Can we go somewhere more interesting?" Elvira whined, earning a glare from their guide. "We're not here to take a normal tour, you know?" She defended herself.

"Plus, I think I'm about to throw up." Elsa added trying to appease her nausea.

"Come on, it's not like I can just take you to the secret lab or something. I don't even know where that is!" Kristoff tried being reasonable.

"Then we're just wasting our time." Elvira frowned. "Come on, Joanne, let's get out of here." That said, she turned around and started walking to the door, but Kristoff panicked and stopped her, taking her hand. He regretted it a second later when she glared at him and he let go as if her hand had burned him.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I can't let you walk around unsupervised." He said apologetically.

"Then lead us to the entrance or, preferably, to somewhere _useful_." Elvira retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kristoff was very tempted to just take them to the entrance and avoid getting into trouble, but he knew he had promised to help them and hadn't exactly been very helpful since they'd arrived. But how could he possibly take them somewhere restricted without being reprimanded? Or worse, fired? He gulped. He didn't have that many options, except maybe…

"Okay. You win." He sighed. "Follow me." And with that, he started walking to the entrance of the kitchen. The girls exchanged looks, silently asking each other what should they do. Elvira was the first to shrug and follow Kristoff, with Elsa following soon after. She just hoped her friend wouldn't get into trouble or do anything that would end up with her being captured.

It wasn't long before Kristoff took them out of the Clone Residence zone and back to where all the offices and official research labs were located, which was odd considering he had promised to show them something useful. Just when Elvira was about to question if he was actually leading them to the exit, however, he stopped just before a corner. He quickly looked to both sides of the hall to make sure no one was around and simply said:

"Wait here." Then he hurried to a door just a few feet away and walked into the room beyond. From outside, the girls were able to hear, though faintly, what was going on.

"Hey, Kristoff. What brings you here?" A masculine voice was heard.

"H-Hey Hank." Kristoff greeted the other man, though he sounded very nervous. "I-I just… remember the other day when you asked me to cover you while you were absent?"

"You want me to return the favor, don't you?" The man answered, but thankfully he didn't sound upset about it. "It's okay, what do you want? Just tell me and I'll do it if it's possible for me." He added in a friendly tone.

"Uh, you see… there's this girl…" He started, but was soon interrupted by Hank.

"Ah! A girl, I see." He chuckled. "Now that I think about it, I've never seen you with a girl before. I'm glad you've found someone." He said, sounding genuinely happy for his friend. "So… you need love advice?"

"No! No, I've got it." Kristoff assured him, a little too quickly. "I need…" He took a deep breath. "a place to make out with her." He finally admitted with obvious reluctance; it may not have been true, but he was still embarrassed about saying something like that to a colleague.

His words were followed by a moment of silence before the other man finally spoke.

"You want to make out with her in the security room?" He asked in disbelief.

"I-it's the only room without cameras." Kristof tried to reason. "And I can't exactly ask one of the scientists to leave me alone in one of their labs."

"I don't know Kris…" He seemed reluctant.

"Just… fifteen minutes. That's all, I need." He pleaded.

"A little quick, don't you think? Won't your girl be disappointed?" Elvira could almost imagine him snickering.

"That's not… we're not…" Kristoff stuttered, obviously embarrassed by what the other man was implying.

"I know you're not, man!" Hank laughed at the mortified Kristoff. "But that's okay. I'll even give you twenty minutes, and if someone asks, I went to get some food." His words were followed by the sound of a chair being pushed across the floor and a couple of steps.

"Go get her, tiger." He said before walking out, his steps sounding more distant, until they couldn't be heard anymore. That was when Kristoff returned, red faced and obviously trying to calm down his breathing.

"So… who's the lucky girl,_ tiger_?" Elvira wiggled her eyebrows, looking at him with an amused expression.

"What?! That's not…! It was only a lie!" Kristoff quickly said, blushing even more when Elvira laughed and Elsa tried to stifle a giggle.

"I know." She answered, still laughing a bit. "Now let's go. We don't have much time."

And with that, the three of them quickly ran to the surveillance room, not before checking to make sure no one saw them. Once they were safely inside, Kristoff closed the door, though he left it ajar so they could see if someone was approaching.

Now that they were sure no one was watching them, Elvira went to see the many screens showing different parts of the Center, examining each one closely, trying to see if she found something weird or suspicious.

"Uhm… I don't think they have cameras in the any of the hidden labs." Elsa said as she positioned herself next to Elvira, who was frowning as she concentrated on what she saw.

"Maybe they do." Kristoff countered, though a bit unsurely. Clearly, he did not want to think his efforts to get them there had been in vain.

"No, I think Elsa is right." Elvira said as her eyes kept scanning the images. "It would be stupid of them to film what happens there."

"But?" Elsa asked, sensing there was more.

"But there might be a clue that tells us where it is. Or at least where the secret archives are." She answered.

"I see." Kristoff nodded in thought, before he started looking at the screens too. Elsa sighed but did the same; after all, there were too many screens to be examined by just one person in less than twenty minutes.

Mostly, she saw offices, research labs, and corridors full of rooms where the clones were kept when they were not eating or being washed. It all was a bit unnerving to her, but not so bad; it felt familiar. However soon she started seeing other things. Like the nursery, where newborn clones were stored. She'd never seen them before with her own eyes, at least not that she could remember, but Kristoff had told her about them. Now, she understood why her friend had been about to quit after he first saw them.

The babies were all placed in cribs, attached to a mechanical thing that would automatically move when one of them cried. There was also a feeding bottle on a mechanical arm above each crib that, Kristoff had told her, supplied a programed amount of milk to the babies every two hours. No matter if they cried, no matter if they wished for someone to hold them, pick them up and carry them; no matter if they needed to feel the warmth of other human. The process never changed. It was all automatized, and no one ever entered there except the doctors, who only checked to make sure everything was in working order.

Elsa was no fool. She knew the first two years of her life were like that. She knew part of the reason she always felt somewhat alone was because she had no one during that period of her life.

She also knew that the milk they were feeding the babies contained some toxin that would irreversibly damage their brain and turn them into what most clones were.

She felt tears burning in her eyes, but she forced herself to look away. This was not the right time to start feeling sorry for herself, or for the babies at the Center that she wouldn't be able to save anyways. She had to be strong and find a way to prove what Weselton was doing was wrong; she couldn't let her personal feelings get in the way to her mission.

And so, trying to hold back her tears and surprisingly succeeding, Elsa kept looking at the screens, trying to focus on the images and nothing else, to see if she could find something that could help them.

And then she did. Just after five minutes of looking at the images, she saw it; a never moving image of a lonely corridor with a door at the end of it. It would appear normal enough for everyone else, but for Elsa that door had been the source of her nightmares for more years she'd like to admit.

"There it is." She pointed at the screen, and instantly Elvira's and Kristoff's eyes were directed towards it.

"And… what is it, exactly?" Elvira asked, raising an eyebrow after she saw a very normal-looking door at the end of a very normal-looking hall.

"I've never seen it before." Kristoff commented.

"That's because it's the entrance to the secret lab." Elsa answered.

"Are you sure?" Elvira asked skeptical.

"I was experimented on inside that lab more times I can count. Of course I'm sure!" Elsa snarled back, obviously offended that Elvira (who flinched at her outburst) would doubt her words.

"Okay, I believe you." She tried to placate her. "It's just… I was expecting the entrance to be hidden behind one of Weselton's bookcases or something." She said, but immediately blushed at how incredibly cliché and stupid that sounded.

"It's in the middle of the center, located through one of the many doors that are restricted access." Elsa informed her with a serious tone. "I don't remember which one, though. I'm sorry." She sighed.

"It's okay." Kristoff placed a hand on her shoulder in a reassuring manner. "That's enough information for me to start looking for it."

"I don't think it's nearly enough." Elvira disagreed. "Maybe we should search for the hallway that leads to this door now that we have access to the cameras." She stared at the screen with a thoughtful expression. "But how…?" Before she could finish her question, the door suddenly opened and Hans walked in, surprising them all to the point that Kristoff even jumped a bit.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Hans asked with an obviously displeased tone of voice.

"D-Dr. Westergard, sir." Kristoff stuttered, trying to come up with something to say and not to shit his pants. "I-I tried to stop them, but Elvira…"

"Stop with the excuses, Bjorman." Hans interrupted him, raising a hand in a stern way. "I knew you were incompetent, but this is just too much." He sighed. "I'm afraid I'll have to discount a week off your salary for this infraction." He feigned a sympathetic expression, but Kristoff couldn't be fooled so easily. Still, he refrained the urge to protest, least he get a bigger punishment.

"Yes, sir." He answered to gritted teeth. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"I certainly hope so. Any other mistake from you and I'm afraid I'd be forced to fire you." Hans looked strangely pleased at the idea. "Now, please escort these ladies to the entrance. I'm afraid their visit was cut short."

"Wait… where is my sister?" Elvira asked, glaring at him with distrust.

"She's already waiting for you outside. She said she was feeling indisposed." Elvira glared at him but still went and followed Kristoff when he gestured for them to do so. However, she was stopped by Hans just as she was crossing the door.

"I suggest that from now on you mind your own business." He whispered in her ear, his voice full of menace. "Or else… someone you love could get hurt." His smile turned malicious as Elvira glared at him. "Just keep that in mind." And with that, he turned around and started walking, leaving the black haired girl to her own thoughts.

Hans wouldn't dare hurt Anna, right? She was the president's daughter, after all. Still, she felt her stomach churning in fear. She would never admit it, but he had actually manage to scare her.

"Elvira? You coming?" Kristoff called for her after she just kept staring to where Hans had disappeared to. She shook her head, hoping to get rid of her worries and turned around, running to catch up with him.

"Yeah… I'm sorry." She choked out, trying not to show her fear. She didn't want to scare Elsa, after all, so she wouldn't say anything. Hopefully, it was just an empty threat.

Still, she hurried up to the entrance, wanting to meet with Anna as soon as possible.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Hahahahahaha! No, but seriously, what do you think will happen? Hans really seems kind of sinister, doesn't he? XD. But then again, it would be bad for him to hurt the daughter's president… unless there are no witnesses.**

**I guess you'll have to read the next chapter to find out. Hopefully I'll have it ready much sooner than this one.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, favorite and/or follow, and please leave a review if you can :)**

**Thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13.**


	18. Confessions

**Warning: Some Elvira x Elsa at the beginning and Elvira x Anna at the end. Don't like... Well too bad, because this chapter is important to the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Confessions.**

Elvira entered the house, followed by Elsa and Anna. Yes, turns out Hans had only been bluffing; they'd found the redhead waiting for them totally unharmed (though a bit indisposed), just like Hans had said before blurting out the empty threat.

Jerk. He didn't have the right to scare her to death. Though maybe it was her fault for believing him. Either way, Elvira was glad that her sister was alright, more so considering she had big plans for them that night.

"Uh… Anna?" She interrupted her conversation with Elsa, making both girls look at her. "We'll be leaving at seven o' clock, is that okay with you?"

"Were are we going?" Anna asked confused.

"To our date?" Elvira rolled her eyes.

"Oh, our date! Yeah, right, sure." She smiled, not appearing nearly as uncomfortable or angry about it as the first time. This make Elvira smile widely, as it seemed her hopes for that night might not be misplaced. Meanwhile Elsa frowned, not liking how okay Anna seemed to be with all of this all the sudden. She was already feeling another wave of jealousy, and all her thoughts turned to ways she could successfully strangle Anna's sister. But she contained herself; she knew she could trust in Anna. She would never cheat on her… probably.

"Is it okay if I ask the cooks to start preparing food?" Anna asked the girls, apparently oblivious to what they were feeling. "I'm _starving_."

"Sure." Elvira answered. "I really could use some food." As if on cue, her stomach growled, making the sisters laugh.

"I can see that." Anna giggled. "I'll be right back, then." And with that she left towards the kitchen, not noticing the scowl Elsa wore during the whole interaction. Seeing Elvira being so close to Anna really made her blood boil, even if she knew they weren't doing anything sisters don't usually do, but… just knowing Elvira wanted Anna in a romantic way… yeah, not the best reassuring thing to calm her down right now.

"Hey you, why so angry?" Elvira asked once Anna was out of sight, wearing that self-confident and arrogant smirk of hers. "You don't want your girl to go on a date with me?" She crossed her arms over her chest as she started walking towards Elsa. "Are you afraid she'll chose me instead of you?"

"O-of course not!" Elsa tried to hide her insecurities, but deep down a part of her was actually scared Anna would end up falling for Elvira. Not only she'd known her for much longer time, but Elvira was intelligent, manipulative and had actually lived a life worth talking about. Plus, the redhead had started talking about her with such love and admiration ever since their last date…

"Yes, you are." Elvira chuckled, apparently seeing through Elsa's attempt to conceal her real thoughts. "And you should be." She added, getting even closer and forcing Elsa to take a step back and bump into the wall.

"Because you're just a little cub who barely knows how to walk, much less hunt. While _I_ am a lion, and I am going to get Anna." Elvira smirked, the arrogance and pride clear on her face, which reminded Elsa of why Anna fell for her and not her evil, cruel sister.

"I-I don't know what this has to do with lions, but I'll tell you something." Elsa took a deep breath, trying to sound confident. "Anna won't choose you because you are one seriously disturbed individual. You treat people like trash, you enjoy inflicting pain, and the only reason I'm here is because you almost killed yourself doing something stupid." At her words, Elvira frowned, took her by her shoulders and pushed her harder into the wall she was leaning in. The blonde winced, but tried to appear calm otherwise.

"Listen to me, Elsa, you know nothing about me, and so you don't have any right to judge me." She eyed at her angrily. "The only reason I did all those things was because I was trying to forget about Anna, but now I don't have to. I'm a new person, I'm _trying_ to change. For Anna. So you better take your stupid judgements and shove them up your ass." She snarled, but Elsa wasn't impressed by what she said.

"You say that, but I still need to see it to believe it." She glared at her. "But even if you do succeed in becoming a better person, Anna won't ever see you as anything more than her sister." A part of her mind knew what she was saying was mean, and she had to stop now, but she just couldn't contain herself. She hated the fact that Elvira was taking Anna on another date, much more than she'd like to admit. "Anna is not attracted to you, and she never will be. She may love you, but she doesn't want you. She wants _me_."

The moment those words left her mouth, Elsa wanted to take them back. The look she saw on Elvira was just… devastated. She could almost hear her heart shattering, and for the first time she got a glimpse at just how vulnerable and insecure Elvira truly was. But there was no surprise, or shock, or even anger in that look. Instead, there was acceptance. It was like she'd merely said out loud something Elvira had told herself countless times. And it was really sad.

However, that look only lasted a few seconds, before it was replaced by an angry glare. Elsa wondered if she'd actually imagined it.

"I don't know why she would." She answered, malice dripping from her words. "You have the sex appeal of dirt. You don't know how to flirt, or how to kiss. You probably leave Anna wanting for more when you two have sex." She smirked once more, laughing evilly. "I, on the other hand… I know how to get my way with women and men alike." She said, gently caressing Elsa's cheek, which Elsa tried to recoil from even as she felt herself blush in response. It didn't help that Elvira was looking at her like she was a tasty snack about to be devoured.

"Uhm… what are you…?" Elsa started asking, but lost focus on what she was saying when Elvira bent down and began kissing her neck. It took her a few seconds to comprehend what was going on, and why it felt so good. She tried to push her away, but Elvira was strong, and easily held her in place as she spoke.

"_No one_ can resist me." She whispered, her breath caressing Elsa's neck, causing goosebumps to appear on her skin, though the girl wasn't sure if it was because of the contact, or the husky way Elvira spoke. "I can make anyone scream in pleasure with just a few touches." At this, Elsa felt a tongue stroking her skin, leaving a trail of saliva from her collarbone to the back of her ear. She could only close her eyes and whimper in protest, but Elvira only stopped to keep talking.

"I can be loving and gentle." She paused, softly pressing her lips on Elsa's jugular and sucking sexily as she let out a moan that Elsa couldn't tell if it was real or just acted. However, one thing was clear, it was making the blonde terribly aroused. It was just too intimate! And, as weird as it was to do something like that with someone who she was a clone of, and as much as she disliked Elvira… she had to admit it _did_ feel good. The contact was nice, the movements precise and meant to cause as much pleasure as possible. It felt nothing like Anna's kisses, of course, but still… Elsa's body reacted to her ministrations despite how much she tried not to.

"But you know what, Elsa?" Elvira asked, her lips brushing the skin of her neck as she spoke. "I can be rough too." And suddenly, without another warning, Elsa felt teeth biting down, almost piercing her skin. She let out a soft cry of pain and tried to push Elvira away, but once again, she didn't relent, instead biting harder in a way Elsa was sure would leave a mark. And she'd absolutely hate having a mark from Elvira.

Just when she was thinking about outright punching Elvira to make her let go, however, she suddenly stopped. A moment later Elsa was released and left alone leaning against the wall. She looked as Elvira stepped away from her with an evil smirk before speaking once again.

"The next time you say I don't have a chance, please remember this." And then she turned and walked upstairs, probably to her room, just before Anna returned from the kitchen.

Elsa quickly wiped the saliva from her neck and tried to suppress her blush, feeling as though she had just done something bad even if it was all Elvira's fault. The mere idea of having supper with her seemed much worse than before.

* * *

After supper Elvira retired to her room, saying she needed to see if she could hack into the Clone Center's system and maybe find a map that would give them a clue as to where the secret lab was located. Meanwhile, Anna watched a movie with Elsa before getting ready for her date. By six PM, both girls were ready to go, and so Anna said goodbye to Elsa (who didn't really want to let her go but knew there was nothing she could do about it), promising to be back before midnight, and got into Elvira's car.

"So… where are we going today?" Anna asked excitedly as she put on her seatbelt. Since her sister hadn't told her anything, just to wear something warm, she was dressed with simple black jeans, a light blue t-shirt with pink flowers printed on it, and a pink hoodie. Nothing she wouldn't normally wear, but still nice enough so her sister wouldn't think she hadn't paid any mind to her appearance… not that it would have mattered to Elvira, who was wearing her usual black clothes, including her leather jacket.

"It's a surprise." Elvira chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Aww, come on! Tell me." Anna pouted.

"You'll see when we're there."

"It's not too far, is it?" She asked, not liking long car rides.

"About an hour." Elvira admitted and casted Anna an apologetic smile. "You should get comfy, put on some music or whatever. Otherwise you'll start whining as always." She teased her.

"Hey!" Anna protested, but still turned on the radio and started searching for something to listen to, hoping they would soon arrive at their destination.

* * *

"Anna. Anna we're here." The redhead woke up to the voice of her sister and a hand on her shoulder shaking her awake. She yawned and blinked, trying to remember what she was doing and wondering when on earth she had fallen asleep.

"Where's here?" She asked with a sleepy voice.

"Wonderland." Elvira answered sarcastically, rolling her eyes, before getting punched on her shoulder by her little sister. "Ouch!" She rubbed her arm as she glared at the redhead. "That hurt."

"Come on, I didn't hit you _that_ hard." Anna giggled as she rubbed her eyes, before getting up and out of the car, where her sister was already standing. She looked around, taking in her surroundings, and what she found surprised her; they were in front of a large public park that was always in constant use by joggers and families looking to spend the day together. She'd been there before with her family, but only during the day. It was supposed to be closed at night. So why had Elvira brought her there?

"Uh… Elvira, you know the park is closed, right?" She asked.

"I took care of the guards." She smirked, showing her two keys that probably opened the great metallic gate that was the entrance to the park.

"Elvira…" Anna started, in a scolding manner.

"What? I just paid them a bit of money." She defended herself. "Plus, it's not like we're hurting anyone by being here."

"You're incorrigible." She shook her head.

"I am." Elvira admitted, chuckling. "Now come on. Let's get going." She took Anna's hand and led her to the gate, which now that she looked closely, she could see was already partially opened. Once they were inside the park, Elvira led her through a series of paths before finally stopping at the top of a small hill… with a very romantic sight.

There was a picnic tablecloth in the middle of it, under a tall oak three. It was surrounded by at least ten burning candles, and on it there was a basket, a couple of plates, a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"So… what do you think?" Elvira asked, obviously searching for approval. And though the truth would have been something like 'It's the most romantic thing someone's ever done for me', Anna didn't want to say that. Mostly because it would be weird considering it was her sister the one who had prepared it all, so instead she decided to tease the older girl.

"I didn't know you were into cheesy clichés." Anna giggled.

"Sh-shut up!" Elvira answered, blushing hard and deviating her gaze as she went to sit herself on the picnic table. "I-I just… I wanted to do something nice for you." She admitted, still unable to look at her sister in the eye, knowing she'd become even more nervous if she did. "Apparently I don't know how to do that without being a complete cliché." She chuckled, but Anna could see through her act; she was insecure and only wanted to be told she had done something right for once, and she was already feeling like a failure. And the redhead wasn't going to allow that.

"Hey, it's okay." Anna put a hand on her sister's shoulder as she went to sit beside her. "I like it." She gave her a reassuring smile when Elvira looked up to her, and delighted when her sister's face showed a happy expression.

"You do?" She asked hopeful.

"Yeah, it's almost perfect." Anna nodded. "But only if there's chocolate in that basket." She added playfully.

"Come on, I wouldn't even _dream_ about having a picnic without bringing chocolate." Elvira said, now more at ease, as she got something out of the basket and put it on the plates… but it wasn't chocolate. "But first you'll have to eat your sandwich. I made them myself."

"I hope I won't get poisoned then." Anna chuckled but took her sandwich anyways. "You've never cooked anything but cereal before, after all."

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Elvira pouted, but Anna just giggled at this, finding her quite adorable.

"You know I'm just messing with you." She smiled as she took a bite from her sandwich, and her eyes widened at the flavor. It was so good! "Wait, is this… a _Nutella_ sandwich?"

"I wasn't going to make an elaborate sandwich with ham and chicken and bacon, and all that. Not even if it was for you." Elvira smirked. "I did add some Philadelphia cheese, though."

"It's okay, I love Nutella!" Anna said with her mouth full. "Please tell me you brought more."

"I brought four." Elvira nodded. "But I also brought chocolate cake and some truffles, so save some space for later." At Anna's quick nod Elvira chuckled, bit into her sandwich and then pulled out some napkins and gave Anna one so she could wipe her now Nutella-covered face.

"Thanks." Anna blushed, but Elvira smiled kindly at her. She already knew her sister was a messy eater.

"Well, now that that's taken care of… do you want some wine?" Elvira said.

"Just a little bit." Anna agreed. She didn't really like wine, but she didn't want to be rude. Plus some alcohol sounded just about right in that moment. "Thanks." She said when her sister gave her a glass before pouring another for herself.

"For my little sister." Elvira said, raising her glass as if for a toast.

"For my older sister." Anna countered, softly clanking her own glass against Elvira's, at which both girls smiled naturally, truly enjoying each other's presence for the first time in what felt like forever. They just hoped it would last.

* * *

After that, they stayed in silence, the only sounds being an owl singing nearby, the wind passing through the leaves and the occasional clinking of glass whenever they decided to drink a bit more wine. But Anna was never good with silences, so she decided to ask a question that had been bugging her for more than a few years.

"Elvira… can I ask you something?" She said after she'd finished the chocolate cake her sister had brought for her.

"Sure. What is it?" She answered with a kind tone of voice that gave Anna the confidence she needed to just shoot the question.

"Uhm… why did you shut me out?" She really didn't' want to ruin the mood, not after all the trouble Elvira had gone through to make this 'date' perfect, but… she really needed to know, even if the answer scared her.

"I was afraid you'd ask that." Elvira sighed, putting down her glass of wine and laying down on the grass to avoid looking into Anna's eyes as she answered. "And while I'd prefer to keep it for another time, I guess you do deserve to know. Especially if I'm to pursue some kind of relationship with you." She paused, running her fingers through her bangs as she figured out a good way of explaining it all to her little sister. "Honestly? At first it was… because I hated you."

"What?!" Elvira cringed at Anna's outburst. She'd expected a bad reaction, but, a part of her had hoped it wouldn't be that bad. "You _hated_ me? But… but… we're sisters! We were so close, and we played and… _Why_ did you hate me?" Anna couldn't' believe what Elvira had just said. She couldn't believe her worst nightmare was real, even if a part of her had suspected it ever since her sister first started to push her away.

"I said _at first_." Elvira explained, although she doubted that would make her situation any better. "I-It's just… our parents were always giving you all the attention, you know? Ever since you were born."

She took a deep breath, trying not to let her emotions show; after all, this had always been a touchy subject for her. "I was always the rebellious daughter, the screw up… the black sheep." She fought to remain composed, but she could feel her anger rising, and a knot forming on her throat. "Even when I tried to please them, by getting good grades at school, or winning a karate tournament… i-it always seemed what you did pleased them more." She made a grimace.

"Elvira, that's not true…" Anna tried to assure her as she placed a hand over her sister's, though even she had seen how different their parents treated them, she'd just tried to ignore it all her life.

"So I guess I imagined all the times I was punished but you weren't? Or the times they forgot they had another daughter besides you? Or when they would buy me everything I wanted to compensate for the fact that they never interacted with me?" She hadn't wanted it to say it in an accusatory tone of voice, but the truth was that she still somewhat resented Anna.

And maybe that was why tears were trailing down her cheeks. They weren't sad tears, no… they were angry tears, the most difficult to hold back, at least for her. But she wasn't really surprised; it was the first time she had ever talked about it with someone else. Still, she tried to cover them up by putting her forearm over her face; it would hurt her pride to let Anna see her crying.

"Okay… maybe it's true, but… they _do _love you." Anna tried to offer some sort of comfort. She could hear the pain in Elvira's voice, all the anger and frustration the years of mistreatment had caused her.

"They love you more." Elvira answered bitterly.

"But I love you most." Anna answered, laying down next to her sister and wrapping an arm around her waist, making the older sister tense for a moment before she relaxed under her touch. "And that's all that matters, right?" She smiled sweetly at her, and Elvira finally moved her arm off her face to look at her in the eyes.

The sight of Anna so close, so happy, and expressing so much affection for her, made her heart swell. She wanted to kiss her in that moment, but she knew she couldn't. No, she still owed her an explanation.

"I know you love me, sis, but really, I love you more. I love you so much it hurts."

"That's because it's a different kind of love." Ana protested.

"Partially." Elvira shrugged. "But what I mean is that it was really painful loving you while still hating you, so I decided to pretend I didn't like you at all, or even tolerated you."

"But then… when did you start having feelings for me?" Anna asked confused.

"Well…" Elvira blushed. "Let's just say it wasn't that difficult to notice certain _changes_ that you went through during puberty."

"Okaaaay…. Too much information." Anna exclaimed, letting go of Elvira and sitting up, not quite comfortable hearing her saying such a thing. Elvira, however, noticing her mistake, sat up and tried to make Anna look at her eyes, but the redhead kept her gaze directed towards the grass as she listened.

"Look… It wasn't like I was thinking about your body whenever you were near." She swallowed, wanting to express what she needed to say in the clearest way possible. "It's just that… you were so perfect! I mean, you were everything I wasn't. You were beautiful, kind, sociable, outgoing, extroverted… you were everything I wanted to be and more."

"And that's why you hated me." Anna reminded her of her previous words.

"Yes! But I also… I-I was obsessed with you. At first I thought it was just jealousy, you know? Because you had the approval of our parents and the society, while I was an outcast." She paused, reading herself for what she was going to say next. "But then I… I realized I didn't want to be like you." Anna finally turned to look at her, curious because of what she'd just said. "I still admired you, and still thought you were better than me, but… but that didn't mean I wished to change who I was, as I had originally thought. No, I wanted _you_." She looked intently at the redhead.

"I-I don't understand." Anna said, clearly trying but failing to decipher what was in her sister's mind.

"I loved everything about you. Every time you looked at me, or smiled at me, or laughed with me, or did something, _anything_, with me… my heart raced, and my stomach twisted. And I knew I didn't ever want to let you go, and that all I wanted was to make you happy." The intensity with which she said it took Anna aback. She hadn't thought Elvira's feelings for her were so strong, but she could see they were definitely deep, and not a mere lust-driven infatuation like she'd assumed. She didn't know what to say to that.

"Elvira…"

"Please let me finish." The girl answered, putting her hand up to indicate silence. "Then I started having dreams and fantasies about you… a-and I knew it was wrong and unnatural, and that you'd never see me in the same way if you found out. I knew you'd hate me. I knew it'd hurt you." She looked down in shame. "And that's why I pushed you away; in hopes that my feelings would just fade if you weren't near."

"Well… I have to admit at first I was disturbed, when I learned about your feelings." Anna admitted carefully, trying not to hurt her sister with her words. "But I would never hate you."

"Well, maybe you don't hate me, but let me tell you… I did hate me. I've hated myself ever since I realized I was in love with you." Her voice cracked and she felt a tight oppression on her chest, and had to fight hard not to cry. It was never funny thinking about how much she despised herself, or how much harm she'd done to her own body and soul because of said hate.

"Is that why you were always doing reckless things?" Anna asked after a pause, in which she tried to understand all that Elvira had said. She knew she'd feel terribly guilty if she gave her a positive answer.

"Yeah… partially." She nodded. "I mean, there was still the issue with our parents, and the fact that I didn't have any friends and all. But yes." She took a shaky breath. "Sometimes I even wanted to die." She didn't want to cry, but she was already fragile as it was and so she couldn't help it. A whimper escaped her mouth as tears started streaming down her face. She tried to stop it, but she wasn't strong enough. She wasn't as good at controlling her emotions as she thought she was. No, she was weak. She was pathetic.

Just when she was about to clean off her tears with her hand, however, she felt soft fingers catching the drops of salty water and wiping them, before she felt herself being pulled on a tight hug. It was just what she needed; to feel the warmth and comfort only Anna could provide her. It reminded her why she was still alive, why she hadn't given up completely. Anna. She could never hurt her, or disappoint her. Not if she could help it. She was her life, her sun… the only person she truly loved.

Maybe that was why she didn't really feel ashamed of crying on her shoulder. Maybe that was why the pain in her heart was already subsiding, being replaced with the love Anna provided her. She knew she was messed up. She knew she'd never be half the person Anna deserved. And she knew it was probably too late already. But little moments like this always reminded her why she was still fighting.

* * *

"Hey." Anna said, once Elvira's sobs and whimpers had subsided a little. "Do you want a truffle?"

"Dark. Please." She answered, though her voice sounded muffled because she was practically speaking into Anna's hoodie.

"You'll have to let go of me if you want me to get you a truffle, you know?" Anna giggled. For a moment, Elvira considered not letting go of her, but she really needed a chocolate, especially after crying so much. Plus, it was probably better if she went to get some paper to clean her nose anyways, so…

Reluctantly, Elvira, pulled away from the hug and let Anna go search for the truffles in the basket, while she took some of the napkins she'd left out and used it to clean any evidence that she'd cried. Fortunately, once she was finished Anna returned with the box of truffles. She was starting to feel better already.

"You said dark, right?" Anna asked as she opened the box and grabbed one of the delicious treats. "I never understood how you could like dark. It's too… well… _dark_." Anna commented, making her sister giggle.

"That's why I like it. All the others are more milk and sugar than chocolate." She answered.

"What's wrong with milk and sugar?" Anna pouted, but still put the box down and offered Elvira the truffle. When the older girl was about to take it with her hand though, she pulled it away and shook her head. "Open up." She said, and Elvira immediately understood she wanted to feed her the truffle in her mouth.

"W-what?" She felt heat rising to her cheeks as her eyes widen to the size of plates.

"Come on, we did this as kids, remember?" Anna asked innocently.

"Yes, but… I'm not a little girl anymore! I can feed myself." Elvira answered, because she wasn't sure she could be able to contain herself if they started feeding each other.

"Why are you always so proud?" Anna rolled her eyes. "Come on, open up. Don't make me say it again." She insisted stubbornly as she pressed the truffle on her lips.

Elvira sighed, but knew she wouldn't be able to resist (not with Anna being so close and giving her that cutely exasperated look), and she also wasn't sure if she even wanted to resist either. So, trying not to brush Anna's fingers with her lips, she slowly let the truffle slip into her mouth, and moaned at the taste when it started melting, closing her eyes to savor it better. When she opened them, she found Anna looking at her with an expression she couldn't quite decipher. Maybe her moan had actually had an effect on her? Maybe Anna was… turned on by it? Only one way to find out.

"Your turn." Elvira smirked flirtatiously as she grabbed the box and took a caramel truffle from it (Anna's favorite), before offering it to Anna. Her little sister eyed it for a moment before apparently making up her mind and, giving her a mischievous smile, leaned down and captured it with her lips.

Elvira swore her heart exploded when she felt wet lips brushing her fingers. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all. Or maybe this was her chance to try and make Anna fall for her, or admit her feelings, in the off chance she was already in love with her. Maybe, if she played well her cards, at the end of the date she'd be Anna's new girlfriend.

After having eaten her truffle, Anna took another dark one for her sister, and again put in front of her so she would take her with her mouth. Giving her a seductive smile, Elvira leaned in without breaking eye contact. She gave Anna 'bedroom eyes' as she sexily opened her mouth and (this time proposedly brushing Anna's fingers) took the truffle, before licking Anna's fingers clean, all the while giving her the sexiest look she could muster. She was happy to see her sister blush when she moaned at the taste. It appeared she _was_ having an effect on her after all.

"Now you." She said once she'd swallowed the treat, and took one more truffle out of the box.

"Uhm…" Anna was obviously nervous and confused because of Elvira's actions just moments ago, but she decided not to let it show, and instead smiled to cover it up. "Sure."

Elvira's heart raced faster when she watched Anna close her eyes as she put her lips around the chocolate, and so, once she was no longer holding the truffle between her fingers, her hand decided (apparently on its own) that it needed to get even closer to the redhead, that the light brush of Anna's lips she had felt on her fingers wasn't enough. And so, she soon found herself placing her hand on Anna's cheek and softly caressing it, revealing on how smooth and flawless and full of freckles her skin was.

When her sister swallowed, she looked up at her, and Elvira got lost in her eyes. Those beautiful eyes that couldn't decide if they were blue or green. Those eyes that had been haunting her dreams for more years she would admit. The eyes that were framed with long eyelashes, and that were always full of mischief, excitement, and sheer joy for anything and everything. The eyes that belonged to the person she loved most, to the _only_ person she'd fallen for. Those same eyes were so close, looking at her with so much affection and anticipation… she just had to lean in.

Elvira felt like a pleasant tingling all over her body when her lips touched Anna's. Kissing her was just like how she'd imagined countless times, except better because now it was real. Her lips felt thin and soft and wet as she started massaging them, and offered no resistance to her ministrations. Feeling bolder, and wanting to get even more contact, Elvira pressed her tongue against them, silently asking to be let in and, at the same time, savoring the remaining of chocolate on them. Anna gasped, and she took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, knowing this could very well be the last chance she had to do something like that. She knew she shouldn't be kissing Anna without permission, but… she just couldn't contain herself. And this felt so good. She needed more.

Anna was shocked, to say the least, when she felt her sister's lips over hers. She didn't feel disgust, or revulsion, or even the need to pull away as she'd imagined though. Heck, a part of her even found it somewhat pleasant! But this was her _sister_. This was not Elsa. No matter if they shared the same DNA, they were two completely different people, which meant she was technically cheating on her girlfriend.

Nevertheless, she found herself trying to memorize the way Elvira kissed her, and compare it with Elsa's. It was definitely rougher, and hungrier, and probably more desperate. But it was also more active, and bolder, and it was obvious Elvira had had a lot of practice. She had to consciously suppress a moan when Elvira lightly bit her lower lip, because damn! It felt good. Even if she wouldn't admit it.

However, even though Elvira and Elsa kissed very differently, it was also pretty similar in many aspects. Like the texture; their lips were equally full and smooth, and their tongues had exactly the same feeling. And the taste was also similar. There was also the way Elvira had caressed her cheek before she started to kiss her. It was so tender and full of love she could easily compare it to some of the most intimate moments she'd had with Elsa.

But she didn't want to think she could maybe, perhaps, possibly… have some _feelings_ for her sister. Sure, if she indeed felt attraction for her sister (and she definitely didn't), it probably wasn't nearly as strong as what she felt for Elsa, but… that didn't mean it wasn't there.

She just was so confused! She didn't know what to do. Because yes, the right thing would be to push Elvira away, but she didn't want to hurt her feelings. At least not too much. So maybe the best was to wait till she'd finished assaulting her mouth. After all, it wasn't as if she wasn't enjoying herself… But only because it reminded her of when she was with Elsa. Totally.

Finally, Elvira pulled away, breathless and panting, and with her cheeks redder than Anna's hair. But when she opened her eyes, her look was one of doubt and pure fear, fear for what her little sister would say now. Anna knew this, and she absolutely didn't want to go on and break her heart, but… she wasn't going to leave Elsa either. No, she loved her just too much for that. And yes, maybe she had felt _something_ when Elvira kissed her, but it wasn't enough to make her forget about all the amazing things she'd experienced with her girlfriend.

The redhead swallowed, trying to regain composure and order her mind, so she could express what she was feeling as clear as possible. Elvira deserved and explanation after all, especially since she hadn't pushed her away during the kiss.

"Uhm… Elvira, look, I-I…" Anna started, but was interrupted by the ringing that came from Elvira's phone. The older girl just groaned, took it and pressed the hang-up sign without even checking who was calling.

"Don't mind that." Elvira said, almost too eager to know what Anna was trying to say. But then again, she was finally going to get the question that had tormented her for so many years answered: did Anna had feelings for her or nor? So it was understandable she was so eager.

"Are you sure? It could be important." Anna said, feeling sorry for whoever had called Elvira.

"Yeah, sure. Now, you were saying?"

"Uh… I was saying that…" Once again, she was interrupting by Elvira's phone, but before the older girl cold hang up one more time, she stopped her. "Wait! You should answer. If they're insisting, it must be important." She said, though she wasn't sure if it was because she wanted Elvira to answer, or because she really didn't want to break her sister's heart and would delay it as much as possible.

"Fine." Elvira rolled her eyes and answered the call, putting the cellphone on her ear. "Hello?" She greeted the person who'd called her with an annoyed tone of voice. "Yes, I'm Elvira Summers." Then she listened for a few seconds, her face getting paler and paler as whatever they were saying registered into her mind, before finally saying something. "A-are you sure?" Her voice sounded insecure and afraid. And sad. It scared Anna; whatever she was being told surely wasn't good. "I see…" Elvira swallowed. "We'll be there shortly." And she hung up, but kept staring at her cellphone for a few seconds with a shocked expression.

"What is it, Elvira? What happened?" Anna asked, worried as to why her sister was acting like that after such a short call, more so when she saw a tear fell from Elvira's eyes as she looked up at her, and heard her shaky voice.

"Anna… our parents…"

* * *

**A/N: Yes, another cliffhanger, for the second chapter in a row! How evil is that? XD (sorry, I just love cliffhangers). Also, don't worry about the kiss Elvira stole from Anna; it doesn't in any way mean that Anna will choose her over Elsa.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading. I hope you liked this chapter and, if you did, leave a review. I'd especially like to know your thoughts about it, as well as your theories about what the phone call was all about. I really, really appreciate every review, even negative ones, because that way I can know what you like and don't like. So... Yeah, please take the time to write one if you can.**

**Thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13 :).**


	19. Death

**Chapter 19: Death.**

It was a nightmare. It had to be. At least, she hoped it was a nightmare. That way, she would wake up and everything would be alright. Her parents… her parents wouldn't be… _dead_.

It was so bizarre, so unexpected, so _painful_, that when Elvira had hurriedly told her with a shaky voice as she led her to their car, not even bothering to clean up the picnic, she had laughed, thinking she was joking. No, _hoping_ she was joking. But Elvira hadn't been more serious in her life. And maybe that's why she just sat in the car crying for a good twenty minutes while Anna watched her, too shocked to do anything. She couldn't even manage to cry as well, much less try and comfort her sister.

Then, once she was more composed Elvira had driven to their parents' office, where the president's councilor (an old man named Herald) had been waiting for them to inform them of what had happened. Anna hadn't heard most of it though; just a few key words, like 'explosion', 'plane crash', and 'no survivors'. That's when her mind finally understood this was real, and she broke down crying.

She didn't even listen when he told them about the arrangements for the funeral, how the bodies would be cremated the very next day, though they wouldn't be able to see them because they were burned and disfigured beyond recognition. She didn't acknowledged her sister when she tried to comfort her, trying to be the strong one even if she was just as broken by the news. She didn't listen when Herald told them about the ceremony that would be held before the cremation, or about the fifteen days their parents' ashes would be traveling around the country, so the people could pay tribute to the late president and first lady. She honestly didn't care about anything in that moment, because her parents were _dead_.

She always knew she'd bury them, but she believed it to be something that would happen when she'd already be a fully grown adult, independent, married and with kids. She had always thought she'd take care of them when they were old, until one day their health would start to deteriorate. It would go slow enough to give her some time to accept the fact that they would die soon, until they were finally gone forever.

That's how it was supposed to happen. Not like this. Her parents should have died at an old age, surrounded by their loved ones. Not in their mid-fifties in a plane crash.

But there was nothing to do about it. She just hoped they hadn't suffered much.

* * *

Elvira had to practically drag Anna to the car, because she was too shocked and emotionally exhausted to do anything for herself. Her gaze was somewhat lost, and every movement she made seemed like it took a lot of effort. It physically hurt the older girl. She didn't like to see her little sister like that; her first instinct was to protect her, to fight against what was making her feel bad until Anna smiled again… but she couldn't, because death is an enemy that can't be defeated.

But she would never admit that she was sad. She wouldn't let Anna, or anyone else, see that she too was hurting because of what had happened. No, she didn't have the luxury to show weakness; that's why after crying for a few minutes about her parents' death, she'd forced herself to bury her feelings deep inside her and be strong. Be strong for Anna, for Elsa, and for everyone else in that damned country. Why? Because the president's death had been no accident; she was sure of that. Even more so after Herald had told them the official version of what had happened.

A sudden explosion probably having been caused by a leak on the fuel container? And the same day Hans had threatened her with destroying her loved ones? Yeah, right. She had watched too many TV series, and spent too much of her teenage years learning about planes (yes, there was a time she had been fascinated with such machines) to believe that.

The explosion had damaged one of the turbines and destroyed part of the plane's tail. Two things that were too distant from each other for only one explosion to have occurred, unless it had destroyed more than half of the plane, which wasn't the case. No, it had to have been at least two. Two very strategically placed explosions that made the plane both lose altitude _and_ be unable to turn left or right, making it crash against the mountain.

The timing of the explosions had also been too convenient; when the plane was at its maximum altitude _and_ was nearing one of the tallest mountains in Arendelle. Of course no one had survived. It had been planned as such.

She knew that maybe she was just being paranoid, and therefore decided not to tell anything to Anna until she had some proof. It would enrage her beyond all reason, possibly putting her in danger if she decided to confront Hans on her own. And that's the last thing Elvira wanted.

There was another thing that had been bothering the older girl, though. A nasty feeling, a dark thought that threatened to consume her well-placed barriers and make her crumble on the ground, sobbing and wishing she would just die too, preferentially in a painful way. It was something she refused to acknowledge, because she knew if she did, it would destroy her. But it was there nonetheless, waiting to be unveiled.

Elvira however, gripped the steering wheel tightly and forced herself to concentrate solely on driving them home. She couldn't afford to be distracted by her own useless and painful thoughts.

* * *

Soon enough, they arrived to their house, which was a blessing because Elvira was about to die from exhaustion, and Anna wasn't in much better shape. Anna started walking upstairs towards her room, hoping to get some much needed sleep, when suddenly her room's door opened and Elsa, dressed only in a blue nightgown, came out of it.

"Anna!" She exclaimed before running towards the redhead and hugging her tightly. The redhead blinked a few times before giving into the embrace and hugging back the blonde, trying to find some comfort in her warm body.

However, she couldn't find any. Nothing could placate the pain she was feeling.

"I saw the news on the TV." Elsa explained with a concerned expression. "I'm so sorry."

Anna, however, couldn't say a thing. She convinced herself it was because her throat was sore, but maybe it was something more. Maybe hearing that her parent's death had been on the news only made it more real. Maybe accepting the condolences Elsa was offering to her felt too bizarre. Either way, she didn't say a thing, and instead started sobbing again. She let her girlfriend lead her inside their room, hoping against hope that it would reduce the agony she was feeling.

She let her change her into a nightgown, clean off her makeup and even wipe her tears and hold the tissue as she blew her nose. She let her massage her scalp when she said her head was hurting, and she let her search for something for the migraine in the bathroom cabinet when the massage didn't work. She let her cuddle her and whisper sweet words to her ear until slumber finally came to her. But, even though every one of Elsa's actions warmed up her heart, she could still feel the pain.

It was as if she had a rusty knife buried into her chest, and Elsa was just cleaning the wound and giving her painkillers. She couldn't pull out the knife, _couldn't_ solve the problem. But Anna knew it would be unfair to ask such a thing from her girlfriend. No one could heal her wounds now; only time would.

That night, she dreamt about the plane accident. She dreamt she was there with her parents when it crashed.

She woke up screaming and sweating several times.

* * *

Elsa shook Anna awake, even though she really didn't want to; after all, the redhead had had a night of restless sleep at best. But Elvira, who was waiting outside their room, had come to inform her that Anna had to go with her to the cremation of their parents' bodies. It was a public event, and so she was expected to be present; there was no way around it.

Elsa had asked if she could go too but Elvira had strictly prohibited it, arguing that it would be difficult to keep Elsa's true identity secret when facing their relatives, who would no doubt see the similarities in their faces. Even if the clone were to wear a costume, the risk of being found out was too great. Not to mention the press would be there, and it was best not to drag any more attention to this event than necessary.

So, despite the fact Elsa wanted to be there for Anna in such a difficult situation, she agreed with Elvira. Anna was already under enough stress as it was, she didn't want to unnecessarily add to it. So, she went to wake Anna up and help her prepare while Elvira ordered Anna's favorite breakfast and made sure everything was ready for their departure. They didn't argue, they didn't even glare at each other as usual. It was as if, for Anna's sake, they'd make a silent 'no-fight' pact.

It could also be due to fact that Elvira looked like she hadn't sleep at all the previous night; her appearance was disheveled at best and she was sporting black bags under bloodshot eyes. But looking past the obvious issues, Elvira's face was strained and tired, and Elsa could easily imagine she had spent most of the night crying. She had to remind herself that the ones who had died weren't only Anna's parents, but Elvira's as well. So she proceeded to treat the other girl carefully, as if she might crack at any moment. She didn't give her either her condolences though; she instinctively knew she didn't want to be reminded of her parents' death.

However, it was a strange thought; knowing the people who gave birth to Anna and Elvira, the most significant people in her life besides Kristoff, were now gone forever. She'd never meet them. She'd never know if they would have helped her, or if they would have approved of her relationship with Anna. She'd never get to hear embarrassing stories about her girlfriend from their mouths. She'd never have to ask for their permission to take Anna out. They were now gone, as sudden and unexpected as it was.

But she didn't have time to dwell on it in that moment. She had to get Anna ready.

Anna opened her eyes slowly after Elsa shook her firmly, yet gently. She felt terrible, like she had sand in her mouth and acid poured onto her eyes. Her whole body hurt and she felt exhausted. It took considerable effort to lift her hand and rub her eyes, trying to fight off the slumber.

"Hello, my fiery redhead. How are you feeling?" Elsa asked tenderly as she saw her opening her eyes.

"E-Elsa?" She said with a raspy voice.

"I'm sorry Anna, but you need to get up." The blonde answered apologetic.

"Up? For what?" She asked, still sleepy, putting Elsa in the difficult situation of reminding her about the painful event she'd just experienced.

"The… cremation." She sighed.

"Crem…?" She started before realizing what Elsa meant and opening her eyes wide, clearly realizing it hadn't been just a nightmare, at she had hoped. Instantly, her gaze became sad, and she covered her face with her hands, not finding the will or strength to get up.

"I'm sorry. If I could, I'd let you sleep some more, but it's a public event, and you're expected to attend." The blonde repeated what Elvira had said to her.

"I-I know." Her throat was swollen, which made her sound like she was about to cry. "Just… give me a minute." She requested, so she could compose herself from the initial shock and try to convince herself she couldn't just lay on her bed forever.

"Okay. I'll go get your clothes." Elsa agreed, but before she went to Anna's walk-in closet, she leaned down and gave her a tender kiss on her forehead. "I love you." She said, hoping it would placate Anna's suffering even a little bit, but the redhead couldn't even say it back. She wasn't feeling it at the moment. She wasn't feeling anything except despair, and so, she just forced herself to smile and nod gratefully. Elsa sighed, hoping she could do more for her girlfriend, but proceeded to do as she'd said. After all, she was conscious Anna probably needed some time alone to sort out her thoughts and put on a strong façade.

* * *

After getting changed into the black dress Elsa chose for her, and combing her hair into a simple yet elegant bun, Anna was forced by both her sister and her girlfriend to eat something (it helped they had pancakes and hot chocolate for breakfast, though).

Far too quickly breakfast was over and it was time to depart. Anna insisted that Elsa should go with her, but once again, Elvira didn't relent, and Elsa had to agree with her for once.

Resigned to spend a whole day with her sister; listening to people giving her their "sincere" condolences, answering questions for the press, and pretending she remembered their distant relatives and family friends, Anna got into Elvira's car, put on the seatbelt and sighed, hoping this would end soon enough. From there, they began the drive to the ceremony, which both took forever and went far too quickly for Anna's liking.

Elvira didn't say anything, apparently not being in the mood to start conversation, but Anna didn't like the silence; silence allowed her to think, and that was the last thing she wanted to do in that moment, so she asked the first thing that popped into her mind.

"Why is the cremation going to be today? I thought these things took time."

"It's the president and his wife we're talking about." Elvira answered trying to appear calm. "They're important people. They don't' want to make the country wait."

"I still think it's extremely rushed." Anna commented, obviously wishing they had waited at least another day.

"Maybe." She shrugged. "I mean, the real 'good-bye' ceremony will be held in fifteen days; this one is just a little thing to officially announce their deaths and allow their closest family and friends to say goodbye."

"You mean, to allow the press to interrogate us and make a spectacle out of our tragedy." Anna answered bitterly, and her sister had to agree with a nod. She had been thinking the exact same thing.

"If you want, I can answer all their questions." Elvira offered with a sympathetic voice, her sisterly instinct making her protect her younger sibling. "You could pretend you're too sad to speak."

"You would do that?" Anna asked with hope. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with noisy paparazzis that day, but at the same time… she knew her sister was probably feeling the same. "I mean… are you really okay with it? We could both try to deal with the press." Elvira chuckled at the redhead's answer. It was so Anna. Selfless and considerate. However, she noticed in her tone of voice that she really liked the proposal, and so she stayed firm on her offering.

"I'd do that for you." She answered honestly, giving her the first sincere smile since they'd found out about their parents' death.

"Thanks." Anna smiled back, finding some sort of comfort in the fact that she still had a sister who loved her and took care of her. Yes, her parents' death was incredibly sad, and it hurt her physically just to think about it, but she knew as long as she had Elvira, she wouldn't give up. She'd try and smile again. She'd eventually find happiness once more.

* * *

When they first arrived no one was there, except the forensic doctor, who had run a DNA test the night before to confirm the two bodies were the president's and his wife's. The coroner had performed his own examination the night prior and had determined they'd died from cephalic trauma and a perforated lung, respectively.

The doctor asked them if they wanted to see their parents' bodies, now dressed up for the funeral, but unfortunately still burned and disfigured almost beyond recognition, before they were taken to the crematorium. Anna refused, not wanting to remember them like that, but Elvira… she saw them. She said it was to make sure they got the right corpses, despite the fact it was more than confirmed by then.

Anna would never forget Elvira's face when she lifted the coffins' lids. She appeared to be calm, to a point most would consider unnatural, like she didn't feel anything seeing the people that raised her like that. However, Anna knew better. She saw it in the way Elvira suddenly stopped breathing; she saw it in her hardened eyes and tense jaw. She saw it in her tight lips and in the way she swallowed. She was suffering. She was suffering _hard_… and she was doing her best to conceal it.

But Elvira just closed the coffins, and turned around as she ordered them to be taken to the crematory as soon as possible. Her gaze was lost, and she didn't spare a glance to Anna, or anyone else, before heading towards the exit. Soon enough the procession would gather before they proceeded to walk behind the hearse to the crematory.

It wouldn't be long before their relatives started arriving, together with the highest functionaries, close family friends, and media reporters. So Anna sighed and followed her sister outside, mentally preparing herself to deal with all of them.

As expected, some people were already there, including uncle Kai and aunt Gerda (with their three sons, of course, who were almost twice her age), with which they had to speak and share a few hugs and tears, as expected. It was the sincerest meeting that day though, since Kai was their father's cousin, and sometimes visited them on Christmas. He and his wife were obviously sad about Agdar's and Idunn's death, but their sons, who barely ever saw their distant cousins, seemed like they couldn't wait to leave.

There were also grand uncle Stefan, a grumpy grey haired man who had always despised his niece, Idunn, and aunt Camilla, his daughter. Camilla wasn't downright hostile but had always been envious of her cousin because she had married, while she'd never met the right man.

And of course, their cousins Gunnar and Iker were there too. They were cheerful individuals, unattached, always wandering. They were only there because their mother, aunt Helga (Idunn's half-sister), was too occupied to go herself… and because Iker had broken both of his legs while trying to ski, and so they couldn't go on a trip until he got better. Otherwise, they wouldn't have even considered showing up.

Anna liked them a lot when she was younger, probably because they were optimistic and adventurous like herself, but they were utterly selfish, and didn't mind putting her in danger if that let them have fun or experience something stimulating and new. She stopped liking them much after they built a human catapult and made her test it. She ended up with a broken arm and two broken ribs; not to mention she lost three teeth (though fortunately kid ones). They also ended up in the hospital though; Elvira made sure of that.

After that incident, they'd stopped going to visit them, and the sisters hadn't bothered to try and contact them either. So the exchange with them was awkward, and it was clear both parties were just speaking to each other out of obligation.

That was all the family that went to the cremation that day. The rest (meaning grand aunt Helen, grandfather Ingar, uncle Einar, aunt Ingrid, and others) would probably show up only during the big ceremony, two weeks later. Anna didn't want to admit how angry this made her.

Fortunately, after saying hello to all their relatives, they only had to greet the functionaries (which was easy, because they didn't really know them and were only there for obligation), and their parents' friends (who, again, they barely knew). During these encounters though, Elvira spoke for both of them, and Anna only had to nod and shake hands in the appropriate moments. The redhead couldn't even begin to describe how grateful she felt with her, and they hadn't even met with the press.

The reporters were less easy to deal with, because they were noisy and inconsiderate. Though some of them knew better than to ask personal questions, others didn't, and asked things like: "Did you see their bodies?" "Is it true that they left all of their possessions to Anna, due to your poor behavior?" "Do you have more details as to how they died?" "Do you know which their last words were?" "Who do you think will be the next president?"

Anna would've bolted out running, or punched their ugly faces if Elvira hadn't been there. She handled the situation quite maturely, giving short answers and dismissing the questions she deemed too inappropriate. She also acted as a shield; taking the questions directed towards Anna and answering them herself, and scolding any reporter who said something to upset her younger sister. Anna had never appreciated her more, and maybe that's why she tightly clutched her arm the whole time.

* * *

After talking to most of the people there, the sisters finally saw the hearse come out, and started slowly walking behind it, holding hands as if trying to give each other the strength they needed. The others walked right behind them, and some musicians followed them in a wagon as they played appropriately mournful songs.

The streets had been closed and a barrier had been put in place, preventing the people on the sidewalk from interfering in the march, but allowing them to see it. There were also some police officers here and there, making sure everything was in order.

The walk itself didn't last more than an hour. But to Anna, it felt like _days_. Mostly because she felt too exposed; being seen by all the people there, as she walked behind the limousine where her parents' corpses were being transported. She imagined they could see her suffering, her despair, and anxiety. She could almost see their sympathetic faces (some honest, some not), and hear their voices pitying her. But she didn't need their pity. She didn't _want_ their pity; it only made her feel worse.

When they finally arrived to the stage where a small ceremony would be held before the cremation, Anna let herself relax a little, though she still wasn't comfortable with it, mostly due to the press still being there. However, she tried to forget about everyone else and pay attention to the priest when he went up into the platform and started his speech. He spoke about how her parents had been good, honest people. How they were they're surely now with God, just as the other souls that had been on that plane and died in that terrible accident. Anna had to admit he knew how to speak, and she ended up tearing up by the end.

Then he prayed for their souls, and so did all the guests, before he asked someone to go up there and say some words about them. Of course, as their older daughter, this responsibility fell on Elvira.

She looked rather nervous, at least Anna thought so, but she still composed herself and walked towards the stand with slow but steady paces. Then she thanked the priest as she took the microphone and went to address the audience.

"Thank you, for being here today, sharing with us this tragic moment." She started, and Anna was quite impressed when she did so with elegance and refinement. Though maybe it was the dress that made her look elegant (yes, she was wearing a dress and heels for the first time in forever). "I really appreciate your support and I'm sure my parents would, as well." She continued, looking intently at each and every person there. "It was an… _unexpected_ and rather sad event that took their lives, when it was far before their time. And yes, I know accidents happen, but I also know our family has quite a few enemies, and so I'm not dismissing the possibility that it was something else, just yet."

At her words, many started murmuring, and even Anna looked at her in disbelief, completely caught by surprise. What was she saying? It hadn't been an accident? Someone had killed them?

"But you'll know more about this once more proof is found." Elvira raised her voice, effectively silencing everyone and regaining their attention. "For the meantime, let's just focus on honoring Agdar's and Idunn's memory. As respectable citizens, honorable politicians and good parents, siblings, cousins, etc." She paused, taking a deep breath.

"I, actually, would like to share a story with you, one that will give you an idea of how they were as people." She continued. "It happened many years ago, but I will never forget it, as long as I live. It was one of the most important lessons I learned from them, and it gave me a clear understanding of my parents' ideas and beliefs."

Anna looked at her curious, wondering which anecdote she would tell. She hoped she appeared on it.

"One day, when I was only thirteen years old, I was playing chess with my mother. I liked to play with her because it was easy to win; she didn't play very well, and I couldn't stand losing." She chuckled slightly, though Anna could see it was faked. "However, in that moment father arrived; he wasn't the president yet, and so he would still have time to spend with the family." The last phrase sounded a bit bitter, but she covered it quickly. "He asked me to play with him. I was going to refuse, but my mother eagerly convinced me, probably already tired of losing." She sighed. "Of course he won. As he always did."

Anna casted her a sympathetic look. She'd also played a couple of times with their father, and if there was something he and Elvira had in common it was that both hated losing.

"However, when I asked him how he did it, how he always won, he answered: 'You give too much importance to the unimportant pieces, and too little to the ones who matter most. If you continue to do so, you'll never win. Learn to let it go.'" She said, with her most stoic and serious face, making a perfect imitation of their father.

"I didn't know what he was talking about. I did sometimes sacrifice pawns, and even towers, knights and bishops in order to win, so I thought he was just being mean, and didn't want to tell me his strategy." She made a dramatic pause. "However… there was some truth in his words." She casted down her gaze, as she slumped her shoulders, appearing truly sad for the first time. "I-I… I always protected the queen, when I should've protected the king. I thought she was better, because she was the most powerful in the game." Then she raised her eyes, and addressed the audience.

"Years later I also understood he wasn't just talking about chess. No, he was talking about life in general." She said, her voice somehow sounding more mature than ever.

"He was talking about making sacrifices; discerning between what's worth it and what isn't, and let go of the things that don't really matter to preserve the ones that do." She sighed. "That's something… I never really learned to do." She admitted, in an almost inaudible way, so probably the ones who were in the very front row, were the only ones who heard her.

"Now I know this was probably how he governed his life, how he governed this country. And I admire him for that." She continued, this time loud and clear. "But I admire my mother too, and her philosophy was quite different; if we apply the same logic, her strategy was to preserve each and every piece, to not let anyone be killed by the enemy." She chuckled. "Of course, in chess it was a very poor strategy. However, in real life, it was another story. She saw the importance in everything, and so she managed to balance out my father's calculating and cold view."

Anna nodded, agreeing with her sister. The story about chess really did perfectly describe their parents' opposing personalities, even if she was often rather bad at understanding metaphors.

"I have inherited my father's point of view, and my sister Anna has inherited our mother's. I hope we will balance one another in the future and continue to live our lives as successful and honest women and, by doing that, honor our parents' legacy. Thank you."

And, after finishing her speech, Elvira stepped down and went to sit beside Anna one more time as the choir started singing a rather depressing song. The redhead took her hand and squeezed it, telling her with a smile how much she'd liked her speech, and, at the same time, that she was not alone. That she'd always have her.

Then, everyone stood up and went to say their goodbyes to the former president and first lady, some holding flowers that they would put over the closed wooden coffins, as some sort of last gift.

"Shit!" Anna exclaimed mortified. "I forgot to bring flowers." She felt like the worse daughter ever all of a sudden.

"I knew you would." Elvira chuckled. "That's why I brought some." At this, she reached inside the inner pocket of her jacket and pulled out two small bouquets (with no more than six flowers each) that consisted in a mix of little red and blue flowers.

"Oh! What are those?" Anna asked in surprise.

"They are _Anagallis monelli_, order Ericales, family Myrsinaceae." She explained, smirking when Anna just shoot her a confused glare.

"I didn't ask for their scientific name, you smartass." Anna punched her arm, pouting.

"It's called pimpernel." Elvira laughed. "It's a rare species, from Libia, similar to the primrose."

"That's better." Anna nodded and smiled playfully, taking one of the bouquets. "So… should we go?" She said, standing up and offering her hand to Elvira, who took it and got up, smiling fondly at her little sister.

"Of course."

* * *

**A/N: I'm putting all my other fics in a temporary hiatus so I can finish this soon. So, I guess that means you'll get more regular updates now. You're welcome ;)**

**And of course, thank you for reading the story and supporting me with your reviews, favorites and follows. I really appreciate every single one of my readers, and I love to read your opinions :)**

**Thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13.**


	20. Elvira's mistake

**Chapter 20: Elvira's mistake.**

After everyone had said their goodbyes to the nation's deceased leaders, the coffins were taken to the crematorium. Anna and Elvira were informed (after they'd signed all the necessary documentation), that the ashes would be given to them in approximately four to five hours, due to the lengthy process of incineration. The corpses had to be checked for anything that couldn't be incinerated, which required several scans with various apparatus. Then the bodies would be cremated, the bones would be pulverized and everything would be put into elegant wooden boxes, at which point the Anna and Elvira could do with them as they wished.

Not wanting to leave just yet but having no further duties or obligations, they went to a nearby private garden (courtesy of one of the functionaries), where they were given sandwiches for lunch. Anna and Elvira spent all of their time trying to avoid everyone who wanted to offer condolences and talk about anything (from movies to foreign politics) to keep themselves from thinking about their parents' death. Though without much success. Anna did end up crying more than a couple of times, usually after remembering something she used to do with her parents and that it would never happen again.

Finally they were presented with their parents ashes, and the sisters wasted no time loading the wooden boxes into the van that would be transporting them around the country. Both sisters let out a few tears as they watched what was left of their parents being taken away, because it finally dawned on them that this was it… they would never see their parents again, not even their corpses. They were gone.

Later, when the sun was setting over the horizon, all the family members were taken to the Presidential Estate to have dinner with their guests (even though none of the sisters had any appetite, and only ate out of obligation). By the end of it, as was customary, every one of them had stood up and narrated a fond memory they had about the deceased president and/or his wife. Unfortunately, most didn't have much to share, and the only ones who did (Anna and Elvira), were rather tired and so only told their short stories half-heartedly.

By that point the sisters only wanted to go home and sleep, but sadly the dinner didn't seem to be finishing up any time soon. As soon as the food was finished most of the guests switched to alcohol and were quickly intoxicated, apparently forgetting this was supposed to be a sad occasion, not a party. And though the sisters were upset about it, they couldn't downright tell them to shut up or leave as the press (mainly photographers) were still there. So, they smiled politely and resorted to making polite conversation with some of the guests.

Anna actually found herself having a very nice and interesting conversation with Kai and Gerda about career choices once she told them about her parents wanting her to study law. Elvira, however, ended up just listening to her as she tried hard not to indulge and drink a little bit of alcohol to help her loosen up; she'd be the one driving them home, after all.

However, just when she was seriously considering asking Anna if they could retire now, or at least try to leave and hide somewhere for a while, her stupid cousin Gunnar came to sit beside her. Elvira just rolled her eyes and prepared herself to ignore whatever bullshit came out of his mouth, even though she knew it wouldn't be easy.

"So… cousin." He started, not even flinching when Elvira glared at him. "How are you?"

"My parents just died, so what do you think, asshole?" She practically snarled, more so as she noticed he reeked of alcohol.

"Those were your parents? Funny, I always thought you were adopted." He snorted as he burst out laughing. "You know, since you look nothing like them?" He continued laughing and Elvira had to resist the urge to punch his stupid face.

"Shut up." She said instead, and proceeded to take a glass of wine and down it in one gulp, momentarily forgetting she'd promised herself not to drink that evening.

"Ooooh, someone's grumpy." He teased her.

"I said SHUT. UP!" She practically screamed, earning them a few glances from the other people in there, including Anna, but Elvira didn't pay them any mind.

"You know? The problem with you is that you have the composure of a drunkard with anger problems." He said in a semi-serious way, but Elvira just kept glaring daggers at him. "Oh, wait! That's what you are!" He laughed once more, and this time Anna came to her sister's rescue.

"Will you stop being an asshole for one night? We just lost our parents, you insensitive jerk?" She said, but was promptly ignored by the blond man.

"Is that why your parents decided to crash their plane? To avoid having to live with such a disappointment of a daughter?" He snorted, making Elvira clench her fists around the edges of the chair to avoid beating him to a bloody pulp. "Maybe you are the real reason they died. Is that why you said the plane crash wasn't an accident?" He didn't even have time to laugh at his own sick joke because suddenly he was on the ground, clutching his nose in pain.

Elvira didn't waste any time before jumping on him and throwing punches at his face, hoping to leave him so disfigured not even his mother would recognize him. However, she soon found herself being pulled away by more than a few people as they yelled at her to calm down. But she didn't listen, and instead kept kicking him until someone went and slapped her with such force that she stumbled a bit before regaining balance and glaring at the one who had done such a thing… only to find it was Anna, her expression not one of anger, but sad disappointment.

She just couldn't believe she'd do something like that the day after their parents had died. She couldn't understand why she couldn't control herself, why his words had affected her so much. It's not like they were truth; even if the plane crash hadn't been an accident, there was no way Elvira could have caused it, everyone knew that! So why had she let the words of a drunken jerk shake her in such a way?

Elvira, however, seemed to be coming back to her senses, as she blinked and looked around, before finally focusing on her cousin, who was on the floor. Bleeding. She then took notice of the cameras pointed at her, having captured every moment of what she'd just done. She also looked at everyone's angry, scared and disgusted faces. The faces she was used to receiving. But somehow today they hurt even more the normal.

So, not wanting to stay and be scolded by Anna, and feeling terrible because of what she'd just done, Elvira ran away before they could stop her.

"Elvira, wait!" Anna screamed, but her sister didn't hear her; instead she kept running as fast as she could towards the exit and, no doubt, to her car. Anna tried to follow her, but by the time she got out of the building, their car was already gone, and there was no way she could chase it on foot.

She screamed out in frustration, not caring there were some people watching her, and kicked a nearby tree, even though it hurt her quite a lot. Of course, not as much as it hurt seeing Elvira doing something so stupid and reckless again.

She just hoped she would be okay, and that she had gone home.

* * *

When Anna arrived home, having been driven there by her uncle Kai, Elvira's car wasn't there. She got worried for a second, but figured out she had probably gone to some club to pick up random chicks and get herself high, and all her worries were replaced by anger. She just couldn't understand how Elvira always had to be so impulsive and irresponsible.

However, she didn't comment out loud and instead said goodbye to her uncle, thanking him for everything, before walking inside. There, sleeping in the living room, was Elsa. She had probably fallen asleep while watching TV… and in a very uncomfortable position. Anna thought about carrying her upstairs to their room, but she realized she was too tired and would probably end up dropping her. But leaving her there didn't seem right either, so…

"Elsa." She said, gently shaking her. "Elsa." She repeated, this time louder.

"Uhmm… five more minutes." She mumbled without opening her eyes.

"Elsa, you need to get to bed." Anna sighed.

"Mmmh… bed… with Anna." She said with a content smile on her face (that made Anna think she wasn't exactly dreaming innocent things) before she furrowed her brows as if thinking. "Wait… Anna?" At this, she opened her eyes and stared at her, confused but relieved. "You're here!" She exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, I've just arrived." The redhead shrugged.

"You look terrible." Elsa commented, even though she didn't want to sound mean. But seriously, Anna looked pale, was slouching in a way that suggested she was more than just a little tired and sad, and her makeup was smeared. Not at all like she had seen her earlier on TV.

"Thanks?" Anna raised an eyebrow, in what she hoped was a playful way, but she couldn't even manage a faked smile, instead coming up with a grimace.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked as she got up from the couch and gently took her face on her hands. "You look like you've been crying." She said, noticing her red and puffy eyes.

"Well, what were you expecting?" Anna retorted in an exasperated manner, not wanting to be reminded that the grief she felt was probably showing all over her face, for everyone to see. "I went to my _parents_' cremation, I wasn't going to come back singing and dancing, that's for sure!" She burst out, the tiredness preventing her brain from filtering the things that came out of her mouth (not that it often did, anyways).

"Anna…" Elsa started, worrying over Anna when she just suddenly became angry, apparently out of nowhere. She supposed it was normal after such a traumatic experience though. Maybe the redhead just needed to sleep. "You should rest, come on."

Anna glared at her for two seconds but then slumped her shoulders and looked down in shame, sighing.

"I-I… I guess you're right." She admitted, despite herself, and Elsa internally sighed in relief. For a moment she'd thought she would protest, fight and get angry.

Without another word, the blonde then took Anna's waist and led her upstairs to her room, where she sat her on the bed and gave her a nightgown, before changing into one herself, grabbing a towel to clean off Anna's makeup and doing just that. Then, she finally got into bed with Anna.

She couldn't help noticing that, even with the lights off, the redhead looked absolutely devastated. She wasn't crying like the previous day, sure, but her eyes were distant, unfocused, and her lips, which she was used to see curled up in a little grin, were now pressed in a thin line. More so, her muscles didn't appear relaxed at all; no, they were all tense, even if she didn't realize it. And she wasn't trying to start conversation with her, as she always did before going to sleep. She wasn't trying to hug her, or initiate physical contact of any kind. No, she was depressed.

However, Elsa decided to let her sleep, not wanting to disturb her or cause her even more stress. That is, until minutes passed and Anna continued turning on the bed, unable to even close her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Elsa asked, and Anna stopped her movements, startled. Her back was facing Elsa.

"Sorry. I didn't want to disturb you." She said in a small voice.

"You can't sleep?" The blonde insisted, worried.

"No." She sighed, but still didn't turn around, not even when Elsa came closer and gently put her hand on Anna's shoulder, in an attempt to turn her over.

"Want to talk about it?" Elsa suggested, patiently waiting for Anna to open up.

"… No." Anna answered honestly. "It's… painful."

"Okay." Elsa agreed, not wanting to pressure her into speaking. She'd talk when she felt like it. "Do you want to cuddle?" She asked instead, still wanting to do something to make her feel better.

"… Okay." The redhead agreed after a tense silence, realizing that Elsa's warmth and delicious scent could be just what she needed to relax and finally fall asleep. So, she turned around and nestled into her favorite spot; the crook under Elsa's head, while her arms surrounded her girlfriend's waist, and her legs entangled with hers. She'd thought she wanted to be left alone, but in that moment she realized she truly needed Elsa to calm the pain in her heart.

And finally, she relaxed for the first time since the day before and closed her eyes, waiting for the slumber to take her. However, there was just something that wouldn't let her sleep, and it wasn't exactly her parents' death. No. It was something else entirely. _Someone_ else had her worried and upset, and she found herself unable to find any rest, so after a few minutes she gave up.

"Elsa?" She whispered. "Are you awake?"

"Mmmh? Yeah, yeah. I'm… I'm awake." She answered, though it was obvious she had already fallen asleep, or at least was about to do so.

"You sure?"

"Yes." She didn't even hesitate. "Did you need something?"

Sighing, and realizing she'd better say something now that she'd awoken her girlfriend, Anna decided to talk about what was bothering her.

"Just… talk."

"About what?" Elsa yawned, but did her best to open her eyes and pay attention to Anna.

"About… Elvira." She admitted, and instantly felt her girlfriend tense up.

"Did you two, well, do something the other night, at your date?" Elsa asked, fearing the worst, however, Anna looked her with a confused expression for a few seconds before her eyes widened and she rushed to explain herself.

"What? No! Not at all." Anna exclaimed, almost too quickly, but then she realized she had to be honest with Elsa now, before it got worse. "I-I mean, we _did _kiss, but… well, _she_ kissed me, a-and… " She gulped, trying to calm down her nervousness and focus on what she wanted to say. "B-but that's not what I'm worried about; it was just a sisterly kiss. Well, not _sisterly_; sisters don't kiss on the lips. But I-I…" She was silenced when a delicate finger was pressed on her lips.

"Anna, you're rambling." Elsa informed her.

"Sorry." The redhead answered sheepishly.

"It's alright." She assured her. "From what I could get, Elvira kissed you on the lips last night, but you still see her only as your sister, and I have nothing to worry about. Is that correct?" Anna only nodded in response. "Good. Now, first things first. Should I kill her the next time I see her?" She asked semi-seriously. Because really, to steal a kiss out of Anna against her will? Now that was just inconsiderate. She'd played dirty.

"I'm afraid she'll kill herself before that." Anna sighed, her eyes suddenly turning even sadder than before as she clutched tightly her girlfriend. Noticing she was serious, Elsa got worried.

"What do you mean?"

"She punched our cousin during dinner." Anna explained with a pained voice. "And I mean, yeah, he deserved it, but that doesn't mean Elvira can just beat him into a bloody pulp in front of our whole family _and_ the press." She sighed. "And then she just _left_! And she took the car with her, leaving me to ask someone for a ride." Her voice sounded pained, angry and sad at the same time. There were just too many intense emotions in it, and so Elsa proceeded to pull her a little closer, hoping to alleviate, even a little bit, her afflictions.

"She probably went to a club, to get herself drunk and high until she forgets about everything and everyone, and maybe ends up killing herself when she tries to drive home." She finished with a bitter tone of voice.

"Well, she _is_ an impulsive and spoiled brat." Elsa commented. "This hardly surprises me." As soon as she'd finished saying this though, she felt Anna's angriest glare directed towards her, even if she couldn't see it in the dark room.

"She's my sister, don't talk about her like that!" Anna protested angrily, and Elsa flinched at her tone of voice. She should have kept her opinions about Elvira to herself.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just… jealous." She admitted, though she didn't tell Anna that she still believed what she'd just said about Elvira.

"I understand." Anna sighed. "And I also know she can be a little bitchy and exasperating sometimes, but… she's still my sister, you know?" She looked up, practically begging Elsa to understand. "We grew up together, we were best friends, shared our lunches at school, got in trouble…" She sighed with nostalgia. "She's the person I love most in the entire world." She admitted, with a tone so sincere that Elsa couldn't help feeling a rather nasty, and familiar, sensation inside of her. "Just as much as I love _you_ of course." Anna rushed to assure her, though Elsa couldn't help wondering if she was just saying it to calm her down, or if she was being sincere.

"And I guess you're worried about her." Elsa inferred out of her words, trying not to focus on the things that made her heart ache.

"Well… yes." Anna nodded. "She's the only family I have left now, after all. At least, the only one I know I'd miss terribly if she died." She explained. "I don't think I'd find the will to live if she died too." Her voice cracked at the end, and tears started falling from her face as she trembled and clutched at Elsa, who suddenly didn't know what to do, or say, to make her feel better, so she just hugged her as she cried.

"I'll make sure she doesn't." She promised out of impulse. "I'll beat some sense into her if I have to."

"I think she'd beat _you_ before you could even land a punch with her." Anna giggled between sobs, but after that moment of humor, she kept crying, her mind making her imagine once more her life without her parents _and_ her sister. Alone. Even if she had Elsa, she knew she wouldn't feel quite complete. She'd always lack something. She'd never be the same.

"Shhh. It's okay." Elsa cooed. "Don't worry about it now. We'll both talk to her when she comes back if necessary." She assured her, and it wasn't an empty promise; she'd have a serious talk to Elvira if Anna asked her to. "For now though, you should get some sleep. It's been a long day."

Anna nodded and tried to calm down her sobs, as Elsa rubbed calming circles on her back and whispered sweet words to her ear. She didn't even notice at what point she managed to fall asleep, drained by her crying and protected by her girlfriend's arms.

* * *

Elsa woke up to the sound of Anna's cellphone ringing in the bedside table. She groaned and tried to muffle the sound with her pillow, but it wasn't enough. More so, when it finally stopped ringing, it soon reassumed doing its annoying sounds.

She peered at Anna to see if she was going to answer it, but the redhead was snoring and sleeping soundly, not giving any hint that she even _heard_ the cellphone. So no, Anna wasn't going to save her from it. Maybe she should just get up and put in in silence mode (if she figured out how to do that, that is).

So, reluctantly, Elsa detangled herself from Anna's embrace and carefully went to take the cellphone from the table. When she picked it up though, she noticed two things; one, it was four in the morning, so she hadn't slept more than three hours yet. And two… it was Elvira the one who was calling.

Elvira. She probably wanted to confess her feelings for Anna, now that she was in a drunken state. What would she feel if she just hung up? If she turned off the phone?

Wait, no. She couldn't do that. What if it was an emergency? What if she'd had an accident?

Sighing, and planning on giving that odious girl a piece of her mind if she wasn't in any kind of trouble, Elsa got out of the room and took the call.

"Hello?"

"Elsa?!... No, you…" Elvira's panicked voice sounded loud and clear, however, it sounded like it was difficult for her to speak, and there were voices on the background. This worried Elsa greatly.

"Elvira?" When she didn't answer and some ruffling sound was heard, she insisted. "Elvira, where are you? Are you okay?" Again, a few moments passed and she didn't answer, but just when Elsa was about to call her name again, she finally spoke.

"Elsa, listen to me." She said, panting. "I was taken a-and…" She paused, apparently finding it difficult to breathe. "I don't have much time. The point is… don't listen to him! You hear me? Whatever he says, just don't…!" Before she could finish what she was saying, a blow was heard, followed by a thump and a groan. It was clear someone had hit her.

Before Elsa could ask her if she was okay though, someone took the phone and spoke. Someone she knew all too well.

"Hello there, S-A-134." He said with his voice so full of spite, Elsa couldn't help feeling a chill run down her spine as all blood drained from her face.

"Hans."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, another cliffhanger. Please don't hate me (****because the next two will end with a cliffhanger as well XP)****. I hope you liked this little thing nonetheless, even if it was rather short and not much happened in it, and please leave a review if you did. See you soon :)**

**Thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13.**


	21. Sacrifices

**Chapter 21: Sacrifices.**

Elvira parked near a familiar alley; full of trash, drunken fools and prostitutes. As always, it reeked of the dregs of civilization, but it didn't bother her anymore; not after she'd been there a hundred times. She quickly got out of her car, pushing away any drunkard who'd try and start conversation with her, and entered her destination; the local dive bar. The sort of place no one of her status was ever supposed to be within 10 miles of. It was on the local news at least once a month for some sort of riot or fire, but somehow it always remained open.

As soon as she stepped through the door, she noticed the place already reeked of alcohol, sweat and human excrement. It was full of people, but no one who would recognize her, at least not as the president's daughter; she'd made sure of that. Before going there she'd made a quick visit to her house, changed into her scummiest clothing, removed her makeup and grabbed her rifle (it was for show, mostly, but she could defend herself with it if it came to that). So, when she entered the bar she looked just like everyone else; a nobody at best, a criminal at worst.

She'd first discovered this place many years ago, when she'd started doing jobs for the dealers that sold her drugs. Here she'd helped them sell the merchandise and intimidate the junkies that didn't want to pay. So she had acquired a reputation as a merciless collector. Which fortunately meant she'd be left alone.

She normally came here when she just wanted to drink without being bothered, just to forget about all her problems for a while. And yes the tables were dirty, the floor disgusting at best, and the people weren't exactly friendly or polite, but she felt safe there. Away from everything and everyone, she could just be herself.

She went directly to the bar and, punching a guy out of her way, asked the bartender for a bottle of vodka. Seconds later she had paid and was drinking straight from the bottle, hoping to numb her brain fast enough to avoid thinking about what had happened an hour ago.

She'd screwed up, she knew that. She shouldn't have let her stupid cousin get to her. She shouldn't have punched him. She shouldn't have beaten him, and… she shouldn't have run away. And she probably shouldn't be in a bar, trying to get drunk.

But she couldn't help it. This was her nature, wasn't it? She couldn't do anything right without screwing up a second later. She'd proven it time and time again.

She had prepared a whole speech to say during her parents' eulogy, a _perfect _speech that would tell Weaselton and his nephew that she knew what they'd done, and at the same time, reinforce her bond with her sister. She had brought flowers. She had held Anna's hand during the whole ceremony. Somehow she knew her parents would be proud of her. She had put forth her greatest effort to show the press she could be more than just the rebellious daughter. Yet she had failed, as always. All the press would talk about was how she'd beaten her cousin during dinner.

But who was she trying to fool anyways? She had been the screw up ever since she was born. She'd never listen to what her parents said. She'd always gotten in trouble at school (yes, even when she was in kindergarten). She'd always been a rule breaker… she'd started doing drugs, drinking, getting into fights and picking up random girls (and sometimes even boys) at bars for one-night stands. And finally… she'd fallen in love with her own sister. If that didn't make her a horrible person, she didn't know what could.

The world would be better off if she didn't exist. _Anna_ would be better off if she didn't exist.

Elsa could take her place anyways. She had lived all her life locked in a room, and yet she was a better human being than she was.

Elsa was the daughter her parents had always wanted her to be. The sweet and caring sister Anna had always wished for. The good girl her teachers had always tried to make her be.

Elsa was all she couldn't be and more.

Maybe… maybe she should just end the stupid game she'd gotten herself into. There was no way Anna would choose her over Elsa. No, she was too messed up to ever deserve her love. And to keep trying to expose the Clone Center? Yeah, right. They'd just kill Anna and she would admit defeat in an instant, even if by then it would already be too late.

Just like it was already too late to save their parents. And it was all her fault.

When Hans had threatened to destroy her loved ones, she'd thought he had been talking about Anna. And she'd thought she could protect her from him. She never imagined he could be talking about her parents. She never thought that, just because she'd tried to hack their system and find a map where the secret lab's location was revealed, he'd order the death of the president. She never thought his influence reached far enough to even think of a scheme like that, much less pull it off.

So, when she really thought about it, Hans wasn't the one she should blame for their deaths, but herself.

She didn't deserve to live. But she didn't deserve death either. No, it was too painless. She wished hell existed so she could rot in it for all eternity.

Maybe she should just kill herself and see if hell actually existed or not. No one would miss her anyways.

She wiped her eyes furiously. She didn't have the right to cry. This had been all her fault.

She looked briefly at her half-empty bottle and sighed. She needed more alcohol to forget about these dark thoughts (stupid alcohol tolerance). However, just when she was about to start drinking again, she saw something strange in the reflection of the bottle.

The bar was now mostly empty, which was weird considering it wasn't all that late. And the only men that were sitting on the tables were acting strange, as if waiting for something or someone, continuously checking their watches and looking around.

It could've been that she was being paranoid, but this put all her senses on edge. She didn't like it one bit, so she discreetly took her rifle and held it tightly with both her hands, before getting up and sprinting towards the door. But before she could reach it, she heard a shot and she instinctively dropped to the ground, but she didn't have time to get up and keep running. The instant she tried to move every man in there tackled her and tried to hold her still.

She punched, and kicked and screamed, but it was for naught. There were ten of them, they were stronger than her, and she was at least a little drunk. She was no match for them, but she wouldn't give up just yet.

She kept struggling and fighting until a man with ugly sideburns and a lab coat stepped in. Hans.

"Well, hello, Elvira." He sneered. "Find yourself in trouble again?" He asked, laughing, which infuriated the black-haired girl to no end, making her fight against the men to try and punch his ugly face, or maybe even grab a gun and shot him square in the chest. He deserved that and more, for killing her parents.

"Savage as always, I see." He sighed in exasperation. "But I have to admit I was quite impressed by your speech." He continued, stepping closer as Elvira just glared at him with all the hate she could muster. "I never thought you would say something like that, more so after your parents died. But I guess you just have no common sense." He paused. "I mean, you didn't think we'd leave you alone after you threatened to try and prove the plane crash wasn't an accident, did you?"

"So that's what this is all about." Elvira snarled. "You want to punish me for telling the truth?"

"Oh, we'll do much more than that." He grinned wickedly, before pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and pressing it to Elvira's nose and mouth. She knew what it was, and she did her best not to breathe, but survival instinct won, and as soon as she let some air into her lungs, everything went black.

* * *

When Elvira woke up, her head hurt like hell, but that was to be expected. Actually, her whole body hurt, specially her arms and legs, and her mouth and throat felt dry. But again, not so surprising, considering she'd been drinking. Heavily.

What got her worried though, was the fact that she as apparently sitting on a chair… chained to it actually. She tried to move her arms and legs, but the cuffs dig into her skin, making her let out a hiss of pain. More so, when she opened her eyes, she couldn't see a thing due to the handkerchief that had been tied around her eyes.

She was helpless.

She'd be scared if she hadn't been thinking about dying before they abducted her. But then again, maybe she _should_ be scared; one thing was thinking about dying and other very different one was having that very possibility becoming quite real. Also, there was no saying what kind of things they would do to her. Maybe they wouldn't kill her at all, just torture her and keep her locked up in some dark room.

So maybe she was a little bit scared… but she was mostly angry; angry that they'd captured her so easily. Angry that she'd die at the hands of the ones who'd killed her parents, without having been able to make them pay for their crimes.

She was there, trying to get out of her restraints without succeeding, for a few minutes, maybe even an hour, before the door opened and someone finally came in. Some steps were heard before that person finally came to her and pulled the handkerchief out of her face, revealing who he was. And no, Elvira wasn't the least bit surprised when she saw Hans, standing in a poorly illuminated room, with only one bed and a toilet.

"Are you comfy?" He asked feigning concern about her wellbeing. Elvira resorted to glaring at him and tried to look intimidating, though that was difficult considering she felt utterly exhausted and wanted to do nothing but go to bed and have a good night of sleep. Though in that moment, that seemed more impossible that touching the sun.

"What do you want?" She asked though gritted teeth.

"Ah, straight to the point, I see." He sighed, disappointed.

"Why did you abduct me?" She asked once more, trying to make sense out of this situation. "I don't believe it was simply to 'punish' me for having spoken about my parents' death not being an accident."

"No, you're right." He nodded. "In fact, if you cooperate with us and promise not to say a thing about this, nor to continue the investigation about the accident, we'll let you go mostly unscathed."

"Right." Elvira rolled her eyes, not believing him for one second.

"No, really." He insisted. "We'll only use you as a bait."

"Bait?" She blinked confused. "Bait for what?" Just as she finished formulating the question, however, she knew the answer. "Elsa." The realization fell heavy on her stomach, making her want to throw up. She'd promised to save Elsa from the Clone Center, and yet she'd be the very reason she would fall back into their clutches.

"Elsa?" Hans asked confused. "Is that what you call your clone?" She chuckled. "I hope you weren't getting fond of it."

Elvira glared daggers at him, but said nothing. There was no way she would admit out loud, much less to _Hans_, that, in fact, she cared a whole lot about Elsa. At least a whole lot more than she cared for regular people. She was cute, and sweet and smart, and she undoubtedly knew how to treat Anna. Not to mention her being so clueless and innocent at everything was actually pretty endearing. So… yeah, maybe she was sorta, kinda fond of her. But she'd take that secret to the grave.

"Anyways." Hans continued, not knowing about Elvira's thoughts. "You are correct. We want her." At this, Elvira clenched her teeth.

"Why?"

"Because we have a new drug." He explained with a condescending tone, like he was explaining it to a child who couldn't understand anyways. "A drug we've been developing and testing in various animals, to make the 'special clones' like yours just like the rest."

Elvira felt a chill run down her spine. They'd developed a drug to, basically, turn healthy people into mindless vegetables. It sounded like something out of a horror movie. Except much worse because it was real.

"It's already been tested on other clones." Hans continued. "And though most of them responded as expected, we'd like to have a greater sampling before we start officially using it on the clones that aren't affected by the enzyme."

"You're monsters." Elvira snarled, disgusted by what he was saying, as well as _how_ was he saying it. He didn't care he'd basically destroyed the brains of innocent people.

"Far from that, actually." Hans responded, unaffected by her commentary. "We're a clone industry. We make clones to give their organs to other humans and save many lives. And yes, sometimes the products have some… _defects_, but it's our duty to correct said defects."

"All the clones you produce here were born as human beings, with rights equal to any other Arendelle citizen." Elvira contradicted him. "You should be in jail."

"I know this can be difficult to understand for certain people." He sighed, like he was disappointed she hadn't gotten his point. "But it has to be done, and I won't let you and your naïve little sister get in the way of progress."

"So you need Elsa as a test subject for your disgusting experiments. Great." Elvira sighed, knowing full well she couldn't convince him to just forget about everything and let her go. "Why don't you just take me instead? Wouldn't that be easier?" She asked against her better judgement. It's not like she wanted to end up as a mindless zombie, but at least Elsa and Anna would be out of danger.

"We could." Hans admitted. "I mean, assuming Elsa's immunity to the enzyme is genetic, you should also have it. And after proving that, we could test the new drug on you."

"But?"

"But, as much as I'd like that, every variable in an experiment has to be controlled. Like the quality of the organs in each subject, especially the brain." It seemed like he really regretted not being able to test the drug on Elvira, but that was no surprise. He would never admit it but she was always smarter than him, and one of Maleficent's favorite students. That's why he hated her.

"You don't want to use my brain because I've taken drugs and gotten drunk multiple times." Elvira finally understood.

"Yes." He nodded courtly.

"But then why didn't you test it sooner, like before I had an accident?" Elvira questioned, finding it difficult to believe they'd developed such a drug in less than two weeks.

"We were going to test it on her the day you stupidly went and crashed your car. And of course the clone is yours, so we had to send it to the hospital." He shook his head again, like he couldn't believe how things had happened. "We were going to test the drug on her after she'd given you a kidney, but unfortunately the hospital security is less than ideal, and so she escaped."

"But…" Elvira tried to ask another question again, in order to keep him talking while she figured an escape plan, but Hans had other plans.

"Enough!" He yelled, exasperated. "I think I've wasted enough time with you." He paused, pulling a gun out of a holster on his hip. "Will you help me voluntarily, or do I have to… _persuade_ you?" As he said the last word, he pressed the gun's barrel against her forehead.

Elvira gulped but tried not to show any signs of fear. Fear was weakness, and she couldn't afford to be weak, not in front of Hans. She bit her cheek as she tried to suppress her trembling, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"I don't fear death." She said darkly, keeping her voice from wavering. "Come on, pull the trigger. You'd be doing me a favor." As she finished saying those words, she almost regretted it, because Hans pulled back the gun's hammer and pressed it harder against her forehead, making her flinch unconsciously. Yes, she knew she deserved to die, and she wished she was dead too, but that didn't mean it didn't scare her.

"You were saying?" Hans mocked her with an odious smirk. "You're not as tough as you think."

"Maybe not." She admitted. "But you aren't either." When he just raised an eyebrow at her words, she continued. "You won't pull that trigger. You _can't._"

"Wanna bet?" He laughed. "I'd take so much pleasure in putting a bullet into that skull of yours."

"I know you would. You care nothing for the lives of others." Elvira shrugged, trying to appear confident and nonchalant. "However, you can't kill me if you want to lure Elsa here. You need me." As soon as she let out those words and saw Hans' eyes narrow in anger, she knew they were true. He wouldn't kill her. Not before he had Elsa.

As if noticing there was no point in holding a gun if Elvira knew it was an empty threat, Hans frowned and put it back into his holster.

"I was hoping I could scare you into cooperating." He sighed. "But I guess I'll have to use a less… civilized method."

Elvira knew what he'd do, but she couldn't move like she would have in a street fight. No, she was chained to a chair. This wasn't going to be a fight; he was going to beat her half to death.

And so, the first punch landed on her stomach, leaving her gasping for breath and trying not to puke. Then, another punch landed on her face, probably breaking her already damaged nose (from the fight with the thugs the other day). She closed her eyes tightly, trying to ignore the pain Hans' hits inflicted on her, and not give him the pleasure of hearing her scream in pain. But, though she was used to this sort of thing, she knew even _she_ had a limit.

When he kicked her strongly and she ended up in the floor, chair and all, that's when she finally cried in pain. The cuffs keeping her in place dig deep into her skin, no doubt drawing blood, and her shoulder hurt like hell. And the rest of her body wasn't exactly in good shape either. She could feel the tears forming in her yes, but she squeezed her eyelids tightly, trying not to let them fall.

She couldn't cry. She wasn't weak. She was strong. These were just a few punches. She could endure them. She had to.

Suddenly, Hans kicked her again in the stomach and she was barely able to stifle a little cry of pain. However, it wasn't enough to keep him from noticing.

"Are you going to cooperate now, or not?" He asked, looking down at her with a sinister grin.

"Never." She said with a weak voice, that didn't sound convincing at all; not even to herself.

"I think you're about done now." He laughed. "I never imagined you'd be so pathetic." And with that, he pulled the chair up, making Elvira wince in pain, before pulling her cellphone out of his pocket and searching for something on it.

"I just need you to ask your little sister for help." He explained. "You can do that, can't you? Then, after we have the clone, you can get out of here. Simple." She shrugged. "I don't think even _you_ could screw it up." Elvira just glared at him as he pressed the cellphone against her ear, determined to tell Anna to forget about her and not listen to anything Hans said.

Hans was wrong; she was far from reaching her breaking point.

The phone rang two times, three times, four times, and… the call was sent to the answering machine. She sighed in relief. Anna was probably sleeping and wouldn't answer.

Hans, however, didn't give up; he redialed the number and pressed the cellphone against Elvira's ear once more. Not that it would work; Anna was a heavy sleeper and probably wouldn't wake up until ten o clock, if that. She almost smirked, thanking Anna's bad habit of waking up late and sleeping through an earthquake, when suddenly the ringing ceased and someone answered.

"Hello?" It was Elsa's voice.

"Elsa?!... No, you…" Elvira stuttered, panicked and worried, as a chill ran down her spine. This was worse than Anna answering!... Or maybe not? After all, Elsa hated her and would probably never sacrifice herself for her. Right?

"Elsa?" Hans mused out loud. "Well, now that is fortunate. Tell her to help you." Elvira however, shook her head, trying to think which was the best course of action, so she could keep Elsa out of danger, but without enraging Hans too much.

"Elvira?" Elsa spoke, but Elvira didn't answer as Hans took her by her neck and practically snarled at her.

"Do it!" He said in a hushed, but threatening, tone of voice.

"Elvira, where are you? Are you okay?" Elsa asked, now sounding more worried than before, and Elvira had to quickly think on something to respond. She had to warn her, no matter what.

"Elsa, listen to me." She started. "I was taken a-and…" She paused, finding it difficult to breathe due to the beating she'd received earlier. "I don't have much time. The point is… don't listen to him! You hear me? Whatever he says, just don't…!" Before she could finish what she was trying to say, Hans pulled the cellphone away from her and punched her in the face, making her fall to the ground once more and groan in pain.

She knew something like that would happen, but at least she'd relayed the message to Elsa. She'd be safe. She'd take care of Anna on her place.

Hans, however, didn't look pleased at all, and gave her a hard glare before putting the phone on his ear and speaking.

"Hello there, S-A-134." He called Elsa by her clone number, then paused, probably as Elsa said something, before chuckling evilly. "Don't worry, she's quite comfy right now." He eyed at her, lying in the ground, with the cuffs hurting her wrists and ankles. "We only want you, so if you turn yourself over, we'll just let her go." He assured her and paused again, hearing what the clone said. "Yes, I promise. She'll go back to her life safe and sound. You just have to come here, alone and unarmed." Again, he paused while Elsa answered, and smiled when she'd finished. "So, we have a deal? Excellent! I knew you would be more reasonable than her."

Elvira felt a chill run down her spine. Elsa had accepted. She had been stupid enough to listen to Hans instead of her. But why?! Elsa hated her. They hated each other. Their relationship was tense at best, so… why?

"One more thing." Hans said, just before ending the call. "Don't tell anyone. If you do, we'll know." And with that he spared one last glace at Elvira before stepping out of the room and shutting the door behind him, leaving her alone.

* * *

Elvira didn't know how much time had passed since Hans had left her alone. The room was silent, and there were no windows. The pain she felt in her entire body hadn't gotten any better, and she could almost imagine the cuffs cutting through flesh and muscle, reaching her bones. She felt like her entire body was an instant away from falling apart.

She hadn't even tried to escape though; she knew she couldn't break the handcuffs, and without a key there was no way she could get out of her restraints. More so, even if she managed to break them somehow, there were probably guards out there. In her current state she was pretty sure she couldn't overpower more than one, and even that was a pretty big if.

She was never getting out of there. Not alive at least. She just hoped Elsa wouldn't turn herself in. She hoped, with all her heart, that her sister would be happy without her.

Just when she was about to give in to her exhaustion and pass out, the door opened, and she flinched thinking it was Hans, coming to finish her off. However, when the person got closer and closed the door, she could see from his blond hair that the newcomer had nothing to do with Hans'.

"Kristoff." She breathed out in relief. She didn't think she'd ever been happier seeing someone in her life. However, he looked at her confused for a second, before putting a finger on his lips, reminding her that they had no time for exchanging pleasantries, or asking questions. So she just laid still as he kneeled down, pulled out some keys and started unchaining her. Once she was free, he pulled her up carefully, and looked at her with a concerned expression.

"Can you walk?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes. I-I… I'm fine." She answered in the same fashion while she looked at her wrists. They were bleeding, and the injuries were definitely not a minor thing, but she wasn't alarmed by then; she had had worse. And she supposed her ankles looked more or less the same. Walking would be painful, but she could make it.

"Good." He gave her a court nod. "Do you know where Elsa is?"

"Wait… they have her?!" She scream-whispered, shocked.

"I think so." He admitted in defeat.

"But _how_?!" Elvira asked, shocked. "How did she even get here?"

"That was my fault. She called me earlier and asked me to take her somewhere, telling me you were in trouble." He explained, mortified. "She made me think we were just following the instructions on Anna's GPS, but then we arrived to the Clone Center and she ran away before I could stop her. When she didn't return, I came here, and hoped that she was back in her room."

"And you found me instead." Elvira concluded for him, feeling dread rise inside her body. Elsa had listen to Hans after all. She'd gone to the Clone Center despite knowing she wouldn't be able to escape, all in hopes to save her, and yet… she hadn't been released, not even after they'd gotten Elsa.

Of course they wouldn't release her. She knew too much. They probably would have killed her or experimented on her if Kristoff hadn't arrived.

But, if they hadn't put Elsa in her room-prison, then… of course. They'd took her to the secret lab. Heck! For all she knew, they could be experimenting on her in that very moment! She _had_ to save her.

"They must have her in the secret lab." Elvira voiced her thoughts. "We have to get her out of there."

"What?!" Kristoff looked at her like she was crazy. "No way!" he refused, looking nervously at the door. "We have to get out of here now that we can."

"But they'll turn her into a mindless clone!" Elvira protested, trying to make him understand.

"There's nothing we can do about it." He tried to reason. "We don't even know where the secret lab is."

"I-I…" Elvira tried to protest once more, but she had to admit he was right. Plus, a selfish part of her was saying that she'd already done everything in her power to keep them from capturing Elsa. It was Elsa who hadn't listened. She'd put herself in this situation, right? It wasn't Elvira's obligation to get her out of it. Plus, it was better for Anna to just lose her girlfriend, instead of losing both her girlfriend _and_ her sister. And why couldn't she be selfish for once? Why couldn't she just try and preserve her life? Why couldn't she escape?

However, before Elvira could decide what to do, Kristoff took her hand and started dragging her through the halls, presumably towards the exit, occasionally hiding in the shadows to avoid being spotted by one of the distant guards. And she _tried_ to follow him. She _tried_ to convince herself that leaving Elsa wasn't the worst thing ever. That Anna wouldn't be so sad. That she would eventually forgive herself for doing such a thing.

But try as she did, she couldn't shake off the sensation that she was doing something terrible, again. That she was making the wrong decision.

Elsa had sacrificed herself for Elvira. She had willingly walked into the wolf's mouth for a girl she hated, the girl who had been nothing but been mean at her and had tried to steal her girlfriend. For the girl who didn't deserve to live because she wasted every second of her life being a disappointment to everyone and had wanted to die mere hours ago.

If she escaped, Elvira thought, she wouldn't deserve the life she had. Every single second she lived, every breath she took, every heartbeat… it wouldn't be hers. I would be a second, a breath or a heartbeat, she'd stolen from Elsa. It would be as if she'd killed her herself, and she knew she wouldn't be able to live with that.

More so, what about Anna? What would she say if she was there? Who would she choose to save? Elvira or Elsa? The answer was pretty simple, and admitting it hurt like a thousand knives buried in her chest. Why? Because it was obvious. There wasn't even a way to compare them. Why would she chose Elvira, the incestuous, egotistical, drunkard, over Elsa, the sweet, beautiful, perfect girlfriend?

Of course she wouldn't.

If Anna was there, she'd practically demand her to go save Elsa, even if it cost her life. Even if she had to _sacrifice_ herself to do it.

Sacrifice. Funny word. It's so easy to understand its meaning, and yet very few learn to use it correctly. Many people think making sacrifices is to do something for someone else, even if the effort of doing it doesn't cost you a thing. They think sacrifices are something they have to do but don't want to.

However, her father knew well what sacrifices trully were. They are something you don't have to do, because they are usually difficult, painful, or even expensive. But you do it anyways, because you know it's the right thing. Because it's necessary.

Elvira had lived all her life without making sacrifices. She'd always been the most important person in the world to herself, even if she lied by saying it was Anna. But actions speak louder than words, don't they? When had she done something for Anna? Something beyond taking the blame for her mischief, or letting her borrow her toys? The only thing that came to her mind was pushing her away once she found out her feelings were more than sisterly. Even then though… maybe she was just trying to protect herself. Maybe she didn't want Anna to hate her and that's why she'd done it.

It was like when she played chess with her father. She'd normally sacrifice unimportant things that didn't affect her at all, like pawns. Sometimes she'd sacrifice greater things like a knight, putting the king in danger. However, she stubbornly kept protecting the queen… protecting herself.

Well, not anymore. She claimed she loved Anna, and she wasn't going to let her words be a mere empty phrase. She'd put Anna's needs before hers for once. She wasn't a kid, or a rebellious teenager anymore. She was a grown-up woman, and she knew what had to be done.

She yanked her hand from Kristoff's grip and stopped, making the blond man turn to look at her in confusion.

"Elvira, what are you doing? We need to get out." He urged her.

"You go." She said, with such determination it even surprised her. "I'm going to save Elsa, or die trying." She crossed her arms over her chest as if daring him to contradict her.

"But… you are injured, you can barely walk! How do you plan on rescuing her?" He asked exasperated, making a very good point.

"I…" Elvira thought for a moment, wondering which the best course of action was, and her adrenaline-filled brain came up with one in record time. "First, I need my rifle. I'll deal with the rest as it comes." She answered confidently. She had pretty good aim, and enough ammo to take down over twenty people as long as she aimed properly. Which in her condition would be very difficult, but it was better than nothing.

"Fine." Kristoff sighed, realizing Elvira was stubborn and couldn't be convinced. "I think I know where it is."

"Perfect." She smirked.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and please do leave a review if you liked this chapter… even though it was focused on Elvira. But hey, we got some insight on her thoughts and feelings. _And_ she's going to try and rescue Elsa so… don't hate her too much? Maybe?**

**See you soon :)**

**Thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher 13.**


	22. The rescue

**Chapter 22: The rescue.**

"You're out of your mind." Kristoff scolded her as she tried to sneak into Hans' office. Considering that it was around seven in the morning he was probably at his house, sleeping, so no one was inside. However, there was a guard standing guard at the entrance, and they needed a key to access.

First, they'd broken into the security room, knocked out the man in there and tied him up so he could not alert anyone to their presence. Then they'd checked the multiple cellars, labs, and even some of the empty clone rooms. However, her rifle was nowhere to be found. So she concluded Hans must had put it either in his office or in Weselton's. If it wasn't there… well, maybe she'd have to steal a weapon from one of the guards. But that was the last thing she wanted.

"Why is your rifle so special anyways?" Kristoff asked, but Elvira shushed him.

"Be quiet if you don't want to be discovered." She muttered, planning a strategy to get in there without alerting everyone of their presence. "Now… I think it's best if you approach from the other corridor." She said, pointing to it. "I'll distract him once you're positioned, and once he tries to capture me, you go and knock him out with those big muscles of yours." She grinned, pleased with her plan. However, Kristoff didn't look very convinced.

"That sounds awfully dangerous." He deadpanned.

"Do as I say." She hissed and pushed him towards the corridor behind them, which lead to the opposite side of the hall.

"Fine." He sighed. "But I'm blaming you if we die." And with that he got up and left, procuring not to make a sound (they'd taken off their shoes to ensure that).

Elvira practically held her breath as she waited, her heart pounding as the adrenaline raced through her blood, her muscles tensing in anticipation as her breaths coming out hard and fast. This wasn't the most dangerous thing she'd done, but certainly it'd be the first time she confronted an armed man without weapons, and in a mission where there were more lives at stake than her own. However, she took a deep breath and tried to calm down anyways. This should be easy enough, no need to get nervous.

She took a peek towards Hans' office from her hiding spot behind the corner, but Kristoff still wasn't there. What was taking him so long? He just needed to get to the other corridor, damn it.

She almost let out a sigh of relief when his head appeared, a few feet behind the guard, and he gave her a nod. She swallowed and got back to her hiding spot, but tried to summon all the courage she had, get up and try not to get killed.

Once she was up she shook her hands, trying to relax, before stepping out of the corner, and into the corridor where Hans' office was. Immediately, the guard turned his head around and looked directly at her, confusion evident on his face.

"Hi." She smirked, but before he could scream and alert everyone, Kristoff tackled him and hit his head against the ground, effectively knocking him out for a few minutes. "Good job." She smiled in approval, before going to the office and getting out a couple of clips she'd grabbed from one of the labs earlier. Thankfully, the lock wasn't incredibly difficult to open. She'd need less than a minute.

"You better hurry." Kristoff said, obviously nervous about the whole situation, more so than Elvira due to the fact he'd never done something like this. He looked around the corridor, hoping no one would just happen to come walking by.

"I'm doing what I can." She answered exasperated as she picked the lock. "Come on, just a little bit." She muttered to herself as she found the perfect position, before finally pushing the door open and fighting the urge to let out a triumphant cry. Instead, she contented with a sufficient smirk and walked inside, followed by Kristoff.

"Get him in here." She ordered, pointing at the guard still laying on the corridor. The blond man obeyed, though it was clear he was anything but comfortable with what they were doing. And Elvira didn't blame him; Hans was the nephew of the boss of the boss of his boss, or something like that, and so he could get in big trouble if they were caught… something that would most likely happen if he was so nervous all the time. Maybe she should tell him to wait outside?

She didn't have time to ponder that though, because when she looked (like, _really _looked at the office) she saw her rifle propped up against the far corner. She ran towards it, kneeled down, and practically hugged it. She was _so_ glad to see it. It had gotten her out of more than a few tight spots, and she was almost sure this time wouldn't be different. Almost.

She checked it and sighed with relief when she found out it was still fully loaded. Not only that but her leather jacket, wallet and spare ammo cartridges were there as well. She grabbed the wallet and ammo and stuffed it into her pockets, then looked at her jacket for a few seconds. Coming to a decision she put the jacket down on Hans' desk before looking at the fallen guard.

"I think I'll take his bulletproof vest." She said, before starting to get him out of his clothing.

"Let me help you." Kristoff offered as he kneeled down and also tried to get the vest off. Once they managed to do it, he also helped Elvira put it on, even though she didn't need any help. "Do you really think you'll need it?" He gulped, as if just realizing how serious this was.

"Most likely yes." She answered with a grimace. "I'd be better if I also had a helmet, though."

"Okay." He said with a shaky voice, and Elvira sighed, finishing to put the vest on, and going for her jacket.

"Are you scared?" She asked in disbelief.

"Are you not?" He shot back. "These people have weapons, and know how to use them. And who knows how many guards there are!"

"You could go, you know?" She said in a serious tone. "You don't have to do this."

"Of course I have to! What kind of person would I be if I didn't help you?" he responded, almost offended that she'd suggested he'd leave her to save Elsa alone.

"But you don't know how to use a gun, or sneak into places." She countered, as she took one of the cuffs off her jeans (she'd taken them after Kristoff helped her escape) and used them to bind the guard's hands. Then, she took one of her socks and stuffed it into his mouth, so he couldn't ask for help in case he woke up.

"We could call the police." Kristoff suggested half-heartedly, since he knew what she'd answer.

"And tell them about the evil Clone Center abducting a clone, who has a fully-developed brain, to taste a new drug and turn her into a mindless being?" She raised an eyebrow skeptically. "We'd need proof to make an accusation like that."

"Okay, maybe you're right." He admitted, slumping his shoulders in defeat. Elvira just nodded, not knowing what to respond and went to grab her rifle. Just then Kristoff's attention focused in it, and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Uh… Elvira. I mean, isn't your rifle a…?"

"It serves well enough." She interrupted him and shot him a hard glare. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"Okay." He nodded. He didn't know much about rifles after all, so maybe it wasn't what he thought it was.

When Elvira returned to his side and looked at the unconscious guard's belt, an idea about how Kristoff could help her occurred to her. An idea that would keep them both relatively safe, since he didn't really want nor was able to take down people and fight his way to the secret lab.

* * *

"Kristoff, can you hear me? Over." Elvira spoke to the walkie talkie she'd stolen from the guard. A bit of static was heard before he finally responded.

"I hear you clear and loud. Over." He said.

"Great." Elvira sighed in relief, putting the walkie talkie safe in her pocket. "It works."

"Indeed." Kristoff smiled, eying at the radio that was at the security room. "This was a great idea."

After recovering Elvira's rifle and stealing the guard's walkie talkie, they'd gone straight to the security room, where she'd explained her plan to Kristoff; he'd stay there, watching the screens and warning her if someone was coming her way, all this thanks to the walkie talkie. Of course, they'd had to adjust the frequency first, so the other guards couldn't hear them, but that was quick and easy.

This plan was sounding less and less like a suicide mission now that she thought about it. With Kristoff's help, there was a big probability of her getting out of there alive and with Elsa.

"Very good." Elvira nodded in approval. "Now, remember, lock the door and don't come out under any circumstance."

"I will." He smiled, appearing much more comfortable with his current task than with breaking into other people's offices to steal things.

"Okay… here I go." She said as she took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves and steady her slightly shaking hands; she'd need all the composure and courage she had when she faced the guards. Something she hoped could be avoided if necessary.

She stepped out to the corridor and closed the door behind her, waiting for a moment to try and hear if someone was coming her way. Fortunately, the clone center opened around nine in the morning, and was mostly devoid of people at nights except for some guards and the scientists that were doing experiments that required constant observation to make sure nothing went wrong. So she was able to make her way through it undetected, partially thanks to Kristoff's helpful warnings when she came close to being discovered.

Still, she remained on full alert and didn't let her focus slip for even a second, since she knew she might need to run or fight if she suddenly came face to face with someone. Like when she entered the lab she was about to get in. Unfortunately, there were only two poorly placed cameras inside it, which meant someone could be there without Kristoff knowing it, hiding in one of the blind spots. So she walked carefully and clutching tightly her rifle, fully conscious that just one mistake could cost her her life… and Elsa's.

She slowly snuck into the lab, doing her best to remain as quiet as possible, and searched in vain for a map, a secret door, or something that could give her a clue as to where Elsa was being kept. But no, there was nothing there. And fortunately, it was empty (well, aside from one scientist sleeping in a chair, loudly snoring to himself).

She checked another two labs without success, and without encountering anyone either, so she stopped to think for a moment. She needed to be smart if she wanted to get to Elsa in time. The secret lab was obviously inside the Clone Center, and was probably the most heavily guarded area. More so it was likely near the clones' chambers, if they regularly took Elsa there and didn't want her to escape. But it also had to be somewhere people didn't go very often. Which meant… it was probably beyond the "residential area". And it probably needed an access card to get in.

First things first then. She needed a card.

Remembering the scientist, she'd seen earlier sleeping in a lab, she went back to it. She was well aware though, that only the main scientists had access to any restricted areas, and that someone unfortunate enough to have to stay at night to babysit an experiment was either a student or a low-rank researcher at best. However, he _could_ have an idea of where she could find an access card. Hopefully.

Entering as silently as she could, she walked to the place where she'd remembered seeing him earlier, but when he finally came into view… he was awake, apparently entering data into the computer. Elvira cursed inside her head. She was hoping to surprise him while he was asleep, but… what could she do? She'd have to threat him into telling her about the access cards.

So, Elvira steadied her breath and tightened her grip on her rifle, strengthening her resolve as she thought about Elsa, probably trapped in the lab, scared and about to be experimented on. Then she stepped out of the shadows and moved behind his back.

"Put your hands over your head." She demanded in the most threatening way she could. At this, the man practically jumped out of his skin and turned around, looking at her with wide eyes. He was clearly afraid, and appeared to be only slightly older than her, which probably would make it much easier to make him spill everything he knew.

"Please don't kill me." He practically begged. "You can take anything you want. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"I don't want to steal anything." She rolled her eyes. "I just need you to tell me something."

"Okay." He gulped, eying at her rifle.

"Do you have an access card to the secret lab?"

"How…?" He started asking, but Elvira interrupted him.

"It doesn't matter. Now answer the question." She practically growled, making the show of putting her finger on the trigger to get her message across.

"N-no." He admitted, looking to his left and right for an escape, but realizing that, being at the end of one corridor, his only escape route was being obstructed by Elvira.

"I thought so." She nodded. "Do you know where I can get one?"

"I-I…" He kept looking around frantically, but Elvira spoke before he could try to do something.

"If you try anything, I will pull the trigger." She threatened. "And don't worry, they'll never know it was you who told me. I don't even know your name, so I won't tell anyone." She added in a more friendly tone, but making sure to still sound strict.

"Alright." He sighed in defeat. "My boss keeps it on his office, over there." He pointed to a wooden door, a few paces away from where they were.

"Is that the truth?" She raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Because if you're lying, I'll come back here and slice your throat with a scalpel." At her words, he gulped and looked her up and down, probably realizing she did look like the kind of person who'd do something like that, what with the cuff marks on her wrists and all, so he frantically nodded.

"It's the truth. I swear." He answered, and Elvira could see in his eyes that he wasn't lying.

"Thank you." She smiled wickedly before pulling the trigger.

* * *

After getting the card (yes, it was where the scientist had told her), Elvira ran off to where she believed the secret lab was probably located. And as expected, she ran into more then a few guards on her way. Even with Kristoff's help she couldn't avoid them all, so she had to shoot a few of them. Thankfully though, no one had been alerted to her presence yet. At least, she thought so.

She kept exploring corridor after corridor, hoping she was getting closer to her destination, but she wasn't sure anymore. It was hard to tell where she was or where she was going, since everywhere looked practically the same. Once she was relatively sure she had explored that entire floor, she decided to descend the stairs she found, knowing that, at least, they'd take her to somewhere new. When she got to the base though, she heard voices, so she stopped to listen.

"Have you found her?" One of them asked.

"Not yet." Another voice answered. "She's probably out of the building already."

"Have you asked the security room?"

"He's not answering." Was his response. Then, a silence followed.

"Maybe we should investigate there." The other man said. "Meanwhile, you two go and report this to Mr. Westergard."

"Yes, sir." Two voices responded at the same time, before some hurried footsteps were heard and everything became silent.

Elvira let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. They were talking about her. More so, they were _searching_ for her. And they were going to find Kristoff… unless she did something about it.

Quickly, she descended the last few steps and went into the hallway. There, walking at the distance, she saw two guards, probably on their way to tell Hans. To her right though, there was another corridor, with a single guard walking down it. The one who was going to check the security room.

Not wasting one second, Elvira ran towards him, alerting him of her presence. However, before he could call for help, she shoot him… on his arm. Damn.

"She's here! The prisoner is here!" He shouted, alerting all the other guards in the area of her presence as, at the same time, he took out his gun. Elvira looked at it for a second and shot the guard before he had a chance, this time hitting him on his face.

Satisfied, she tried to run away, following the other two guards who were probably going to the secret lab. But before she could take more than a few steps, four guards appeared from another hallway, a few feet behind her. She heard their paces and turned around, but she was too slow. The bullets flew and she felt them impact her chest and abdomen. Thankfully her vest managed to protect her.

Before the guards could realize this fact though, she aimed her rifle and took them out with a few shaky shots in their general direction. Once she finished, she tried to steady her breath, but it was difficult; though the vest protected her from getting killed by the bullets, they still hurt like hell, and she was sure she'd gotten hit a dozen times or more (thankfully none to her head).

But it didn't matter now. She had to keep moving before more guards came and this time she ended up getting killed.

She took a step and winced as she felt a sharp pain on her leg. She touched the spot with her hand and it came wet with a dark red liquid. Blood. She grimaced at the sight but knew there was nothing she could do about it. Hopefully it wasn't too deep. Oh, and now that she noticed, she'd also been wounded on her arm, though thankfully it seemed to be a rather superficial wound.

Sighing and trying to suppress her pain because she knew it was the only option, Elvira started limping through the hall where she'd seen the other guards go. All her body hurt and her breathes came out short and ragged, but she kept pressing forward, and fighting against the fatigue she felt.

It wasn't long before she encountered another group of guards but, unable to sneak past them or even run for her life, she confronted them directly. Thankfully this time they were only three of them, and she was able to shoot one of them in the face almost immediately. She still came out of the fight with a few more wounds. Well, mostly bruises on her torso, due to the bullets impacting the vest, but they still hurt.

She was beginning to think the bulletproof vest was a little too thin for her taste. She'd feel safer if it more heavily reinforced, but… well, it's not like she had much to choose from.

"Kristoff? Do you have any clue as to where the secret lab is? Over." She asked while she rested for a moment.

"Well, I've been following the guards you told me about with the cameras." He answered through the radio. "You'll have to turn right at the end of the hallway, and then descend some stairs. Be careful though; they're easy to miss because you have to enter something that appears to be a janitor's room. Over."

"Okay. Inform me if they reach it. Over." She put her walkie talkie back in her pocket and forced herself to start walking one more time, a part of her regretting her decision of trying to save Elsa (probably the part that hated being in near unbearable pain due to bullet being embedded deep in her leg).

She followed Kristoff's instructions, and soon found herself in another hallway. This one though, was slightly different from the others she'd been in; the walls were grey, instead of white, and it didn't appear to be connected to any other corridor. And also… at the end of it she could distinguish at least five armed men, plus the two guards that were about to reach them.

She quickly retreated into the stairs and pulled out her walkie talkie.

"Kristoff, are the guards at the lab yet? Over."

"No, I don't see them." He answered, but then paused as if checking on the screens again. "Wait… yep, there they are. Just entered the camera's field of vision."

"How many men are at the entrance? Over."

"Aside from the two guards? Let me see… Five. No, _six_. And they're all armed." He answered with dread on his voice. "Elvira you can't take them all out by yourself."

"I didn't ask your opinion." She spat before putting the radio away. But she knew he was right. If she were to just walk out there in the open and try and kill them all, she'd most likely die, so… what _could_ she do? She needed to be smart, and attack from a place where she had better defense options, like… the very stairs she was standing in actually. They were narrow and she'd have the advantage if she kept a high ground. More so, she was less likely to get shot at the head if she was there.

The only problem now was… how to lure them to the stairwell? Well, she could only think on one thing. One _very_ dangerous thing, but she decided to try it anyways.

Taking a deep breath, Elvira went into the hallway and started slowly walking towards the lab out in the open, very aware that her wounded leg couldn't carry her too fast for long, and so she stopped about a hundred feet away from the stairs, hoping she could at least run that distance. The guards still hadn't noticed her or, if they had, they'd probably assumed she was another guard, but she knew it wouldn't take them long to realize the truth. So first she tried to aim at them from where she was, but her rifle had no scope, and she didn't have as good aim as she'd like at long distances, but… she still pulled the trigger.

Of course, she didn't hit anyone, which was to be expected, but she did grab their attention. Six heads turned towards her (the two guards she'd been following were probably inside the lab), but before they could react, she turned around and ran as fast as she could towards the stairs.

Unsurprisingly, she heard a few shots and felt a few bullets fly past her as she ran, but once she was in the relative safety of the stairs, she also could hear their hurried steps racing towards her. So she raised her rifle, tried to calm down, and pointed it to the base of the stairs. As soon as the first man appeared, she shot him square in the face before he could even try to aim at her; same with the second and the third and fourth, who all remained there, laying at the bottom of the stairs.

The rush of adrenaline receded a bit once Elvira saw them there, no longer being a threat to her. However, she forced herself not to relax just yet; she still needed to take down the other two men before being able to enter the lab, and who knows how many people were in there? So no, the action was far from over.

Still, she let herself sit down on the steps for a moment, trying to catch her breath and check her injured leg. Half of the right leg of her jeans was now stained with her blood, and the throbbing pain she was feeling was like nothing she'd ever experienced before, but for the moment it seemed like it could handle a few more minutes of fighting. It's not like the blood was gushing out at an alarmingly fast rate, so the bullet probably hadn't nicked an artery. No, she told herself, she was well enough. Well enough to get up, walk to the lab, take down whoever she had to take down, and save Elsa.

She just hoped she was well enough for the trip back.

And so, she got up with great difficulty and descended the stairs once more, her heart beating with such force against her ribs she was sure it'd break them. Her lungs burned, taking in rapid and swallow breaths, and her muscles tensed, preparing for what would happen now. She was scared, and her body knew it, but she was also determined, and wouldn't give up just yet.

Rifle ready, Elvira descended the final step and then started running towards the unsuspecting guards that had apparently come closer to investigate once their comrades didn't return. They'd probably thought she had escaped or was dead, but they didn't expect her to be running towards them at full speed.

They lost some precious seconds, startled by her presence, and this allowed Elvira to get close enough to shoot them with slightly better accuracy. Still, it didn't matter because they soon opened fire on her too, and their bullets did hurt quite a lot, almost as if they were penetrating her vest… which couldn't be possible, right? Right, except they were not carrying pistols; they were carrying _shotguns_, and though this made the time to reload bigger, the ammunition they had _could_ sometimes penetrate a thin vest, like the one she was wearing.

But Elvira barely had time to reflect about this, as she tried to dodge the bullets and shoot at the same time. Fortunately, she was able to hit the right one before he could re-load his shotgun, but the other one managed to fire at her before she had the chance. She felt a searing pain in her abdomen, far greater than even the pain she felt on her leg but she didn't let herself get distracted by it, and shoot him in the face.

Now, the only thing between her and Elsa was a door… and all the people behind it, of course.

Trying to ignore the feeling of her shirt getting wet with a hot, sticky liquid (a.k.a. her blood), she walked a few feet until she got face to face with the door and, getting the card out of her pocket and presenting it to the scanner, got it open. Instantly, she stepped aside and hid herself next to the door, just in time for a few dozens of bullets to fly past her. Just as she'd expected, there were even more guards inside.

Once she heard the shooting pause for a second, probably while they checked if they'd managed to kill her or not and reloaded, it took her less than a second to point her rifle inside the lab and start randomly shooting without getting too exposed, hoping she'd hit at least one person.

"Go get her!" She heard the order from inside, and in that moment she entered the place. She knew the guards would be trying to follow that order and wouldn't expect her to suddenly ambush them on the way out, so it was quite easy to take out the two guards. Once inside, she came face to face with another one (probably the one who had given the order), but she didn't react soon enough, and he shot her first. Thankfully though, her instinct saved her by making her throw herself at the ground.

She saw a table and quickly rolled to get under it, just as a couple of bullets hit the spot where she previously was and, from her new position, she was able to awkwardly hold up her rifle and shoot the man in his hand, which fortunately was bare. And so, he fell to the ground.

Sighing in relief and hoping there were no more guards in there, Elvira got out of her hiding place with a little bit of struggle, and then turned to look around her. The first thing she noticed was the broken walkie talkie laying on the ground, which meant she wouldn't have Kristoff's aid anymore. Then, she saw that all that was there were tables, chairs, microscopes and other instruments, but at her left she was able to perceive the faint sound of voices arguing.

Not wanting to wait any longer, she limped her way around the table and pushed open a wooden door that led her to another room, this one not being empty at all. At the center of it, there was a metal table, and stranded to it, laid Elsa, who was looking at her with both shock and hope. Next to her though, there were three men; Hans, Weaselton and a scientist. And Hans was pointing his gun at her.

"Drop your weapon." He threatened, but she hadn't come all this way only to give up at the first threat. More so, the pain she was feeling didn't allow her to think clearly. She was full of adrenaline and functioning only on her basic instincts.

"No. _You _drop it." She snarled, pulling the trigger and effectively hitting him in his ugly face. She pulled the trigger again and this time took down the scientist, before turning to Weaselton.

"No, wait!" The old and scrawny man practically threw himself at her feet, begging. "Please don't shoot. I'll let you go, the both of you, just…"

"Too late." She answered darkly as she pulled the trigger one last time and painted his forehead red. Once the weasel had fallen, Elvira let out a deep breath and tried to relax a bit, though every single one of her muscles throbbed with adrenaline, making her think she was still in danger even though she knew she wasn't… at least for the moment; she still had to get out of there.

"E-Elvira?" Elsa's shocked and slightly scared voice forced the black haired girl to look up. She thought of a thousand things to say to her in less than a second, but upon seeing her laying there in her normal clothes and apparently unharmed, she could only think of one thing.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" She spat as she dropped the rifle and stomped towards her, making her flinch slightly. "Did you honestly believed Hans would just let me walk out of the Center after you'd given yourself up? What do you think Anna would have felt if she lost both of us in the same day?!" She continued scolding her as she started untying the ropes that were holding the clone in place.

"I-In my defense… if you're rescuing me, that means you could have escaped." Elsa protested, frowning and getting angry already because Elvira was yelling at her even after she'd pretty much sacrificed herself for her.

"I shouldn't be rescuing you!" Elvira retorted, now untying her hands. In that moment, Elsa noted the wounds on her wrists, her bruising face and her clothes…wet with something that didn't look at all like water.

"You're bleeding." She gasped, softening her tone a little bit. She didn't want to sound rude with the one who was trying to save her, more so if she had gotten injured in the process.

"It's nothing serious." Elvira tried to appear as if she was well enough, even though at that point she could barely walk, or even breathe, due to her injuries. She knew they didn't have time to worry about it.

"It looks pretty serious to me." Elsa frowned as she got up from her lying position after Elvira had finished freeing her.

"We don't have much time." Elvira dismissed the topic and looked around the lab, not forgetting at all that, when they got out of there, they'd need proof of the Center's unethical practices if they wanted the police to believe their story.

It was easy to find out what she was looking for; a laptop, probably where Weselton kept all his secret data. "Here." She thrusted two pairs of shackles into Elsa's hands. "Use them to immobilize Hans and the other scientist. I'm afraid you'll have to find rope or something for the weasel."

"Immobilize them?" Elsa asked confused. "They're… d-dead. Are they not?" She asked unsure, eying them. They were covered in blood and didn't move at all. Seemed pretty dead to her.

"No." Elvira shook her head as she approached the laptop.

"But the blood…"

"It's just paint." She explained her absentmindedly while she searched for a USB or something to transfer the documents to; she wasn't going to carry a laptop. "I created the ammunitions using false blood and a potent somniferous; they'll be up in about an hour or so."

"Oh." Elsa breathed relieved. She had been pretty scared when she saw Elvira breaking in and killing three men in a whim, showing no regret whatsoever. For a moment she'd actually even regretted having turning herself in for that monster, but… it was a relief to know that wasn't the case. Maybe Anna was right after all. Maybe Elvira was indeed more than what met the eye.

And so, Elsa proceeded to do as Elvira had instructed, while the other girl started transferring as much files as she could to a USB that she'd found in one of the drawers. Thankfully it had still plenty of free space.

However, the black haired girl could almost feel as life slowly escaped from her body at every breath; she felt weak, and the sudden lack of adrenaline was finally letting her feel each and every one of her wounds… and the odds of surviving weren't precisely in her favor.

While the files were transferred, she took note of how many bullets had managed to break through her vest. She counted three; one at her right shoulder, another at her ribs, and the most concerning one at her stomach. It was a miracle she was still breathing.

For a moment, she thought about just giving the USB to Elsa and telling her to escape without her, but she told herself she needed to at least try and get out. For Anna. Anna would probably miss her (even if just a little bit) if she died, and she didn't want to cause her any more pain. Plus, Elsa probably didn't know how to defend herself, and it was possible they'd find more guards on the way out.

She decided she'd try it. No matter if every inhale and exhale hurt like someone was twisting a knife inside her.

"Elvira." Elsa called her, and she turned around to face her. "It's done." At least, she hoped it was done; she'd had to use Weselton's shoelaces to tie his hands, and she wasn't sure how much they would resist.

"Good." Elvira nodded before turning around and looking at the screen. Most of the files had been transferred, and though she didn't have time to try and search for more, she hoped this evidence would be enough. She then extracted the USB and put it in her pocket, before shutting the laptop and offering it to Elsa. "I need you to carry this for a little bit."

"Okay?" The blonde answered, raising an eyebrow as she took it. She didn't understand why Elvira was using the thing to, apparently, transfer information into another thing, if she planned on taking it with them anyways.

"Just until we find somewhere to hide it." The other girl explained, sensing Elsa's unspoken doubts. "We don't want them wiping out the information when they wake up." She signaled with her head at the three unconscious men, and Elsa nodded in understanding.

"Will you be able to walk?" Elsa asked worryingly, eying at Elvira's blood-covered leg and assuming whatever injuries she had must hurt a lot. She wondered _how_ she had managed to make it this far with such wounds; she knew she'd probably faint if she got even half of that.

"I'm fine." Elvira responded once again, this time exasperated; she knew if Elsa kept doubting her, she'd start doing it too. "Come on, let's get out of here." And with those words she got up, trying not to wince in pain and failing. Elsa instantly noticed this and rushed to help her, but the older girl dismissed her with a wave of her hand. "I said I'm fine." She snarled and went to pick up her rifle before walking towards the exit of the lab, the blonde close behind her to make sure she could help her if she were to faint for the exhaustion, or something like that.

* * *

They'd walked in silence for a while, crossing the hallway that led to the secret lab, climbing up some stairs (Elsa actually had to help Elvira with those, because the girl paled even more, if possible, and looked like she was seconds away from passing out from the pain) and continuing through some other corridors. Elsa was the one leading, since she knew how to get back to the clones' chambers from the secret lab, but she hoped Elvira would be able to lead them once they reached that point… if they made it that far, that is.

Up until that point, they hadn't really seen any guards, but Elsa knew that could change at any moment, and she wasn't precisely a fighter. She knew she'd give her life for Elvira if it came to that though; that's the least she could do after the black haired girl ended in such a state trying to rescue her.

She couldn't even begin to describe how glad she was when she'd seen her walk through the door. When she first stepped into the Clone Center that night she had been so afraid she almost went running back to Kristoff's car, but unfortunately they were waiting for her, and so the guards dragged her straight to the secret lab, not even answering her questions about Elvira.

When she got there, they didn't waste any time tying her to the table she was so familiar with, before Hans, Weselton and one of the head scientist came inside. She hadn't even tried to hide her fear when they started talking about testing a new drug on her, discussing if it was better to do so right away or wait until the next day. Unsurprisingly, they had just ignored her when she demanded to know if they'd already released Elvira.

She felt like a clone all over again; invisible, unimportant, useless… non-human.

She had wanted to cry, as well as slap herself for her stupidity. By then, it was obvious they weren't going to release Elvira and her sacrifice had been for naught. She hadn't wanted to do so in front of Hans though, and so she held in the tears and wished to be left alone with her sorrow soon enough.

Unfortunately for her, they'd decided to do some checkups and see if her body was in optimal conditions for the experiment. First, they ran some blood tests, then they took her blood pressure and heartrate, and were in the process of checking her cortisol levels when a guard came in and informed them Elvira had escaped.

This new information had given her new hope. Not because she thought she'd try and save her, but because she thought that maybe, just maybe, her sacrifice hadn't been in vain. She sure didn't expect the girl to burst in minutes later, shooting bullets at her captors like she was some sort of fiction hero. Her joy had only been momentary though, as after noticing Elvira's deplorable state, she started wondering if she'd be able to make it out of there alive.

She promised herself that, if Elvira survived, she'd never be mean to her again, or even _think_ lowly of her. By doing something so selfless and downright heroic, the girl had gained her respect and proved that she was, in fact, deserving of Anna's love and admiration for her.

"Elsa." Elvira interrupted her thoughts, stopping next to a door and leaning on the wall for support. Her face was covered in sweat and it looked like it took her a lot of effort just to keep breathing.

"Do you need help?" Elsa offered once again, shooting her a worried glance. Elvira, however, just shook her head. Being in the blink of death apparently did nothing to diminish her stubbornness and pride.

"Just… go in there and hide the laptop." She panted before sinking to the floor with a grunt. "I'll wait here."

"Okay." Elsa answered quietly, doubting for a moment if it was wise to just leave her there lone. However, she figured the sooner she hid the thing, the sooner she could come back to her, and so she got into the room.

It was a room full of shelves, where many reagents and equipment were stored when they weren't being used, so it wasn't difficult to find a good hiding spot; under a pretty large bag of agar, in one of the dusty corners.

Once she was sure it wasn't noticeable at all, and moving some things to mislead anyone who'd try and search for it there, she got out, and let out a sigh of relief when she found Elvira there, still breathing.

"Is it… done?" She asked with great difficulty, making it obvious talking was painful for her at the moment. Elsa nodded and looked down at Elvira's left hand, which was clutching tightly her stomach, and noticed it was entirely covered in blood now. This last detail set up her mind.

"I'm helping you walk." She said with a voice that left no room for arguments, before moving to put her arm around Elvira's waist and help her stand up, despite the girl's protests.

"I'm… _fine_." She insisted, even if she let out a cry of pain when Elsa's hand came close to the zone of her injury.

"You clearly aren't. Now, come on. Don't make me carry you." Elsa replied before starting to drag her down the hallway. After a moment of struggling though, Elvira calmed down and wrapped her arm around her shoulders so she could put some of her weight on her, apparently accepting her help.

"… Thank you." She said after a few paces.

"It's the least I can do." She dismissed it.

"No, I mean… thank you. For trying to save me." She clarified. So she wasn't talking about Elsa helping her walk.

"It was a stupid move." Elsa sighed, regretting the way she had handled the situation. "I should have planned it more carefully."

After that, they kept walking in silence for a while, climbing more stairs and getting to a familiar part of the center, before Elvira finally broke the silence again.

"Why did you do it?" She asked with a quiet tone of voice. "Why try to save me?" This question surprised Elsa; she never thought Elvira would ask something like that, but then again… it was a fair question, wasn't it? It's not like they had the best of relationships after all. And though she knew her answer could hurt her (maybe) she decided to tell the truth anyways. Elvira deserved that much.

"Honestly?" Elsa sighed. "I didn't do it for you."

"For Anna then?" She didn't sound too surprised.

"Yes." She admitted. "I mean, I'm not going to lie, it was a very difficult decision, and I paced in the house for a few minutes before finally resolving to turn myself in. I didn't want to save you. I didn't even think you _deserved_ to be saved." She grimaced, disgusted by her thoughts at the moment. "But then… I remembered what Anna told me just before falling asleep."

"What did she say?" Elvira asked, clearly curious and hopeful about her answer.

"She said she wouldn't be able to find the will to live if she lost you." She answered truthfully, and could see in the other girl's tired eyes a spark of joy. "That you are the one she loves most in the world."

"Is that… true?" She questioned, a part of her not believing her sister would say such a thing even after all she'd done.

"Yes." Elsa assured her. "I'd never heard her speak in such a serious tone before."

At her words, Elvira couldn't help laughing. Even if it hurt her to the point she thought she'd die, she couldn't help it. It just gave her too much joy and alleviated too much of the pain in her heart to know her sister still loved her, and thought so highly of her. After a moment though, she had to control herself, or else she wouldn't have been able to keep walking.

"She really said that?" She'd look pretty cute with that goofy smile if it wasn't for the blood and bruises on her face.

"Believe me, I wasn't very happy when she said it, but she did." Elsa confirmed it once again. "And though it pains me to admit it… it really makes sense she'd love you more than me."

"What do you mean?" Elvira frowned. "You're beautiful, and innocent, and sweet and… well, not a screw up like me." She casted her eyes downward, no doubt depreciating herself, but Elsa didn't waste any time contradicting her.

"But you grew up together; you've known each other for a long time and no doubt share a lot of memories and experiences, while I… well, I've only known her for less than two weeks." She sighed, trying not to let her own words hurt her once again. But it was difficult, knowing she was telling the truth. "More so, you are her _sister_. And though I know she _does_ love me quite a lot, if _I_ died she could just get another girlfriend, but if _you_ died… she could never get another sister."

At first Elvira didn't respond. She recognized there was some truth to what she was saying, but she knew there was a reason she had been jealous all this time. There was a reason she knew Anna would never leave Elsa for her, even before she decided to try and make her change her mind.

"I've seen… t-the way she looks at you." She practically whispered with great effort. "S-she l-loves you."

"Well… she loves you too." Was Elsa's answer, after which they both fell silent, processing what the conversation they'd just have meant. Or at least, Elsa did so; Elvira was gasping for air and focusing all her energy not to collapse into the ground. If the clone noticed the way she leaned more heavily on her she didn't comment on it.

"Maybe… maybe we don't need to fight for her love." Elsa voiced her thoughts after a while. "We don't need to fight for her love because we both already have it." She explained, and Elvira clung into her words to stay awake. "Anna's heart is big enough for the both of us."

"I-I know." She chocked out. "I-I've always… known it." She gasped loudly for air, feeling her vision starting to blur. "I was just… t-too ambitious. A-and I tried to… o-occupy the spot m-m-meant… for you."

Just when she finished saying the last word, Elvira lost control of her feet for a moment, and would have fallen to the ground face first if Elsa wasn't holding her and hadn't delicately lowered her to the ground.

"Elvira?!" She asked, panicking even more when she got no response. "Elvira!" She repeated, taking her face with her hands and almost sighing in relief when the girl opened her eyes.

"E-Elsa." She gasped, trying not to let darkness consume her just yet, but knowing she didn't have much time. It was surprising enough she'd made it that far, so getting out of the Center alive would be a little too much to ask from her battered body. Still, she did one last bit of effort to reach into her pocket and extract the USB. "Take it." She rasped out, pressing it into Elsa's hand.

The blonde took the object and looked at it in confusion for a moment before finally understanding what it was and why Elvira was giving it to her.

"No! I'm not going to leave you!" She protested, feeling tears burning in her eyes. She knew Elvira's state wasn't ideal by far, but she couldn't just let her die! She'd promised Anna she'd do anything in her power to keep the girl alive. And plus… she had to admit that, after being saved by her, she'd realized she actually cared about her more than she would normally admit.

"You have to." Elvira answered, her voice barely above a whisper.

"No!" Elsa shook her head, tears finally falling down her cheeks as a tight knot formed on her throat. "I'll carry you out of here if necessary, you hear me?!" She sobbed. "I'm not letting you die." She added with a trembling voice, not wanting to admit that it wasn't in her hands to keep Elvira alive.

"Elsa…" Elvira could sense her senses fading; the edges of her vision becoming blurry, and Elsa's voice sounding distant. She could barely feel the pain of her wounds anymore, and her muscles didn't want to respond her. This could only mean one thing; the end was near, and she needed to voice her thoughts now. "I-I… I don't… h-hate you."

"I don't hate you either." Elsa answered between sobs as she pressed her forehead against Elvira's. She was openly crying now, because she too could sense what was about to happen. Maybe she had known it the moment she saw Elvira's wounds. She just hadn't wanted to admit it. It was too painful. She hadn't imagined knowing the insufferable girl would die soon would be so painful. But it was. It ripped her heart apart.

Elvira managed a little smile at her answer, before closing her eyes and drawing a shuddering breath, preparing herself to say her last words.

"Tell Anna… I… love… her."

* * *

**A/N: By now you surely know I absolutely love cliffhangers, right? XD. Anyways, please don't hate me too much for this, I promise you'll have the next (and last) chapter next week.**

**Thanks for reading, and also, please leave a review if you liked it. Or if you want to yell at me for practically killing Elvira. Or to say anything, really. Just leave a review.**

**BTW, if you'd like to see a drawing i made of this scene, please check my DeviantArt, Tania Hylian. Thanks ;)**

**And thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13.**


	23. Awakening

**Chapter 23: Awakening.**

She heard a beeping sound. That was the first thing she could perceive after what felt like an eternity of emptiness. Then, she felt the pain. A dull throbbing in all her body, but mostly in her right leg and her abdomen. Also, it felt like there were some needles embedded in her left arm.

Not wanting to remain in darkness any longer, she opened her eyes, blinking at the sudden brightness of white neon lights directly above her now throbbing head. When her vision finally adjusted though, she could see clearly that she was in a hospital room, surrounded by several machines that appeared to be monitoring her physical condition. Several bags, including one that looked like a bag of blood, were present to her left, connected by a series of tubes and needles that fed into the veins in her left arm. But how had she ended up there? The last thing she remembered was… The Clone Center. Elsa. Guards. Blood.

She should be dead, but how…?

"Elvira?" Anna's sweet voice made her turn her head to her right, to find her sister sitting there. She was smiling, dressed in her usual clothes and with her hair braided in her usual twin braids, which made her look quite normal. But her pale face and black bags under her eyes revealed she wasn't as well as she seemed at first sight.

"Anna?" She asked through her sore throat, only to immediately be crushed by the redhead, who threw herself at her and hugged her tightly, burying her face on the crook of her neck as she practically cried of happiness. Now, normally she wouldn't have minded, but in that moment the pain she felt intensified tenfold.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! You're finally awake, you're…"

"Anna!" She interrupted her, trying to push her away with her right hand, but failing because her wrist hurt quite a lot. "You're hurting me."

"I'm sorry!" The redhead exclaimed, letting go of her and getting into a sitting position still on top of her sister, but proceeding to carefully sit on her instead of crush her. "I'm just so happy you're finally awake!" She beamed as happy tears formed in her eyes. Elvira couldn't help smiling at the sight too; Anna was just too cute for her own good.

However, Anna's cuteness only distracted her for a moment. There were just so many questions she needed answered!

"So about me being awake, much less alive… _how_ is that possible?" At her question Anna's face stopped being so carefree and hardened instead as she looked down to Elvira's bandages and wounds. Elvira didn't like her expression at all. It was so sad… and angry. "Anna?" She asked once more, getting worried by the second. The redhead just sighed before looking up to her face.

"Let's just say you required some organ transplants and more than a few liters of blood." She answered with a pained grimace that worried the other girl quite a lot. Elvira gulped, her brain immediately making the obvious and painful connection.

"Where's Elsa?" She asked, suspecting the worse. She could actually feel her heartrate accelerating and her stomach churning in dreadful expectation.

At her question, Anna tilted her head to the side and raised an eyebrow like some confused puppy, before finally getting why she'd asked such a thing.

"Oh!" her eyes widened in understanding. "She went to get some coffee, don't worry, she'll come back soon."

Elvira let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. For a moment there she'd thought Elsa had sacrificed herself for her. But of course not. Anna would never allow it.

"But then, how…?" She started asking, but Anna quickly interrupted her before she could even finish her question.

"I had a clone too, remember?"

"And she wasn't…?"

"No, she was a normal clone. I saw her with my own eyes, and they did several tests to confirm it." Anna answered, but her eyes saddened more than before at the thought of her now-deceased clone.

"You and I are related, and have the same blood type, so the transplants went as well as could be expected." She continued explaining, all this while looking down in grief. "You now have both kidneys, a new liver, a new spleen, and a part of your intestine was replaced too. Also, at least half of your blood is hers, so…" She shrugged like she didn't care, but it was clear to Elvira that she would have preferred to not use her clone for its intended purpose. But considering the state of her body when she was at the Center, it couldn't have been avoided if she wanted Elvira to live.

She didn't know how to feel about it, really. Knowing she was living solely due to the fact that someone else was sacrificed. She was a mindless clone, of course, but… still. It was also strange, now that she thought about it, that some of her organs and most of her blood was, technically, Anna's. But she decided not to dwell much on that at all, because it was weird as fuck and she might freak out if she did.

But Anna's explanation soon worried her to a whole new level, and for a very different reason.

"Wait… the Clone Center hasn't been shut down?"

"No. Well… yes. Kind of." Anna answered, apparently unsure of how to respond to her question. It made Elvira feel kind of nervous; she didn't want all her efforts to be in vain.

"Explain." She urged her.

"They're not producing clones anymore, and they're not conducting any more experiments. But people can still ask for their clones if they need them."

"Okay…" Elvira nodded in understanding. It wasn't as bad as she'd thought, but she still had lots of questions. "And what happened to Weaselton and Hans?"

"They're both in jail." Anna informed her with a happy smile, but her answer didn't actually please Elvira at all.

"In _jail_? I thought they'd be given a death sentence!" She exclaimed upset. "They freaking destroyed the brains of thousands of people, and developed two substances that could be used as very dangerous weapons, for fucks sake!"

"I _know_." Anna placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to placate her, since she heard the beeping of the monitor intensify to a point that didn't sound healthy. "Believe me, I personally testified at their trials and tried to convince the judge to order harsher sentences. And they also have the USB and the laptop with all the data, but…" She sighed and looked down. "They can only legally condemn them for the clones that were made in Arendelle, which is only a thousand or so, and most of them weren't like Elsa."

"I'd still think it's more than enough." Elvira frowned.

"Yes, but they were very cooperative with the police." Anna grimaced in disgust. "So now pretty much everyone who knew about the intelligent clones or experimented on them is being convicted. Hans and Weaselton turned on their own colleagues in return for lesser sentences, which is how they escaped the death penalty."

"Great." She sighed and looked to the side, upset that things hadn't turned out quite as planned. Of course it was better to have Weaselton and all his people in prison instead of free, but… that didn't mean she wouldn't have preferred to wake up to the news that they had been executed.

"Yeah… I'm afraid that isn't the only bad news." Anna informed her, and Elvira felt dread creeping into her blood at her tone of voice.

"There's more?" She asked in disbelief.

"The formula for the drugs they developed… It's now government's property."

"Fuck!" Elvira swore. That was definitely bad news. They definitely had plans to develop the drugs as weapons, or at least as a way to threaten other countries if necessary. Granted, Arendelle was not at war at the moment, but… she really hoped things would remain peaceful until she was dead and buried.

"Yeah, I thought that too." Anna sighed, obviously knowing what this meant.

"I just hope our next president will be sensible enough to destroy all traces of the formula, and make sure no one will ever be allowed to research anything like this ever again."

"_Or_, if that doesn't happen, you could make an antidote." Anna suggested. "You're smart like that."

"I don't think any laboratory would agree to do something like that." Elvira reasoned. "It'd be openly going against the government."

"Yeah, well…" Anna smiled sheepishly. "Would you be mad if I told you I kinda spend half of our parents' money in a whim?"

"You did _what_?!" She shrieked, trying to get up and forgetting about her injuries for a second, which meant she fell down back into bed, biting her lip and trying not to think about the pain.

"Whoa, easy." Anna placated her, placing both of her hands on her shoulders. "It's not as bad as it sounds."

"You just told me you spent half of our fortune." Elvira scowled and practically growled at her.

"Yes, but it was a good investment." Anna defended herself. "I bought Clone Industries."

"You… bought a company that produces mindless human beings and extracts their organs?" She raised an eyebrow, finding it just too weird to be true. The Anna she knew would never do something like that.

"I needed to make sure no one will abuse their technology ever again!" She retorted. "I know you could make something better out of it."

"You want _me_ to be in charge of it?" She asked skeptical. She was the last person she'd deem fit for the job, more so in her current state.

"You wouldn't be alone. Elsa and I would help you. And so would Maleficent; I talked to her before making this decision."

"You're crazy." Elvira deadpanned as she closed her eyes and put her right arm over them. She didn't feel ready for such a responsibility. Not after just going through a life or death experience.

"Does that mean… you won't take charge of it?" Anna asked, her voice wavering a little. She had hoped with all her heart Elvira would like this not-so-little present she'd prepared for when she woke up. Elsa had also thought it was a good idea. But… maybe she was wrong. Maybe Elvira didn't want to have anything to do with clones ever again.

Elvira thought about Anna's question for a moment. It's not like she didn't _want_ to take charge of it; after all, having control of a multibillion dollar international enterprise that produces biomedical technologies didn't sound bad at all. It would be a challenge to direct their efforts towards more legal areas, but at least it would keep her busy. That and she basically had a degree in biomedical engineering, so at least she had some basic understanding of the position.

But she knew she wasn't prepared for such responsibility. She was reckless, impulsive and self-destructive. She didn't value her life nearly as much as she should have, and material things meant nothing to her. And even though that near-death experience had somewhat changed her views on certain things (she knew she wouldn't try to kill herself again, for example), it still wasn't enough.

Yes, she wouldn't be alone; she'd have Elsa, Anna and her favorite and most respected teacher at her side. But it still scared her to have such a responsibility suddenly placed on her shoulders. She was just twenty-one, after all! She didn't need that burden at that moment of her life. She wanted to first focus on finishing her studies, maybe go back to be the nerd she was in middle school, try and have some positive experiences for once, travel through the world, maybe even find love and settle down… But after all that, she _would_ like to be CEO of the Clone Industries. It'd be a good way to make a positive impact on the world and become a respected Arendellian citizen.

So… what would she do? It was not an easy decision. She needed time to think.

"I-I… I don't know, Anna." Elvira answered honestly. "It's not a decision to be taken lightly."

"Oh, don't worry. I understand." Anna answered, though she couldn't help sounding a little bit disappointed. She wanted her sister to say yes but… it was probably wiser not to jump head first into this sort of thing. "We can wait. Meanwhile, we can assign someone else to take care of it."

"How did you buy it anyways?" Elvira asked, finally taking her arm off her eyes and looking at her little sister. At that cute face with those adorable freckles of hers. The last thing she'd thought of before closing her eyes for what she thought would be forever. She could never be mad at Anna. Not for long anyways.

"Well, Weselton doesn't have heirs, except Hans, and his family doesn't want to take charge of the company considering the terrible publicity surrounding it at the moment, nor do his ex-business-associates. So they sold it for a very low price, considering how successful it is." She shrugged. "I saw the opportunity of a lifetime and couldn't resist it."

"Great." Elvira sighed. "Well… at least you prevented it from falling on the wrong hands." She said, trying to see something positive in this huge mess.

"Indeed." She smiled proudly, and was about to say something more when suddenly a nurse entered, accompanied with none other than Elsa, who stopped dead in her tracks at the entrance and stared at the black-haired girl with wide eyes.

"You're awake." She said, almost not being able to believe it.

"Yes, isn't it awesome?!" Anna exclaimed with a beaming face, which was soon mirrored by her girlfriend.

"Yes, I'm so happy!" Elsa rushed to Elvira's side, looking at her with such joy expressing though her eyes, it took the older girl aback. "I thought you wouldn't make it. When you passed out at the center and…" A knot on her throat interrupted her. Even though more than a week had passed since that night, she could still see clearly Elvira's blood leaking from her body, and all the other horrors she'd experienced.

"About that… how exactly did you… or rather _we_ get out alive?" She asked curious. She had been so sure she wouldn't make it, and judging by all the blood she'd lost, she assumed she had to have been rescued pretty soon after she passed out. Which was pretty much impossible, considering how far they were from the entrance, if her memory was correct.

"It's a long story." Elsa tried to back off from telling her.

"I think we have time." She argued.

"No, you don't." The nurse interrupted the little reunion, making them all turn to look at her. "You need to get examined by the doctors as soon as possible."

"But…" Elvira tried to argue, but was shut down once more.

"I insist. You went through three successive surgeries last week, and we have to make sure everything is functioning correctly."

"Three…?" Elvira started asking, but couldn't really say much more. She was too shocked by this new information. But it did explain indeed why she felt so sore all over and her arms and legs felt like they were made of lead.

"Yes, _three_. Now please get out; the doctor will arrive soon." She instructed Elsa and Anna, who looked at Elvira apologetically before walking to the entrance.

"I'm sorry. We'll come back later." Anna told her sister with a sheepish smile before they both exited the room just as the doctor came in, leaving her alone with him and the nurse. She just hoped that, after examining her, they told her she was free to go back to her normal life.

* * *

Elsa came back to Elvira's room later in the evening, since she'd be the one who'd volunteered to stay with her for the night (it was a requirement for someone to be there with Elvira the whole time in case her condition took a turn for the worst). She was a little nervous, she had to admit, because she didn't know how to act around her. It's not like they were best friends or anything, but after saving each other's lives… it didn't seem right to just keep treating Elvira like Anna's odious sister and her love rival. More so after she'd discovered the girl wasn't as bad as she thought her to be. Sure, the way she'd acted had been less than pleasant , but… maybe she could just forgive and forget since the girl had literally almost _died_ rescuing her.

Oh, she really wished Anna was there; it'd make things so much easier! … Or not. After all, Elvira still loved her, right? But at least the redhead would save her from having to spend a whole night alone with a girl she didn't know at all.

Anyways, she shouldn't worry about that. She just had to act natural.

"Uh… Elvira?" She asked as she stepped into the room. "Are you awake?"

"Elsa?" The girl answered, turning her head slightly to look at her from the bed. At this, and fighting the urge to run away, Elsa closed the door behind her and went to sit on one of the chairs beside the bed. She'd been there multiple times, since Anna, Kristoff and she had to take turns to stay over at the hospital, but this was the first time she'd been alone with Elvira since she'd woken up from her relatively short coma.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, mainly because she didn't want them to fall in uncomfortable silence, but also because she was worried about her well-being.

"A little bit sore." Elvira shrugged. "The painkillers help quite a lot."

"I can imagine." Elsa nodded thoughtful. "But they make you sleepy, don't they?"

"A little." She admitted. "It's a good thing though, because Anna can't yell at me while I'm sleeping."

"She yelled at you?!" Elsa's eyes widened. She thought Anna had mostly had a friendly chat with her sister after the doctor had determined she was well enough at the moment.

"Mostly because I almost got killed and scared the shit out of her." Elvira chuckled. "Nothing to worry about."

"If it makes you feel better… she yelled at me too." Elsa answered with a smile. "She said I should have woken her up when Hans called me." She paused, thinking. "I think I maybe should have, but I didn't want her to stop me."

"It would have been the most sensible thing to do though." Elvira argued. "Then maybe you wouldn't have been captured."

"And you would have been killed or experimented on." She pointed out.

"I came pretty close to dying anyways." She sighed, gesturing to her wounded body. "Which brings up the question… _how_ was I saved? Anna said it was better if you told me."

"You really want to know?" Elsa asked, hoping she'd say no. Why? Because it was still fresh in her head, and more than just a little traumatic. But Elvira deserved to know and so, if she asked her to tell her, she would.

"Only if you're comfortable with talking about it." Elvira answered, trying to be considerate even if she was very curious about it; she had been 100% sure she'd die that day.

"Okay." Ela sighed, sensing Elvira's curiosity. "I'll tell you." She paused, wondering where she should begin. "Let's see… after you passed out I was very sad. I thought you had died and I felt so _helpless_. I am no fighter, like you are, and I didn't know my way around the Center beyond the cone's chambers. Also, your 'death' shook me quite a lot. I felt weak, scared and small. I thought I wouldn't be able to get out of there, and I blamed myself for your demise."

Elvira listened intently, while Elsa tried not to dig too deep on her feelings about what had happened.

"That's when I collapsed on top of you, crying." Elsa continued. "I have to admit… it was actually painful to accept that you, one of the few people I've interacted with in my life (that treated me like something other than a clone, that is), was gone forever. And maybe that's why, when I heard your heart beating on my ear and noticed your chest falling up and down as you breathed, I felt a sudden surge of hope." She paused. "I knew, in that moment, that I couldn't just give up. Not just yet, not after everything you'd gone through to save me. And so, I wept my tears, swallowed my fear and got up."

"I knew it was highly unlikely I could carry you all the way to the entrance in time _and _avoid the guards, but I tried to anyways. And let me tell you: you need to lose some weight."

"Hey!" Elvira glared at her. "I'm not fat. It's all my muscles that are heavy."

"Okay, okay." Elsa put her hands up in surrender and laughed. "Sorry, I had to say it." She chuckled a little bit more and then continued her narration. "I carried you though the Center until we arrived to the clone's chambers. That's when I first encountered some guards. I saw them on the distance and hid behind a wall; they hadn't seen me and I thought I could take them by surprise." She sighed. "As you can imagine, that didn't go so well."

"I put you down in the ground, came out of my hiding spot and started shooting at them with your rifle. I managed to take down like two, but also got shot in the process." At this, she lifted her shirt and showed Elvira a gauze patch near her hip. Elvira then also noticed a cut on her clone's cheek and a bandage in her arm, no doubt also because of the bullets.

"Jeez. And here I thought I was the only one who'd run towards a bunch of armed men with a paintball rifle as a weapon." Elvira giggled, trying to alleviate some of the tension.

"Well, I _am_ your clone after all." Elsa answered with a playful smile. "But apparently that doesn't mean I am as tough as you are, because as soon as the first bullet pierced my skin, I pretty much dumped the rifle and ran to hide inside one of the clone's rooms. I would have died if Kristoff hadn't arrived in that moment."

"So Kristoff is the real hero of this story?" Elvira raised an eyebrow skeptical.

"Kind of." Elsa shrugged. "I mean, he came with the police, so I think _they_ were the real heroes."

"The… _police_?" Now the black haired girl just sounded like she didn't believe her at all. "Why would they be there?"

"I left a letter for Anna." Elsa explained. "In it I told her about Hans capturing you and threatening to kill you, and how I had gone to try and save you." She paused. "Apparently, Kristoff called your house as soon as your walkie-talkie broke, and the servants woke Anna up. She went to the police, letter in hand, to demand them to go search for us."

"Wow. I never thought the police would be the ones to save me. I'm usually getting in trouble with them." She commented with a smirk. "But I'm glad you left a letter for Anna, otherwise they probably wouldn't have come to our rescue."

"Yeah…" Elsa smiled, but it didn't look sincere at all; her eyes weren't quite happy. "I wish I could've saved you on my own though."

"Well, I could say the same." Elvira reassured her. "And I'm a lot prouder that you, and you had to carry me, so…" She shrugged. "We can't always be the hero."

"You're acting weird." Elsa commented, eying at the other's girls calm and happy face. Even though she had giant bruises and her nose had been broken, she looked more at peace than she'd ever seen her. More so, she was a lot less hostile towards her than ever. "It's a good weird though."

"Must be the painkillers." Elvira smiled, not wanting to admit that, in fact, she was enjoying her time alone with Elsa. Maybe it was because they weren't at each other's throats for once, or because they'd demonstrated they could, in fact, make sacrifices for one another. Or maybe going through a life or death experience had made them mature and forget their useless disputes. Whatever it was, she felt more grateful than ever to have Elsa in her life… Not that she'd ever admit it.

"Probably." Elsa giggled as she eyed at Elvira's smiling face. She'd never really thought about it before, but… she was quite cute when she wasn't trying to appear rude and badass. Though she knew she'd kill her if she dared voice her thoughts. "It's late. You should sleep." She said instead, eying the clock.

"I've been sleeping all day." She complained, but just as she'd finished saying that, a loud yawn escaped from her mouth. "But… maybe a little more won't kill me." She added sheepishly.

"Then go ahead. I'll be right here if you need anything." Elsa encouraged her before crossing her arms over her chest and trying to find a comfortable position on the chair to fall asleep.

"Come here." Elvira sighed, moving to the side of the bed and leaving an empty spot for Elsa to lay down.

"W-what?" Elsa felt her face heat up despite herself. She had just been invited to sleep in Anna's sister's bed!

"It's not like we're going to do anything." She rolled her eyes and patted the spot at her side. "You're injured too, and only because you tried to save my life, mind you, so I'm not letting you sleep in a chair."

"But…" She tried to protest again.

"Don't worry, I won't bite." Elvira laughed, and surprisingly the way she said it didn't sound sexual at all. Just friendly and honest. It put Elsa a little bit at ease actually.

"Okay…" She gulped, agreeing reluctantly, before kicking off her shoes and laying down next to Elvira, making sure to keep some distance between them. "I'm not cuddling you though."

"I didn't ask you to." Elvira glared at her, feigning to be offended by the mere suggestion of it. "Fair warning though: If you start snoring, I'll kick you out of the bed."

"Wow. Thanks." Elsa replied sarcastically. "I'll make sure to do the same if _you_ start snoring." She then added jokingly.

"I'm injured!" Elvira exclaimed indignant, pointing to the monitors recording her vitals.

"Well, then be sure not to snore." She answered in a playful way before pulling the covers up and covering them both. "Goodnight." She then said with a sweet smile.

"Goodnight." Elvira yawned, already feeling her eyelids getting heavy, then tried to relax and not think about the fact she'd invited Elsa to sleep at her side (even if it had been just to demonstrate that she could try and be nice now that she knew she'd technically saved her life).

Thankfully though, it wasn't long before she fell asleep; she was exhausted.

* * *

"So… welcome home again!" Anna exclaimed as she opened the door to let Elvira pass through it. "I moved some of your stuff to the guest room, since I figured it'd be difficult for you to climb stairs."

"I hope you included my Xbox in the things you moved to my new room." She answered, trying to appear threatening even though she was sitting in a wheelchair. Turns out, the bullet that pierced her leg had actually broken her bone, so she wouldn't be able to walk for a few months.

"Yep." Anna answered with a smile. "And your large TV too. Well, actually Kristoff did that; it as too heavy for me."

"Good." Elvira gave her an approving nod as she wheeled herself towards the guest room. "After two whole weeks stranded on that bed, I was getting kinda sick of cellphone videogames."

"Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad. Either Elsa, Kristoff or I were with you most of the time." Anna argued.

"I still don't understand why they kept me in there for so long." She complained.

"Because they needed to make sure your body wouldn't reject the organs." Elsa explained as she stepped into the house carrying a bag with Elvira's medicine and painkillers. "I've told you so like a dozen times already."

"I know." Elvira sighed. "I'm just feeling grumpy."

"Okay, grumpy girl, why don't you go to your room and take a long, hot shower? I'll order some pizza for dinner." Anna suggested.

"Pizza sounds nice." She smiled before tuning to go to her new room.

"Do you want me to help you?" Elsa asked as she eyed Elvira's frail body in a wheelchair and the cast on her leg. She didn't look like she could get into the bathtub by herself.

"… Fine." She sighed. "But just to cover my cast in a plastic bag. I think I can manage the rest." She answered, and not only because she would be ashamed if Elsa saw her naked, but because she was tired of having to get help every time she needed to take a shower.

"Alright. I'll be right back." She told Anna before hurrying up behind Elvira.

Anna smiled and then got out her phone to call for a pizza. Peperoni was Elvira's favorite, but she personally preferred Hawaiian, so she decided to order both (Elsa still didn't have a favorite flavor anyways). Once that was taken care of, she went to the living room and laid down on the couch, turned on the TV and waited for Elsa to come back.

She was actually very glad that she'd been getting along with Elvira as of late; she loved them both after all, and so she didn't like seeing them fight all the time. She supposed saving each other's lives really helped them forget their differences, though she wished it could have been any other way. She had been so scared when she woke up to an empty bed and a letter on her night table that just said Hans had kidnapped Elvira and Elsa had gone to try and save her.

She had wanted to kill them both with her own hands, but fortunately she had kept her composure and had gone to the police, practically threatening to steal a weapon and go into the Clone Center herself if they didn't help her. In that moment, the possibility of losing both her sister _and_ her girlfriend had terrified Anna more than death itself, and she knew she would have done something stupid if the police chief hadn't listen to her.

And then when she'd seen Elsa's and Elvira's battered bodies! It was a picture she knew she'd never be able to take out of her mind. It had been so painful seeing them being taken into the OR, immediately after arriving to the hospital, to have the bullets extracted. It had been even more painful to decide to sacrifice her clone to save them. But at least everything had gotten better once Elsa woke up the next day, like nothing had happened, but that was because none of her vital organs had been damaged and she didn't have any broken bones… unlike Elvira. And yes, she was worried sick the entire time her sister remained unconscious, but with her girlfriend at her side, telling her encouraging words, holding her when she cried, and kissing the sorrow away, she at least didn't feel so hopeless.

"Anna?" Elsa pulled her out of her depressing thoughts that seemed to consume her entirely every time she was left alone.

"Elsa." She forced a smile. "Is Elvira alright?"

"Yes. I stayed outside the bathroom until she assured me she'd successfully undressed herself, gotten out of the wheelchair and into the bathtub, and I heard the water running." She answered as she sat beside the beautiful redhead. "I made her promise me she'd call me when she's finished so I can help her into the wheelchair though."

"And what did she say?" Anna asked, sure her sister would never agree to something like that.

"She told me she would, but somehow I doubt it." Elsa answered, reclining into the sofa and closing her eyes.

"One would think she'd allow her own clone to see her naked." Anna chuckled.

"She probably would if she didn't hate me." Elsa shrugged.

"She doesn't hate you." Anna argued, but Elsa just opened one of her eyes and casted a skeptical look at her. "Anymore." She added.

"I know." Elsa giggled. "She's been pretty nice with me as of lately." She admitted, but then paused as if thinking. "For Elvira's standards, that is." She added.

"I'm just glad she's home now. It wasn't exactly easy to be at the hospital all the time, trying to convince her not to kill the doctors every time they told her she couldn't leave yet."

"Yes." Elsa sighed, trying not to think about how tired she was after spending that much time in a hospital. "It was hard." She then glanced at Anna, sitting there on the couch. Beautiful as ever. Cute. With those adorable freckles of hers. "Plus, we didn't have time to… you know… be alone?" She tried to say it in a suggestive way, but ended up blushing and practically whispering the words as she looked down to the floor. She was shy as that.

"Elsa…" Anna started, glancing at the door. "I know I haven't exactly given you the attention you deserve. And believe me, I've been wanting to be alone with you too, but…" She glanced at the door. "The pizza will arrive at any moment. We can't precisely go and open the door naked."

"Who said something about getting naked?" Elsa answered with a mischievous smile as she practically cornered Anna against the couch's arm before stranding her and closing the distance between them, effectively pressing her lips against her and releasing a lust-filled moan. It had been just way too long since they'd been intimate.

Anna couldn't and didn't want to resist, so she let her girlfriend kiss her, moving her lips against hers in a synchronized dance that filled both of their chests with warmth and happiness like no other thing could. Then, when she opened her mouth to slowly deepen the kiss, and moaned in a very sensual way, she couldn't help thinking that maybe making love right then and there didn't sound bad at all. They deserved it, didn't they? After all they'd been through, starting from the Clone Center searching Elsa to kill her, to Elvira trying to conquer her, and finally to Hans kidnapping Elsa and Elvira, they really did deserve their happy ending. They deserved to live a happy and peaceful life; with no fear, no hiding, and no running away from bad guys. Just the two of them, sharing the love the felt for each other for the rest of their lives.

"Elsa. I love you." Anna spoke, not being able to express all she was thinking because of the intensity of the pleasure she was feeling. At her words though, Elsa separated from her only enough to look at her, and show her there were no doubt in her eyes as she answered.

"I love you too." She said with the most sincere smile Anna had ever seen in her life. And she felt her heart swell with love at those words.

"Promise me we'll always be together." Anna asked, wrapping her arms around Elsa's waist and pulling her closer in a very possessive manner.

"I promise." Elsa answered without hesitating even a bit, before leaning in and kissing her again, this time more passionately than before, trying to show her in one kiss all that she felt for her.

It was almost unbelievable for Elsa how she'd went from being just another clone in the Center, destined to be killed so someone else could live, to the most-beautiful-girl-in-the-world's girlfriend. Thanks to Anna, she'd learn to laugh, to scream, to smile, and even to cry. She'd showed her the world. She'd showed her what it felt to swim in the sea, sleep in the ice and even fall at high speed in those metal death-traps people liked to call amusement park's attractions. With her, she'd tasted delicious food, like chocolate, pizza and sandwiches… But she never imagined she'd end up falling for her. She didn't even know exactly what love was before she met her! Sure, she'd had some abstract concept of it, but she'd never really comprehended it until Anna came into her life. Until Anna _became_ her life.

Every single second she'd spent with her was precious, and she knew she'd never forget everything they'd been trough. She loved every single thing about her… and yes, that included her clumsiness and her antics. And maybe even her odious sister. Sure, Elvira had dampened a bit their perfect romantic escapade, but she wasn't so bad. Plus, without her help they couldn't have brought down the Clone Center, so for that and for rescuing her, Elsa could forgive her for trying to steal Anna away from her… if she stopped doing that, that is.

She just hoped the three of them could live together in peace.

And that the pizza guy would get lost for some more minutes, because she definitely wanted to make love to Anna in that moment, and the fact they were in the living room and they could be discovered at any moment could do nothing to stop her. If seeing death become a very real possibility had taught her something, it was that you should do what you really want while you still can, because you don't know when you can die, and life is too awesome to waste it doing something other than what your heart dictates.

And in that moment, her heart demanded her to make love to the redheaded goddess behind her. And she didn't plan on disobeying it.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: So… this is the official end. I really hope you liked this story as much as I did, and that you leave a review telling me your opinion on this chapter, or the fic in general, and follow/favorite if you haven't. I really appreciate all the support you can give me; it motivates me to write more :D**

**Now, note that I said this was the **_**official**_** ending, the one that ends with only the Elsanna pairing as the tag indicates. There will be an epilogue though, and it will contain Elsa x Elvira x Anna, so if you don't like it, don't read it, simple as that. And no, this isn't only because of the reviews many of you have given me, requesting I make this a poly fic; this is the ending I've been planning since I wrote chapter 11, so if you don't like where this is going… well, my fic, my ending. Sorry.**

**But anyways, thanks for reading. See you next week :) **

**Thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13.**


	24. Epilogue

**A/N: Warning! Sweetness overload (seriously, it'll give you diabetes XD). Also, Elsa x Anna x Elvira.**

* * *

**Epilogue.**

Elvira stepped out of her car and eyed the front door of her house with desperate longing. She was _so _tired. All she wanted was climb into bed and cuddle… and maybe do something more, if she had the energy. And if she could convince them. But that seemed very unlikely at the moment.

Oh, the downsides of being a married woman!

She walked to the door and opened it before stepping into the house and searching for some sign of life, but…

"Elsa? Anna? I'm home!" She announced as she took off her jacket and loosened up her tie, before throwing them carelessly to the nearest chair.

"Elvira?" The beautiful redhead came from upstairs, wearing a loose pink dress and sandals, like she usually did as of late. Truth to be told, Elvira hadn't expected her to be the one to greet her; Anna was usually pretty tired all the time nowadays.

"Well, hello, my dear sister." She practically purred and went to meet her at the bottom of the stairs, taking her in her arms and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"I've told you not to call me that!" Anna scolded her, giving her a hard glare, but Elvira just laughed it off.

"I'm sorry. Wife just sounds too weird." She excused herself.

"I know." Anna sighed. "I'm still getting used to it. And it's been almost a year!"

"_And_ we're not even legally married." She pointed out.

"But we're bound by our love." She answered with dreamy eyes, looking at her sister like she was the most wonderful thing ever. Elvira wouldn't admit it, but that gaze made her heart do a little dance inside her chest every time.

"Don't go all cheesy on me." Elvira teased her, before leaning in and whispering on her ear. "I may be unable to resist your cuteness." And she started slowly kissing her neck, before moving to her jaw and, finally, her lips. She knew she'd never get used to their sweet flavor, and would always be surprised of how soft they were. She felt lucky every time she kissed Anna. She felt lucky to be loved by such a wonderful woman. A woman she loved with all her heart.

"Elvira." Anna pushed her away gently, and just then the older girl realized she'd pressed her against the wall and was kissing her more than just a little passionately. "I-I… I'm not really on the mood right now."

"I know. I'm sorry." She sighed, reluctantly letting go of her and taking a step back; she knew she wouldn't be able to control herself if she didn't put some distance between them.

"It's okay. I know it can be difficult." Anna assured her with a gently smile. "Elsa actually has the same problem, you know?"

"Speaking of Elsa, where is she?" She asked, looking around as if expecting her to show up at any moment.

"Upstairs. Sleeping."

"Seriously?!" Elvira almost yelled, upset. "I'm having to deal with Olaf, of all people, just so she can stay home _sleeping_?"

"Don't be too harsh on her." Anna placated her, putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "She was actually pretty busy all morning, so I decided to let her rest for a while."

"I know. I know." Elvira sighed, rubbing her temple. "It's just that I _really_ miss her at the lab, you know?"

"Is Olaf really that bad?" Anna chuckled.

"He is. Yeah." Elvira recognized, laughing. "Today he informed me he had ordered 10,000 beakers instead of flasks."

"That… can't be good?" Anna said, but it sounded more like a question.

"It's not that bad, really. We can still cancel the order, but… " She sighed. "He's not of much help when I'm already stressed."

"There's no assistant like Elsa, huh?"

"No. She's the best." Elvira recognized, before frowning and pursing her lips. "Don't tell her I said that."

Truth to be told, when she was searching for an assistant, now that she was the CEO of The Clone Industries, she'd never thought Elsa would be the first one to take her up on that offer. It wasn't all that surprising, because being a clone she was interested in the bio-medical engineering that had created her in the first place. But she had recently started a career as a fantasy author, and Elvira really had thought she'd prefer to keep writing the stories she'd imagined when she was at the Center, as she'd been doing for many years.

But apparently Elsa wanted to feel useful, and who was she to deny her that? Plus, she was smart, and she knew more than most about bio-medical engineering, considering she hadn't ever undergone any formal education. And having her in the lab had additional… _advantages_. Like being able to spend lunch together, for example. And no, they didn't spend the two hours eating.

"You didn't have to give her maternity leave, you know? You could've hired someone to help me." Anna said, sensing that Elvira wished she didn't have to deal with Olaf now that Elsa stayed home.

"Right." Elvira rolled her eyes. "You practically demanded that _at least_ one of us stayed home with you. I wouldn't have heard the end of it if I didn't allow Elsa to take a few months off to help you." At her words, Anna smiled sheepishly. She remembered that day; she was almost seven months pregnant and she'd already done all the paperwork for her maternity leave, which made her think it would probably be quite difficult to take care of a newborn on her own after having recently given birth. She knew it wasn't unusual to hire someone to help, but… she preferred to have one of her wives with her.

"Yes, I remember." She giggled and casted a grateful gaze at her older sister, before leaning in and kissing her softly.

"Mmmmhh." Elvira moaned, and was about to reciprocate when suddenly she heard a baby cry. She reluctantly separated from her sister and eyed the top of the stairs, where the nursery was located. It was pretty impressive her cries could be heard all the way down there. "Liska." She sighed.

"She must be hungry; I changed her diaper about an hour ago." Anna said and made a motion to go upstairs and tend to her daughter, when Elvira stopped her.

"I'll go." She offered.

"But you're tired from work." Anna protested, trying to be considerate.

"I barely spend time with my… d-daughter." The last word sounded strange in her mouth. She still couldn't believe she was finally a parent, even though she had been the happiest woman in the world the second she saw her cute little face. "Let me take care of this."

"Okay. I have some milk ready in the fridge. You just have to heat it up." Anna instructed.

"Thank you." Elvira answered before going to the kitchen, getting the milk out of the fridge, putting it into a baby bottle and heating it up on the microwave. All in record time, really, because she didn't want to keep her baby girl waiting. She then climbed upstairs, practically running, and went into the nursery room, only to find Elsa already there with little Liska nestled in her arms, still crying.

"Elvira." She exclaimed surprised when she saw her get into the room. "You're here."

"Yeah. Got out a bit early." Elvira explained as she slowly walked towards her other wife. "May I?" She gestured to the noisy bundle that was their daughter and, seeing the milk bottle she had in one hand, the blonde understood. Elsa carefully deposited Liska in her arms, procuring not to perturb the already upset baby.

Elvira took her carefully. Maybe _too _carefully. She still feared she'd hurt her if she ever made a single wrong move; she just looked _so _fragile. And let's not forget she was practically a newborn, having been alive for barely a couple of weeks, so… maybe her fear was justified.

Gently, she pressed the bottle against her lips and watched her eagerly drink up Anna's milk. Watching her eat, Elvira couldn't help being impressed that such a small and helpless creature could be alive. She was just so… _tiny_. From her eyes to her nose and fingers; she was a miniature human.

She had blue eyes, pale skin, and a small patch of white-blonde hair atop her head. She was biologically Elsa's daughter, since her ovule had been fertilized and then implanted in Anna's womb, and so it wasn't surprising she looked a lot like her. Like them.

They'd actually thought about going through the relatively new procedure that allowed two women to conceive a child, using Elsa's and Anna's ovules, but… they were genetically sisters, so they preferred not to risk it and had, instead, used sperm from a donator that looked very similar to Elsa. That way they wouldn't have to worry about genetic diseases, and the child would still look somewhat like them.

Suddenly, the sound of a camera taking a picture, startled her out of her contemplation. She looked up and found Elsa, with a goofy smile, pointing her cellphone at her, no doubt having just taken a photo.

"Hey!" Elvira exclaimed, feeling her face heating up in embarrassment.

"What? You look so cute!" Elsa replied with a beaming face. She really liked seeing that new side of Elvira; she always tried to be cold and tough, and she rarely showed her tender side. Except maybe with Anna and her.

"I'm not cute." She protested, blushing, as she went to sit at the rocking chair.

"Right." Elsa rolled her eyes. "I've seen every facet of you, and if there's something I've learned is that, deep down, you're a cute fluff ball."

"I'm not!" She denied it, but her red face wasn't helping her much, so it wasn't a surprise when Elsa raised one of her eyebrows, as if challenging her to repeat that lie. "Ugh. If I weren't in love with you, I'd punch your face." She said grumpily.

"No, you wouldn't." The blonde smirked confidently.

"… No, I wouldn't." She admitted after a pause. She just couldn't resist that stupidly gorgeous face of hers. Even if they weren't technically wives, she knew she'd never dare hurt someone as beautiful and innocent as Elsa.

"Oh, by the way." The clone said, remembering something. "After you finish feeding Lisy here, you better go change. Anna invited Kristoff to dinner."

"She did?" Elvira said with a very mortified tone of voice. It's not like she didn't want to see her friend, it's just… she was kinda hoping Elsa could help her alleviate her frustrations once she'd finished taking care of her daughter's needs.

"Oh, come on, don't make that face." Elsa chastised her. "He's been wanting to meet our daughter ever since she was born."

Elvira was still going to keep her scowl intact nonetheless, until she heard Elsa say 'our daughter'. Those two words always warmed her heart and made a stupid little grin appear on her face.

"Our daughter." She repeated, looking down at the baby. "Still sounds weird, doesn't it?"

"It does." Elsa admitted softening her gaze. "But I think I'm getting used to it."

"It's easier than getting used to waking up in the middle of the night to go and see why the hell she's crying."

"That's true." She yawned. Having to take care of a baby night and day was surprisingly more tiring than being Elvira's PA, which was saying a lot, because the girl was pretty demanding.

"You should sleep some more before it's dinner time." Elvira suggested, noticing her wife looked like she could barely stay standing. She'd have to have a word with Anna; it wasn't right to load Elsa with work even if she'd just given birth. Though knowing Elsa, she'd probably been the one who didn't let Anna do a thing.

"I think I'll do that, actually." Elsa agreed, feeling her whole body tremble in exhaustion. "But promise me you'll help Anna if she needs anything."

"I will." She assured her.

"Okay…" Elsa nodded before going to kneel in front of her and delicately caressing Liska's hair. "I'll be back soon, my little girl." And so, she leaned to gently kiss her temple before finally getting up and giving Elvira a grateful smile. "Thank you. I promise I won't take long so you have time to freshen up."

"Don't worry about it." She answered. "Take all the time you need; you deserve it."

"Okay." Elsa said one more time before retiring to her room, thinking in just one thing; the bed. She already felt her eyes closing, and she knew she probably shouldn't have overworked herself, but… she just couldn't help it! Anna wasn't exactly in perfect shape after going through the pretty difficult process of creating a new human being. She instinctively felt she needed to protect her and assist her in all she could.

But she wouldn't be of use to Anna if she was too exhausted to stay awake, so she decided not to think about anything anymore and, instead, have a good two hours of sleep.

She dropped unceremoniously on the bed and, after setting the alarm, closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but, as it usually happened, her brain started thinking on a million different things instead of focusing on shutting down for at least a few minutes. That day it started remembering the day Anna entered in labor not so long ago, but quickly switched to something less traumatic, like wondering if she should have let Olaf be Elvira's PA, considering she'd probably end up firing him by the end of the week. She hoped not though; Olaf could be annoying sometimes but he was a good person.

But Elvira had been pretty stressed as of lately. Partially because she and Anna had been too distracted to spend any time sating Elvira's more salacious desires. But she was way too tired by the end of the day to do something about it, and Anna… well Anna wasn't exactly in the mood. She promised herself she'd take care of it in the near future though; she could felt the sexual tension slowly building up inside of her too.

She remembered the first time she'd had sex with Elvira. It had been… weird.

Not like she hadn't liked it, but... she remembered looking at Elvira's body and thinking it was actually her own body, but with more scars and muscles. Plus, she'd never had sex with anyone but Anna before, so she'd first felt like she was cheating on her, even though she knew she wasn't. At least they'd listened to Elvira's suggestion of her first sleeping with each one of them before they tried a threesome. It had made things much easier for everyone.

At first, she had been a little reluctant about entering in a polygamous relationship with Anna's sister. Sure, she'd fantasied about it a couple of times, and had even admitted she and Anna would probably be happier if they shared their love with Elvira, but… it was one thing to imagine such an scenario, and another very different one to find the black haired girl crying to herself in the living room, only to inquire and find out that her discomfort was caused for the feelings she harbored for both of them, not just Anna.

It had been in that moment that the possibility became quite real. Before, it had been just something abstract and pretty much impossible, since Elvira had dated quite a few people in the couple of years that had passed since the incident at the Clone Center (including Kristoff), and didn't appear to be interested in pursuing a relationship with either of them anymore. But of course, that was only because she had buried her true feelings, and so had done Elsa and Anna.

It was easier for Elsa to accept it, once Elvira had confessed to her, and she had tried to talk to Anna about, maybe, having an agreement with the older girl. Anna, however, was very reluctant due to the fact that she was her sister.

In the end, though, true love won, and they all ended up admitting the love they felt for each other in a teary and very emotional confession. Since then, all had been happiness.

And then they had gotten married, which brought them even more happiness. Well, officially, only she and Anna were married, because the redhead couldn't marry her own sister. But still, they'd made a private ceremony in their house, just the three of them, and so she considered herself to be married to Elvira too.

It was funny to think she'd first hated her upon meeting her though. All those fights over Anna seemed so silly and immature now that they were a happy family.

But anyways, she was too tired. She probably shouldn't be thinking about that instead of sleeping. She had to make the most of the few moments of rest she could get; after all, they seemed to be getting scarcer every day.

And so, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and let herself relax and drift into peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Elsa." Anna's voice woke her up after what felt like five minutes of sleeping. "Elsa, you need to wake up. Kristoff will arrive in like ten minutes."

"I-I… I'm awake." She mumbled as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, trying not to fall asleep again. Still, a yawn escaped her mouth and her tired body complained when she tried to move.

"I shouldn't have invited him, right?" Anna sighed, noting that her wife was in no condition to get up and sit through a whole dinner, even if it was with their best friend.

"No, no. It's fine. I-I'm fine." Elsa assured her before sitting up on the bed and stretching her body in an attempt to fight off the fatigue, but she knew it was for naught.

"No, you're not." Anna frowned in worry as she looked at her eyes. "Next week you're not getting up in the middle of the night even if Liska cries, you hear me? Elvira or I will take care of her."

"But I like to hug her." Elsa pouted.

"Well, hug her during the day." She retorted, kissing her pout away. "Come on, get dressed. I'll be downstairs."

Elsa sighed when she saw her step through the door, and went to pick up something to wear; she couldn't very well have dinner dressed in her old and baggy clothes that she used for comfort when she was at home. It wasn't long before she decided for a pair of blue jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt. Just when she was undressing, however, Elvira came in.

"Well, look at what we have here." She said as she walked towards her, making her turn around and face her. She had that little smirk that always meant she was up to no good. "A beautiful naked woman, ready for me." She added, placing her hands in her hair, caressing it in a sensual way.

"I'm not naked." Elsa objected.

"I think I can fix that." She replied in a husky tone of voice before pushing her against the wall and kissing her lips fervently, relishing on their softness. Then, she slowly let her hands descend to her brassier, obviously intending to get it off, but Elsa pulled away, stopping her.

"We need to get ready."

"I think we have time. Kristoff always arrives late." Elvira said as she moved to kiss Elsa's jaw, and then her neck. The blonde couldn't help it when goosebumps appeared on her skin, and a wave of heat coursed through her body. It'd been far too long. She wanted Elvira, she knew she did, so why resist her?

"Ahhh…" She let out a small whimper of pleasure when she felt Elvira's teeth nipping at her neck, but without biting her. Still, she tried to be reasonable. "We still need to get ready. Please, we'll do it tomorrow."

"I want you now." Elvira answered, slowly kissing her neck, which made Elsa shut her eyes in an attempt to enjoy more the sensations on her skin. But then…

"Elsa?" The black haired girl asked, when she noticed her wife had practically gone limp in her arms.

"Wha…?" Elsa was startled out of her semi-conscious state. "Sorry. Still sleepy." She said with a sheepish voice.

"Come on, get dressed." Elvira instructed, tossing her clothes at her. "Kristoff will be here soon." It's not like she didn't still want to take her against the wall, but she noticed she was too tired to do any intensive activities at that moment. Her libido protested, because she knew she probably would still be tired the next day, and the day after that, but… well, she'd wait. She'd wait for as long as it took. She didn't mind if it meant Elsa would keep taking such a good care of Liska while she was at work.

Once the two of them were ready, they descended the stairs and entered the living room, where Anna and Kristoff were already talking as they waited for them. The redhead actually was trying to convince Kristoff to hold her baby, but he looked so uncomfortable Elsa felt the need to try and save him from Anna.

"Please, I'm not really a baby person." He was practically begging.

"Aw, come on! She wants you to carry her." Anna protested as she practically thrusted little Liska into his arms, effectively forcing him to hold her tightly so she wouldn't fall. The baby let out some small cries of discomfort before nestling into his strong arms. Kristoff looked down at her like someone would look at a ton of bricks; he really didn't want her to be in his arms.

"You know, Anna? Not everyone likes babies." Elsa stepped in to defend her friend.

"But he looks so cute!" Anna protested, before proceeding to coo over the poor mortified man, who was red as a tomato and looked like he wanted the earth to swallow him.

"Look at you. You almost look like a respectable family man." Elvira teased him before proceeding to sit next to Anna, while Elsa went to take Liska from his arms before he died from embarrassment, and then sat at Anna's left.

"Y-yeah? Well, I'm as far from that as it can get." Kristoff answered, still looking embarrassed.

"So… no lucky girl in your life yet?" Anna inquired just as the servants were bringing the food.

"No, but it's not like I'm searching for one." He clarified. "Sven gives me all the company I need."

"He's a dog." Elvira deadpanned.

"Dogs are better than people." He shrugged. "And it's not like _you_ have a special someone either."

Kristoff didn't know about their three-people-relationship. And it's not like they didn't trust him; after all, he was the only one who knew about Elsa and Anna being genetically sisters while also being married. And yes, he'd freaked out a little, but he'd eventually came to terms with it, only because they weren't _real_ sisters; they didn't have the same parents, didn't grow up together, and only met when they were adults. But of course, the same couldn't be said about Elvira and Anna, so they preferred to keep that secret, even from him.

"At least Ihave an excuse." Elvira answered, referring to the baby currently sleeping in Elsa's arms.

"I still don't believe you actually help your sister take care of Liska." He raised an eyebrow skeptically and looking at Anna, as if wanting her to confirm his suspicions. The redhead though, had the mouth full of food, and had to swallow it, take a sip of water and clean her lips with a napkin before speaking.

"Oh, she does!" She assured him. "I mean, yeah, at first she was pretty scared she'd drop her, and because of that, she didn't want to even come close to her. But I think she's adapting to the hardships of parenthood."

"Are you now?" He said amused, making Elvira blush and deviate her gaze.

"S-shut up. I can't exactly let them take care of her on their own." She excused herself. "Plus, she's kinda cute, so…" She muttered, making sure only her sister would hear her, which made her giggle discreetly.

"And… I know it's a little soon to ask this, but… Are you planning on having more children?" He asked curious.

"No!" "Yes!" Both answers were heard simultaneously, and the three girls looked at each other in confusion. It didn't took them long to figure it had been Elvira the one to say no.

"Uh… I mean… you know about overpopulation and stuff, and… I really don't think you need another child." She quickly made up a reason for her little outburst, but she knew she'd have to discuss this matter with them on another occasion.

"Well… I personally wouldn't mind having a cute little Anna around, you know?" Elsa said as she nervously alternated her gaze between her two wives, obviously wanting to know their opinion, and hoping they gave her the reason.

"Oh, that would be awesome!" Anna perked in. "I personally would like to have at least three children."

"You're both crazy." Elvira sighed. "We can barely deal with one!"

"But…" Anna started, but was interrupted by Elsa.

"I think she's right, you know? We should wait until Liska is old enough to go to school before starting to think about giving her siblings."

"You're right." Anna agreed with a smile, and then looked down at the bundle still in Elsa's arms that didn't let her eat properly. "Talking about Liska… you should really take her to her room." Sensing she was about to protest though, she spoke again before Elsa had the chance. "We bought the baby monitor for a reason, you know? If she needs anything we'll be able to see it."

"Fine." Elsa sighed before getting up and going upstairs to the nursery. She really didn't like to be separated from her baby, but she had to admit that her arms were getting tired, and that was never a good thing when you're carrying your daughter. So maybe it was wiser to do as Anna said.

"So…" Anna started once Elsa was gone. "How's all going at work?"

"I can't really complain." Kristoff shrugged. "I mean, my boss is right here." He pointed Elvira.

"Shut up. You love your job and you know it." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Well… I have to admit that supervising the 3D printing team is not as boring as it could be."

"How exactly do you manage to print organs anyways? I never understood, no matter how many times both Elsa and Elvira had explained it to me." Anna asked, curious.

"Well… we use stem cells extracted from the umbilical cord, and just shape them into the organ required. And, together with other procedures and stuff way too complicated for me to explain right now, make them turn into the tissues we want." He said, trying to keep it simple. "It's easier than making clones, really."

"And more ethical, and cost effective." Elvira added. "As you must know, thanks to this we've already managed to eradicate the use of clones throughout the planet."

"But there are still people that doesn't support you." Anna replied. "I saw an interview it in the news this morning."

"Ah, the woman complaining about his husband dying because of my new methods?" She let out an exasperated huff. "That was not my fault. If the hospital had managed to keep him alive a few hours longer, his new heart would have been ready just in time."

"Talking about that again?" Elsa raised an eyebrow as she returned, baby monitor in hand. "I've told you not to worry about it."

"I don't worry about it anymore. Anna brought it up." She excused herself, which earned the redhead a glare from the blonde.

"What? I just said I saw an interview in the news this morning. I didn't know it was the same case that had her all worried a few months ago." Anna said in a placating manner. After all, she didn't want to bring discomfort to her wife; she knew it was a delicate subject for her. It had brought a lot of bad publicity to their company, after all. Even if it _was_ solved appropriately.

"And what about you, Anna? How is your job?" Kristoff asked, obviously trying to change the subject before Elvira started complaining about that woman again.

"Great, actually!" She answered with a big happy smile. "Well, I mean, right now I'm on maternity leave, so I'm not doing anything for another three months, but when I return I'll be working on a new project."

"Oh, really? That's great." He smiled, genuinely happy for his friend. "What is it this time?"

"Another princess movie, but I can't tell you the details." She answered with an apologetic smile. "I'll be in charge of the scenery though, so I'll probably have to travel somewhere for a few weeks."

Turns out, after her parents' death, Anna had followed Elvira's advice and abandoned law school to become an artist instead. And she was very good; no matter if it was a landscape, a person, an animal, or even a fantastic creature, she could draw it in a whim. And maybe that's why when she'd applied for a job at Disney, they'd given it to her despite her age.

Needless to say, she loved her job.

"Cool." He answered before taking a sip from his glass of water.

"Yeah… though I'll really miss my girls." She said, taking Elsa's hand from under the table and smiling at her, before doing the same with Elvira.

"We'll miss you too." Elsa assured her with a tender gaze.

"Yes." Elvira nodded. "In fact, we're going to miss you so much that if you take as long as the last time, we'll personally hunt you down and drag you back, no matter where you are." She joked, though deep down she was actually pretty serious; she remembered the last time Anna had to travel for work. Not even a week passed before she wished she was there and started discussing with Elsa the possibility of a quick visit.

Of course, the blonde eventually made her come to reason, and they never mentioned it to Anna because they didn't want her to feel bad about leaving, but still.

"Awww. That's so sweet!" Anna cooed, looking at her with loving eyes. "But I don't think there's going to be any need for that. I'll be back soon enough, you'll see."

In that moment, the servants came in carrying a big chocolate cake that Anna had ordered to celebrate this occasion. And also because producing milk made her very hungry all the time. Almost as much as being pregnant, actually.

"Talking about sweet things." The redhead said, liking her lips in anticipation. "Who's up for some dessert?"

* * *

After dinner Kristoff left, not before giving them a little present (a pink sweater for their baby) and congratulating them for being parents, and they decided to go sleep right away. Liska, of course, had other ideas and started crying before they could even get ready for bed, but Elvira insisted on going to check on her, arguing Elsa and Anna were too tired, and they couldn't really deny it.

So both women were barely able to change into their nightgowns before they unceremoniously threw themselves into the king-sized bed, wishing they could have a good night of sleep for once… even though that seemed very unlikely. But they couldn't really complain, right? They wanted to be parents and this was part of the experience. At the end, they knew it was worth if it meant they got to have a beautiful and healthy child, like Liska.

Still, Elsa was probably at the point of complete and total exhaustion, and Anna noticed right away. Even more than the previous days, the blonde looked pale and her eyes were closing already, she had black bags under her eyes and looked just about ready to pass out. She decided that, if possible, she'd let her sleep the entirety of the next day.

"Come here." She said, inviting her to cuddle with her in attempt to give her some support. The blonde, of course, didn't doubt if for even a second before going to hold Anna tightly and putting her head on the crook of Anna's neck. She instantly inhaled her sweet scent and felt her sore muscles relax, while a happy smile formed on her face. And yes, Anna noticed, and she was glad she'd managed to do something to make her feel better, but… she really needed to have a serious talk with her about what 'exerting oneself' meant.

"You look tired. Are you okay?" Anna asked, though she knew what Elsa's answer would be before she voiced it.

"It's nothing." She yawned. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Anna frowned. "Maybe you should let me do more things around here."

"You just gave birth. I have to take care of you." Elsa argued.

"I'm fine now, you know? If not for that stupid bleeding, I would feel like I normally do."

"It's not only the bleeding." Elsa protested. "You also have to produce plenty of milk. And I bet your body is still a little sore because of the difficult task of pushing a baby out of there."

"It isn't that bad anymore, really." Anna assured her. "Except maybe the bleeding. You'd think with all the technology they would have already figured out some way to stop it."

"Elvira said it's because of the type of placentation. So, there's nothing you can do about it unless you want to turn into a cat or something." Elsa explained, giggling at the last part. She could only imagine how Anna would be like a cat. Probably would demand to be petted all day.

"Great." She sighed, and was about to start complaining about it, when she remembered why she was having this conversation with Elsa in the first place. "But seriously, it's not that bad anymore. I can take care of Liska when you feel too tired to do so."

"I know. I know." Elsa answered reluctantly, because she knew maybe she was overprotecting Anna a little bit. "I just really want to be a good mother, you know? And I feel like I don't have any idea of what to do because I never had parents."

"You already _are_ a good mother, Elsa." Anna assured her, pulling her a little tighter towards herself. "Nothing can really prepare you for this, not even having parents, and yet I think you're doing a very good job."

"Thanks." Elsa smiled gratefully, yet shyly, at the compliment.

"Actually, I think you're exaggerating a little. Maybe let Elvira and I do something too? You don't have to do everything on your own."

"I know, I'm sorry." She sighed. "I promise I won't exert myself too much in the future." She gave Anna a reassuring smile before leaning in and kissing softly her lips. Seven years had passed and yet she still marveled at how sweet they tasted and how soft they felt against her own. She considered herself lucky for having been the one Anna chose to spend the rest of her life with, more so because Elvira ha joined their love, making their bond even stronger and their happiness even greater. She knew she'd never change this for anything; she'd always love her wives an their daughter, she was sure of that.

"Hey, why didn't you tell me you'd be having a make out season?" Elvira's voice sounded, making them pull away and regard the woman that was now discarding her clothes in order to put on her PJ's. "I'd be happy to join you." She winked as she took her tank top and put it on.

"We were just kissing." Anna rolled her eyes. "We're too tired to do anything else."

"I know, I was joking." She chuckled. "Truth to be told, I'm pretty tired too. I couldn't figure out what Liska wanted." Once she finished dressing herself, she crawled into the bed and went to cuddle Anna, letting out a content sigh in the process.

"But you did, right?" Elsa asked, already worrying over their baby.

"Yes. She was just a little hot. Apparently _someone_ buried her under three heavy blankets. In spring." She answered, looking at Elsa in an accusatory but playful way.

"I-I didn't want her to be cold." Elsa excused herself with a sheepish smile.

"Well, she certainly wasn't." Elvira chuckled.

"You did feed her though, right? And checked her diaper? I really want to have at least two hours of sleep before she starts crying again." Anna said.

"Of course. I did all that before realizing what the problem was." She sighed. "This will be way easier when she knows how to speak."

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait a few years for that." Anna answered.

"I know." Elvira said with resignation. "Anyways. Time to sleep. Goodnight." And with that she practically squeezed Anna in order to give Elsa her usual goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight." Elsa answered, already feeling her eyes closing.

"Goodnight." Anna said after Elvira also kissed her, and then went to kiss Elsa herself. "Sleep well." She yawned before closing her eyes and then let herself relax, feeling incredibly comfortable between the two bodies of the people she loved most in the world… besides her daughter, of course. She'd always liked being able to sleep with them, hearing their breathing and feeling the slow rising of their chests. She felt safe, protected, but most importantly, close to them. She never wished to be apart.

It wasn't long of course, before she fell asleep with a content smile, probably having sweet dreams about her three favorite girls in the world.

Elvira soon noticed she was the only one still awake, and smiled unconsciously. They both were just too cute for their own good, each with their own style; Anna always drooled all over herself in her sleep, and usually ended up in the strangest of positions, which is why they almost never allowed her to sleep in the middle. Also, she snored, but that was okay, because she'd stop if they just moved her a little. Elsa, on the other hand, always slept like she was dead. Seriously, she wouldn't move even if Anna kicked her; she always woke up in the same position in which she'd fallen asleep. And _of course_ she didn't snore, and never got bed hair; she was perfect as that.

She'd managed to know everything about them both in the years she'd known them. And though she knew Anna a little more, she loved them both equally. At least, she wanted to think so. It had been very problematic at first, when she realized she couldn't get over Anna _and_ was harboring feelings for Elsa too, and she had been certain they'd hate her if they found out. She had been pretty miserable because of that, perhaps even more than when she pushed Anna away. They had noticed right away, but she'd lied and told them it was because she just couldn't seem to have a stable relationship with anyone. Then, one day, she'd broke down crying and accidentally revealed her secret to Elsa. The rest was history.

And yes, she knew she was a disgusting psycho, who lusted after her sister _and_ her clone. But truth to be told, she couldn't care less. She was happy, as were her wives, and she could never see anything wrong with that. Of course, she knew what the whole deal about incest was; it usually wasn't consensual, and it could lead to children being born with terrible deformities. But that wasn't the case here, so…

But anyways, she really should follow Anna's example and sleep as well. The next day surely would be as tiring and that one, especially because she knew she couldn't fire Olaf because he was Elsa's friend (plus, he was kinda funny when he wasn't being annoying). And so, closing her eyes and focusing on Anna's steady breathing, she let herself relax and drift into the land of dreams. Before letting slumber take her though, she promised herself that she wouldn't let Elsa get up to take care of their baby that night, no matter how sleepy she was; she'd noticed the blonde looked quite exhausted, and it was her duty to take care of her.

She knew she'd hate her promise as soon as she woke up to the sound of their daughter's very loud cries, but she'd fulfill it nonetheless. That was the price of happiness. And she was more than willing to pay for it.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: Now, this is the real ending :D. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked this story as much as I did, or more, if possible, and if you did, please leave a review telling me your opinion. I always like reading your thoughts about my stories :)**

**Honestly, in the beginning this was going to be just a one shot for the Elsanna week (sci-fi AU day, or something), as many of you know, so it's funny it's come to be what it is now. It's all thanks to you though, so thank you for your encouraging words, follows and favorites that motivated me to keep writing. And to turn this into a poly fic (at first I was a little hesitant, but your reviews gave me the support I needed), even if just at the end.**

**Special thanks to CanITellUSmThin, Andilite, CoolNicNac7112, Cyrianu, and flutterdash2833 for always reviewing and give me the motivation to write. And of course, thanks to my beta reader moonwatcher13, who always supported me and was the first one to suggest me to have Elvira end up with Elsa and Anna :D**

**Thank you and, if you want to check my other fanfics (I have a new one, by the way, and it's called The Northern Lands), see you soon :)**


End file.
